MLP LODM Limestone Pie
by piolloverdades
Summary: la vida de Limestone Pie dentro de el universo donde se desarrollan todos mis fanfics, no hace falta que lo leas después de los anteriores, y no diré mas porque los spoilers son del diablo, WOLOLOLO, advertencia, Anthro y zombis yolo
1. Chapter 1

**Piollo: - Feliz cumpleaños Martín :D**

 **Kashike: - ¿Quién es marrtín?**

 **Piollo: - un lector :3 hola hermano, este de aquí es tu regalo, el estreno del nuevo fic, pa ti compadre.**

 **Kashike: "entresierra los ojos" - ¿y porqué a mi nunca me regalas nada?**

 **Piollo: - por mis huevos, bueno, compañeros, esta no es la tercera parte de "LODM" ¡AKNFIHADSBFDS! Es un spin off, tómenlo como un LODM 2.5 no continua directamente la historia, pero extiende este universo de fanfics :3**

 **Kashike: - y la mejor parte, es que yo supervisaré el proyecto.**

 **Piollo: - lo que dijo es que él se rascara la panza diciéndome que hacer mientras yo me mato redactando :D**

 **Kashike: - hahahaha, serás imbécil, si los dos redactamos el fanfic será amorfo, además, tienes mas facilidad para las escenas de acción.**

 **Piollo: "sonrrojado" 7u7r- ay papu.**

 **Kashike: - no empieces con tus puterias.**

 **Piollo: - okey XD**

 **Kashike: - si leyeron los dos anteriores fanfics de LODM sabrán las reglas de este universo, tomando como base las primeras 4 temporadas de MLP, volviendo a los personajes anthro y modificando Equestria al darle más ciudades y tecnología, tomando el reino como un continente y en medio de un apocalipsis zombie.**

 **Piollo: "se aclara la garganta"**

 **Kashike: - ¿Qué traes wey?**

 **Piollo: - son zombis, no zombies.**

 **Kashike: - se escribe zombies, pelele azul.**

 **Piollo: - ya te crees gringo XD en español se escribe zombi, te guste o no, además :D ¿Quién redacta?**

 **Kashike: -.- pues en eso tienes razón, HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Piollo: - si algo de la historia no les gusta, es porque fue idea de Kashike :v**

 **Kashike: - oye!**

 **Piollo: - también lean sus fanfics, están bastante bien, especialmente el de "el plan perfecto"**

 **Kashike: - lo dices porque es el único que has leído completo.**

 **Piollo: - y el único que tu has terminado del todo XD**

 **Kashike: – HAHAHA, tu que sabes.**

 **Piollo: - ¡ya cabrón! Que esta mamada no empieza.**

 **Kashike: - va pues, esto es un experimento, de ustedes depende si esta historia continua pronto, dejen sus reviews y eso que a piollo le viene como la droga del jueves.**

* * *

Oscuridad… así empieza esto, la negrura más espesa que la leche cuajada, aquella que no permitía verte las palmas así las pusieras a 2 cm de tus ojos, la suavidad de una sábana al rozar con la piel, ella despertó y como siempre, abrió los ojos solo para apreciar la oscuridad antes mencionada.

Nada le indicaba la llegada de un nuevo día, simplemente el sueño había terminado y no se quedaría en cama más tiempo, cuando sus cascos tocaron el frio suelo ella supo exactamente donde estaba, se incorporó y caminó entre la gigantesca sombra sin chocar con nada ni nadie.

Esta era su casa, la conocía mejor que a ella misma, pues pasó toda su vida en este sitio, las tablas rechinantes que ahora presionaba paso a paso eran las mismas donde talló un par de dibujos con una piedra afilada muchísimos años atrás.

El marco de la puerta que cruzó, fue el mismo con el que se estrelló, perdiendo su primer diente de leche, la ventana que acarició con las llenas de sus dedos al ir por el pasillo, era el recuerdo del sol entrando por la misma… solo que ya no emerge, sino que se queda quieto en el cielo…

Bajó las escaleras, de donde su hermana la aventó por error a los 10 años y se rompió la muñeca, durando 8 meses incapacitada.

Daba igual arreglarse, pasó por el baño sintiendo el fantasma de un cepillo con cabellos rosas arrancados, tocó la manija de la última puerta, respiró profundo, era hora de trabajar.

Paró el oído, estar fuera era peligroso, pero ella, sus hermanas, sus padres hicieron mucho por hacer de la granja el sitio ideal para vivir en estos tiempos de decadencia.

Silbó, colocando dos dedos en su boca y soplando tan fuerte que sus mejillas se inflaron y volvieron rojas, no sonó ni un alma, ni un gruñido o pisada, era un silencio tal que escuchó los calmados latidos de su propio corazón.

Eso era nuevo, nunca había escuchado su corazón… o al menos no le prestó atención, pero hoy era uno de esos días en los que uno se levanta par intuitivo, ella lo sabía, algo se sentía diferente, talvez, solo tal vez, su corazón tenía un presentimiento, no bueno ni malo sino… diferente.

Caminó, el crujir de las hojas secas en el suelo parecía tan escandaloso como los cohetes de fiesta que solía usar cierta pony rosa, tras la caminata tranquila, Limestone puso manos al frente, y acarició en enrejado, apreciando el cosquilleo del frio en sus dedos, respiró profundo, el aire era limpio, se ruborizó, sintió un escalofrió.

¿por qué la melancolía le agrede justo hoy?

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol llegaron 2 horas después, entraron por la ventana de la habitación de las chicas, quien despertó en ese momento fue Marble Pie, despegando su cara de la almohada, impulsándose con sus brazos para ver por la ventana, enserio… extrañaba el atardecer y siempre tenía la esperanza de verlo una vez más.

Suspiró, giró la cabeza y dio con una cama bacía junto a la suya.

\- ¿Dónde está Limestone? – preguntó preocupada.

Maud estaba sentada en su cama, encorvada, estática cual roca, sus ojos cansados no se movieron cuando pronunció su respuesta.

\- La fecha nos afecta a todos, que no te sorprenda.

La chica de largo cabello gris se levantó y caminó hasta el calendario que Maud había improvisado, un grupo de rocas acomodadas en filas, la fila era el mes, las rocas se contaban de arriba a abajo, eso era el día y sabían en donde se encontraban gracias a un sombrerito de paja que cambiaban todas las mañanas.

Marble tomó el sombrerito y lo bajó una roca para comenzar a contar las rocas.

El mes es el 5, el día, 14.

5, 14, ultima vez… que supieron de Pinkie.

Un día al año, los Pie adquieren algunos comportamientos inusuales en su personalidad, el dia en que Pinkie les visitó solo para avisar de la situación en los sitios poblados, solo para suplicar que no salieran de la granja y prometer que ella… pronto arreglaría todo y volvería con su familia, como llevaba diciendo tantos años atrás.

Maud creía firmemente en esa promesa, de hecho, era la única con esperanza, pero no decía nada, sabia que si hablaba del tema, su hermana comenzaría a tratar de hacerle entender que Pinkie Pie murió hace mucho tiempo y la discusión se resumiría en lo siguiente.

Maud calmada, repitiendo a cada cosa con "ella siempre encuentra el modo" y Marble, alterándose a cada segundo con su hermana por darle falsas esperanzas.

Tal vez luego entren sus padres y arreglen la situación, el resto del día seria tenso y sumamente incomodo, así que solo se limitó a guardar esas ideas en su cabeza y sellar su boca con cinta adhesiva invisible.

* * *

Limestone esbozó una apenas perceptible sonrisa, cuando observó a sus padres salir de la casa, platicando entre ellos con solo la vista, pero… había algo raro… su madre parecía preocupada, lo entendió mejor cuando su padre se colocó el sombrero, el que usaba cuando salía de la granja.

La chica frotó su frente y parte de su cara, detestaba que su padre saliera, principalmente porque tenía que tratar con los ponys de fuera, quienes, a sus ojos, es mejor evitarlos.

Esta vez era diferente, aún no entendía porqué, pero quería salir de la rutina, buscando llenar el vació que apareció esta mañana sin razón aparente, caminó con decisión, interceptando a su padre a medio camino de llegar a la camioneta.

Se paró frente a él y él dejó de caminar, sus miradas se cruzaron, ella con los brazos entrelazados, él con un palito de paja en su boca.

\- Llegó un mensaje esta mañana – dijo Igneous Rock, con una patillas tan largas que el viento las sacudía como el trigo a sus espaldas.

\- No tenemos buzón – dijo Limestone mirando el rostro de su padre en lo alto.

\- Mensaje por paloma – dijo el hombre – quieren hablar conmigo y seria descortés rechazar una invitación de esta índole.

Limestone frunció un poco el señor barajando alguna opción – yo voy contigo.

Su padre acomodó su saco negro y giró la cabeza para ver a su amada, los lentes que colgaba de la nariz de Cloudy Quartz soltaron un brillo por los espejuelos cuando ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si tu madre lo aprueba – declaró pacíficamente mientras giraba la cabeza para ver nuevamente a su hija – creo que es momento de tener un poco de ayuda en el exterior.

Limestone sintió como su abrieran una enorme puerta frente a ella, a decir verdad, no esperaba eso y menos ahora.

Su padre pasó, por un lado, indicándole que lo siguiera a la camioneta.

En la misma, estaba una yegua sobre el cofre, era Marble, quien sabiendo lo que estaba por suceder puso protesta al estorbar a su padre y hermana.

\- Marble…

La chica ignoró a Limestone mirando a otro lado de brazos cruzados.

\- no seas infantil – Limestone miró a Marble como a una niña estúpida en pleno berrinche.

\- cariño, por favor- su padre intentó dialogar con ella – no tardaremos.

La chica negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

\- quiero golpearte – dijo Limestone en busca de calmar la desesperación que podía llegar a causarle Marble, ella prefería un millón de veces más a la Marble que hablaba y hacia poco por tímida, esta "rebelde" de aquí había tomado demasiada confianza para gusto de Limestone.

Finalmente llegó la madre, Cloudy, quien de una sola mirada penetrante consiguió que la yegua se bajara, con la cabeza baja y sobándose el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, Marble Pie se posicionó a derecha de su madre y sonrió los ojos con fuerza al escuchar las puertas de la camioneta abrirse y serrarse.

Alguien chitó, abrió los parpados pero solo vio de reojo a Limestone en el haciendo del copiloto.

\- entiendo tu preocupación… pero volveremos, es una promesa.

\- ¿Cómo la que hizo Pinkie…?

Limestone sintió como un nudo se hacía en su estómago, uno tan fuerte que su interior comenzaría a sangrar dentro de poco, le quitó completamente al habla, Igneous aceleró despacio, la camioneta salía de la reja y tras esta, Cloudy serraba el portón, colocando el candado y viendo a las luces rojas de la camioneta desaparecer en la maleza.

Cuando la yegua de cabello recogido giró la cabeza, mirando con pena a su hija temblorosa, tenía un ataque de ansiedad y debía de hacer algo para tranquilizarla.

Cloudy Quartz llegó con calma y acarició el cabello de su hija mientras esta apretaba los puños, besó su frente y tomándola de la mano la guio a un sitio más tranquilo.

A medio camino, Marble miró a Maud subida al techo de la casa, con unos binoculares apuntado de aquí para allá, de los nervios imaginó que Maud había visto algo… tal vez algo horrible, la imagen de la camioneta volcada y rodeada de cadáveres le heló la sangre

* * *

Más pronto de lo que imaginaba, ella ya estaba entrando a la zona donde cultivan trigo.

El trigo era tan grande que ni el hombre de la casa era capaz de ver por encima de él en este momento, el trigal era tan extenso, que tardabas 20 minutos en cruzarlo de lado a lado y era tan espeso, que era bastante fácil perderse en el mismo.

En este lugar, contrario a lo que muchos creían, Marble encontraba un sitio mejor, y su madre lo sabía, pues la gracia con la que el trigo se sacudía tiernamente y ese olor que emanaba, llevaba a la chica a un mundo mejor, más bello y donde su hermana, Pinkie pie, no solo estaba con vida, sino, que estaba con ellos, fue ella quien insistió en plantar trigo, para crear pasteles y demás dulces.

\- cariño – le llamó su madre con dulzura - ¿hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

La chica se mordió la lengua y negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo su preciosa pero algo descuidada melena al igual que hacia el trigo, un par de largos pelos grises se cruzó en la parte de su rostro que no se cubría por la melena.

\- cariño – insistió una vez más – sé que no es fácil para ti.

La chica baja la mirada y un brillo indica que sus ojos se humedecen, ella no quería aceptarlo, pero era evidente por su comportamiento y ataques de ansiedad, que su estrés estaba subiendo a niveles peligrosos.

\- ¿Qué me ocultas, mi niña?

* * *

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas, mi niña?

La repentina pregunta separó la mirada de Limestone de la ventana del vehículo, giró la cabeza y sorprendida miró a su padre con una mescla entre confusión y atención total.

Las rocas en el suelo hicieron a la camioneta tambalearse un poco, seguido de esto, Limestone se animó a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué ocultaría algo?

\- Estás distraída.

\- Pues… si, pero no estoy escondiendo nada.

\- Eso espero, no me gustaría otro incidente.

\- Tampoco me gustaría, pero… sabes cómo es Marble, demasiado…

\- ¿Débil? – el potro miró a su hija de una forma algo acusadora.

La chica se sintió culpable, la última vez que se refirió a su hermana de esa manera, las cosas se pusieron realmente mal.

\- estaba por decir… sensible.

El potro dio un cuarto de vuelta al llegar a la carretera para seguir la desgastada línea amarilla que está pintada, en curvas una línea, en rectas una serie de rectángulos.

\- ¿sabes que día es hoy? – preguntó su padre, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros, perdió la noción del tiempo hace mucho, sabia del calendario que hicieron, pero por diversos motivos dejó de darle importancia.

\- ¿Cumpleaños de quién? – se rindió, aceptando que había olvidado la fecha, fuese, cual fuese.

\- Ojalá fuera un cumpleaños.

El potro dio un girón, estacionando en una gasolinera en medio de la nada, se bajó, Limestone se quedó un rato más en el vehículo.

\- Un día muy raro – dijo para sí misma, suspiró y se tomó la cara con ambas manos, al retirarlas se percató de la fila de coches que estaban junto a ellos ¿cómo no los vio?

Frunció el ceño, demasiados "intrusos" para estar tranquila.

Se bajó y acompañó a su padre.

Las bolsas de su pantalón se contoneaban con sus caderas al caminar a prisa, y su cabelló había comenzado a picar sus ojos, pero estaba acostumbrada, solo hizo un movimiento rápido para echar parte de su pelo a un costado y continuó su camino.

Cual cantina, El potro entró abriendo las dos puertas con sus manos, quedando un segundo quieto para que todos dentro le miraran y no atacaran al tenerle cerca de improviso.

El lugar era bastante aterrador, Limestone estaba detrás de su padre y alcanzó a ver a bastantes ponys, muchos con mala cara, cicatrices, ojos tuertos y con olores bastante horribles.

Igneous Rock entró cuidadosamente, pero sin perder esa postura firme que lo caracterizaba, la verdad, la presencia de los dos ponys era muy notoria, las malas miradas no se hicieron esperar.

El pony que afilaba su chuchillo en la barra de lo que antes era una tienda de víveres, se levantó, era bastante grande, más que Igneous y eso es mucho decir.

El Pony canoso se acomodó el sombrero, esperando que aquel grande y horrendo caballo hablara.

\- La tienda de sombreros maricas está a cuatro kilómetros.

Unas risas aparecieron, sin ser exageradas ni duraderas, eran los compañeros de aquél tipo, Igneous selló la boca, era un potro de pocas palabras y responder a esta falta de respeto (para él al menos) equivaldría a ponerse a discutir con un niño de menos de 10 años.

\- ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿bienes de allí? – Limestone era otro caso.

El abucheo infernal llegó inundando el feo sitio, esto encendió más al estereotipo de macho frente a los ponys granjeros.

\- Controla a tu perra – advirtió el tipo.

\- Ya déjalos en paz Slow – una voz con timbre agradable llegó desde el fondo.

Los ponys se apartaron, mostrando ante Limestone e Igneous una mesa, donde hasta el fondo, un hombre de sombrero negro y corbata jugueteaba con una baraja, moviéndola al igual que haría uno de esos ilusionistas urbanos, Limestone juraría que en cualquier momento diría algo como "toma una carta"

El hombre levantó la cabeza, y su rostro dejó de ser tapado por aquel sombrero, valla… ella no lo aceptaría nunca, pero él hombre es bastante atractivo y esa sonrisa pequeña, sincera y sin necesidad de mostrar dientes, derretiría a más de una.

Pero Limestone no se dejaba encantar tan fácil, ella era firme con sus creencias, y lo que creía, era que ese tipo estaba mejor lejos de las tierras de su familia.

\- recibieron mi mensaje – dijo aquel misterioso hombre colocando las cartas en la mesa, acomodó sus codos en la misma y entrelazó sus dedos morados, recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos – empezaba a creer que no entrené bien a esa paloma.

El incómodo silencio hizo que nuestro "gambito de pelaje morado" prosiguiera - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿son amigos…? No – deduce por sí mismo – son familia, una pareja… que bruto, padre e hija ¡¿cómo no lo vi antes?!

Limestone miró a su padre, él tenía la mirada fija en aquel hombre, esperaba que en algún momento Diera uso a su profunda voz y mandara a la mierda a este "payaso elegante"

\- ¿Gustan sentarse?

El silencio de los Pie comenzaba a cansarlo, por lo que dejó de esperar y se puso de pie – quieren hablar de pie, de acuerdo- camina rodeando la mesa y a sus colegas, con el mazo de cartas en las manos, barajándolo como un experto.

\- recuerdo el día en el que a Grifther se le ocurrió mirar al norte con sus binoculares, pasábamos por este sitio en busca de un sujeto cuyo nombre no recuerdo, y ¡sorpresa! Una bella granja a pocos minutos de aquí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – dijo Igneous tranquilo, pero contundentemente.

\- lo que quiero, lo que queremos todos, imagine un futuro, seguro para su familia.

-nosotros estamos seguros – contestó Limestone recta.

\- ¿no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores? – dijo el hombre. Él no lo sabía, pero Limestone era más grande de lo que aparentaba – deja que tu padre hable.

\- continúe – dijo Igneous.

\- perdonen mi descortesía, yo, soy Gladmane – se retiró el sombrero e inclinó la cabeza dejando ver esos cabellos blancos y sedosos que tenía sobre la cabeza y abrazaban sus orejas moradas.

\- Igneous Rock – dijo el corcel de una forma tan elegante como su anfitrión.

Limestone guardó silencio, por desgracia, fue su padre quien otorgó a Gladmane el nombre de la yegua.

\- y ella es mi hija, Limestone Pie.

\- Bien Igneous, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos unos arreglos?

El corcel de patillas largas entrecerró los ojos y serró la boca.

\- ¿Que dirías si te informó que puedo asegurar el futuro de ti y tu familia por un costo ridículamente pequeño?

\- Diría que no soy tan ingenuo.

La sala entera sintió la pesada tención caer cual edificio derrumbado.

\- Te pones rudo ¿he? No importa, cuando entiendas de lo que hablo, cambiarás de parecer.

Tras él un mapa dibujado en un mantel se desenrolla, mostrando como se vería parte de Equestria desde las alturas.

\- Estratégicamente hablando, su granja está en el sitio ideal, escondida… lejos de los zombis… lejos de enemigos y con ayuda podría ser incluso más difícil de encontrar.

\- algo me hace pensar que no es lo único que le interesa.

Gladmane sonríe complacido – muy bien, queremos los cuarzos.

En ese momento tanto Limestone como Igneous entendieron.

\- los cuarzos no están a la venta – adelantó Limestone – ni nuestra granja, y mucho menos nosotros.

El elegante pony inclinó la cabeza – debe de haber algo que quieran.

\- ya lo dijo mi hija, no está a la venta.

Cuando Igneous se disponía a irse, la frustración de Gladmane le hizo intentar algo, detenerlo para así darle otra oferta, pero en cuanto tocó la manga del traje, una veloz mano robó el revólver del cinturón de Igneous, y dejó la boca del cañón sobre la frente de Gladmane.

Limestone se veía furiosa, el resto de ponys habría atacado, de no ser porque su jefe levantó ambas manos, señal de que no era el momento de actuar.

El pecho de Limestone inflaba y comprimía remarcando su exaltación, sus ojos solo miraban a ese tipo de corbata.

\- No quieres ponerme nerviosa – advirtió tan seria y fría que uno se congelaría al rozarla – intenta tocar a mi padre una vez más, y no volverás a anudarte la corbata.

Gladmane retrocedió – Si quieren ser unos inadaptados toda la vida, no soy quien para juzgarlos.

Un tirón del hombro le indicó a la yegua que era hora de irse, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, el corcel volvió a llamar su atención.

\- Limestone ¿verdad?

La chica le miró por encima de su hombro.

\- es una lástima… ahora me sé tu nombre.

Otro tirón, su padre insistía en irse, y ella tampoco tenía razones para quedarse un segundo más.

* * *

El camino a la granja fue incomodo, Ninguno habló durante la mitad del mismo, la camioneta volvió a temblar con los baches y piedras del camino.

\- no toques mi arma – regañó Igneous – pudiste haber comenzado una guerra.

\- habríamos acabado con ellos – contestó con firmeza.

\- no puedes hacer eso- la poca atención que parecía mostrar su hija le enfadó- ey, Limestone.

\- no quiero amigos, no son de confiar.

\- no importa que no quieras amigos, pero no te busques enemigos.

La camioneta se detuvo lentamente delante del portón, la madre de Limestone no tardó en abrir, ahora todos estaban en casa.

* * *

Una vez los platos fueron colocados en sus respectivos sitios, los Pie podían comenzar.

La cena, un estofado, hecho con hongos y una variedad de especias entre las que se encontraba la pimienta cayena y el ajo que crecía en los jardines de la granja.

Muchos arrugarían el rostro al notar que al fondo de dicho estofado se encontraban alrededor de 3 piedras del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong, de un color gris y con ligeros brillos en algunas zonas.

Muy pocos conocían lo que ciertos guijarros podían hacer en cuanto a alimentación, no hablamos de rayarlos y ponerlos sobre algún platillo cual queso, si no como algo extra, que otorgaba ciertos sabores debido a las sales en los mismos.

El silencio era absoluto sería posible de no ser por el constante choque de las cucharas de plata contra el plato naranja de cerámica donde estaba la cena de todos.

Limestone disfrutaba mucho, era de sus platillos favoritos, en cualquier momento hubiese agradecido a su madre por el gesto (Cloudy sabía a la perfección como ganarse a sus hijas) pero había algo fuera de lugar, una sensación de que algo sobra.

La chica no podría estar más equivocada, pues más que sobrar, algo faltaba.

Un plato yacía sobre un tapete, uno al que nadie tocó y una silla colocada para llegar a dicho plato.

Valla "el hombre invisible" pensó la chica.

Quien lo puso allí, fue Maud, llámalo homenaje o que dé a tiro ya se volvió loca, pero ese plato, no era para otra más que para Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿Qué querían los ponys de la paloma?

El repentino chocar de las chucharas contra los platos fue la marca para un silencio incomodo, dejaron de comer, la única que sostenía su utensilio era Cloudy, algo aturdida por la reacción de su familia.

Por un lado, estaba Marble, quien miraba a su padre con interés, ella más que nadie deseaba saber a qué se debió esa salida repentina.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Limestone clavaba los ojos en su padre, ella ya estaba alterada con lo sucedido, no hacía falta pasar la histeria, en su mente le rogaba que inventara cualquier cosa para preservar la paz en la mesa.

Y al fondo de la mesa estaba Maud, quien observaba a sus hermanas con una expresión tan neutral como siempre.

Había reglas en la mesa, estaba prohibido hablar de religión, de amores fallidos y por supuesto, temas sexuales.

No es que los Pie sean unos mojigatos, es solo que de esta manera la hora de la cena es más amena.

Igneous Rock intentó meter el tema dentro de una de esas categorías para esquivar la pregunta, pero no era posible, a menos que fingiera haberse topado con una antigua pareja (todos saben que la única chica en su vida ha sido Cloudy) podría excusarse alegando que era algún culto a un dios cuyo nombre es difícil de pronunciar, pero eso sería malo para él.

Ya se visualizaba en la cama, esforzándose por dormir mientras su mujer cuestiona todo acerca de ese nuevo dogma y haciendo puntos de comparación innecesarios con sus creencias y costumbres.

¿Tema sexual? A menos que quiera enfurecer a Cloudy con la posibilidad que su mente imagine que alguien se le insinuó a su marido, no es la mejor opción.

Igneous no mentiría, por las razones anteriormente nombradas y principalmente, porque no tiene imaginación.

Su modo de vida cuadrado lo llevaba a siempre decir la verdad y por más que sabía que esta vez era mejor una mentira, contó lo sucedido, algo seco y sin mucho detalle, pero lo básico, tal como él hablaba.

\- un potro quería comprar nuestras tierras.

Las orejas de Marble Pie se levantaron cual alas de un pegaso al emocionarse de más.

Limestone sintió como si su estómago callera desde su pecho hasta donde terminaban sus intestinos.

Cloudy levantó ambas cejas y se quitó los lentes dando un efecto algo dramático.

Maud permaneció quieta cual maniquí (como siempre)

\- ¿Cuánto ofrecían? – preguntó Marble intranquila.

\- eso no importa – se adelantó Limestone – la granja no se vende ni por todo el oro de Equestria.

Igneous sorbió un poco de sopa mirando la escena, a decir verdad, Limestone decía exactamente lo que él pensaba, no hacía falta dar su opinión.

\- Pero si era alto el precio… ¿por qué nuestra granja? ¿y qué tan desesperados están para hacer algo malo?

\- todos tenemos muchas preguntas – declaró Cloudy – eso incluye a tu padre y hermana, conociéndolos, ni siquiera escucharon cuanto ofrecía.

Igneous Rock asintió con la cabeza – no hay punto de negociación.

\- ¿y si querían los cuarzos?

Limestone casi hizo un gesto caricaturesco al sentir que el estofado se le iba por otro lado, Marble habló justo cuando estaba en medio de un trago en donde dejó la cuchara a un lado y bebió directamente del plato.

\- ¡JODER! – alcanzó a declarar por el dolor – ¡tenías que ser una adivina en el peor momento!

\- ¡¿nos quitarán los cuarzos?! – preguntó Marble toda alterada.

\- Eso sería terrible – dijo Maud recargando la cara en la mesa.

\- ¡Sin ellos los monstruos vendrán!

\- Mis bebes… - Maud acariciaba la mesa imaginando que se trataban de aquellos cuarzos con propiedades extraordinarias.

Las piedras en cuestión rodeaban (desde el interior de la reja) la granja, concentrando energías que provocaban que los muertos vivientes de afuera se la pensaran dos veces en acercarse, un efecto parecido al de los silbatos para perro.

\- nadie quitará esos cuarzos de su lugar – Igneous intentó imponer la calma – no hay manera de que sepan de los cuarzos.

\- pero lo saben ¿no? – Cloudy miró a Igneous haciéndolo sudar, no podía mentirle, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Marble se sujetaba fuertemente a la mesa, y tal cual como le nació, pronunció una par de cosas que marcarían el momento – oh…oh…

* * *

3 Horas después, Maud lavaba los platos, Marble pulía la mesa con una franela, Limestone hizo lo imposible por convencer a sus padres de descansar mientras ellas recogían todo.

Limestone Pie serró con llave la alacena (era bien sabido que algunos llegaban a buscar bocadillos nocturnos) se giró y de brazos cruzados dijo lo que tanto se guardó.

\- ¿Marble, que hiciste?

La chica levantó la vista, su hermana lucia molesta, otra vez… - n…n- negó con la cabeza apresurada, no tenía idea de que hablaba Limestone, esto solo la hacía ponerse más nerviosa impidiéndole hablar claramente.

\- ¿No? ¿no qué?

\- Sea lo que sea yo…

\- ¿Qué no fuiste? ¡estás preocupando demasiado a Má y Pá! Dudo mucho que Má haya echo esa pregunta por convicción propia.

\- ¡Yo no la convencí de nada! – contestó aterrada, frunciendo las cejas y abriendo los ojos.

\- Pero es lo que siempre haces.

\- Se pelean tanto que Boulder se asusta – Maud se giró, con una roca en su mano, extendiéndola casi como si la alabara – discúlpense con Boulder.

\- Tienes problemas, Maud – afirmó Limestone.

\- Todos los tenemos – prosiguió Marble.

\- No es verdad.

\- Claro que sí, Limestone, Má no dice lo que piensa, Pá nunca dice nada, Maud no se expresa.

\- Eso dolió – declaró Maud con su típico tono neutro.

\- Y si, a veces me altero demasiado.

\- ¿A veces? – Limestone soltó la pregunta irónica del día.

\- Pero tú tienes problemas de ira hermana, es hora de que lo enfrentes.

\- Concuerdo con Marble – Maud colocó la roca en su hombro – no tienes razón para enojarte esta vez.

\- ¿ah no?

\- no, tienes miedo.

\- esto es absurdo

\- Limestone- siguió la chica de mirada neutra – tienes miedo, Boulder tiene miedo, yo tengo miedo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Limestone y Maud se vieron fijamente, error por parte de la pony gruñona, pues en una pelea de miradas, Maud siempre gana.

Los ojos de Limestone cambiaron, aceptando su derrota, abrazó a su hermana, segundos después susurró a su oído – solo quiero protegerlos.

\- lo sabemos- se separan- todos lo sabemos, pero tienes que dejar de ser tan cerrada, no estás sola.

\- entonces… - las dos hermanas miraron a la tercera - ¿ya podemos ir a dormir?

Maud mostró una sonrisa, la más grande que podía mostrar (eso no le quita el hecho de que es casi imperceptible) – ya hemos terminado, solo antes, háganme una promesa.

Marble y Limestone miraron a su hermana curiosas.

\- No importa cuántas veces discutamos o en cuantas ocasiones se coman el almuerzo ajeno.

Marble miró a otro lado con culpa.

\- somos familia, nos cuidamos entre nosotras pase lo que pase.

\- siempre ha sido así – dijo Limestone mostrando que tal vez esa promesa era algo innecesaria – y siempre será así.

\- lo prometo- dijo Marble dejando a Limestone como una antipática.

La chica suspiró – de acuerdo, lo prometo.

\- y yo también – finalizó Maud y otorgó un beso en la frente de sus hermanas, se dio la vuelta y caminó recitando la siguiente oración – terminen de lavar los platos.

\- pero eso era tarea tuya- renegó Marble.

\- es su castigo por pelearse.

* * *

Cuando Limestone abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el sol ya había salido, para poner las cosas más raras para ella, ninguna de sus hermanas estaba en su cama.

La escena le recordó a un momento lejano, en su niñez, la última vez que se levantó tarde tenía 13 años, nuevamente, la melancolía estaba en el aire, Limestone ya no sabía si era un buen o un mal augurio.

Giró la cabeza, una mesita de noche acariciaba su cama, con una lámpara inservible, un despertador sin pila y algo nuevo, un collar de rocas de dulce.

El hilo con dulces duros de textura rocosa era la gota que derramó el vaso, si levantarse tarde la hacía sentir como una niña, esto solo reforzaba el sentimiento.

Era para ella, no habría duda, seguramente fue Maud quien estaba de graciosa.

Lo primero que hizo al sentarse en la cama, fue tomarlo, olerlo un poco… valla, los dulces estaban algo añejos, pero que más da, a Limestone le gusta participar en las tonterías de sus hermanas (aunque le cueste haceptarlo)

Se lo puso, además de esto, lo único que tenía encima, era una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco, y unos calzones rosas con elásticos obscuros, pero no por mucho.

* * *

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, Limestone se vistió, no tardaría una eternidad en elegir su ropa como harían otras chicas, ella solo tardó un minuto en salir de su cuarto, ya con un pantalón de mezclilla algo acampanado, encima de la camiseta un suéter con cuello de tortuga color violeta grisáceo y un chaleco morado obscuro, sin mangas.

En sus manos, un par de guantes negros con anillos violetas en la base de los dedos, desnudes en las palmas, hachos de alguna fibra resistente con la cual podría trabajar con las piedras más afiladas sin cortarse.

Sus gruesas botas le permitirían caminar por toda la granja y no se desgastarían, su cabello se meneaba paso a paso, las rocas de dulce que colgaban de su cuello chocaban entre sí con el sube y baja de su pecho, ella estaba lista para empezar sus tareas, positiva, volviendo sonreír como cuando iba de "exploración con sus hermanas"

"el armario embrujado de mamá" "los duendecillos bajo los cristales de la caverna" "la sociedad secreta de los gusanos en el fondo del pantano corshok (osea, los bichos que se acumulaban en el charco que se formaba tras la casa)"

Limestone se ruborizó, esos juegos eran muy estúpidos, pero si tenía que ponerse un poco tonta para estar con sus hermanas, adelante.

Cuando la pony salió por la puerta, lo primero que vio fue el tractor sucio frente a su casa, seguido, la torre de madera donde Maud vigilaba con binoculares los alrededores (ordenes de su padre al estar un poco preocupado por los ponys del día anterior) sorpresa, ella también tenía un collar de rocas de dulce.

Limestone caminó hasta quedar bajo aquella torre de 5 metros, miró para arriba y rodeando su boca para crear una especie de megáfono, llamó a su hermana.

\- ¡MAUD!

La pony se asomó, su expresión era neutral, como siempre pero no por eso no saludaría a su hermana mostrando su mano izquierda.

\- ¿DE DONDE LOS SACASTE? – Limestone tomó con una mano y agitó las piedras que colgaban de su cuello.

\- Creí que los habías hecho tu – dijo la yegua tranquila, solo para dejar a Limestone con el ojo cuadrado.

\- ¿HABRÁ SIDO MARBLE?

\- si lo hizo dale las gracias de mi parte – Limestone se sintió algo tonta al notar que estaba gritando de más, ella entendía a Maud a pesar de su pasividad al hablar.

Ella respiró profundo, y caminó al tractor, debía limpiarlo (al menos eso se propuso)

Sus herramientas, tres trapos, dos cubetas de metal, el una había agua limpia, en la otra, agua con jabón, un palo de escoba para alcanzar los sitios difíciles, amarraría uno de los trapos a la punta y así se usaría en caso de que sus manos no quepan en ciertas superficies.

Allí estaba la chica enjabonando, cuando Marble llegó detrás de ella, haciéndola voltear a la vez que enjuagaba el trapito en el jabón para retirar la mugre adquirida.

Marble tenía una sonrisa tan tierna he inocente que Limestone casi suelta un "AWWW" al verla.

\- ¿Ahora qué pasó?

\- ¿Tu hiciste esto? – Marble señaló al colar de rocas que ella llevaba puesto.

Limestone torció los ojos - ¿tú tampoco fuiste?

La chica de cabello largo se descubrió el ojo retirando el largo y lacio copete- espera, ¿no eras tú?

\- Tampoco Maud.

\- ¿Entonces quién?

Ambas quedaron un rato calladas, imaginando quien era el culpable, sin embargo, la respuesta fue rápida, llegó junto con una extraordinaria coordinación de un chasquido de dedos y que las dos hermanas hablaran a la vez como un mismo ser mientras se señalaban con el índice perteneciente a la mano con la que tronaron los dedos.

-Má.

Esa era la conclusión, era su madre quien quería regresarlas a la época cuando eran niñas, ella es bastante simpática con su familia y la idea de ponerles regalos a sus hijas en un día donde las cosas estaban un poco más tensas de lo normal entraba bien en la cabeza de las hermanas Pie.

Después de todo, era Pinkie Pie quien les pegó ciertas manías con las sorpresas.

Mientras Limestone volvía a sumergir por segunda ocasión el trapo dentro de la cubeta (porque con lo acontecido olvidó que ya lo había hecho) notó como su hermana miraba algo asustada en dirección a la puerta del portón de rejas que protegía el interior de la granja.

Limestone giró su cabeza incrédula, fue un estallido, algo muy rápido y ruidoso lo que abrió las puertas reventando el candado.

Las chicas se cubrieron detrás del tractor por puro instinto, al asomarse, vieron una camioneta sucia, un objeto intruso dentro de su propiedad.

\- quédate aquí- dijo Limestone antes de dejar a su asustada hermana.

Con el palo de escoba en las manos, se acercó cautelosa, agachada, el reflejo del sol impedía ver dentro del vehículo.

\- LIMESTONE ¡REGRESA AHORA MISMO!

Su padre gritaba, estaba bastante lejos, pero ella le dio poca importancia, quizás porque ya estaba muy cerca, o solo porque la curiosidad la mataba.

Al llegar, asomó la cabeza.

\- ¡¿vacío?! – exclamó como un reclamo a la existencia.

\- ¡VUELVE AHORA!

Las orejas de Limestone se agacharon cuando lo notó, esta camioneta tenía algo raro, era… era como una caja llena de componentes que sabrá celestial que eran, algo parecido a ver el interior de una computadora.

Si a esto le sumamos los tres cristales que sobresalían de la máquina, y ver cómo giraban lento pero constante mientras comenzaban a emitir un brillo que se volvió más y más intenso, la chica tenia razones para entrar en shock.

Un último grito la regresó a la realidad, su madre, alterada como nunca marcó el nombre de Limestone alrededor de 5 kilómetros a la redonda y solo en este momento, la chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Un estallido, del equipo dentro de la camioneta emergió una honda expansiva transparente que rompió los vidrios de la camioneta y abarcó un perímetro gigantesco.

Limestone se tiró pecho tierra, solo para sentir un látigo de energía pasar por su espalda y dejarle los pelos de punta.

Cuando entre agitadas respiraciones y el aturdimiento, la pony miró a su alrededor y comprobó que aquello no había hecho mayor daño visible más allá de los vidrios de la camioneta, se levantó.

Su padre estaba en la puerta de la casa, con una expresión de horror y el corazón queriéndole escapar por la garganta.

La chica de chaleco morado miró a su hermana de cabello largo.

\- ¿y eso que fue?

Una ola de gritos desgarradores y rugidos aterradores llegó para golpear a las chicas, al mirar, los arbustos fuera de las rejas comenzaron a sacudirse, y de pronto, ponys.

Ponys de pieles carcomidas y ojos en blanco que se empalmaban en la reja.

Los más agiles, los pegasos, saltaban la reja, los terrestres, al ser más fuertes, la tumbaron en segundos.

\- ¡TODOS MÉTANSE A LA CASA AHORA! – Rugió Igneous dejando salir una voz desesperada, una que sus hijas nunca habían escuchado salir de él.

Limestone corrió espantada, era impresionante, la granja comenzaba a tapizarse de cadáveres vivientes y ella se veía como una ardilla en medio de un lago que se llenaba desde todos lados.

Frenó, faltaba algo importante - ¡MARBLE! Su hermana estaba paralizada del miedo, mirando al ejercito de zombis llegar.

Marble no escuchó a su hermana, más que el shock, lo que la ensordecía eran cientos, quizás miles de pasos furiosos de zombis inundar sus oídos.

Marble no hizo nada cuando el payaso saltó hacia ella, como un animal rabioso que la destrozaría para calmar esa ira irracional que lo dominaba.

Aquel zombi se detuvo cuando su cabeza explotó, una bala centró entre sus ojos, era su padre, disparando con su revolver mientras se acercaba.

Alguien la tomó del brazo, su hermana Limestone, cuando la vio al rostro comprobó que ella, aun siendo una chica ruda, estaba tan asustada como ella.

\- ¡HARÁS QUE NOS MATEN! – alcanzó a escuchar antes de que la arrastrara a la casa, ni tiempo le dio a entender dónde estaba.

Pasaron junto a su padre - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU MADRE? – les preguntó mientras ellas erguían dirigiéndose a la casa.

\- NO LO SÉ- dijo Limestone, recordaba haberla escuchado, pero no la vio en ningún momento.

Se detuvo, era una locura hacerlo, pero escuchó a su madre como si estuviera desde un lugar alto, la torre donde Maud vigilaba.

\- ¡allí! – Señaló la torre y efectivamente, las dos estaban allí.

\- ¡ENTREN YA! – ordenó el hombre – ¡yo iré por tu madre y tu hermana!

Limestone quería ayudarle, pero ahora tenía una pony espantada a su cuidado, corrió llevándola de la mano, la dejaría en su cuarto e intentaría ayudar al resto de su familia cuando estuviera a salvo.

Igneous corría y disparaba los zombis que se acercaban, especialmente a los pegasos, quienes sobresalían de la multitud por su velocidad y forma de odiosa de desplazarse, arrastrándose cual animal rastrero.

Miró a su amada, ella parecía cómbense a su hija, Maud Pie, de usar la tirolesa antes para escapar.

Pareció resultar, pues Maud Pie se colgó de aquella cuerda con un trozo de franela, cuando se deslizó, se maldijo por haberlo hecho, en ese momento un pegaso llegó hasta la sima y atacó a su madre.

Igneous debía actuar, levantó su arma y apuntó al Pegaso zombi que forcejeaba con su esposa, otro ruido fuerte, esta vez, el de la madera quebrándose, cediendo, la torre se vino abajo producto de la cantidad exagerada de zombis que trataban de subir por los pilares de la misma.

El escandalo fue espantoso para las chicas que ahora subían las escaleras, como toque especial para hacer el momento más horrible, el derrumbamiento de la torre llegó hasta ellas, acompañado de un desgarrador grito.

\- CLOUDY!

Seguido de esto, llegó un silencio sepulcral, mismo que Limestone vio terminar de la peor manera, con la voz de su hermana, sonando como toda una niña que llora en silencio.

-mamá…?

La puerta fue derribada, un pegaso la destrozó arrojándose a sí mismo contra ella, quedó a la vista de las hermanas y ellas, a la vista de la criatura.

-a tu cuarto- dijo Limestone antes de que el zombi corriera asía ellas, la pony con el palo de escoba en la mano, empujó a su hermana para que se alejara, y bajó las escaleras apurada.

En realidad, ella no era fan del golf o algo por el estilo, pero cualquiera habría jurado lo contrario, cuando se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras, y golpeó el cráneo del zombi que se arrastraba, tirándolo de las escaleras y partiendo una parte del palo de escoba dejándolo más corto, pero con una punta afilada.

Ahora quien entraba por la puerta principal era su madre, parecía aturdida, como si se hubiera golpeado muy duro en la cabeza, pues se la sostenía con una mano y tambaleaba al caminar y había perdido sus lentes.

El pagaso que Limestone tiró, fijó su vista en Cloudy, después de retorcerse un rato en el suelo, en cuando se puso en dos cascos para llegar a la pony aturdida, Limestone llegó desde atrás, clavando la punta de madera en su espalda como lanza de espartano.

El pegaso se giró, con la lanza improvisada en su espalda, encorvado y gruñendo de dolor y furia.

Un zarpazo, Limestone lo evitó, con una mano lo tomó del hombro para llegar hasta atrás de él y tomarlo de las orejas.

Su rodilla rompió de varios golpes las vértebras pertenecientes a la espalda baja del huesudo pony.

Quedó en el suelo, sacó la lanza de su espalda y la clavó en la nuca, la desenterró, sabiendo que tendría que usarla pronto.

Y su madre… ¡no estaba!

Limestone corrió por toda la planta baja de la casa, la encontró en la cocina, parada cual estatua, con su mano en la sien derecha.

\- ¡Má! – trató de hacerla reaccionar.

Lo consiguió, la yegua se giró lentamente, su rostro pacifico, su boca mostraba los dientes y describía una "D" recostada sobre su panza, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su nariz temblaba.

Se retiró la mano, dejando ver que tenía la palma ensangrentada, de la sien que sostenía comenzó a escurrir el tan temido liquido rojo, las lágrimas brotaron, ella dijo una palabra.

\- corre…

La ventana junto a ella se rompió, unas esqueléticas y putrefactas manos la tomaron de la cabeza y la jalaron fuera de la casa.

Limestone explotó en furia, alcanzó a tomar a su madre de los cascos, no se la llevarían tan fácilmente, pensaba ella, sin embargo, la situación era absurda, se notaba la desesperación de Limestone al pelear, al forcejear contra una docena de manos que ya despedazaban ese trozo de carne que era su madre.

Cuando la pony emitió un desesperanzador alarido, soltó a su madre, pues miró claramente como su cráneo se desprendía del cuerpo, y esos monstruos devoraban los restos cual vagabundos ambirados.

La chica estaba tan desesperada, tan furiosa e impotente, que solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar a las escaleras, escuchó como rompían más ventanas, como derribaban la puerta trasera y entraban por todas partes.

Llegó a su cuarto, solo para toparse con que su hermana Marble, no estaba y la ventana se encontraba abierta, temió lo peor y se asomó por la misma.

Fuera, los zombis formaban un espeluznante dibujo, en de un circulo, como una rosquilla, una dona hecha de cuerpos que se agachaban a un punto en específico… probablemente, donde estaban los restos de Marble Pie.

La escena era imposible, esto no podía estar pasando, si hogar entero, había sido demolido, su familia fue brutalmente asesinada y ella, estaba en el peor punto de la granja, en medio de todo.

Mas zombis entraban a su habitación, salió por la venta, se las ingenió para llegar al techo y se acurrucó cómo pudo, topándose los oídos, los zombis eran muy ruidosos, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, pues juraría que esas cosas le hablaban,

Gritaba en un intento de que callaran, ella no se había dado cuenta, pero en ese momento, se rompió.

* * *

Han pasado 5 horas, Limestone aún mira el cielo, con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas pegajosas, la boca seca y los parpados rosados, si los serraba o abría, un dolor los llenaba, esto solo podía ser una pesadilla, y en cualquier momento debía despertar.

Finalmente, se movió, como un animal asustado se arrastró temblorosa hasta la horilla del techo y miró en el suelo, a los zombis metidos en un estado de reposo, donde apenas y se mueven más allá del tambaleo por su mal equilibrio.

Limestone serró los ojos con fuerza, le dolieron, sus dedos intentaban clavarse a la madera que apretaba, se giró para ver el cielo, se tapó los ojos, se enterró sus uñas a la piel de su rostro tratando de liberar el coraje, el dolor.

Limestone lloraba en silencio, no importa que ya lo haya hecho hasta el hartazgo, no era suficiente, ella era un pez rodeado de tiburones y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Entre lamentos que rozaban lo inaudible dijo el nombre de sus hermanas, tras apretar su cabeza con furia entre sus manos gimió Pá… sollozó Má, chilló mientras inútilmente trataba de arrancarse las orejas, a ver si con ese dolor podía ignorar en actual.

Tal vez debió ser más cálida con todos, era horrible pensarlo… pero la verdad es que ella pensaba que no tenía que decir cuánto los quería para que lo supieran… y ahora ve que no era así.

Un par de horas más tarde, los zombis comenzaron a irse, ¿a dónde? Quien sabe, pero ese comportamiento inusual poco importaba, la granja estaba despedazada, los cuarzos que se supone mantendrían a los zombis a distancia ni siquiera fueron vistos por la chica.

Ella pasó caminando, con la cabeza baja, su casa parecía un queso gruyere de tantos abejeros, sus cascos temblaban con cada paso, sus manos parecían haber muerto, su mirada estaba perdida… su alma, estaba rota.

No todo estaba perdido, la silueta de un corcel entre los arboles le hizo sentir su corazón latir nuevamente.

Mientras apretaba los dientes y el yanto volvió a tomar fuerza, ella se arrojó hasta su padre, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que a ella le dolía, pegando su rostro a su pecho, para que las prendas del pony que la crio ahogaran sus gritos desesperados.

Algo la enfurecía, su padre no hizo nada por consolarla, estaba totalmente quieto y de no ser porque lo oía respirar, Limestone pensaría que estaba muerto.

-hija…- musitó con un dolor profundo.

Limestone despegó la mitad de la cara de su padre, abrió un ojo y entonces lo entendió.

Ella se aferró a su padre con más fuerza que nunca, la rigidez que adquirió era similar al de la piedra, ella podía sentir como los cachitos de corazón que le quedaban eran pisoteados por el destino.

\- eres la última de nosotros…

\- ¡no! – chilló – ¡no por favor!

\- Limestone…

\- ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

\- ¡Limestone!

Su padre la tomó de los hombros y regaló una fuerte sacudida para que entrara en razón.

\- hija… me mordieron…

Limestone apretó los puños y guardó silencio mordiéndose la lengua.

\- eres la última de nosotros, de ti depende si nuestro legado continua.

\- papi…

Igneous la soltó con cuidado y antes de que se diera cuenta, él ya colocaba su revolver en las manos de su hija, envolviéndolo con las mismas.

\- te amo mi niña.

Limestone dio un suspiro ahogado mientras su padre la soltaba y deba varios pasos atrás.

-papi… no lo quiero… no quiero tu arma, no quiero la granja… - levanta la mirada y sus ojos llenos de venas y humedad pegan con los cansados ojos de su padre – quiero a mi familia…

El hombre no pudo evitar ver a su hija con tristeza – sé que puedes seguir sin nosotros cariño.

La mano temblorosa de Limestone acomoda el revólver, y lo levanta lentamente.

Cuando por fin llegó el cañón a donde debía llegar, Limestone dijo la última cosa que su padre escucharía.

\- Te amo.

* * *

En sus manos estaba el arma que acabó con la vida de su ultimo familiar, se ponía obscuro, la caverna donde estaba no parecía suficiente para pasar la noche, todo estaba en su contra… no tenía caso.

Sería tan fácil usar esta misma arma ahora, de hecho, lo fue, fue muy fácil llevarla hasta su sien, fue muy fácil colocar el dedo en el gatillo.

Lo que estaba por hacer, era algo que criticaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, era lo mismo que le reclamaba a su hermana Marble en sus múltiples intentos por dejar de sufrir.

Era estúpido no valorar la vida, pero… ¿Qué valor tiene ahora que ya no hay nada por lo que luchar? ahora que no podía verlos, ahora que no podía tocarlos, ahora, ahora que nadie le diría que no lo hiciera, ahora, que nadie le podía decir… no estás sola.

* * *

 **MLP LODM**

 **Título del fic: La ultima Pie.**


	2. Razón para vivir 1: no hay munición

**Kashike.- ... ¿es neta piollo?**

 **Piollo.- ¿yo que hice? :u**

 **Kashike. - ¡LOS MATASTE A TODOS SOLO PARA REVELAR EL "VERDADERO NOMBRE DE FIC"! D:**

 **Piollo.- pero... me dijiste que matara a su familia...**

 **Kashike.- ¡QUE MOSTRARAS A SU FAMILIA! !MOSTRARAS!**

 **Piollo.-... este... ¿que... que hacemos?**

 **Kashike.- pues ya la cagaste -_- continua, ya que chingados.**

* * *

 **MLP LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

* * *

El característico sonido de un gatillo de revolver siendo activado es lo que da comienzo a este capítulo.

 **Razón para vivir # 1: no hay munición.**

Aflojó el brazo, por lo que el cañón que presionaba su sien ahora apuntaba al suelo, junto a la rodilla que se raspaba con la espera roca de la caverna.

Afuera, la obscuridad absoluta reinaba, y si se ponía la suficiente atención, se podían escuchar los lamentos y gritos desesperados de ayuda, de todos aquellos que no alcanzaron a encontrar un escondite.

¿Sugestión? Ojalá fuera así, pero Limestone no era ninguna heroína, eso ella lo reconocía, no gastaría sus balas para proteger a otro, aunque las tuviera.

¿Qué han hecho los demás por ella? ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por todos aquellos que mandaron a la civilización al carajo y en consecuencia, ella lo había perdido todo?

Sintió como si las lágrimas fuesen a derramarse cuando cerró sus ojos y soltó el arma de su padre, pero estaba vacía, seca.

Limestone acercó su cara a un charquito que se había formado a la orilla de la caverna, gracias a la lluvia.

Miró su reflejo y hundió sus palmas en el agua para recoger un poco, se lavó la cara, bebió, a medio beber, se desesperó al llevar tan poca agua a su boca, la soltó y hundió su hocico en aquel charco, tragando y tragando cuanto pudiera.

Una vez satisfecha volvió a el mismo sitio donde poco antes intentó volarse la cabeza, se sentó, tomó el arma y revisó cuanta de munición tenía.

Vacía, como lo sospechaba, suspiró, ella no deseaba morir, pero el momento, era realmente tan fácil dejar atrás todo cuando en realidad no tienes nada.

Su granja, lo que ha cuidado y de lo que se ha mantenido toda su vida, su familia, con la que compartió tanto… y todo, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hundió sus dedos en su cabello, acomodó sus codos en sus rodillas, rodillas que apuntaban al techo lleno de estalactitas.

El crujir de la madera en la fogata se volvió el tictac que le indicaba el paso del tiempo, la obscuridad que le llegaba tanto de afuera, como al fondo de la caverna, parecían presionarla cada vez más, parecía que cada vez había menos luz.

Limestone apretó su cabeza cuando recordó a su madre ser despedazada mientras ella trataba de sacarla de esa horda de zombis, sus labios temblaron, sus ojos querían llorar, pero ninguna humedad hizo aparición, sus pupilas se fueron haciendo pequeñas y una mueca de enfado se volvió una expresión de dolor extraordinario, de odio, era como el mismo demonio dentro de Limestone.

Con sus manos jaló su cabeza de los pelos, para que se ocultara entre sus rodillas.

Así como ahora ella tiraba de sus pelos, debió tirar de los cascos de su madre para salvarla, Limestone Gritó por el dolor físico y emocional, un grito desesperado y furioso que la consumió, que la hizo levantarse y correr a la pared más cercana, apuntando con la cabeza, y golpeándola como si se tratara de un toro.

Todo quedó en negro.

* * *

Cuando Limestone volvió a abrir los ojos, la fogata se había apagado, la luz entraba, pues el día había llegado, algo de sangre seca en su frente, la tocó, una jaqueca, no tenía fracturado el cráneo por suerte, pero la cabeza es muy payasa en cuanto a sangrado.

Un corte, un moretón por el trancazo de la noche anterior, pero era todo.

Frotando su frente, levantó el torso, lo primero que vio es el arma de su padre, el revolver cuya última bala acabó con la vida de Igneous "debí ser yo"

Lo único que recogió, fue el revólver, tenía la extraña necesidad de pensar que ella debería morir presa de la misma arma que le quitó la vida a su padre, llámalo intuición o un simple capricho.

Demás está decir la cantidad de horas que la chica caminó sin rumbo alguno, simplemente algo la hacía poner un casco frente al otro, tal vez era su subconsciente, quien la alejaba de la granja de su familia para ver si de ese modo el dolor se disipaba.

Cual fantasma vagó y vagó hasta que sus piernas dejaron de funcionar como deberían y de ratos caía con sus rodillas sobre la arena del camino.

"eres la última de nosotros, de ti depende si nuestro legado continua"

La voz de su padre resonaba en los adentros de Limestone como un fantasma que la acosa en el momento que más tranquila está.

Apretó los puños, si eso quería su padre, entonces lo haría, este mundo no se la llevaría tan fácilmente, sea quien o lo que sea que intente matarla, sufrirá y si consigue acabar con su vida, entonces, eso, no saldría ileso del encuentro.

Colocó un casco en la tierra, se levantó con pesadez, respiró profundo y miró atrás, justo se había pasado un arbusto con bayas, no le dio importancia la primera vez que lo vio, pero es porque no estaba decidida a no morir.

* * *

10 Minutos caminando, Limestone metió la última ramita con bayas a su boca, la apretó con los dientes y tirando con su mano, sacó la ramita completamente limpia, ni hojas le dejó, la tiró al suelo, no cargaría con cosas inútiles.

Se detuvo, limpió su cara y visualizo su refugio esta noche.

Era un coche rojo, con un par de ventanas rotas y algunos cuerpos rodeándolo, el capó había sido abollado, posiblemente el conductor quiso atropellar más zombis de los que podía, la sangre seca en el mismo lo delataba.

Las moscas hacían su festín y el ensordecedor sonido de las mismas comenzaba a causar una picazón en las orejas de Limestone.

Debajo del coche, un cuerpo se arrastró, se puso de pie, era una unicornio, le faltaba un ojo y la mitad del cuerpo estaba carcomido, caminó en dirección a la chica, arrastrando una pierna.

La respiración de Limestone se aceleraba, la sangre le hervía, las manos le temblaban, no se contendría, esa asquerosidad pudo haber sido la misma que despedazo a su madre.

Furiosa, caminó hasta ella apurada y la tomó de la cabeza tendiendo el cuidado de no cortarse con el cuerno.

Es fuerte, por lo que no fue difícil arrojar al cadáver a la puerta abierta del vehículo.

La zombi calló sentada, Limestone serró la puerta enfurecida, escuchando los huesos crujir de su objeto de enojo, serraba y abría la puerta repetidamente mientras la sangre negra y espesa como el petróleo se deslizaba y salpicaba.

Cerró la puerta una última vez, en esta ocasión, con una ración extra de fuerza y rabia, los dedos de la criatura se retorcían como insectos heridos.

La chica se recargó en el auto, exhausta, algo mareada, las bayas no eran suficiente para mantenerla en pie.

Tras un breve descanso, Limestone abrió la puerta, tomó de los pies al zombi y lo arrastró fuera del coche, cerró la puerta y abrió la que daba con los asientos traseros.

Ella sabía que si llegaba a cortarse con alguno de los trozos de cuerno que había en el asiento del piloto, se contagiaría irremediablemente, por lo que optó por ignorar esa zona del vehículo.

Cerró la puerta, se acomodó como mejor pudo, viendo al techo repleto de estampas de alguna caricatura.

Limestone suspiró, faltaba un tiempo para que obscureciera, pero estaba cansadísima, pasó una mano por su cara, se sentía muy sucia, no le importaba mucho, está acostumbrada al trabajo de granja, es una chica ruda.

* * *

Despertarte a media noche, en medio de la nada y sin munición en un lugar donde los zombis abundan, es una de las peores sensaciones que se pueden tener.

Limestone imaginó que si no se movía, ningún zombi tendría razón para querer entrar, pero el miedo, la sensación de ser observada la hacía moverse, no tenía frio y eso era raro para una noche como esa.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al levantar la cabeza y mirar por el parabrisas a una mujer que le miraba fijamente.

Pero… ella la conocía, Maud Pie, su hermana.

Limestone comenzó a sentir cómo la piel se le volvía de gallina y como su propio pelaje se volvía en su contra, clavándose en su piel.

Maud comenzó a caminar y a Limestone no le gustó cómo lo hacía, tambaleando, con los ojos bien fijos y casi podría jurar que ella estaba sonriendo.

Su corazón iba a mil por hora, miró a sus pies, la puerta estaba abierta, se maldijo por no haberla cerrado.

Trato de moverse, enserio lo intentó, pero algo le ataba, era como si tuviera a alguien enzima, se petrificó, al ver aquel ser del infierno asomar su cabeza e inclinándola con interés, colocó una mano en su rodilla, y fue arrastrándose para alcanzar su cara.

Limestone no podía gritar, y solo pudo ver como la cara deformada de su hermana se posicionaba a pocos centímetros de la suya.

El cabello le tapaba las cuencas bacías y su boca sin piel, comenzó a abrirse.

Limestone sintió su pecho hundirse, cuando los dientes de pony se quitaron y le dieron paso a una deforme y afilada boca de depredador.

Un sonido horrible salió de su garganta, una voz espectral que sollozó su nombre.

-Limestone.

* * *

Fue rápido, ella consiguió salir de aquella fuerza que la mantenía inmóvil, algo la cegó, pero eso no le impidió soltar el puñetazo.

Sintió como su puño chocaba contra un rostro, Limestone cayó al suelo, sofocándose.

De pronto no había tierra, era un suelo de madera y recién caía de una cama, rápidamente se quiso levantar, pero se mareó y colocó las manos sobre el colchón.

Del otro lado del mueble, una chica de rastas entre rojas y naranjas se sobaba la nariz, comenzó a sangrar por la misma y miró a Limestone sorprendida.

La Pie no sabía que pasaba, pero su instinto le decía que tenía que irse, corrió a la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave desde afuera, golpeó la misma, se giró, una caja de madera donde había tres cajones era su nuevo juguete.

Lo tomó, y cuando lo levantó tirando uno de los cajones, ella interrumpió.

-Si haces ruido, nos meterás en problemas.

La voz pacifica de la chica fue tan rara en ese momento que Limestone se bloqueó un segundo, segundo que al pasar, continuó con su labor, se apresuró a la puerta y cuando estaba por golpearla con aquel mueble, esta se abrió.

Se petrificó, del otro lado del marco, un anciano de bastón le miraba con ojos cansados.

-¡Vaya! eres fuerte para ser yegua.

Los dos cajones restantes cayeron de la caja a destiempo.

El anciano mostró una mueca de dolor que se arrugaba más en el momento en que los cajones se estrellaban contra el suelo, se llevó un dedo a la boca, he indico lo evidente – shhhh.

* * *

La cama fue arrastrada a una esquina del cuarto, donde Limestone se atrincheró, armada con una lámpara del dios del caos y una cuchara, esperó a que alguno de los dos atacara, pero ellos solo le miraban, con esas miradas de paz, que más que tranquilidad, daban nervios, no era normal que esos ponys estuvieran tan confiados.

La secuestraron, eso era lo que se veía, no debía hacer ruido alguno, seguramente estaban rodeados de zombis pero, ¿Por qué no han entrado aún? Con el escándalo que ocasionó, ya deberían estar allí.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta enfurecido.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO ALLI, WORD?

El anciano se mojó los labios con la lengua – Perdone mi torpeza – contestó con voz rasposa – este viejo bastón está muy torcido y, me cuesta mucho mantener el equilibrio.

\- TEN CUIDADO IDIOTA, ¡ALTERAS A LOS NIÑOS!

Seguido de esto, se apreciaron los pasos de pony que caminaba despilfarrando furia como si fueran monedas que se caen de un bolsillo que se descose de lleno.

Unos segundos de silencio, la chica de prendas simples (que podrían describirse como trapos que colgaban desde su cuello) posicionó su mano de forma que sus palabras solo llegaran al anciano.

-Con ese humor, me sorprende que nosotros los alteremos.

Word sonrió con gracia.

Limestone lo comprendió, no se escondían de los zombis, la escondían de ponys vivos y sanos.

\- ¿Por qué…?

-Shhhh… – le calló el anciano, se acercó a la puerta y pegó una oreja, miró a Limestone y susurró – habla bajito.

Esto la molestó bastante, y si bien susurró, el enojo resaltaba más aquella frase - ¿Qué hago aquí?

-No lo sé, te volviste loca y arrastraste la cama para cubrirte de Celestia sabrá qué- dijo el anciano verde con gracia.

Limestone estuvo a poco de aventarle la lámpara de Discord, pero eso probablemente la metería en más problemas.

La yegua verde tomó la palabra –puedes quedarte hasta recuperar tu fuerza pero, si ellos saben que estás aquí, te querrán muerta, no les gustan los forasteros.

-Antes si les gustaban… – dijo el hombre.

-Pero se han ido llenando de vibras negativas – dijo Tree Hugger como una chaman a la que se le tacha de charlatanería.

\- No tengo razones para confiar en ustedes.

\- ¿Ah no? este hombre te cargó durante 30 minutos y eso que tiene problemas en la rodilla, no te exijo que le agradezcas, solo te doy la información para que la tengas en cuenta.

-Si permanecemos más tiempo aquí, comenzarán a sospechar – dijo Word.

\- No es la primera vez que hacemos esto – declaró Tree – no hagas ruido y todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo?

Limestone desvió la mirada pensante, y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me alegra que lo entiendas – dijo la chica de paliacate sobre la cabeza, amarillo y con flores bordadas – tendré que alinear mis chacras antes de volver a hablar contigo, ese pony no es cool – abrió la puerta, dejó que el anciano saliera y ella lo siguió, cerró la puerta y se escuchó claramente como colocaba el seguro.

¿Por qué no escapó? Abrieron la puerta, ella pudo haberlos empujado, pero no sabía cuántos ponys había fuera, ni que tan armados estaban. Tal vez le mintieron, y todo lo que le había dicho era solo para causarle miedo y que no saliera, pero… ¿y si era verdad?

* * *

Se preparó, estaba en la puerta con una sábana encerrada como cuerda, el primero en entrar seria su rehén, tal vez el anciano, y así, ella interrogaría a la chica y le tendría que ayudar a escapar, la espera era eterna y la paciencia de Limestone, poca. por eso más tarde que temprano, comenzó a ver más detalladamente el lugar donde se encontraba.

El desorden fue su culpa, no lo recogieron y ella tampoco tenía porque hacerlo, pero eran las paredes lo que llamaba la atención, había cuadros de gatos por todas partes.

Probablemente la intención era que aquel al que llevaran a ese cuarto se relajara, pero Limestone no es estúpida, ella no se deja convencer por unos cuantos cuadros de gatitos, ella creía fervientemente que tanto la jipi y el viejo estaban locos y no estaba segura con ellos.

Entre cuadro y cuadro, se topó con uno que era especialmente detallado, pero este no tenía un gato, sino una niña que miraba a Limestone… juraría que estaba viva.

La niña sonrió.

\- ¡Mierda! – Limestone se asustó, la niña abrió la pequeña ventana, donde ni ella cabria y continuó mirando a Limestone con interés, sus deditos se sujetaban por debajo de su barbilla, indicando que tenía que treparse para poder ver.

Limestone se sintió incomoda, su plan de "ataque sorpresa" se vio frustrado por una niña chismosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

La preciosa niña de pelaje amarillo, ojos azules y cabello anaranjado y alborotado se quedó completamente callada, sus ojos brillaban, cómo si la hubieran llevado a la tienda de mascotas (por mas macabro que suene eso)

Parecía un ángel juguetón, entusiasmada por ver que es lo que había traído el viejo Word.

De pronto desapareció, se agachó un momento y cuando volvió, metió su manita por la ventana miniatura, con un pan color marrón, en la punta de la rebanada, lucía una rosa de betún, el estómago de Limestone sonó como locomotora.

La manita meneó el pan de arriba abajo, el mensaje era claro, ella quería que lo tomara y así lo hizo Limestone, lo tomó entre sus dos manos y miró con desconfianza a la chiquilla, quien volvía a pegar su cara a la ventana.

Asintió con la cabeza, Limestone tomó esto como una indicación y mordió el pan, sorprendida de su suavidad y dulce sabor.

Esto hizo que la sonrisa de la niña creciera y una vez más, desapareció de la ventana.

Limestone se apresuró a mirar a donde se había ido, pero aquella ventana era tan pequeña y estaba tan alta, que sus intentos por asomarse eran la cruel parodia de un perro persiguiendo su cola.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, alguien entró, la niña, una unicornio de aproximadamente 9 años de edad. ¿Acaso tenía una llave? Llave que le podría quitar, pero… aún no sabe qué tan seguro es salir de la habitación.

La unicornio le miraba atenta, y Limestone igual, caminó como un depredador, rodeando a su presa, llegó hasta la cama y se sentó en posición de mariposa.

Limestone mantenía la distancia y torció la boca al ver a esa pequeña intrusa respirar profundo, cual clase de yoga.

\- ¿Quién eres?

La chiquilla apuntó con un dedo al cuello de Limestone - ¿me das uno?

La Pie se llevó una mano al collar de rocas de dulce – claro que no.

Un puchero apareció en la cara de la niña, Limestone solo desvió la mirada con indiferencia, no le diría a esa niñita que ese fue un regalo de su madre… a la que vio morir el mismo día en el que se lo dejó en su mesita de noche.

\- Eso no es justo – se quejó la niña – yo te di uno de mis pasteles ¡Y de los que tienen betún! Con lo difícil que es hacerlo en este pueblo.

-Pues ese fue tu error – contestó groseramente, enseguida, dio una mordida grande y descarada, cerrando los ojos y desviando su cara para que la niña se sintiera engañada.

-Eres mala – declaró mostrando pucheros y frunciendo la ceja.

Limestone se limpió las migajas de la cara – no tienes idea.

Si, Limestone estaba siendo toda una patán, pero la sola idea de ver esas manos sobre alguna de sus piedras de dulce, provocó que saliera la verdadera cabrona que es.

\- ¿Dónde las conseguiste? – insistía la niña apuntando las rocas.

\- Por allí.

\- ¿Son de dónde vienes?

\- Niña, no quiero hablar de eso.

\- ¿Está lejos?

\- ¿Eres sorda?

\- ¿Tienes familia? ¿Por qué los dejaste?

Mientras más preguntaba, más furiosa estaba, no importaba si se tenía que levantar a ahorcarla, tenía que hacerla callar.

La puerta se abrió, y Tree miró a Limestone con una expresión distinta a la anterior, era una mescla entre sospecha y la preocupación.

La jipi cerró la puerta tras de sí, colocó la jarra que llevaba en sus manos en el suelo y comenzó a acercársele a Limestone tan lenta como cautelosa.

La pony granjera no podía sentir que algo iba a salir mal, ya sea por miedo a alterar a los ponys de afuera, o que estaba realmente cansada, no se movió.

Tree Hugger tocó su cara, su rostro incomodo se hizo para atrás tratando de huir, pero Tree la hizo verla a los ojos.

El color morado en los ojos de la chica verde en conjunto con sus cejas rojas crearon un efecto hipnótico en Limestone, se sonrojó al tener a alguien ajeno tan cerca "no pienses en besos, no pienses en besos" su mente la traiciono "MIERDA, QUE ASCO"

-Oh… ahora lo entiendo.

Dejó a Limestone y negó con la cabeza apenada – debí suponerlo desde el principio.

\- ¿Está poseída? – la chiquilla miró a Tree con intriga y asombro.

\- ¡Peor!

\- ¿Quieren dejar de asustarme y decirme que pasa? – preguntó Limestone.

La jipi le tomó de los hombros, típico de alguien que tiene que dar una mala noticia - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amiga?

\- Limestone Pie.

\- bueno… esto es difícil de explicar, pero estás enferma, tienes el alma rota.

La mueca de incredulidad de Limestone quedaría marcada en las retinas de la niña, al igual que ese nombre.

Se llevó un dedo al labio inferior dándole golpecitos – Limestone Pie – repitió, sentía que conocía ese nombre – Limestone Pie – entrecerró los ojos concentrada mientras los adultos continuaban con lo suyo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – preguntó la chica de cabello gris.

\- Un alma rota no es nada fácil de sanar, requiere esfuerzo y… demasiado tiempo- la jipi miró con angustia a Limestone - ¿hace cuánto fue?

\- eh… ¿Perdón?

\- Hace cuanto perdiste eso que te hacia levantarte por las mañanas.

Limestone quedó muda, miró a un costado y negó con la cabeza – no quiero hablar de eso.

\- no es coincidencia, los cascarones han empezado a comportarse extraño, eres otra de las consecuencias.

La chica levantó orejas - ¿cascarones?

\- Tree huger los llama cascarones – adelantó la niña quien respondía con entusiasmo – es porque ya no tienen alma.

\- ¿los zombis? – preguntó.

\- ¿ellos atacaron a tu familia? – Tree dio con el clavo, Limestone había mostrado signos de querer esconder su desdicha – si me dices que pasó, tal vez pueda ayudarte a aclarar lo que está pasando.

Limestone suspira – eran demasiados, y fue todo durante el día… derribaron la valla que los mantenía fuera de mi hogar.

Tree asintió con la cabeza – me lo temía, no eres la única que ha notado que ya no son como antes, antes solo salían de noche y… no eran tan coordinados.

\- ¿y que cambió?

\- es lo que intento averiguar.

Había dos opciones, o la chica de aquí era honesta o le decía todo esto a Limestone para distraerla o ganarse su confianza, por supuesto que no lo haría, a ella le es muy difícil confiar en ponys que no pertenecieran a su familia.

Tree Huger mira a la niña con dulzura – ya es muy noche para que estés despierta ¿no crees?

\- ¿Puedo dormir con Limestone? – sonaron las palabras inocentes de la niña, obviamente, Limestone guardó silencio, rogando en sus adentros "dile que no, dile que no"

\- Lo siento cariño, pero ella tiene que resolver sus problemas con Morfeo por su cuenta.

"fiú, gracias a Celestia"

-Ahora que lo pienso – recapacitó la yegua verde – un alma rota puede ser curada con una más joven.

"… jodete"

\- ¡¿y podríamos jugar?! – se entusiasmó la niña.

"juega con tu abuela, mocosa"

\- claro que pueden.

"MALDITA YONKI "

* * *

Es de noche, el lugar donde nos ubicamos es un bosque, un grupo pequeño de zombis camina por debajo de un pony que está recostado sobre una rama, el visor infrarrojo que lleva en la cara es ajustado por su mano derecha.

"vemos que tenemos aquí"

El chico ajusta el visor para enfocar a un terrestre de gran tamaño, un militar con algunas granadas en el cinturón y tubos de gas pimienta.

"muy bien, 4 explosivos, tal vez me den algo bueno si los recolecto todos y… " fija el visor en otro zombi que llevaba un casco de motocicleta, color negro de un diseño bastante rudo y aerodinámico, la sangre que tenía encima tal vez le cubriese algunos desperfectos, pero de allí en mas, estaba muy bien cuidado "upa" – festejó, eso sería muy bueno para su colección.

Levantó con precisión la ballesta, y lanzó la primera flecha.

La cabeza del militar fue atravesada, calló inmediatamente de hocico.

Un unicornio miró a arriba, una cuerda le tomó de la garganta.

Last bajó de la rama tomando el otro extremo del mecate con su mano, el unicornio subió cuando el descendió, disparó otra flecha, esta se enterró en el hombro del pony con casco atorándolo en la corteza de un árbol.

Un cuarto zombi por su derecha, la navaja que sacó terminó rápidamente en una de sus cuencas.

La criatura se tambaleaba, en un momento en el que solo hizo falta un ridículo empujoncito con los dedos del pegaso para dejarlo en la tierra.

El chico tomó al militar de los pies y comenzó a arrastrarlo, al pasar junto al zombi que dejó clavado en el árbol, le quitó el casco y con la misma navaja con la que mató al otro zombi, también acabó con este.

Por último, miró al unicornio que había dejado colgando, complacido con su labor, sacó una cantinflora, llena con mojito, dio un sorbo y resolvió dejar al unicornio allí.

Se guardó la cantinflora en enorme mochila sobre su espalda, colocó el casco en la cabeza del militar, le volvió a agarrar los cascos y siguió arrastrándolo.

* * *

En un punto lejano, se aprecian los primeros rayos de luz siendo revelados por la partida de las nubes, se apreciaba como entre la obscuridad aparecía una montaña y la luz que rebotaba de la misma, era suficiente para que el pegaso viera decentemente.

El agua fría del lago donde limpiaba el casco le entumecía los dedos, ahora mismo, le vendrían bien unos guantes, colgó el casco en una rama y lo examino detalladamente mientras lo secaba con una toallita.

Lucia perfecto, era su día de suerte, podía conservarlo o venderlo a un precio gordo, se llevó una galleta salada a la boca y al masticarla, escuchó un estruendo.

Su espalda se iluminó, se giró, tragó la galleta por la impresión que le provocó ver aquella bola de fuego levantarse por los aires.

* * *

\- ¡Limestone!

La niña le cayó encima despertándola de golpe.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! – obviamente despertaría.

\- SHHHHH – le mandó a callar – habla bajito, te van a oír.

La mueca de enfado de Limestone creó una gotita de sudor en la cien de la unicornio – ups…

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Pumpkin Cake miró despistada a la puerta, regresó sus ojos a Limestone y los entrecerró, movió su manita indicándole que se acercara, típico de alguien que está apunto de decir un secreto.

Limestone se inclinó sobre la cama y la niña le susurró – tenemos otro visitante.

Limestone dejó la boca cerrada y los ojos confundidos.

\- su pueblo fue atacado hace unas horas, algo sobre zombis coordinados.

\- ¡QUE! – la chica piedra se levantó de golpe, incluso tiró a Pumpkin de la cama.

\- WAAA – gritó la niña antes de llegar a un suelo lleno de cobertores, sus cascos se asomaban a la orilla de la cama, su espalda estaba por encima del suelo y su cabeza daba vueltas.

Miró como en una escena invertida, cómo Limestone se apuraba a la puerta he intentaba abrirla – Pumy, déjame salir.

\- te dije que soy Pumpkin – contestó la niña levantándose.

\- sí, sí, eso. Abre la puerta.

\- Tree dijo que…

\- ¿Cuánto quieres uno de estos dulces de roca?

-… - sacó la llave de su bolsillo y se la lanzó, Limestone abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo.

\- ¡oye! ¡teníamos un trato! – la chiquilla sea gachó, una roca de dulce calló sobre la cama – gracias.

* * *

Apurada pero precavida, la chica granjera llegó hasta la orilla del pasillo, y silenciosamente se asomó por las escaleras, 2 ponys parecían discutir, tan distraídos que no vieron a Stone pasar junto a ellos.

Llegó hasta la puerta de salida, y… vaya.

Aquel poblado era más grande de lo que esperaba, 5 cosas de gente pudiente, pero los ponys, eran lo que en verdad daba vida a aquel escenario.

Ninguno la vería, pues estaban a conglomerados como una turba furiosa alrededor de un pony de barba corta, vestido con un overol manchado de lodo y usaba un sombrero del mismo color que el overol, azul obscuro, su pelaje marrón claro se perdía con el barro sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¡suficiente! ¡no todos a le vez! – declamaba desesperado al no entender lo que decían docenas de voces, con timbres y palabras distintas.

Limestone Pie notó que nadie le volteaba a ver, aun si le pasaban por un costado, ella quería saber que pasaba con aquel pueblo cuya suerte era terroríficamente similar a la que sufrió su granja.

Aquellos ponys atacaban al hombre, entre las frases más comunes se encontraba "¿Qué haremos cuando vengan por nosotros?" y "Maldición Bulky, si no puedes defendernos comenzara la psicosis"

La Psicosis había empezado mucho antes, eso pensaba Limestone, se llevó las manos a la frente para tapar sus ojos del sol y los forzó a buscar una salida en caso de que tuviera que desaparecer de la escena.

\- mantén un perfil bajo- habló el pony delante de ella, sin voltearla a ver, era Tree Huger, quien la había detectado gracias a su capacidad de notar el aura de los seres vivos, y como ella diría un día de estos "el aura de un alma rota hace demasiado ruido como para ignorarla"

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Tú lo sabes mejor que muchos, el miedo esta ante nosotros.

Bulky Tail, se sacó su gorro y agitándolo mandó a callar a todos, los sacudía con fuerza, parecía que golpearía a los ponys que se le acercaban – ¡Imbéciles! ¡sierren el maldito hocico de una perra vez!

El silencio total, incómodo y tan pesado que el tiempo mismo era denso y lento.

\- ¿Dónde está el forastero?

Tree notó en el aura de Limestone cómo el color se aclara y empequeñecía, símbolo de agobio, no hablaban de ella, pero esto podría delatarla.

Más pronto que tarde, un chico muy joven salió de entre la multitud y encaró al hombre – soy yo… señor.

Sus ojeras obscuras y cabello lacio cubriendo la mitad de su rostro le daban un aspecto lúgubre.

El hombre le miró con seriedad - ¿fue tu aldea la masacrada esta madrugada?

El chico suspira, la voz se le vuelve un puente quebradizo que tenía que cruzar para mandar el lamentable mensaje – así es…

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando un tortazo épico rompió los dientes del chico y lo tumbó al barro.

Los ponys no se inmutaron, solo Tree bajó la cabeza, rechazando lo acontecido.

El hombre se sobó la mano ensangrentada – y no crees… que los pudiste atraer hasta nosotros.

Los aldeanos murmuraron palabras de aprobación.

\- ¡¿Cuánto tardarán?! ¡en llegar hasta nosotros! ¡¿un día?! – regaló una patada a las costillas del joven que se retorcía en el suelo - ¿¡una hora!?

\- de todas formas, están condenados – Limestone, abrió la boca.

Tree huger sintió cómo si las miradas se le vinieran encima, a pesar de que sabía que no era así, a quien miraban todos, era a Limestone Pie.

\- ¿desde…? Un segundo, a ti no te conozco – dijo Bulky Tail, prosiguió a mirar al resto de ponys - ¿alguien puede recordar quien es ella?

El silencio sepulcral carcomió la piel de Word, quien, apenado, guardó silencio

\- ¿nadie?

Limestone dio una mirada corta a Tree, si hablaba, ella se metería en problemas – nadie- afirmó – me colé sola.

Ahora las miradas eran de desprecio.

\- da igual si este tipo llegó a esta aldea, de todas formas, está condenada.

Los ponys comenzaron a abrirse mientras Bulky Tail se abría paso hasta la chica.

\- ¿y que te hace pensar algo como eso? – le interrogó cuando el tubo a pocos centímetros de su cara

\- porque es exactamente lo que le pasó a mi granja.

El corcel asintió con el cabeza furioso – los… ¿atraes tú?

\- si fuera así, yo tendría que haber estado en la aldea que atacaron anoche ¿no es verdad?

Sin más que aportarle y con una actitud algo descarada, la chica pasa de largo al jefe de la aldea y camina hasta el tipo que ahora se encuentra adolorido en el suelo.

\- ¿cómo fue?

-yo…yo…

Lo toma de su camina y levanta por la fuerza - ¿Dónde está tu pueblo?

\- nadie debería ir allí…

-pues tampoco tenemos muchas opciones.

\- ni siquiera deberían estar aquí – dijo el jefe, a lo que Stone rodo los ojos descontenta.

\- date prisa, ya no lo soporto.

\- si… si sigues rio arriba… encontrarás una muralla de barro, tal vez todo esté quemado.

\- ¿cómo los zombis pueden quemar una aldea?

\- no fueron ellos, alguien se sacrificó para que el resto escapáramos, hizo explotar los tanques de gas… y todos se volvieron carbón.

\- enserio me gustaría que siguieran hablando de heroísmos y sacrifico, pero si no se van de mi hogar, comenzaré a volar cabezas.

\- Bulky, espera un segundo – interrumpió un pony naturalista – Limestone necesita ayuda.

\- y no la encontrará aquí.

\- oye – Limestone se dirige a tree – aprecio que me ayudaran, pero francamente tu aldea es una mierda y ya me cansé de olerlos.

Miró a la casa donde pasó la noche, y allí en la puerta, estaba la niña cuyos ojos de tristeza le trajeron tortuosos recuerdos.

Tras un suspiro de indignación por parte de la muchedumbre, Limestone se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida, sintiendo los malos deseos y maldiciones dadas por ese lunático de Bulky.

Poca importancia le daría, tenía algo mejor que hacer, una misión, una nueva razón para vivir.


	3. Razón para vivir 2: han vuelto

**MLP LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

Piollo: "coloca tres cucharadas de azúcar a una humeante taza de café, se soba una de sus puntiagudas y peludas orejas azules mientras tararea su canción favorita (hurt de ponny cash)"

"camina hasta su sala, se sienta en el sillón y toma en control de su Xbox" "suspira mientras coloca su juego predilecto desde hace pocas semanas (the evli within)"

Kashike: "sale lentamente de la parte trasera del sillón cómo si fuera parte de un sistema hidráulico" - ¡YA ESCRIBE EL CAPITULO!

Piollo "avienta el control por el susto" - ¡SUFRUTAMDRE!

Kashike: - ya estuvo bueno cabrón – "regarca sus antebrazos cruzados en el respaldo del sillón" – han pasado 18 dias desde el ultimo capitulo ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Piollo: "desparramado en el sillón (desinflado por el susto)" – estaba en exámenes.

Kashike: - pero ya terminaron, pasaste química ¡uh su! Y todo eso, pero eso fue hace 10 dias wey.

Piollo: "se da la vuelta quedando boca abajo en un intento de escapar" – estoy cansado.

Kashike: - ¿de que? ¿de rascarte las criadillas azules todo el dia mientras juegas un titulo cuya historia no entiendes?

Piollo: - ¡oye! Estoy haciendo ejercicios físicos - "agita los brazos" – estos espaguetis no se vuelven brazos reales por si solos - "se pica la flácida barriga" – y esta pancita me quita lo poco sexualmente atractivo que soy.

Kashike: - morirás virgen ¡¿y qué?! Mueve los dedos que tenemos una historia que continuar

Piollo: "cruzado de brazos desvía la mirda" – cómo tu no haces nada.

Kahike: - ¿Qué dijiste?

Piollo: - que no tengo que perder nada.

Kashike: - así se habla – "le arroja la laptop a la barriga, pero rebota y se cae al suelo haciéndose pedazos"

Piollo: **(o-o)**

Kashike: **(°.°)**

Piollo: **(o-o)** \- ¿kashike?

Kashike: - eeeh…. **(°.°)** ¿si, Mi amado y peludo amigo azul?

Piollo: **(°-°)** voy a la tienda, cuando vuelva, mi Laptop será completamente funcional

Kashike: - vamos amigo, no es para… ) **( D**

...) **(**

Piollo: - ¡REPARALA O TE PARTO LA CARA! **\O (**

... **/O**

* * *

 **Razón para vivir # 2 han vuelto**

* * *

Ella salió mientras escuchaba unas motocicletas alejarse, Limestone Pie había llegado hasta un grupo de casas, negras cómo el carbón, algunas de ellas, demolidas.

El sitio era un espectáculo de cenizas grises y piedras negras, a las orillas del pueblo, los restos de un taque de gas del tamaño de una choza. Se notaba la trayectoria que este tomó al explotar, pues la línea de cuerpos destazados se dibujaba, perfectamente derecha, desde el centro del pueblo, hasta su ubicación.

Ella caminó hasta una de los recintos menos afectados, aquellos que aún conservaban partes en las que la madera no se había vuelto negra.

Cuando se asomó, aparecieron los cuerpos de una familia, padre, madre, niño y niña, el padre en la cocina, con un gran número de vidrios clavados en el rostro, cuello, brazo y hombro derechos, frente a él estaba el marco de una ventana, ventana, la cual estalló cuando el tanque de gas voló por los aires.

La madre, estaba en la sala, con un cadáver encima de ella, las pieles en chamuscadas y, para varear, la yegua, carecía de ojos, probablemente, lo que estaba sobre ella fue un zombi, y la estaba devorando en el momento de la explosión.

Sin embargo, la parte más poética sin dudas, eran los niños, niño y niña tomados de la mano ante el inminente final, tirados en el suelo y con un agujero en cada garganta.

Esto era muy raro, Limestone admiraba aquella escena cómo un mal augurio, el pasillo donde los encontró no fue alcanzado por las llamas, y los agujeros en sus gargantas, era propios de las balas de un revolver, coincidentemente, del mismo calibre que el suyo.

Tocó la sangre que brotaba de la garganta de la niña terriblemente similar a su madre, el líquido rojo estaba fresco, era resiente.

Si ver a sus padres morir de tan horribles maneras, o ahogarse con su propia sangre ya era cruel, Más lo fue el enfermo que bajó los pantalones de la niña y deshonró su memoria de la forma más abominable que Limestone Pie es capaz imaginar.

Sea quien sea aquel monstruo, estaba cerca y estaba armado.

Es aquí cuando Limestone encuentra una variante, algo que le daría una ligera ventaja, una palanca de metal retorcido que se posaba en el suelo, ensangrentada y en un todo jodida, pero al menos, dañaría más que sus puños cubiertos por guantes.

Revisó la casa entera con cautela, cada cuarto, cada rincón fue revisado por la chica que a cada segundo estaba más paranoica.

\- ¿Qué has hecho…?

Susurraron detrás de ella, pero al girarse horrorizada y empuñando la palanca, lo único que veía era su sombra, burlándose de ella cual mimo, siempre imitándola, jamás emitiendo alguna palabra, amenos, que sea la misma sombra quien le susurre cuando se encuentra sola.

Ella no pudo evitar pensar en Peter Pan, en la historia del chico que volaba y cuya sombra no le obedecía. Recuerda, que su madre les leía esa historia cuando ella y sus hermanas iban a dormir y también recuerda, a Pinkie Pie, intranquila después de haber escuchado semejante cuento.

"¡Nunca Jamás! ¡allí voy!" imaginó a la niña rosa saltando de la cama que miraba en ese momento, también vio, a Marble Pie escondida bajo la cama, pues su hermana actuaba cómo una loca y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

Maud solo miraba desde su colchón, con su roca "boulder" sobre el hombro, asegurando que le decía cosas sabias y hermosas.

Finalmente, se vio a ella misma de niña, con las sabanas sobre la cabeza y dándose de tumbos contra la cama, y diciendo "vivo con un montón de locas"

Se sorprendió mirándose al espejo de aquel cuarto infantil, "un montón de locas" si, la volvieron una niña gruñona por tanta tontería acumulada, pero… extrañaba a esas locas.

Sin darse cuenta, Limestone sonrió a su reflejo, cuando el pensamiento que tenia de niña volvió a ella y se dio cuenta de lo ingenua que fue, aquel pensamiento, era que cuando sus hermanas crecieran, se comportarían cómo ponys normales y maduras, valla que estaba equivocada.

Al final de todo, era esa estupidez latente en Pinkie, la pasividad extraordinaria de Maud y la timidez de Marble, lo que hacían esos momentos tan especiales.

Parecía que estaba por llorar, pero para su propia frustración, ninguna lagrima salió de esos ojos furiosos, la inundaba el sentimiento, pero estaba atorado cómo un cachorro que intentó cruzar por un lugar estrecho, y su cabeza se atora irremediablemente.

La melancolía de Limestone se transformaba en ira, lo que deberían ser sus lágrimas, era la sangre hirviendo que recorría sus puños serrados, quería golpear a alguien, quería ver el mundo arder por lo que le hicieron, pues ya no solo se sentía fuera de lugar, ahora, ya no se sentía un pony.

* * *

Alguien estaba afuera, lo sabía, pues el silencio era tal, que cuando los cascos de un desconocido pisaron las cenizas, causaban un ruido perceptible para los oídos de un pony.

Se asomó por la ventana del segundo piso y allí estaba el pony al que escuchó, un Pegaso de casco de motociclista, un casco extraño y desconocido para ella, tal vez por lo moderno o solo, porque él Pegaso le había hecho alguna modificación.

Aquel tipo cargaba consigo un grupo ordenado de mochilas en su espalda, sujetas de distintos modos, mecates, ligas y algunas fundidas col la magia de una mano costurera.

Una sensación de escozor hizo temblar a la chica, pues en un lugar entre las curiosidades que colgaban de la mochila, estaba una cabeza de zombi.

Esto solo podía ser obra de un lunático, como un flash, Limestone recordó a la niña y las razones por las que estaba segura, de que algún enfermo hizo de las suyas.

Aquel psicópata podía ser ese tipo del casco, y la niña, se parecía tanto a su madre que no podía evitar sentirlo cómo algo personal.

Cuando salió de la casa y miró al tipo sobre una mesa, clavando cuidadosamente una navaja a la cuenca del zombi, Limestone apretó con fuerza la palanca y su caminar se volvió un andar furioso y de velocidad considerable, sin llegar a correr.

El pegaso gris, algo casado, se quitó el casco, pues le estaba estorbando para sacar el ojo de vidrio que estaba en la cuenca podrida del zombi.

Fue el reflejo en el casco, el que le hizo quitarse antes de recibir de lleno la palanca en su nuca.

Fue un reflejo más que nada, pero Last, al momento de quitarse, trató de clavar la navaja que sostenía con la mano en el cuerpo de su agresora, pero por el susto, falló.

Y al fallar le dio tiempo a la chica de golpear su mano con la palanca, cual bate, mandando a volar la navaja y por poco rompiéndole un par de dedos a Last.

-¡AGUANTA, AGUANTA! – alcanzó a decir antes de que Limestone le tomara de cuello y estampara contra la mesa. Ese día, Last aprendería dos cosas sobre Limestone, la primera, que era tan fuerte cómo un corcel más grande que él, y la segunda… bueno, la segunda la verán luego.

\- ¡Debería hacerte lo mismo que le hiciste a esa niña!

\- ¿niña? – dijo la voz desgarrada de un pony al que le apretaban la garganta.

Limestone levantó el casco (de motociclista) para golpear la mesa a pocos centímetros de la cara del pony, estrellando el cristal por donde se podía ver al tenerlo puesto, esto hizo que el pegaso se alocara.

\- ¡ESPERA PORFAVOR! – dijo tan rápido que ni él mismo se entendió, pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Limestone y darle más tiempo para suplicar - ¡si tome algo tuyo lo siento! ¡te lo devuelvo y con algo más si quieres! ¡pero no me mates!

O este tipo era un buen actor, o a palabras de Limestone "un marica"

\- dime que le pasó a este lugar – ordenó severamente.

\- pues… si no eres de aquí, hago lo mismo que tu, busco cosas ¿okey?

\- ¿buscar cosas?

\- para vender, bueno, algunas las conservo ¡pero eso no importa! Te juro que sea lo que sea que haya pasado aquí, no tuvo nada que ver conmigo, ¡acabo de llegar!

Con brusquedad, Limestone soltó al tipo y este prosiguió a caer de la mesa y arrastrarse, Limestone dejó caer el ahora roto casco y esto hizo que Last se lamentara con la frente en las cenizas – lo has arruinado.

\- ¡lo has arruinado! – se levantó exaltado.

La chica se limitó a mirarlo con expresión fría.

\- ¡mi día era tan bueno! ¡tenía un nuevo casco, un ojo de vidrio que seguramente me daría suficiente para almorzar! ¡pero no! – muestra su mano con dedos sangrantes - ¡mira! ¡si se empieza a hinchar estoy perdido! ¡¿sabes lo que es un arquero lastimado?! ¡no es na…!

El puño de Limestone cruzó desde su mejilla hasta su nariz en tan solo microsegundos.

Se tomó la cara, chillando de dolor una serie palabras inentendibles.

\- no grites, idiota.

Frustrado, se retiró las manos de la cara - ¡¿a qué coño juegas?!

\- si no cierras la boca, ellos nos encontrarán.

\- ME ACABAES DE…

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA DIJE!

Enseguida, un ruido preocupante, Last gira la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro y bajar las orejas al comprender porque esa chica quería que dejara de gritar.

La pandilla de motociclistas, estaciona.

Cuando el primero de ellos colocó un casco en la tierra y miró a su alrededor, Limestone y Last ya estaban ocultos tras los restos de un enorme barril, donde anteriormente se guardaba vino.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – susurró Last.

\- quienes nos mataran si no te callas.

\- okey, empezamos con el casco derecho, no sé quien seas ni porque esos tipos te persiguen.

\- no me persiguen, y cállate.

\- por lómenos dime cuál es tu plan, ¿tienes un arma?

Stone abre ligeramente su chaleco, mostrando el revolver que cargaba con ella.

Last saca de entre sus pertenencias una ballesta, a la cual colocó un par de flechas - ¿Cuántos ponys has matado?

\- ninguno – contestó Stone, provocando que el rostro de Last se deformara en una mueca de desconcierto.

Slow hizo un movimiento con la mano y los motociclistas de dispersaron.

Last sintió cómo su vida se escapaba al ver la cantidad de ponys matones que había.

\- retirada.

Limestone ignoró la sugerencia del pegaso, solo le miró y salió del escondite en cuclillas con su arma en mano.

\- ¿Qué haces? – susurraba - ¡gris! ¡Vuelve acá o nos matarán a ambos!

* * *

Cuando Limestone entró a casco cuidadoso dentro de la residencia donde vio entrar a uno de los motociclistas, logró apreciar sus pesados pasos sobre su cabeza, pues en el segundo piso, aquel potro de cuerpo corpulento buscaba a su amigo, aquel que decidió salir temprano para rescatar todo lo que podía de entre las ruinas del pueblo.

Ella subió las escaleras, agachada y con el mayor silencio capaz, allí estaba, revisando un cajón del cual sacó un par de prendas, probablemente las de una mujer.

Sería realmente fácil solo llegar por la espalda, colocar la boca del cañón de su arma en la nuca y comenzar a hacer preguntas.

Realmente, sería muy fácil, golpearlo en la nuca con la tubería con la que casi mata al pegaso con el que se acababa de topar y, sería muy fácil, amordazarlo con la toalla que tiene a un costado de ella.

Todo suena muy fácil y, aun así, sabe que no puede confiarse, de poner la pistola en la nuca, tal vez aquel sujeto solo se voltearía, y eso sería malo tomando en cuenta que a Limestone, no le queda ni una bala.

Golpearlo en la nuca… muy ruidoso si no lo dejaba inconsciente al primer golpe y si lo lograba, el ruido de su cuerpo cállenlo en la madera hueca llamaría la atención de los otros.

¿La toalla? Ahorcarlo tal vez, pero el ruido jugaría una vez más en su contra, un pony desesperado es muy escandaloso.

Paralizada, el frio cañón de un arma ahora toca su espalda, cómo un reflejo y con un natural estrés, su boca pronunció las palabras mágicas.

-puta madre.

* * *

Al tirar a la chica justo frente a la casa donde había entrado, lo primero en su campo de visión fueron unas botas lodosas, levantó la vista y lo miró a él, ese pony al que había visto un día antes de que su granja fuera destruida.

Slow hace una mueca de sorpresa.

\- qué cosas, las perras también tienen 9 vidas, creía que eso solo era cosa de los felinos.

El mismo sujeto que la arrojó hace unos segundos, la tomó por el cabello y levantó con furia, provocando que Stone soltara un grito de dolor mientras trataba de aferrar sus manos al brazo que casi le arranca su melena.

\- ¿cómo está el viejo ese? – Slow se inclinó para adelante, imponiendo su presencia, pero todo lo que recibió por parte de Limestone, fue un escupitajo, un regalo por mencionar de una forma tan poco cortés, a su difunto padre.

El potro se limpió la cara con la palma derecha, misma con la que arremetió al rostro de Limestone.

\- ¿cree que debemos decirle a Gladmane? – interrumpió uno de los ponys, apenas Limestone se percataba de todos los que había a la redonda.

\- Gladmane es un potro de temer, pero no cuando se trata de yeguas – Slow tomó con fuerza el rostro de Stone, apretándolo cómo a una uva a la que se le sacaría el jugo lentamente – con ella, necesitamos una mano más dura.

Error de parte Slow al acercar esos dedos de salchicha tan cerca de una chica que no tiene nada que perder, tan rápido cómo sujetó el pulgar con sus dientes el pony que la sujetaba trató de tirar para atrás y que lo soltara, pero el chillido de susto que soltó Slow, solo la motivó a apretar con mas fuerza.

Sin duda, le dolerían los dientes, pero la sangre que brotaba por aquella asquerosa mano hacia que cada esfuerzo valiera la pena.

\- ¡QUITAMELA IDIOTA!

Limestone pateó a slow, separándose de él y por ende, arrancando parte de su dedo pulgar, dejando expuesto el hueso.

Con el vuelo, Limestone también tumbó al potro que la sujetaba, estaba encima de él, dándole la espalda y él no la soltaba, esto la enfurecía, odiaba sentirse indefensa.

Giró un poco la cabeza y escupió el trozo de dedo que logró arrancar, el pobre diablo apenas soportó el asco por la cara que hizo y cómo intentaba mantener quieta a la granjera con sus patéticas manos de hombre asqueado.

Ya los otros ponys levantaban sus armas, cuando uno de ellos, el mas cercano a la escena, se paralizó un segundo.

Sus compañeros le vieron extrañados… y él se desplomó, con una flecha enterrada en la nuca.

Last, se escondió detrás de un tejado cuando escuchó las primeras balas llegar y romper trozos de la casa que le servía de barrera entre el plomo y la vida.

Suficiente distracción para darle algo de oportunidad a Limestone, mientras forcejeaba, apreció cómo Slow se posaba sobre ella con un machete en manos, con la punta apuntando al pecho de la chica.

La adrenalina le dio la fuerza suficiente para zafarse y que aquel arma fuera enterrada en otro pony.

Slow, cómo la vil sabandija que es, le valió tres kilos de pepino si había condenado a uno de sus hombres, atacó con su mano ensangrentada, Limestone paró el golpe con una mano y con la otra le rompió la nariz al maldito.

El hombre buscó su arma con desesperación, y, solo fue un segundo en el que Limestone vio la cajita con la munición, la misma que ella necesita para su arma y, obviamente, la misma que fue usada para matar a esas almas inocentes, con las que se topó al llegar aquí.

Era obvio, aparte de oportunista y poco hombre, esta miseria destruyó unas vidas inocentes, para complacer el más cochino y obscuro placer.

Otra razón, para volverlo pedasos.

Las manos de Stone llegaron instintivamente a los ojos del agresor y enterró sus pulgares en las cuencas con la suficiente fuerza para partir la casca de una sandía.

Cayeron al suelo, ella encima con los pulgares dentro de las cuencas sangrantes, y él, debajo, enterrando los dedos en los brazos de la chica, mientras soltaba un grito desesperado y desgarrador.

Los pulgares de Limestone, llegaron tan profundo, que Slow comenzó a convulsionar y murió.

Limestone levantó la vista, pues uno de los ponys le miró y quedó paralizado ante tan horrible escena, espantado, levantó el arma y…

Salió volando un par de metros cuando la parte trasera de una camioneta oxidada que derrapó para entrar en la lucha hizo aparición (algo pequeña para ser camioneta)

-¡SUBE! ¡AHORA! – se asomó una chica de cabello gris y alborotado, almenos, es lo único que alcanzó a ver Stone antes de regresar su vista al cadáver bajo ella, para buscar toda la munición que pudiera obtener.

Solo 3 cajas con 7 balas cada una.

La chica corrió, no pensó en que no conocía a aquella yegua o cómo llegó hasta allí, pero si había una oportunidad de vivir ese día, era esa.

Saltó a la parte trasera de la camioneta, una sección descubierta donde lo más parecido a un asiento, era un par de bultos metálicos, puestos allí, para dejar girar a las llantas.

La camioneta aceleró y derrapó en el barro para alejarse de ese lugar, Limestone se agachó cuando un par de disparos chocaron contra el vehículo y se perdieron en la maleza.

Pronto llegaran a un camino de tierra, los arboles les hacían una especie de túnel que dejaba pasar la luz del sol.

Limestone miró en los asientos de la camioneta (piloto y copiloto) para su sorpresa, el copiloto era el arquero al que casi le revienta la cabeza.

\- ¿los perdimos?

\- ¿cómo mierda llegaste aquí? – dudó Stone, sintiendo que era imposible que estuviera en la camioneta y no en el tejado donde se cubría.

\- veo que no me escuchaste, ¡¿los perdimos?!

La conductora acomodó el espejo retrovisor, confirmando lo que tanto temían – no, no nos dejarán irnos tan fácil.

Limestone vio su reflejo en el retrovisor que colgaba entre Last y la conductora y giró la cabeza, para comprobar que ahora, les seguía un grupo de motocicletas.

\- ¡¿por qué?! – declamó, ya fastidiada.

Nuevamente se agachó cuando las balas rebotaron a su alrededor. Tomó una de las cajas con la munición, y sacó una a una las 6 balas que necesitaba.

La conductora miraba el retrovisor cómo una paranoica, cambiado su visión de, camino, a motociclistas, el camino se dividía en 2 uno, desembocaba a la carretera, el otro en cambio, se introducía al bosque, para ser más descriptivos, ese camino era más estrecho, se inclinaba bruscamente nada más empezar y se perdía entre la flora.

El volantazo que dio, hizo que Limestone chocara contra una orilla de la caja donde se encontraba y las balas se resbalaron de su mano, cuando la camioneta dio un brinquito para pasar por un terreno más inclinado.

Se dio un topetazo y claramente, hiba a reclamar - ¡avisen idiotas!

\- lo siento – contestó sarcástica la conductora.

Ya uno de los motociclistas estaba muy cerca, Stone se apresuró a tomar una bala y meterla con dificultad en el revólver, pues, la escopeta recortada del pony se asomaba intimidante.

Nada más escuchar el chasquido del revolver al serrar el compartimento de las balas, Stone apuntó.

Fue un momento en el que el tiempo se volvió lento, su corazón latía con fuerza, el dedo presionaba el gatillo y tan rápido cómo llego aquel instante, se esfumó.

La bala chocó contra el casco del tipo, que si bien, resistió el impacto, el golpe lo tumbó de la moto y, sus colegas, le pasaron por encima sin querer.

\- buen tiro – la felicito la conductora.

Ahora que ya podía moverse con una libertad moderada "estúpidos baches" logró recolectar las balas y llenar el revólver, claro, esto le llevó algo de tiempo, porque no vio al motociclista que llegaba por un costado.

La conductora le vio, y con un tiró de volante, la camioneta golpeó a la moto y la sacó del camino, estrellándose con un árbol cercano.

Nuevamente, Stone apuntó, debía ser cuidadosa, disparar sobre un vehículo en movimiento no era cosa sencilla, anteriormente fue suerte, pero ahora no tiraría del gatillo tan fácil.

* * *

Años atrás

Las latas que se acomodaron en línea, estaban a merced del sol, del exido y sobre todo, de la chica con el arma que les apuntaba a 8 metros.

La bala pasó de largo.

Bueno, digamos que solo tenían que preocuparse del sol y el oxido.

Limestone abrió los ojos para ver si le había atinado a alguna - ¡mierda! – se frustró y volvió a disparar - ¡puta madre!

\- no sé qué infartaría más a tu madre.

Limestone se giró espantada.

\- que te hayas robado mi arma, o, el lenguaje que tienes.

\- … no la robe… solo…

Igneous miró a derecha he hizquierda y asintió con la cabeza como un complice que le pedia a su hija que continuara.

Limestone suspiró aliviada, levantó el arma y, cuando estaba a punto de disparar, unas manos le tomaron los brazos, acomodando su postura de tal forma, que el arma no tuviera esa inclinación que tanto le molestaba.

\- las balas son difíciles de conseguir, si quieres vivir al estar rodeada de cadáveres, debes de asegurarte de una cosa, si disparas, si jalas el gatillo, es porque alguien va a morir.

* * *

La bala viajó hasta enterrarse en el pecho de uno de los motociclistas, el cual, perdió el control y calló de su moto, solo para dar vueltas en el suelo, levantando tierra y rompiéndose costillas, articulaciones y el cuello.

\- ¡sujétense!

La camioneta giró bruscamente, de seguir derecho solo un poco más, abrían caído por un acantilado, embellecido por un manto verde, pero al fin y alcabo, una situación que volvería un mal dia en una verdadera tragedia.

Last, tal vez emocionado por el momento o, porque creyó que era lo mejor, disparó una flecha antes de que la camioneta arrancara y siguiera el camino que era la orilla del acantilado, él disparó una flecha, misma que esquivó a todos los objetivos posibles.

Mientras avanzaban y el vehículo aceleraba – ¡me lleva! – gritó frustrado - ¡flecha desperdiciada!

Limestone se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Aquellas motocicletas no los dejarían tranquilos, seguían siguiéndolos, seguían disparando.

Al llegar a una carretera, una bala pasó a centímetros de la cabeza de Limestone y rozó el brazo de la conductora, causando una herida parecida a la que habría hecho una espada con la punta.

La bala se incrustó en el parabrisas, estrellándolo y para efectos negativos, limitando la visión de la conductora y de Last.

Para colmo, frente a ellos la carretera cruzaba por debajo de una montaña, un túnel artificial creado para que el viaje en carro fuera más rápido entre estado y estado.

Last miró a la conductora con un rostro de horror – no lo hagas – en un principio, Limestone imaginó que el pegaso gris era un marica con miedo a la obscuridad, pero de inmediato lo entendió.

un sitio cómo ese, era el lugar ideal para que los zombis que aún se comportan "naturalmente" se escondan del sol, ellos detestan la luz y los faros que la camioneta no iban a ser suficientes.

Esos faros fueron encendidos, y ella, la conductora, pisó a fondo.

Los motociclistas pararon y la camioneta entró al túnel.

Entre los gritos desesperados del pegaso y la luz iluminando las horribles caras que arrollaba la camioneta, Limestone acertó en agacharse, para que ninguno de los restos que salían disparados de los cuerpos que explotaban ante los impactos.

El vehículo se detenía, el parabrisas se cristalizaba casi por completo, lo único que guiaba a la conductora, era el punto de luz que marcaba el final del horripilante túnel.

Cuando el sol iluminó el vehículo, los tres ponys se escandalizaron, pues encima del capó estaba un unicornio sin cuencas que comenzó a estampar su rostro contra el ya dañado parabrisas, tan rápido, tan desesperado que el asco y las ansias invadieron a los ponis.

Perdieron el control de la camioneta, comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que chocaron contra un árbol de costado, el zombi se calló, y Limestone quedó muy aturdida.

Se bajó de la cajuela, sintiendo que el mundo entero daba vueltas, un dolor en su sien derecha le indicaba el mazapanazo que se dio, pensó en el zombi que debería estar cerca, sacó su arma y apuntó a todas partes, mientras las imágenes que percibían sus ojos se distorsionaban y cortaban en segundos.

Allí estaba, el zombi se acercaba, pero… cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, el mismo le pasó de largo, era una imagen fantasmal que cruzó miradas con ella, congelándola.

Su madre, parpadeó y sonrió.

Se desvaneció con la llegada del sonido de un cráneo siendo atravesado, Limestone se giró y vio al zombi que buscaba, con la cabeza clavada aun árbol con la ayuda de una flecha, aun se movía, pues con los unicornios se les tiene que romper el cuerno para matarlos.

Laste se acercó y con un garrote terminó con la vida del zombi.

Stone se llevó una mano a su cabeza y retrocedió consternada, lo que vio no podía ser real y si lo fue, ahora sospecharía que los fantasmas de su familia, la perseguirían para volverla loca.

Primero Maud, ahora su madre ¿Quién sigue?

-¿estás bien?

Limestone miró a Last, ¿Qué no hace poco tiempo trató de matarlo? El muchacho parecía estúpido, como si no diferenciara el peligro de la seguridad, cómo si no diferenciara entre un pony y un pony que podría matarlo.

\- si – terminó por contestar, mientras los mareos se dispersaban.

\- tu amiga fue muy oportuna- comentó Last, llamando por completo la atención de la granjera.

\- ¿Qué no venía contigo?

La puerta del conductor se serró y la chica que conducía, comenzó a caminar, su pelaje mostaza y cabellera gris y desarreglada lucían ante el brillante sol, en la mano un sombrero blanco con una tela verde cubriendo parte del mismo.

\- ¿Limestone Pie? – dijo la pegaso, colocando su sombrero entre oreja y oreja.

\- ¿quién carajo eres tú?

\- me llamo Daring do, tenemos que hablar.


	4. Razón para vivir 3: El corcel de melena

Piollo: "terminando de escribir el cuarto capitulo de su fanfic"

Kashike "escritorus dramaticus con talentus para romper computadorus" – oye wey.

Piollo: - ¿Qué pasa bro?

Kashike: - ¿Qué tal tu nueva computadora?

Piollo: - ni se te ocurra tocarla, porcierto, la factura es de 4,000 pesos mexicanos - "se pone un bigote y un sombrero" – AJÚA

Kashike: - a chinga, ¿pues que hace esa computadora?

Piollo: - escribir, ahora cállese y págueme, que si sigues asi quitare tu nombre del fanfic.

Kashike: - eres bien culero hahahahaha.

Piollo: - cómo sea, ¿alguna idea para el próximo capitulo?

Kashike: - creo que es hora de que Stone y Last tengan sexo.

Piollo: - ya enserio.

Kashike: - un fanfic no es fanfic sin lemon.

Piollo: - no mames.

Kashike: - ¿Qué te cuesta wey?

Piollo: - quiero una historia que sea entretenida sin necesidad de bajarle las bragas a la prota.

Kashike: -pff, esta bien.

* * *

 **MLP LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

* * *

El trancazo que Daring Do se dio en la espalda baja con la puerta que daba al asiento del conductor, fue acompañado por un quejido de dolor por parte de la chica, cuya vestimenta la hacía lucir cómo la parodia de Ponyndiana jones.

Su cuello era apretado, por lo que sus palabras eran arrastrados alaridos – veo que algo no te simpatiza de mí.

\- ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? – interrogó Limestone furiosa.

Last ahora mismo trataría de hacer algo, de no ser por que Limestone le apuntaba con su arma para dejarlo donde estaba.

Esa es la segunda cosa que Last aprendió sobre Limestone Pie, su carácter era fuerte, bien determinada y con sus objetivos claros, o al menos, eso le transmitían los profundos ojos mostaza… o tal vez fue el hecho de que era la segunda vez que lo amenazaba de muerte ese dia.

\- Se podría decir que lo descubrí yo misma – Daring pateó a Stone para liberarse, con el impulso subió al techo de la camioneta, de pie para verse alta e imponente.

Limestone se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo un poco de tierra de su hombro con una palmada.

\- Oye ¡ayúdame! – le reclamó Do a Last, pero este solo levantó las manos, dando a entender que no se metería con Stone, ya lo atacó una vez solo por pasearse por el mismo pueblo que ella, no se imaginaba que le pasaría si se atrevía a tocarla.

\- Baja de allí, cobarde.

\- ¿O qué? ¿me dispararás?

\- Solo si intentas volar.

Obviamente, Limestone no la mataría, ella sabía cosas, cosas que Limestone moría por saber, abriría esa caja fuerte a puñetazos si era necesario.

\- Tu y yo no somos enemigas – afirmó Daring Do - ¿Has oído la frase "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"? felicidades, Stone, ahora somos amigas.

\- No necesito de eso.

\- Bueno – baja de la camioneta de un salto – Cómo veo que no entiendes te lo diré de una forma más clara. Un día antes de perder tu granja, conociste a un pony, se llama Gladmane ¿lo recuerdas?

Limestone sopló su mechón para descubrirse el ojo derecho, Last levantó una ceja.

\- Si pensabas que su visita, y los zombis que se comportan de forma anormal tienen que ver, entonces acertaste.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

Do gira los ojos a distintas direcciones pensando la mejor respuesta – buena pregunta, lamentablemente no tengo una respuesta válida.

El juego de miradas intensas solo se detuvo cuando Last se aclaró la garganta, Limestone le miró como si de un intruso se tratara y en efecto, así se sentía él.

\- ¿Entonces no se conocen?

Mientras Do giraba los ojos (con un sentimiento amargo) y Limestone se tomaba la cara de pena ajena, Last se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus manos algo nervioso – porque… tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Y quieres permiso? – preguntó Stone con un tono de frustración.

\- En realidad- interrumpió Daring Do – creo que él nos podría ayudar.

\- ¿Nos? – reclamó ofendida Limestone Pie.

\- No podrás derrotar a Gladmane sola, deja ese orgullo a un lado y escucha.

* * *

 **Razón para vivir 3 El corcel de melena blanca.**

* * *

Gladmane es algo así cómo el jefe de jefes, el mero mero en cuanto a la supervivencia pony, pues su imperio se extendía por casi toda Equestria, pero su más grande patrimonio, era un gigantesco rascacielos ubicado en la anteriormente viva y alocada ciudad de Las Pegasus.

Su Hotel principal era visible desde el momento en el que se entraba a la ciudad (ubicada sobre las nubes) pues, desde hace años se obsesionó con verlo crecer más y más, y llegar hasta donde ningún pony (ni siquiera un pegaso) podría llegar.

Claro que esas intenciones eran más poesía que realidad, para ese punto debería usar tanques de oxígeno para estar en la punta del rascacielos.

Cuando entró, empujando el par de puertas de 4 metros de altura y 2 de anchura (cada una) lo primero que pasó, fue que los ponys se le acercaban para ofrecerle víveres y ofrendas.

\- Señor Gladmane – dijo un pony de aspecto humilde – ¿desea aceptar el Pie que ha preparado mi esposa?

\- Son unos Ponys encantadores - afirmó el hombre sin dejar de caminar, pero con una voz tan cortés que aquel corcel se sentía agradecido, así quien tomara el Pie, hubiese sido uno de los guardias de Gladmane.

\- Señor Gladmane, se ve muy bien – apreció el seductor tono de una yegua bastante linda.

\- es por la melena preciosa, ja ja – rio cómo todo un burgués mientras se peinaba el brillante cabello blanco con los dedos.

\- Señor Gladmane – se inclinó otra yegua ante el – déjeme ofrecerle la última prenda que eh creado – el potro le indicó a uno de sus guardias que la tomara y agradeció.

\- me sonroja, señora Johor, es una yegua deliciosa, en el buen sentido – esta vez puso un acento algo pícaro.

Sin más ponys interrumpiendo su camino, llegó hasta el ascensor, donde él y sus tres guarda espaldas (vestidos con elegancia) entraron, uno de ellos presionó un botón y Gladmane, sintió cómo las cadenas tiraban del ascensor para levantarlo.

\- los Changeligs están Girando la rueda más lento de lo normal – calculó uno de sus guardias - ¿quiere que me encargue? Señor Gladmane.

Ahora que los ponys que pagaban para vivir en ese lugar, ya no lo veían, su sonrisa encantadora desapareció, dando paso a una mueca cansada y algo maligna.

\- diles que los dejaremos sin alimento, a menos que la próxima vez que entre me desparrame en el suelo de lo rápido que sube.

Las puertas se abrieron, Gladmane volvió a sonreír como un hipócrita profesional.

Caminó para llegar a la puerta VIP, se detuvo un segundo, tronó sus dedos y colocó sus manos en el par de puertas, acompañando la acción con una frase, misma que al momento de decirla, fue una sensación sumamente placentera.

\- Al fin, en casa.

Cuando empujó las puertas para entrar, una lluvia de luces neón inundó sus ojos.

Era un cuarto negro, las orillas de las mesas, los tubos de las bailarinas exóticas, el suelo, incluso las bebidas eran brillantes, luz neón y un montón de ponys atiborrándose en los excesos.

No importa si Gladmane pasaba cerca de una coneja con traje de policía ajustado, junto a la pony de cara más bella o a la grifo de cuerpo más despampanante, su mirada estaba fija en el cuartito acristalado de hasta el fondo.

Al llegar, subió una docena de escalones, sus guardias quedaron fuera y él entró.

En aquel lujoso cuarto las cosas eran muy distintas, la luz no se limitaba a las lámparas neón, era una iluminación excelente, bien cuidada al igual que el resto de características de aquella oficina.

Ojo, por llamarla oficina no hablamos de un escritorio y computador aburridos, se trataba más que nada, de una sala bien elegante, con una mesa de 3x3 de color marrón prieto, con un cuadrado crema en medio de la misma.

El lugar no estaba solo, allí le esperaban dos ponys a los que el mismo Gladmane, mandó a llamar.

\- Mis amigos – saludó extendido de brazos.

El primero de ellos, un pony de no pasaba de los 25 años, el cual se acomodó sus lentes con un dedito, empujándolos nada más saludar – Espero que esto no nos quite mucho tiempo – los espejuelos de sus lentes brillaron por un segundo al levantar la mirada a su jefe.

Gladmane tomó asiento, viendo que las greñas color bermellón de Sunburst estaban más desarregladas de lo que acostumbraba.

\- Una arregladita te vendría bien.

\- No tengo tiempo para esas cosas – aceptó el potro algo acomplejado.

\- ¡Tonterías! – interrumpió el tercero, un corcel de cara escultural, rubio y pelaje blanco, su prominente e imponente cuerno, asustaba a Sunburst, cuyo cuerno si bien, era digno de un unicornio, no se comparaba con la majestuosidad, del que portaba Blueblood.

\- Siempre hay tiempo para verse bien – declaró con reproche - ¿no fue el mismo Gladmane aquí presente, quien te dio tu traje de reuniones?

El descuidado unicornio anaranjado claro se talló un costado de la cara avergonzado – es que eso no es muy eficiente.

\- Que ser más silvestre – recalcó Blueblood marcando su acento cómo una forma de burla.

\- Veo que ustedes dos se llevan mejor desde nuestra última reunión – comentó Gladmane.

\- Estamos aquí para escucharte a ti, no entre nosotros – comentó Sunburst, a lo que su compañero de trabajo asintió con la cabeza.

\- En eso no difiero contigo.

\- Vallamos al plato fuerte de nuestra tertulia, ¿quieren?

Gladmane se paró y caminó hasta estar del otro lado de la mesa, al llegar a una pared, tiró una palanca, las luces bajaron y el proyector que estaba en el techo, comenzó a mostrar imágenes en la pared contraria a donde esta Gladmane.

En ese momento, centrando su presencia en todas las imágenes, aparecía Canterlot (o lo que quedaba de él)

El potro con lentes tubo sentimientos encontrados, pues si bien, aquella era una de las maravillas de Equestria, ahora solo es un recuerdo del fatídico día en el que todo comenzó a desmoronarse.

Para Blueblood no era menos, allí vivía su familia, claramente no era un bonito lugar para vacacionar. - ¿Qué tiene pensado para Canterlot? – se atrevió a preguntar, a lo que Gladmane respondió complacido.

\- En los últimos días, uno de mis hombres pasó por ese lugar, y me informó de muchas cosas extraordinarias.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- ¿El avistamiento de un alicornio quizás? – contestó Gladmane.

\- Se extinguieron – comentó Sunburst – Seguramente se trataba de un pony borracho.

\- Tal vez, pero eso no es lo importante, el mismo pony borracho me informó de su pequeña exploración en el interior del palacio, y antes de que alguno de ustedes quiera insinuar que, allí dentro sigue estando el monstruo que acabó con nuestras gobernantes, déjenme decirles, que lo que hay allí dentro – señaló la imagen con un dedo – Podría ser la respuesta a nuestros problemas.

Sunburst tenía los ojos de un niño al ver el anuncio de una nueva juguetería, tenía una buena idea de a lo que quería llegar.

\- En ese sitio solo hay muerte – interrumpió el rubio.

Las luces se encendieron y la imagen que proyectaba el cañón se volvió más tenue.

\- Como en todos lados – afirmó Gladmane – Yo quiero evitar eso, por lo mismo deben entender lo importante que es para nuestra comunidad, traer todos los pergaminos antiguos.

Sun no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de victoria al escuchar eso último.

\- Un montón de cosas escritas por un barbón que ya murió no nos ayudarán en nada.

\- ¿Un unicornio que subestima la magia del mismísimo Starswirl? Ya lo he visto todo – dijo Sunburst incrédulo - Con esa información y los cuarzos… ¡podríamos toparnos con la fuente de la juventud de nuestros días!

\- No me digas que…

\- ¡Una cura!

\- Me agrada tu entusiasmo amigo – Gladmane lo tranquiliza – pero primero debemos ir a ese lugar.

El unicornio de lentes se sonroja al darse cuenta lo infantil que se puso con tan solo imaginar un poco.

La risa macabra pero no exagerada de un ser ajeno a ellos los asustó, miraron con desconfianza a la entrada de la oficina.

\- Que sorpresa – el lobo se abrió paso junto con varios de sus guardias, perros enormes quienes no temían en mostrar sus armas – Enserio disfruto de ver cómo planean sus vacaciones.

Gladmane, apagó discretamente el proyector, con in interruptor en la pared - ¿Quién lo dejó entrar?

\- La puerta estaba abierta – dijo el Can con soberbia.

Gladmane apretó un botoncito en la mesa y le habló al micrófono – Ford, manda a los guardias a mi oficina ahora mismo.

\- ¿Ellos tienen mi regalo?

Sunburst bajó la mirada, la presencia del lobo lo hacía lucir aún mas tímido y sumiso de lo acostumbrado.

Por su parte, Blueblood ni se dignaba a verlo, simplemente, esperaba pacientemente que se fuera.

\- Ford – insistía Gladmane al ver que no había respuesta alguna – Ford, ¿Qué esperas?

\- Oh, lo había olvidado- el Lobo se buscó entre la túnica – Ford me dijo que te diera un mensaje – Esferoth, sacó la cabeza cercenada de un pony se la arrojó, de modo que rodó por la mesa y se detuvo, para horror de Glad, justo a centímetros de él.

Los ojos de Ford, aun conservaban una expresión agónica.

\- Algo sobre… ¿Qué me había dicho? ¿Alimentar a su perro?

La aparición gore, del cabecilla de la guardia del palacio de Gladmane, dejó petrificados a los ponys.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Esferoth continuó – Te preguntarás que he venido a hacer a este cuchitril.

La mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Gladmane, solo era para acariciar sus cartas, buscando el consuelo necesario para no cometer una locura.

\- Espero que me lo digas.

\- No hace mucho tiempo, supe de un ambicioso pony – acercó su pata a un jarrón muy lujoso y lo tomó con apreciación – Lo deje crecer, claro está, ¿Qué clase de sujeto seria si no le diera la oportunidad de tener algo en la vida a un pony? – deja el jarrón – Pero hay un problema Gladmane, te estás pasando de lo que puedo permitir.

\- El trato era, no me meto en tus negocios y tú no en los míos.

\- Estás interfiriendo con los errantes mi amigo – Esferoth apreciaba los finos detalles de la oficina de Gladmane, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la plática – Creo que eso es más de lo que un pony debe manejar.

\- ¿Eso en que te afecta?

\- La gente tiene miedo, ya no salen de sus madrigueras, el comercio esta cayendo y si sigue así, la mitad de Equestria se quedará sin recursos, y los hombres cómo yo, necesitamos del superviviente promedio para subsistir.

\- Es una crisis ¿no? la gente se atacará entre si y buscarán a tus matones para protegerse.

\- No pagas por matones cuando no te alcanza ni para una hogaza de pan.

\- Una lástima sin duda, pero ese no es mi problema.

\- O dejas de usar a tus hordas seudo coordinadas, o regreso a cortarte algo más que esa melena.

Gladmane solo pudo mirar a un costado, cuando tubo al lobo tan cerca que su fétido aliento le revolvía el estómago.

\- He sido muy paciente contigo Glad, no lo eches a perder.

Tras estas palabras, el lobo Bípedo se fue junto con sus hombres, dejando el lugar entero en silencio.

Claro, hasta que Glad se acercó a un micrófono, y dio la siguiente indicación al club privado encima de la torre – Aquí no pasó nada amigos, que siga la fiesta.

Luego de eso, suspiró, tomó sus cartas y comenzó a barajarlas.

\- Ese tipo no me cae bien – dice Blueblood, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Sunburst.

\- ¿Si, Gladmane?

\- Dame los nuevos planes de ataque en los que trabajas.

\- ¿Cu…Cuales señor?

\- todos- baja las cartas y mira con severidad al unicornio – todo lo que se te ocurra, la mas pequeña de las ideas, haz una presentación y tráemelas todas, quiero ver la cara de ese imbécil explotar.

\- Sí, señor Gladmane- dicho esto, el unicornio salió corriendo para preparar todo.

El pony de cabello blanco, se pasó los dedos por la melena, colocó el sombrero negro en la mesa y siguió manejando las cartas con una habilidad sorprendente.

\- Ey, amigo – Blueblood le sirve una copa y camina con ella hasta el asiento de Glad – no te estreses más de lo debido- le da la copa y Glad la toma sin pero alguno.

\- No entiendo de dónde saca esas pelotas – da un trago grande, al terminar se limpia la boca – Viene hasta mi casa a amenazarme, por ponys que él mataría sin pestañear.

\- ¿Crees que esos dichosos pergaminos te hagan sentir mejor?

\- A mí no me importan los pergaminos Blue – se pone de pie – Quiero seguridad ¡ver que tenemos algún futuro en esta mierda de continente!

Gladmane quedó pegado a la ventana, desde donde él podía ver lo que sucedía en el club, pero en el club, no veían que sucedía en la oficina.

\- Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ahora, no podemos perder el tiempo con ese tipo atosigándonos.

\- Un día, le declararemos la guerra.

\- No mi amigo – le mira con descontento – las guerras terminaron y lo que nos pasa a nosotros, solo son las consecuencias.

* * *

\- Son pocos los ponys que se animan a salir por esas razones, por eso quiero a este hombre de nuestro lado, él entiende mejor que nosotras este mundillo del mercadeo.

Last se siente alagado.

Limestone solo mira a Daring do con desconfianza, la historia de cómo ella estaba espiando a Gladmane y que coincidentemente vio (a escondidas) su plática con él, no la convencían.

\- Oye, yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a trabajar en equipo, pero si queremos verlo caer, una tiene que agachar detrás de él y la otra empujarlo, asique ¿Qué me dices?

Stone suspira y mira el cielo, el Sol y la Luna le miran como confidentes en lo que está a punto de hacer.

\- ¿Y quienes nos siguieron?

\- No descansarán hasta vernos muertos a los tres y si ellos logran informarle a Gladmane qué: un trio de ponys mataron a uno de sus consentidos, la estrategia del ataque sorpresa será frustrada.

La plática entre Limestone y Daring do se vio interrumpida cuando Last les indicó que las nubes negras se acercaban, fingiendo toser y señalando la tormenta amenazante.

Las nubes avanzaban igual que explosiones de humo negro de las cuales emergían relámpagos de comportamiento inusual.

Do, lejos de ver la llegada de la oscuridad cómo algo negativo, sintió un alivio reconfortante – Nadie se moverá durante la tormenta – y eso incluía a los hombres de Gladmane.

La pegaso caminó hasta un árbol y saltó para colgarse de una rama – hace mucho que no duermo – comentó con esfuerzo mientras se sacudía a sí misma para arrancar la rama – ¿Una ayudita?

Last la tomó de los tobillos y comenzó a tirar - ¿Para qué quieres esto?

\- Camuflaje.

La rama cedió y buscaron otra.

\- Limestone, ¿sabes poner tiendas de campaña?

\- Si, ¿por qué?

\- Hay una escondida bajo los asientos, tenemos poco tiempo así que date prisa.

* * *

la lluvia caía afuera de la casa de campaña, colocada justo en la caja de la camioneta para así, en caso de tener que escapar, no la dejaran, perdiendo algo realmente importante para pasar la noche de una forma moderadamente cómoda.

Un montón de ramas habían cubierto el vehículo y la tienda casi en su totalidad, parecía el refugio ideal, de no ser, porque dicha tienda era para una persona.

\- Quita tus cascos de mis costillas – ordenó Do a Last quien solo se encogió.

\- Gran idea – Limestone comenzó con el sarcasmo – Juntarme con ustedes es lo mejor que pude hacer, adoro respirar el aire que ya usaron.

\- Si quieres salir, no te lo impediré.

Un trueno hizo callar a las chicas, no por tenerle miedo, sino porque sabían que esos ruidos alteraban a los zombis, pero al menos, entre el agua y los relámpagos, ellos no las escucharían pelear.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmieron con alguien? – se animó a preguntar la pegaso, apuntó con la linterna a Last, quien estaba colorado de vergüenza, luego a Limestone, cuyas pupilas encogiéndose solo evidenciaron su irritación dirigida a la pegaso exploradora.

\- ¿Les gustaría un trio? – siguió bromeando Daring (o tal vez no, pero ¿cómo culpar a alguien que no ha tenido compañía tanto tiempo?)

\- Paso- declaró Limestone con tono casual.

\- See… cómo que no sería la mejor idea- Last se mordió la lengua maldiciendo internamente.

\- Solo era una broma, ustedes son demasiado amargos y ásperos, cómo una piedra – miró a Stone con picardía.

\- No me hizo gracia.

Last tardó un rato en entender que "Limestone" significaba piedra caliza.

\- ¿Seguros que no se conocían? – continuaba Do – Juraría que son hasta hermanos, grises y serios, salidos de una película muda.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy serio? – interrogó Last.

\- No han dicho gran cosa desde que los rescaté.

\- Bueno, por qué no empiezas por contarnos tu historia.

Daring Do se sorprendió un poco - ¿quieren saber de dónde vengo?

\- A mí no me interesa- Limestone ha hablado.

\- Pero a mi si - continuó Last – Me da mucha curiosidad.

\- Intenta adivinar.

\- Eres… Guía de turista.

\- Arqueóloga – contestó con mucho orgullo – Incluso antes de la infección andaba de aquí para allá, viajando por el mundo y luchando contra traficantes, en busca de tesoros históricos para mi colección.

\- ¿Qué clase de tesoros?

Do sacó de su cinturón una daga vieja y sucia, se la pasó a Last y este la miró con cuidado.

\- wow… ¿Cuánto quieres por ella?

\- Típico mercader, ni con todo lo que llevas en tu mochila conseguirás comprarme esa daga, es del templo Guajiry, arma usado por los monjes de la zona antes de que siquiera Celestia naciera, ten cuidado, aun con su edad tiene el filo suficiente como para hacerte cirugía.

\- ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenías que decírmelo? Ahora la quiero más.

-Jajaja, ya dámela.

Last apartó lo mas que pudo la daga de la presencia de Daring do – Espera, te doy el ojo de vidrio de un dios antiguo por la daga.

\- No tienes tal cosa.

\- Pero un ojo de vidrio serviría ¿no?

Sin darse cuenta, a Last ya le había quitado la daga y la había colocado devuelta a su cinturón.

\- No puedes hacerme esto, estoy enamorado de ese cuchillo.

\- Llamarlo cuchillo, como si fuera algo así de simple, te traerá una maldición de 300 años – la forma tan seria en la que lo dijo le heló la sangre al pegaso, pero ese miedo se disipó de inmediato cuando Do soltó una risita – Eres un supersticioso ¿no? estoy segura de que una deidad tan antigua tiene mejores cosas que hacer como para andar maldiciendo ponys que no saben que es esto - señala la daga.

\- Ya véndemela.

\- No, cuéntame tu historia.

\- No hay nada que resaltar, vivía en un lugar aburrido con personas aburridas, un trabajo aburrido y para varear, mi novia me abandonó.

Limestone no pudo evitar resaltar cierto sentimiento de gracia al escuchar eso.

\- Solo les diré que aprendí a usar la ballesta por puro hobby, y cuando llegó la infección pues, me sentó bastante bien, no extraño nada de mi vida pasada.

Algo en el interior de Limestone le decía que aquel pegaso mentía, pero poca importancia le quería dar, el momento llegó para ella, pues sus dos nuevos compañeros le miraron con atención.

\- ¿Limestone? – Daring Do le miró con picardía.

\- ¿Mi historia?

\- Anda, dinos – insistió Last.

\- De acuerdo, pero se lo tienen que tomar muy enserio.

El silencio le indicó a Limestone que continuara.

\- yo era muy feliz, un día, dos molestos mosquitos tuvieron la maravillosa idea de dormir conmigo, al día siguiente, despertaron solo para ver que sus extremidades fueron cortadas y comidas por mí. Y todo eso, porque hicieron más preguntas de las que quiero responder.

Los dos pegasos se vieron entre sí, Limestone sonrió malévolamente – Dulces sueños – se giró para darles la espalda y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Kashike: "llega con un par de ojas" – es hora de que respondas los reviews piollo.

Piollo: "tirado en el colchón con el celular" – pero hace mucho que…

Kashike: - solo esta vez, hahahaha.

Piollo: - de acuerdo, diga.

Kashike: - nuestro amigo Light Fire Blue dice :Vaya estuvo genial pero una duda

Limostone es lesbiana o es la jipi?

Piollo: - las dos son lesbianas y se dieron el lote FIN! Siguiente pregunta.

Kashike: - esta de aquí dice : apúrate a publicar, manco.

Piollo: - … ¿Quién puso eso?

Kashike: - yo, por supuesto.


	5. Razón para vivir 4: un equipo de aven

**MLP LODM LA ULTIMA**

* * *

\- La primera vez que me topé con Gladmane, cometí el mismo error que cometemos todos, no darle la suficiente importancia, puede darte mala espina o parecerte simpático, pero cuando entiendes la clase de pony que es… ya es muy tarde.

La llanta delantera izquierda de la camioneta pasa sobre un bache sacudiendo el vehículo.

\- Estaba de visita en un puerto a la orilla del océano, allí los ponys se adaptaron para alimentarse de algas y acompañarlas con una extraña fruta que sale en ese lugar. ¿Qué hacia allí? Se preguntarán, pues estaba tras la pista de uno de mis más grandes enemigos, Ahuizotl el…

\- No me interesa.

Limestone habló desde la parte trasera de la camioneta, recostada en el montón de hojas con las que habían escondido su refugio la noche anterior.

\- Es importante para que sepan a qué clase de pony nos enfrentamos.

\- Entonces ve al maldito grano y deja de enmierdarnos la mente con sub tramas, esto no es un libro, idiota.

Last guardó silencio.

\- Y tu cállate.

\- ¿Que? ¡Yo no dije nada!

\- Pero lo pensaste.

A Daring Do no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que ignorar eso y continuar con su historia

* * *

 **Razón para vivir 4 un equipo de aventuras**

* * *

-Había estado escuchando rumores de cómo los "zombis" dejaron de ser nocturnos en algunas áreas, eran más violentos y organizados que antes, pero ese tipo de leyendas se cuentan mucho en estos tiempos, que la cabra mutante, que los Parasprite zombis, que Discord es el responsable y que una princesa sigue con vida y conspira contra nosotros y chisme, chisme, chisme, rumor, rumor…

Con mi experiencia creí que no debía tomarlo en serio, después de todo, no había visto zombis de día, sin tomar en cuenta los que quedaban tan heridos que no podrían refugiarse del sol.

Hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos.

El fuego, los gritos, el dolor de cientos de criaturas siendo devastadas por la plaga del nuevo milenio y yo… queriendo ayudarles. No logré hacer nada, nadie estaba prevenido, estaban seguros bajo la vigilancia del sol, pero es cómo si el sol nos hubiera abandonado, ha dejado de espantar a los monstruos.

Seguramente recuerdas bien la camioneta que entró a tu granja, Limestone, lo que viste dentro, fue lo que muchos puritanos de la magia considerarían una aberración, la manipulación de la magia por medio de la ciencia.

El pulso que soltó, atrajo a los zombis de kilómetros a la redonda, y este en especial, fue adaptado para que a la vez, desactivara los cuarzos que mantenían a los zombis fuera, ahora que Gladmane tiene los cuarzos en su poder, quien sabe lo que sea capaz de lograr.

* * *

El vehículo se detiene ante la sorpresa de una carretera partida por la mitad, cómo si un terremoto colosal hubiese ocurrido en ese lugar.

Daring Do se acomodó su sombrero al ver semejante zanja de 5 metros de largo – Esto no estaba aquí – afirmó con desdicha.

\- Pero ahora lo está- Limestone se baja de la camioneta – Lastima, el lugar al que nos quieres llevar tendrá que esperar – se pone en la ventana del conductor para ver a Do – Propongo otro destino

\- Conozco esa mirada, sea a donde sea que quieres ir, será mejor que no lo hagas.

\- Deja el drama barato Daring, no es personal, este sitio no se ve bien.

Last se arrimó al acantilado, cuando su casco tocó la orilla, un grupito de piedras y arena cayeron al obscuro vacío.

\- ¿Qué creen que haya abajo?

\- ustedes pueden volar, pero yo no entraré a ese sitio, no tendré forma sencilla de escapar en caso de que las cosas se pongan mal y no podré frenar mi caída en caso de que las rocas se desprendan en mis manos.

\- Nadie dijo que bajaríamos – la calmó Daring Do.

\- Yo podría bajar.

\- Cállate Last.

\- Ay perdón – contestó el corcel claramente irritado.

Y asi podrían estar todo el día viendo cómo cruzar la camioneta al otro lado, pero la realidad era que nunca podrían pasar semejante vehículo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Las dos chicas miraron en la misma dirección que Last, percatándose del grupo de vehículos que estaban estacionados a la distancia.

Se miraron las caras y antes de lo esperado, Daring do comenzó a acercarse agachándose conforme se aproximaba a su objetivo.

* * *

Para cuando los tres llegaron, ya estaban arrastrándose para no ser detectados, Do estaba bajo un bocho, afilando los ojos para ver (desde la sombra) lo que aplastaba el Sol.

Last por su parte, ya había entrado a una casa rodante desgastada.

\- Parece una trampa – confirmó Do.

\- ¿Una trampa? – Limestone se escondía tras una llanta del bocho.

\- Mira el lugar, está solo y lleno de autos que cualquiera podría robar, es muy sospechoso.

La hierba alta se movió con el viento, siendo el único movimiento perceptible por Stone, y ellas se hubieran quedado allí de no ser, porque en ese momento escucharon la voz de Last.

\- No hay nadie – se asoma desde la casa rodante.

Limestone se pone de pie, pero sin soltar su revolver solo por si cabía la posibilidad de ser emboscados.

\- Créanme, vengan – vuelve a meterse al remolque.

Cuando las chicas entraron, se encontraron con un sitio que parecía acogedor, de no ser por la capa de polvo que cubría todo y algunos platos con comida en descomposición.

El sonido de las moscas era poco más que irritante, y no solo por los platos, sino por el cadáver sentado en la cocina del lugar.

La casa no tenía volante ni pedales, era de esas que se sujetan a un vehículo aparte y es arrastrada por el camino.

Era aquel cadáver lleno de moscas lo que daba tanta repulsión, un pony recargado a la pared, con un rostro desorientado, los ojos blancos y las moscas danzando a su alrededor.

En la pared había escrito un mensaje con sangre seca y por supuesto, los bichos atraídos por la muerte "comete esta" la obra de un chico de secundaria con actitudes mórbidas o un asesino profesional que no terminó de madurar.

\- Esto parece hecho por los hombres de Gladmane.

Limestone miró a Do con sospecha - ¿Y si siguen por aquí?

\- Lo dudo – afirmó Last sacando latas de la alacena, las colocó sobre la mesa y sacó los platos con comida podrida – Nadie vería cómo este tesoro se desperdicia.

\- ¿Dices que solo mataron a los ponys y se largaron? – Daring Do dudó, eso era más descabellado que solo quedarse a mirar si alguien pescaba el anzuelo.

\- O tal vez – El pegaso gris toma los pies del cadáver – Este amigo solo se suicidó- arrastra el cuerpo fuera del remolque.

\- Si claro – Stone desenfundó el sarcasmo – Se suicidó de 20 tiros en la espalda y luego escribió con su sangre un "comete esta" eres muy intuitivo ¿te lo han dicho?

\- Ja ja – Last entra y cierra la puerta – así no pasó, el hombre debió volverse loco al ver que no podrían cruzar, mató a todos, escribió con esa sangre y luego se suicidó.

\- Quien viajaría con un loco.

Last les mira con una seriedad poco común, incluso, se veía algo exaltado – he visto ponys, que así – Chasquea los dedos – toman un arma y comienzan a masacrar a sus aliados, he visto ponys que asesinaron a una yegua solo para tener sexo con ella, ¿y quieres saber la peor parte? No usaron lo que creen, usaron sus cuencas.

\- Aun así, parece difícil, casi imposible.

Last mira a Daring do – chica, el mundo perdió la cabeza, ya nada me sorprende, un día estás en tu casa, con una cama cómoda y al siguiente...

\- Persigues al líder de la mafia junto con un par de idiotas – interrumpió Limestone, Last afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Es un buen ejemplo.

\- ¿Y qué debemos hacer? ¿ignorar todo esto y hacer cómo que no cabe la posibilidad de que quienes mataron a estos ponys son los mismos que nos persiguen? – Do se enojó con sus compañeros.

\- La cosa es que ellos ya no están aquí.

\- Tiene razón, hay que tomar todo lo que podamos e irnos de aquí.

Do mira al pegaso con cautela - ¿Qué quieres decir?

* * *

La pérdida de una vida es algo lamentable, pensar que todo lo que esa persona construyó simplemente desaparece y que tu destino tarde o temprano será el mismo, causa huecos en los estómagos de aquellos conscientes de lo que la muerte significa, mas allá de existir, mas allá de separarse de las personas que amas.

Pero cuando tienes un remolque nuevo, importa poco.

La casa rodante dio un saltito, con todas las provisiones dentro, debido a una imperfección en el camino.

Limestone (en la cajuela de la camioneta) miraba el remolque rebotar, con aburrimiento y algo de tristeza que solo se notaría al fijarse muy bien en sus ojos.

A su izquierda, el acantilado que trataban de rodear hace una hora, pero era tan largo que la idea, de una línea dividiendo el continente, retumbaba en la mente de Limestone.

Se sorprendió al escuchar estática, giró la cabeza y vio por la ventanita que daba al asiento del conductor y el copiloto, Last, estaba jugando con los controles de la radio.

\- Deja eso – le pidió Do.

\- Solo quiero ver si alguna estación sigue transmitiendo.

\- Solo escucharás estática.

\- No pierdo nada con intentar.

\- Gastas energía y nos volverás locos con la jodida estática! – le mira con severidad – Eres peor que un niño.

\- Para que lo traemos con nosotras – preguntó Limestone, aunque en el fondo preferiría viajar sola pero no era tan tonta como para bajarse del vehículo e ir a pie.

\- Será útil cuando tengamos que regatear, pero no entiendo ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no te molesta seguirnos?

Last se lleva las manos a la nuca y recarga – Soy ambicioso nenas, quiero algo que Gladmane tiene.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Do.

\- Cualquier cosa, un reloj, un diamante ¡quién sabe lo que esconderá en su guarida!

\- Cadáveres – dijo Limestone.

\- Condones usados – le siguió Daring do.

\- Cigarros de sus lacayos.

\- Papeles con mocos.

\- Espejos y cepillos con los que se peina la melena de hule.

\- Sombreros y corbatas.

\- Llantas quemadas.

Last, aburrido de escuchar a esas dos chicas conspirar contra él, declara – Yo puedo vender todo eso.

\- ¿Quién quiere los condones usados de alguien?

\- Eso no – el pegaso hace un gesto de asco – Los espejos, cepillos, sombreros, corbatas, incluso su cabello.

\- ¿Por qué su cabello? – Daring do deja de ver el camino solo para preguntarle con desagrado.

\- ¿Han oído hablar de las pelucas de cabello real?

\- Qué asco da, y eso que me he sumergido en excremento – dijo Daring antes de frenar sin razón aparente.

Sus compañeros la miraron desconfiados, y ella solo observaba unas palmeras cercanas, la duda estaba en el aire, nadie se vio en la necesidad de decir "¿qué?" porque Do reflexionó lo que pensaba en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué tan difícil sería construir un puente?

* * *

Para suerte de los ponys, en el lugar donde encontraron el remolque también había varias cosas que tomarían y con ellas llenarían la casa rodante.

Entre eso estaban varias herramientas que, si bien, estaban pensadas en un principio cómo armas, ahora serían útiles más allá de destrozar cráneos.

El primer golpe que dio Daring con el hacha fue un desastre, el hacha rebotó en el duro tronco de la palmera y enterró una larga astilla en el pulgar de Do.

El trozo de madera proveniente del hacha vieja cruzaba desde la base del dedo, hasta la punta del mismo.

El corcel intentó ayudarle, pero ella solo lo apartó y con una mueca de dolor tomó la astilla y tiró de la misma, sintiendo cómo le jalaba piel y carne por lo áspero de la madera.

Inevitablemente comenzó a sangrar, viéndose en la penosa necesidad de ponerse una pequeña venda improvisada por la manga de una camisa usada.

\- ¿De verdad lo ves necesario?

Daring Do no miró a Stone cuando se colocó unos guantes con los que se protegería de algún otro accidente - ¿Ves el final de la grieta?

Limestone mira el horizonte comprendiendo.

\- No estás tomando bien el hacha.

\- Tu trabajabas con rocas, no con… - antes de que pudiera terminar de atarse los guantes y su oración, notó cómo Limestone tomaba el hacha y se iba en dirección a la palmera.

Se puso en el mismo lugar donde Daring se había puesto, calculó el golpe un largo rato, imaginando que la vieja hacha se rompería antes que la palmera.

Soltó el golpe, el hacha se clavó y trozos de palmera saltaron ante el impacto, ese fue el primer golpe de muchos, algunos mejores que otros pero al final, había una importante parte de la palmera.

Fue el pegaso quien ató una cuerda en lo alto de la palmera, que a la vez, era sujetada a la camioneta.

Los más vivos sabrán que es lo que querían lograr con esto, al poner en marcha la camioneta, solo hicieron falta unos segundos para que el tronco cediera y el 50% del puente, estuviera a disposición de los ponys.

Esta acción se repitió con una segunda palmera.

Diría que en el momento en que Limestone se puso a trabajar, pudo olvidar o al menos, ignorar el enorme boquete que la pérdida de su familia había causado en su corazón, sin embargo, en el momento que cavaba una de las zanjas a las que se sujetarían las palmeras de extremo a extremo, casi podía escuchar a su padre, presionándola para que lo hiciera bien.

Gracias a mecates y a que Last, volaba, lograron colocar los troncos, y así, nació un puente bastante…

\- Rustico- así lo calificó Daring do - ¿Quieren probarlo?

El pegaso gris miró la casa rodante con algo de preocupación, si no funcionaba perdería una ganancia importante.

\- ¿Quién conducirá?

Esa pregunta le heló la sangre a todos, extraño, pues un pegaso podría salir fácilmente de allí si el puente colapsara, entonces ¿de dónde surgía ese miedo?

Con Last se entiende, es un mercader obcecionado con las ventas, perder este cargamento sería similar a perder una extremidad.

Limestone no tenía alas, tampoco era muy ágil si estaba dentro en un mal momento sería su fin

Por otro lado estaba Daring do, ágil, una pegaso de excelente condición y muy acostumbrada a estas situaciones donde a la mayoría le ganarían los nervios pero, había algo que le impedía ser ella quien condujera.

\- Yo digo que Last – resolvió Do.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó el pegaso.

\- Quiero ver que tan bien trabajas bajo presión.

¿Presión? Presión la que habrá en las palmeras cuando el vehículo les pase por encima, presión la que sientes el día de un examen, presión, la que sentía Limestone cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Pinkie Pie, dejando un ambiente pesado en muchas ocasiones.

La pony terrestre se descubrió perdida en sus pensamientos otra vez, el pensar en su familia la ponía triste, tristeza que se convirtió en ira, pues esos dos solo se aventaban la responsabilidad cómo si se tratara de un carbón encendido que les quemaba las manos.

La chica empujó a Last cuando intentaba llegar al asiento del conductor, al subir, sus compañeros se arrimaron a la venta para darle indicaciones.

\- Te estaré guiando frente a ti, si tienes que girar el volante y…

\- Yo sé cómo conducir – contestó molesta.

\- Pero no puedes ver las llantas desde donde estás.

Limestone guardó silencio.

\- Last, eres mis ojos de la parte trasera, si vez que un tronco se mueve o que el remolque no lleva buena dirección, deberás hacérnoslo saber de inmediato.

El pegaso traga saliva.

\- Limestone, ¿estás lista?

\- Si por lista quieres decir que eres una gallina y el tipo de atrás no tiene testículos, sÍ, estoy súper lista.

La arqueóloga le levanta el pulgar y se pone en posición, al cruzar caminó sobre los troncos con equilibrio en lugar de volar cómo cualquier otro pegaso haría.

Finalmente encendió el vehículo girando la llave con una cabeza de gato de plástico pegada a ella y tras una seña por parte de Daring do, colocó la primera velocidad y pisó el acelerador.

Las llantas giraban lento y el volante trataba de seguir las indicaciones de Do con la mayor precisión posible.

Cuando las llantas delanteras llegaron al par de troncos, la camioneta dio un saltito y retrocedió, Stone pisó más a fondo para subir, sintiendo en sus pies cómo la tierra se removía, tal vez solo era sugestión, pero juraría que escuchó el eco de las piedras cayendo al vacío.

\- Más a la derecha – indicó Daring con un movimiento de manos.

Limestone forzó el volante un poco, las ruedas traseras subieron los troncos y estos rechinaron ante el peso del vehículo.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, las ruedas delanteras del remolque chocaron contra la base de los troncos y los movió un poco, pero ese poco causó estragos en la estabilidad del puente el cual comenzó a sacudirse.

Cuando se detuvo, la chica paralizada dentro del vehículo, preguntó - ¿Qué pasó?

Daring Do terminaba de ver cómo un trozo de piedra, del tamaño de una meza caía y se hacía trocitos conforme se estrellaba contra las paredes del vacío.

\- eeeeh… nada.

Last se asomó con Daring do para decirlo.

\- La caza rodante entró chueco.

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- No mucho, solo no aconsejaría acelerar demasiado.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡no lo había pensado antes! – Gritó Limestone.

Mientras avanzaba y el remolque ocasionaba más presión, la curvatura en el puente comenzó a ser evidente.

A todos se les paró el corazón cuando se escuchó a la madera tronar, Limestone aceleró sabiendo que las capas de la madera estaban cediendo una a una.

Muy tarde para sacar todo el remolque, cuando el puente colapsó, la mitad de la casa rodante aún estaba sobre él, por esto, el avance del vehículo se vio deteriorado, conforme la casa rodante se aferraba más a caer por el precipicio.

Por supuesto, Daring Do dio un salto a la casa rodante - ¡Tengo una idea! – entró al sitio inclinado y comenzó a tomar cajas y cajas para aventarlas al vacío y así aligerar la carga.

Cuando llegó a las mochilas, y arrojó la primera fuera, Last se puso en la puerta para atraparla.

\- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?

\- ¡Salvo el camper! – le quita la mochila he intenta arrojarla de nuevo, pero cual portero, Last le impide sacar esa mochila en específico.

\- ¡Aguanta! ¡que es mi mochila!

Do saltó para pasar entre el cuello y hombro de Last, y este la tomó de la cintura.

\- ¡No sabes todo lo que tengo allí!

La caza rodante tembló cómo nunca, dejando a los pegasos petrificados.

Las llantas de la camioneta derrapaban tanto que el olor a llanta quemada emergía cómo vapor, el remolque la estaba arrastrando al abismo.

\- ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAS! – Protestó cuando se volvió totalmente inútil pisar el acelerador.

* * *

Los tres ponys miraba hacia abajo con horror.

\- Bueno…- Last analizó la situación, el tronco derecho no se rompió por completo, sosteniendo el remolque en un punto donde la brecha era más estrecha, la camioneta no había caído por los pelos, pero seguía enganchada y cualquier movimiento podría mandar al olvido junto con la casa rodante.

\- que… - Limestone miró a sus amigos con rabia contenida - ¡Que, mierda, estaban, haciendo!

\- ¡intenté aligerar la carga! ¡pero el señorito codicia no me dejó continuar!

\- ¡oye! ¡cuando se meten con tu mochila! – mientras su mochila tomándola entre las manos – es personal.

Last peló los ojos conforme miraba el rostro de Limestone transformarse en el de un demonio que le causaría pesadillas al potro más grande.

Last se echó a correr mientras escuchaba el grito de odio de la pony que lo perseguía.

Daring do, se limitó a seguir viendo el camper y pensando cómo sacarlo de allí, tratando de ignorar los gritos y tierra que levantaban los cascos de sus compañeros de viaje.

\- ¡DEBÍ MATARTE DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN EL QUE TE VÍ!

\- ¡CALMATE DE UNA VEZ LOCA!

Daring Do chasqueó los dedos - ¡lo tengo! – se gira para ver la imagen congelada de Limestone cargando con la pierna de Last, mientras este entierra sus uñas al suelo para poder salvarse.

* * *

La arqueóloga podrá ser muchas cosas, pero lo que más resaltaba en ella, era su ingenio.

Se sacrificaron todos los mecates con los que disponían pero el laberinto de poleas, mis hermanos, parecía creado por una especie de genio loco, era impresionante.

Sujetas a distintas partes del remolque, sobre los árboles, en la camioneta, esas cuerdas lo sacarían de allí.

Por supuesto, el equipaje entero fue sacado y colocado en un lado de las complejas poleas, todo para facilitar la (y me perdonan la palabra) jodida labor.

En el volante estaba Limestone, no por su destreza, sino que, de tener cerca de Last pues…

Last y Do sujetaban un mecate que tomaba la parte delantera de la camioneta, la idea, era tirar de la misma mientras Limestone pisaba el acelerador para tener la mayor fuerza posible.

Cuando iniciaron, lo primero fue que la camioneta comenzó a quemar llanta, pero al parecer esto era efectivo, pues el camper comenzó a levantarse.

Do y Last tiraban con fuerza, clavando sus cascos en la tierra y agitando las alas para darle más fuerza.

Parecía estar funcionando, pero de forma muy lenta y algo torpe, es aquí cuando la chica piedra se aburre, y consigue atorar un libro en el acelerador, abre la puerta, baja y desde allí, sin soltar el volante empuja con ellos.

El camper está saliendo, y lo consiguen.

En cuanto Stone vio que el camper salía, subió a la camioneta y cambió el libro por su pie, no valla a ser que arroye a los pegasos sin querer… o al menos a Daring do, ella parece útil.

La victoria, el júbilo, la emoción… puede esperar 200 años, porque ahora aparte de estar destrozados, debían volver a cargar el camper con todo, quitar las poleas e irse a dormir, la nube que trae la noche se acercaba, duraron todo el día en ese pequeño pedacito de tierra, tratando de cruzar de un lado al otro.

* * *

El interior del camper era bastante agradable, contaba con 2 camas, 4 si contamos los sillones que se deformaban.

Los sillones que "se deformaban" eran (por si solos) un sillón en forma de "U" con una mesita en medio, mesita que se ocultaba cuando un compartimiento del sillón se sacaba cómo si se tratara de un cajón, dando suficiente espacio para dormir.

\- Mío – declaró Daring do al tirarse sobre una de las camas que no era un sillón – Propiedad de Daring do, si no les parece, coman estiércol y no estén chingando.

Limestone sacó la cama sillón y se recostó con solo una manta sobre ella.

\- Pss, Limestone.

Los ojos de la chica piedra giraron para ver al pegaso.

\- ¿No quieres esta cama? Es mas cómoda.

\- Solo quieres disminuir mis ganas de molerte a golpes.

\- Tal vez, pero hablo enserio, esta es más cómoda y yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir en lugares duros.

Limestone suspira y se gira dándole la espalda – Cuando era niña, solía salirme de casa y dormir sobre las piedras porque no soportaba a mi hermana "diferente" la incomodidad y yo tenemos historia.

\- … ¿Acabas de contarme sobre tu vida?

\- No te acostumbres, vete que quiero dormir.

\- No eres tan mala cómo pensé Limestone – aceptó el pegaso con una sonrisita en el rostro.

\- DO, RECUERDAME DEMOSTRARLE LO CONTRARIO MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA – gritó para que la pegaso la escuchara.

\- SEGURO ¿TAMBIEN QUIERES PIE DE QUESO EN EL DESAYUNO? – contestó sarcástica.

Limestone escuchó al pegaso marcharse, por mera curiosidad giró para ver cómo se iba, notando que tenía algo en las manos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Last se da la vuelta algo asustado, en su mano derecha, tenía un celular.

\- Esto… es…

\- Un teléfono, ¿Qué haces con él?

\- Bueno yo…

\- No lo malinterpretes, no me importa, pero quiero ver si es algo importante para ti, así podre romperlo cuando me hagas enojar.

\- Es solo un pequeño proyecto, esta cosa no funciona desde hace mucho y a veces intento repararlo.

\- Joder… sabía que no debía preguntarte, me aburres, lárgate.

\- Descansa Limestone.

\- Asfíxiate con tu almohada – lo que quiso decir es buenas noches… creo.

* * *

Stone despertó con un bache que hizo saltar el camper, al abrir los ojos solo vio (del otro lado de la casa rodante) a Daring do desayunando betabel en lata, masticándolo groseramente y sin prestar atención a su alrededor, parecía que aún estaba dormida.

Su estado zombi se fue cuando Limestone se puso de pie, temblando pues no se esperaba que se pusieran en movimiento antes de que ella despertara.

\- ¿Quieres rábanos? – preguntó con la boca llena.

\- Es un betabel, tarada.

Daring do no le dio importancia y siguió masticando, Limestone pasó junto a ella y buscó en la alacena algo que le quitara el sabor a saliva de su boca.

\- Last es medio estúpido, pero me cae bien- comentó Do.

\- Son tal para cual.

\- Oye – traga - Limestone.

La granjera saca una lata de frijoles, acompañada de una cucharita de plástico, sierra la alacena y pregunta cortante - ¿qué?

\- sé que esto está sucediendo muy rápido para ti, te costará adaptarte pero… si hacemos esto siendo tan malos entre nosotros, será más difícil.

Limestone le mira severamente mientras abre la lata de frijoles.

\- ¿Podemos hablar cómo chicas normales? No sé tu edad, tus motivaciones o si el pegaso que conduce nuestra camioneta te parece lindo.

La cara de Limestone se volvió una mueca desagradable.

\- Primero, ¿nuestra camioneta?

\- Es la camioneta del equipo ¿no?

\- Como sea, no quiero lazos de ningún tipo ¿de acuerdo? No soy tu amiga, no lo seré y cuando Last se esté bañando entraré para arrancarle las pelotas con mi mano y que no pueda reproducirse.

Daring do se queda callada, pero no parecía incomoda, más bien compasiva.

\- Deja de verme así, parece que vas a cagarte encima.

Do suspira mirando a otro lado – entiendo.

Stone se extraña completamente, esperaba algo de pelea verbal.

La mirada perdida de Daring do parecía la de una niña que perdió su peluche favorito y dejo de ser ese faro de luz que parecía ser – Yo también quise estar sola durante mucho tiempo.

Eso sería lo último que le diría Do hasta tarde.

Limestone no lo demostraba, pero se sentía auténticamente mal por cómo le habló, pero aun así no se arrepentía, entre menos sepan una de la otra, mejor para las dos, o eso pensaba Stone.

Ignorando a su compañera estaba mejor, alejándose del pegaso que conducía la camioneta con el camper pegado atrás, estaba mejor, era un poco más "feliz" ignorando que era la primera chica a la que Daring do se animó a tratar cómo amiga desde hace años.

Era un poco más "feliz" ignorando a Last, quien conducía con el teléfono que trataba de "reparar" en el asiento del copiloto, evitando verlo por mera nostalgia, con los ojos en la carretera, pero sus pensamientos en otro lado.

Imaginando, al igual que Limestone, un mundo pasado, un mundo mejor.

* * *

 **Kashike: - ¡tienes dos reviews nuevos!**

 **Piollo: - wooo! leemelos porfavor.**

 **Kashike: "saca un papelito" -** si no estuviera tan enfermo te insultaria por lo del intro hahaha. por cierto que te mamaste con lo de Juddy, se me olvidó decirte eso xdddd

 **Piollo: - ... wey.**

 **Kashike: - ¿si?**

 **Piollo: - tus reviews no cuentan.**

 **Kashike: - y luego te pones a llorar porque no te dejan reviews pendejo!**

 **Piollo: - lo siento XD dime la otra 7u7r y te daré musho amors**

 **Kashike: - de ghost994 dice;** xD algo me dice que lo del intro fue mas una conversacion real mas que algo inventado, y otra cosa me dice que lime para nada que bromeaba con lo que dijo antes de dormirce, como sea buena historia man voy a estar pendiente por mas capitulos.

 **Piollo: - ghost994 ... te amo.**

 **Kashike: - piollo es puto xD**

 **Piollo: - cállese, gracias por tu comentario, nos haces muy felices a kashike y a mi.**

 **Kashike "comiendo una torta en kashike landia" - ¿espera que?**

 **Piollo: efectivamente, nuestra protagonista piel de roca no bromea :D te violará y sufrirás si la haces enojar.**

 **Kashike: - quiero hacerla enojar "se le sale la baba"**

 **Piollo: - no en ese sentido baboso XD**

 **Kashike: - bueno ¡YA! escribe el siguiente capitulo, que en una semana vuelves a clases y no tendrás tanto tiempo libre.**


	6. razón para vivir 5: visita a Fogville

**MLP LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

* * *

Al norte de Equestria se puede encontrar un pueblito de nombre Fogville residencia relativamente nueva, donde ponys de distintos lugares, se juntaron para crear un ambiente donde la especie pudiera subsistir sin tener miedo a los Zombis.

Así es hermanos y hermanas, Fogville y sus alrededores, eran un sitio libre de esas espantosas criaturas cuya única razón de existir, es destruir lo que alguna vez fueron.

El pueblo, se ubicaba en una zona montañosa, donde difícilmente, un zombi podría acceder, debido al camino largo, empinado y por supuesto, inhóspito, ya que una espesa neblina cubría el camino la mayor parte del tiempo; producto de la temperatura.

De aspecto sombrío por fuera, pero simplemente, familiar por dentro.

Fogville estaba construido a base de madera de los grandes pinos de la región, con chozas, un par de verdaderas mansiones y, la cerecita sobre el pastel, el arco de los refugiados.

Uniendo dos plataformas donde los más poderosos del pueblo residían, aquel arco, no era más que la consecuencia de una plataforma considerable, allí, la crema y nata de esta sociedad vivía el día a día, aun siendo los "ricos" sentían carencia, después de todo, este es un mundo bastante duro a comparación de los tiempos anteriores.

A todo esto, hoy, Fogville luce más vivo que nunca, resulta que es el primer día de su más grande festividad después de la fundación del pueblo, este, es el festival del Acónito.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los Acónitos en Equestria, este no era venenoso para los ponys, de hecho, solo floreciendo en octubre, tiene un sabor dulce y lo mejor de todo, con propiedades medicinales excepcionales.

Las calles, casas, puestos de comercio, todo estaba plagado de acónitos violeta, se vendían cómo pan caliente, se creaba sopa, pociones, ungüentos y un largo etc, a base de esta flor.

El pony rojo y serio, que ahora carga con un racimo de acónitos, es Fireclod, de cabello amarillo opaco y facciones marcadas por la madures.

Parece el hombre serio de negocios con el que tienes que dirigirte con respeto, pero los acónitos en su mano derecha le dan algo de toque amigable.

Una niñita (una pony de cristal) frente a él, anaranjada y con rizos dorados, estira una manita y el hombre, le entrega una de las flores para que las vea.

La niña no pasa de lo años y aun así, entiende y le fascina todo lo que gira entorno a esta peculiar planta.

La seriedad de Fireclod se pierde, una sonrisa se marca en su rostro con la satisfacción de ver a su hija contenta.

Antes de poder repetirle una vez más "cuando llegue a casa te prepararé un postro exquisito" el corcel rojo, alcanza a divisar un disturbio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió a la niña con la mano desocupada y la sentó sobre su brazo, junto a ellos pasaron dos unicornios corriendo cómo dementes, uno de ellos cargando con una mochila sucia, el otro, con un saco.

Fue tan rápido, que la niña llegó a asustarse, no era normal y mucho menos, en época de acónitos.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – alcanzó a preguntar, y justo en ese momento, algo lo exaltó.

\- ¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO!

Sin esperarlo, Daring Do ya estaba saltando sobre sus cabezas, con una agilidad impecable.

Un segundo después de eso, una chica furiosa les pasó por un costado, era Limestone, quien buscaba a los unicornios con la mirada.

Do, siendo una ágil e intrépida pegaso, pasaba entre los ponys y los puestos de comercio sin problemas.

En cambio, Stone era más agresiva, con un camino fijo y empujando a todo aquel que (por error) quedara frente a ella.

Los perseguidos, entraron al arco de los refugiados, el túnel se extendía varios metros y estaba lleno de ponys sin hogar, por lo que los unicornios estaban tardando más de lo que desearían, en cruzar.

Aquí es cuando Daring Do usa una alternativa, mientras corre, logra saltar entre cajas de mercancía y los puestos de mercado, para llegar hasta la parte superior de la plataforma.

Cuando llega del otro lado, alcanza de un salto el mecate atado entre dos troncos, con ropa que debía secarse con el sol.

En plano vuelo, tomó un extremo con una mano y con la otra, lo cortó, se columpió creando un semicírculo casi perfecto, entrando con fuerza al túnel, donde recibió, abrazando en cuello con sus piernas, al pony que escapaba con el saco.

El otro, se fue corriendo, Limestone, pasó por un lado mientras Daring Do amenazaba al capturado con su navaja antigua.

\- ¡PUDISTE ATRAPAR A AMBOS! – alcanzó a reclamar Stone.

\- ¡Ya casi lo atrapas! – se burló la arqueóloga.

A solo un par de metros de allí, Last estaba discutiendo con uno de los mercaderes, sin darse cuenta de que su compañera, Limestone, le pasó por la espalda a toda velocidad.

\- escucha amigo, creo que no estás entendiendo.

\- lo entiendo y no me interesa.

\- ¡son latas y latas de deliciosos frijoles con chipotle! ¿quieres saber más? ¡ya no hacen de esas! ¡y pueden ser todas tuyas! – agitaba la caja con las latas dentro.

\- no me gustan los frijoles.

\- no seas fresa.

Ya más lejos, Limestone entró por un estrecho, donde el unicornio interrumpió su paso, tirando con magia la mesa que contenía frutas tropicales.

Limestone intentó saltar el obstáculo, pero resbaló con la fruta y casi se rompe la cara contra la pared, de no ser porque puso sus manos antes de golpearse.

Frustrada, siguió por el estrecho, y al igual que el unicornio, giró a la derecha donde continuaba el camino, al verlo más lejos que antes, solo decidió no cansarse más en perseguirlo, sacó su arma y apuntó.

* * *

 **Razón para vivir 5 visita a Fogville.**

* * *

 **10 días después de que encontraran la casa rodante.**

Cambiando de estación de radio, eso es lo que ha hecho Last por los últimos 19 minutos, Daring Do aguanta la respiración mientras intenta no salirse del camino, más de una semana viviendo juntos, y aun no puede hacerle entender al pegaso, que - ¡NO HAY ESTACIONES CARAJO! -Do explotó al no soportar más la estática.

\- entonces consigamos algún disco, ¿nadie de ustedes quiere música para acompañar nuestra odisea?

\- Limestone, ayúdame.

Limestone, recostada en la cajuela de la camioneta respira profundamente – hoy te toca soportarlo.

\- ¿soportarme? – resalta Last ofendido – ¿qué te pasa? Si soy súper agradable – dijo imitando una mala imitación de "mi rey"

\- hablo enserio Last – mira a su copiloto, distrayéndose del camino - si vuelves a tocar la radio voy a… ¡ATROPELLAR A UNA VIEJA!

El frenó que dieron fue tal, que Limestone se pegó en la cabeza con una de las paredes de la cajuela, Last se propinó un mazapanaso contra los controles y Daring Do, fue la única que salió sin golpes, pues se aferró al volante con todas sus fuerzas.

La casa rodante hizo más difícil la frenada, y quedó chueca, saliéndose un poco del camino, pero aquella "anciana" no se movía.

Cuando Do logró reaccionar, aprecio que la pony en realidad no estaba sola, pues tomaba de la mano a un pony de corta edad, o eso deducía por su estatura.

Las capuchas de ambas estaban rodeadas por pantas verdes obscuras que fungían como un excelente camuflaje en este ambiente tan húmedo, de no ser por la posición del sol, Do no las hubiera visto y la historia hubiera sido otra.

En lugar de limpiar la sangre derramada de la camioneta, este encuentro les cambiaría de ruta drásticamente.

La señora se retiró su capucha, sus movimientos eran pacíficos, quizás demasiado.

Su pelambrera anaranjada, fue la razón por la que Limestone se escondió nuevamente en la cajuela – mierda – musitó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Do.

\- vámonos de aquí ¿quieren?

La señora verde se acerca lentamente y se coloca junto a la ventana del conductor, Do baja el vidrio y colocando su antebrazo sobre la puerta pregunta - ¿no le da miedo ser atropellada?

\- no pasan muchos vehículos por este lugar, o eso me han contado.

\- pues tenga más cuidado, no sabe lo desagradable que es limpiar los restos de un pony de la defensa.

Limestone traga saliva, agachándose para no ser vista.

\- ¿A dónde se dirigen? – pregunta Tree Hugger.

\- somos comerciantes – adelantó Last – hay un pueblo a unas millas ¿quieren que las llevemos?

\- ¡Last! ¡eres un idiota! – susurra Limestone.

Tree baja la cabeza y habla con la niña - ¿les decimos de Fogville?

Last en ese momento ignoró por completo el espacio personal de Daring do, poniéndose sobre ella para asomar su cabeza por la ventana, con el entusiasmo de un niño.

\- ¿fogy que?

\- Fogville, subiendo esa montaña – Tree señala las montañas que eran adornadas con una neblina tenebrosa.

Do se quita a Last de encima - ¿y ese lugar nos dará provisiones?

\- sin duda, pero si tienen algún compromiso con el otro pueblo…

Do y Last intercambiaron miradas.

\- A mí me parece buena idea – comenta Last.

\- ¿te vas atrás con la niña para que esta yegua me diga el camino?

El pegaso levanta los hombros – de acuerdo-

Last y la niña se fueron al camper, mientras Tree ocupaba el puesto de copiloto.

Cuando comenzaron a avanzar, a la dirección indicada, Do aprovechó para la maniobra de intimidación.

\- escucha amiga, si nos están guiando hacia una trampa, tú y todos los que tienen que ver contigo, serán asesinados uno a uno.

Limestone se tapa la cara de vergüenza.

\- soy pacifista, no tienes de que preocuparte.

El plan de respaldo era Limestone, Daring Do imaginó que se mantenía oculta para ser el factor sorpresa en caso de una emboscada orquestada por sus nuevos pasajeros.

\- cargas con muchas cosas – dijo Tree a Do, a lo que ella le miró con extrañeza un segundo, y al otro estaba concentrada una vez más en el camino.

\- sabes, puedo leer auras, las siento, las observo, algunas tienen olor.

\- ¿Por qué me dice eso?

\- porque cargas con una en tu cajuela y me da la impresión que tratan de ocultármelo.

\- ¡MIERDA! – ruje Stone.

Una sonrisita de satisfacción aparece en la cara de Tree.

\- Wow ¿qué? – se asusta Daring Do.

\- ¿enserio creíste que me engañarías? – pregunta Tree a Limestone a lo que ella responde algo enojada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu pueblo haciendo cosas de bruja y secuestrando ponys.

\- soy curandera, no bruja.

Do agita la cabeza confundida – aguarden ¿se conocen?

\- ¡y trajiste a Pumpy contigo!

\- Pumpkin – la corrige.

\- ¡alguna de las dos puede explicarme que está pasando aquí! – se harta Daring Do – primero ¿Qué eres de Limestone? Segundo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿la estás siguiendo?

\- Soy una amiga.

En ese momento, Limestone se asoma por la ventana de atrás, abriendo un ojo mas que el otro y con ese tono molesto que siempre tiene– no somos amigas – se vuelve a agachar.

\- realmente no la seguimos, es una afortunada coincidencia.

Do frena y se gira para ver a la chica piedra.

\- ¿que? – pregunta de mala gana.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías?

* * *

Sentada en una cama, Pumpkin Cake balancea sus cascos y se detiene con las manos.

Last permanece en el sofá, viéndola con cautela.

\- hola – la chiquilla sonríe.

\- ¿la mujer que te acompaña es tu madre?

\- no, ella es mi nana, al menos eso me dice ella – se toma las rodillas con las manos y se balancea de atrás a adelante – creo que es un poco rara, pero me agrada, una vez me corté la rodilla con una piedra y ella me curó con una planta extraña.

\- ¿y que hacen aquí?

\- seguimos a Limestone – inmediatamente se tapa la boca, asustada, pues no debía decir eso.

El silencio de Last la hizo hablar.

\- no le dirás a nadie que dije eso ¿verdad?

-mmm, solo si me dices la razón por la que la están siguiendo.

\- pues….

* * *

Frente a ellos, se encontraba el camino para subir por la montaña, una suerte de zigzag que escalaba por la montaña entre pinos y piedras que parecían estar a punto de caer, solo faltaba el letrero de "peligro, posibilidad de avalancha" para dejar en claro que este recorrido sería muy interesante y poco tranquilizador.

\- parece divertido – dice Do sarcástica, recargando sus brazos en el volante y escondiendo su hocico entre los mismos, para tener un mejor Angulo y ver cada detalle de la pendiente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que hay un pueblo allí arriba? – interrogó Stone sin dejar de ver el horripilante camino que se aderezaba con una neblina que se volvía mas espesa conforme se subía.

\- Rumores.

Stone suspira y se sienta mirando al camper mientras comenta entre dientes – será difícil aceptar que moriré solo por unos rumores.

\- Parece lógico – dedujo Daring Do – muchos construyen muros para alejarse de los zombis, pero estos sujetos fueron más inteligentes y encontraron el escape perfecto.

La aventurera miró a la copiloto, demostraba una paz tal que Do comenzó a preguntarse si, confiaba en sus habilidades al volante o algo estaba mal con esta yegua.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita para animarse a cruzar? – preguntó Tree, con esa amabilidad que no podía hacer sentir sus palabras cómo un regaño.

\- La verdad… la neblina me da un poco de miedo – aceptó Limestone.

\- De joven me masturbaba pensando en mi prima.

Las dos yeguas miraron a Do con desconcierto.

\- ¿Que? Pensé que era un momento de unión en el que nos contábamos secretos muy obscuros, ya saben, por si nos morimos.

\- Eres un asco – declaró Stone.

\- A mí no me importa – prosiguió Tree – el amor es libre y bello en todas sus formas.

\- Eso diría un pederasta – interrumpió Limestone – cómo sea, ¿podemos terminar con esto?

Sin más que hacer, Daring Do comenzó a avanzar, subiendo poco a poco y perdiendo la visión con la neblina.

Los faros de la camioneta apenas alcanzaban a mostrar el punto en el que terminaba el camino, y comenzaba la caída con piedras afiladas apuntando al cielo, esperando que algún incauto pisara mal, o en este caso, que una pegaso no pusiera la suficiente atención.

\- Lo siento – dijo Daring do de una forma tan cortante y para Limestone "random" que con mucha confusión, respondió - ¿por qué?

\- Lo de mi prima… quería hacerte sentir menos, ¿vulnerable?

Stone rogó a el destino que el rubor en su rostro no se notara por la neblina.

\- Pues que imbécil eres.

Las tres guardaron silencio, cuando vieron que junto al árbol que pasaban, estaba atado un esqueleto de pony, un esqueleto tan limpio y perfecto que difícilmente sería obra de un pony, era horripilante, casi como si les advirtiera, que el lugar a donde subían no era el cielo.

\- confió en que su amigo no dejará a Pumpkin ver por la ventana.

\- yo no – contestó Do.

De pronto, entre la neblina emergió un letrero que mostraba una frase que pretendía ser reconfortante, pero el resultado fue todo lo contrario.

"Bienvenido a Fogville"

-… - Daring do miró a sus compañeras fascinada - ¿alguien jugó silent hill?

* * *

Para sorpresa de las chicas, este sitio estaba lleno de vida, valla, no tengo que recordarles que están en pleno festival del acónito.

Una a una, bajaron de la camioneta, notando cómo la neblina era menos aquí en el pueblo, que en el camino para acceder al mismo.

Lejos de que los visitantes los vieran cómo extraños, un par los recibieron con bastante hospitalidad, ofreciéndoles un tour, a lo que Daring Do declinó amablemente la oferta.

\- el festival del acónito, que oportunos – dijo Tree Hugger con satisfacción.

\- ¿es por esto que querías venir? – Limestone tomó la palabra - ¿para conseguir una planta?

\- estaba de pasada, así que dije ¿por qué no?

\- confías demasiado en los rumores.

Daring Do respira profundo – parece un lindo lugar, ve por Last, tengo varias preguntas que hacerle a Tree – mira a Limestone severa – en privado.

Limestone gira los ojos y se da media vuelta para llegar a la puerta del camper.

Cuando abrió la puerta, notó que todo estaba en silencio, entró cuidadosa, y por la espalda llegó Pumpkin Cake abrazándola de las piernas - ¡Rescátame Limestone! ¡rescátame!

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

La niña reía y gritaba mientras daba pataditas al ver a su "monstruo acercarse"

Caminaba pesado, en sus ojos unos visores para nadar, en su hocico un cubre bocas y en su cabeza, una olla para cocinar, respiraba como Darth Vader y hacia movimientos lentos.

\- llévame con tu creador, terrícola.

Limestone tomó el visor y lo estiró para luego soltarlo y que le pegara en la cara a Last.

\- ¡EY! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! – enfureció quitándose el visor y el cubre boca.

\- madura imbécil, ya llegamos.

De inmediato, Last dio un vistazo por la ventana, tras unos segundos, fue a toda prisa a buscar una caja repleta de latas de frijoles.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- la cosa es que en estos lugares no se da muy bien frijol – se baja del camper – jugamos después Pumpkin, tengo negocios que hacer.

Daring do lo ve irse - ¿A dónde vas?

\- a conseguirnos algo bonito.

Tree suspira - ¿así es él?

Daring Do se encoje de hombros – eso creo, olvídalo ¿quieres? Solo dime que debo hacer.

\- mmm, este tipo de asuntos es delicado, lo que debes hacer es encontrar un punto de equilibrio, tienes que estar cómoda pero que tu comodidad no incomoda ¿entiendes?

\- eso creo.

Las orejas de Limestone se paran y mira cómo un par de unicornios se están robando su mochila y un saco de papas que cargaban en el camper.

\- ¡Hijos de puta! – se escuchó gritar a Limestone desde adentro, a lo que Do comenzó a perseguirles interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía con Tree.

Cuando Stone salió del camper, aun se tomaba la cabeza, le habían golpeado duro con un rodillo y no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo para evitar el robo.

\- ¡LOS VOY A MATAR! – gritó cuando comenzó a seguirlos.

\- la violencia no es la respuesta – declaró Tree.

\- ¡CÁLLATE YONKI!

* * *

Y bueno, aquí estamos, donde el capítulo dio inicio, Last aun discutía con el mercader cuando escuchó el disparo de un arma, todo el mundo miró en la dirección de donde venía el disparo, algo ansiosos, la paz del festival cayó por los suelos.

Daring Do llegó con un unicornio amarrado de manos y pies, lo arrastraba y arrojó contra el puesto de licores.

Cansada, miró a Last algo molesta, pues no estuvo en el momento para ayudarle.

Last suspira y mira a su amiga con tristeza - ¿fue Limestone quien disparó cierto? – Do asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tanto haces?

\- este tipo no quiere llegar a un acuerdo razonable.

\- lo siento, pero es mi última oferta.

\- 5 litros de whisky en botella por 30 latas de frijol con chipotle es un robo, te tengo otra oferta amigo – decía seriamente mientras golpeaba con su dedo índice el mostrador – te doy 20 de estas latas, acepto 4 litros de whisky si además me das una botella de ron ¿y sabes qué? Te regalaré una puta cucharita de plástico para que te comas tus frijoles ahora mismo.

\- suena razonable – comentó Daring Do.

\- es verdad – siguió el unicornio que estaba amarrado en el suelo, a lo que recibió una patada de Daring Do para que se callara.

\- de acuerdo, te acepto la oferta solo si llevan con el alguacil a esta sabandija que tienen atada, me ha robado, pero no me sentiría bien si sé que alguno de ustedes hizo algo con él.

\- y así se hace un trato – los potros se dieron la mano he hicieron el intercambio.

* * *

Al llegar con el alguacil, lo primero que vieron fue a Limestone esposada y en una celda, en la celda de enfrente, estaba el otro unicornio, siendo atendido por una enfermera que le sacaba la bala del glúteo derecho.

\- no mames – dijo Do.

Limestone solo gira la cabeza y sonríe sarcásticamente.

\- ¿y el quien es? – preguntó el alguacil, que estaba sentado en su silla… corrijo, desparramado en su silla.

\- alguien que trató de robarnos.

\- pónganlo en la celda junto con el desnalgado, no se acerquen a la chica gris, creo que tiene rabia.

Mientras Last ponía al pony en la celda, Daring Do se acercaba con Limestone - ¿te dejamos de ver solo unos minutos y te da rabia?

\- Last cierra la reja – estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo - ¿cuánto por liberar a nuestra amiga?

El alguacil le mira de reojo – yo no juego así chico, ella es peligrosa.

\- Solo se defendía – dijo Daring do.

\- lo siento, la dejaré salir hasta que termine el festival.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para eso?

\- una semana.

\- que putada – dice Last.

En ese momento, un potro rojo entró, con algo de prisa pero sin parecer desesperado – buenos días alguacil.

\- buenos días señor Fireclod.

\- ¿Quién disparó? – viendo a los presos, no hizo falta que se lo dijeran, uno estaba atado y en la misma celad que el anteriormente llamado "desnalgado" eso solo dejaba como principal sospechosa a la cara de matona esposada a los barrotes de la segunda celda – ah, ya vi.

\- ¿y usted quién es? – habló Daring Do.

\- el encargado de mantener a este pueblo tranquilo.

Así el alguacil le entregó el arma de Stone y en relativo silencio, le comentó la situación.

\- entiendo – mira la celda donde está Stone – libérala.

Enseguida, el hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta Stone, usando unas llaves para quitarle las esposas y también para abrir la puerta.

Stone se acarició las muñecas mientras miraba con desconfianza al Alguacil.

\- ¿es el juez? – interrogó Daring Do.

\- podría decirse, los tres vengan para acá.

Los ponys obedecieron.

\- lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por esto, pero tendré que pedirles que abandonen el pueblo mañana por la mañana, uno de ustedes disparó en un área con niños pequeños, tratamos de darles un ambiente más amable para que no crezcan trastornados.

\- comprendemos – dijo Do.

\- ¿me devuelve mi revolver?

\- lo siento, tendré que confiscarlo.

El color rojo en los ojos de la chica comenzó a brotar.

\- ¿confiscar?

\- reglas del pueblo.

\- oiga eso no es justo – Daring Do levantó la vos – ellos intentaron robarnos.

\- y ella le destrozó un glúteo al mocoso este, escuchen, ya han causado suficientes problemas y si no quieren aceptar mi oferta de irse ilesos, provóquenme.

Daring Do tomó a Limestone de un hombro y la aparto del hombre, su mirada indicaba que en cualquier momento le rompería la boca de un golpe.

\- vamos amiga.

Limestone le apartó la mano y se marchó furiosa del lugar.

* * *

El cielo era cubierto por un manto negro, la luz de la fogata junto al camper iluminaba las caras de 5 ponys.

Pumpkin ya se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Tree y esta, acariciaba su cabello con amor, feliz de poder ver a su niña descansar.

\- es una buena niña- comenta Last.

\- lo es, aun con toda la negatividad que la rodea, se mantiene de pie, es como el hielo en medio de un incendio.

\- ¿quieres acostarla en el camper? Puede usar mi cama – dice Daring Do.

\- muy cool, te lo agradezco.

Cuando Do fue a mostrarle la cama a Tree, Last y Limestone intercambiaron miradas.

\- ¿ella dijo cool?

Limestone mira a otra parte.

\- ridículo – continua Last, al ver a su compañera la nota distraída, tiene que hacer conversación – em… ¿cómo se conocieron?

\- ya te dije que te haría si haces muchas preguntas.

\- tengo que arriesgarme ¿no?

Daring Do llega para sentarse en una roca junto al fuego, suspira y mira el negro cielo – que día.

\- al menos conseguimos esto – Last saca una botella de whisky - ¿eh? ¿Quién quiere un poco?

\- yo quiero – dice Do.

\- ¿Limestone? ¿whisky?

\- metete la botella por el culo.

\- ¡oh vamos! Solo un poco – le acerca un vaso de hule, ella rueda los ojos y se lo arrebata.

\- lamento que no tengamos vasos de vidrio, se rompen muy fácilmente.

\- le das demasiada importancia – Daring Do da un sorbo – ¡guacala! está horrible.

Last se hace para atrás indignado - ¡¿qué?!

\- solo bromeo, esta… okey.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que está okey? ¡solo yo diré si está okey! – Se vacía el vaso en la boca, tras esto y un par de sonidos extraños – maldición, si está okey.

Mientras el pegaso revisaba la botella con un ojo cerrado, Do miró a Stone y trató de calmarla.

\- oye, sé dónde podemos conseguir otro revolver, uno mejor y más liviano.

Limestone suspira – no quiero eso.

\- maldito gordo, me ha estafado – decía Last mirando la botella con disgusto, Do le lanza una piedrita para llamar su atención y tras unas miradas que señalaban a Stone, Last preguntó - ¿Qué tenía ese revolver de especial?

\- ¿Qué te dije de las preguntas?

\- perdón, pensé que te abrirías un poco…

\- era de mi padre.

El silencio inundó el campamento.

\- debemos recuperarlo – dijo Do.

\- ¿que? ¿no viste a ese tipo enorme? Juez dice, para mí que es un luchador de la ww no sé qué – se sirve más whisky.

\- no le hagas caso a Last, lo buscaremos mañana por la mañana, te lo prometo.

Stone mira a Do, pero esta vez no con odio o enojo, esta vez en verdad la había conmovido, pero eso duró poco, no podía dejarse llevar por algo como "la amistad"

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, en la mansión del Juez Fireclod, la puerta de la entrada fue abierta, para dar paso a una señora de aproximadamente cuatro décadas de nacida.

La mujer se despidió de Fireclod, asegurando – nos vemos mañana señor Fireclod.

\- tenga cuidado Grenda, yo no estaría muy noche fuera.

Esas palabras causaron un escalofrió en la pony, un recuerdo amargo regresó a ella, un cólico, algo dentro de su abdomen que la hizo guardar silencio.

\- es por el disparo de esta tarde – la tranquilizó un poco – no sabemos de lo que son capaces esos ponys.

\- a decir verdad… yo no escuché el disparo – confesó apenada – ya sabe cómo soy, cuando llega el Acónito todo lo malo es invisible para mí.

\- descanse señora Grenda – Fireclod serró la puerta.

Grenda, soltó un suspiro desalentador, de pronto, unos golpecitos en la ventana la hicieron mirar, era una niña que parecía hecha de cristal.

\- adiós Soft Radiance.

Tras esto, la yegua se dispuso a llegar hasta su hogar, donde unas velas y el par de novelas literarias de siempre la esperaban para hacerle compañía.

No necesitaba de una lámpara para pasearse por el pueblo de noche, aun con la espesa neblina acariciando la superficie de la tierra.

Las luces de las cabañas comenzaron a apagarse una a una, Grenda, no podía ni verse los pies, pero solo debía caminar derecho y daría con el poste chueco del pueblo, llamado por los ponys como "el viejo Trop" (cuya inclinación de 30° lo caracterizaba) de allí, solo debía girar a la derecha y, 10 metros más adelante, se toparía con la puerta de su hogar.

La penumbra parecía cobrar vida, era como si cientos de ojos le miraran desde una dimensión, que no quería conocer.

La brisa se volvió helada, y ella, imaginando que alguien la veía, se negó a acelerar el paso, no le daría el gusto a este bromista.

Sus tuétanos se congelaron, cuando la neblina frente a ella, se agitó, eso solo podía ser obra de algo que pasa extremadamente rápido.

\- … ¿Armin? Eres… ¿tu?

Las orejas de un pony, sobresalían de la niebla.

\- ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí fuera? – trató de comunicarse con… eso.

Más pronto que temprano, se daría cuenta que, las orejas puntiaguda de ese pony, carecían de cabello y parecía poseer una textura fibrosa.

La mujer, se paralizó y solo reaccionó, cuando aquellas orejas, se sumergieron en el rio gaseoso y blanco.

Ella no es una mujer atlética, ni rápida, aun con el miedo mandando todo el oxígeno a sus pulmones, Grenda, se sentía frustrada, porque sabía que aquello a lo que no quiere mirar, le tomará solo unos segundos hacerse con su pescuezo.

Cuando Grenda llegó hasta el viejo Trop, inmediatamente ubicó su hogar y con sus pulmones colapsando, corrió desesperada a la puerta.

¿Gritar? La sola idea de tener a… eso, tras ella, era suficiente para enmudecerla, si gritaba, si se atrevía a dejar escapar el aire que necesita para correr, eso, eso que la miraba por las noches hace tanto tiempo, eso que sonríe desde la niebla, no le daría una muerte rápida, es una ofensa gritar y eso solo se paga con el peor de los asesinatos, los que tardan.

Empujó la puerta y cayó frente a la misma, se paró y cerró la puerta con llave y se apartó de ella más de dos metros, no vaya a ser que eso, meta uno de sus largos brazos y la jale hacia la obscuridad.

Buscó una vela, apenas podía sostener el cerillo cuando trataba de perderlo, aun tenía el corazón en la garganta y de pronto…

Silencio, demasiado silencio.

Prendió la vela y comenzó a caminar por la casa.

Su objetivo era claro, su habitación, no importaba cuanto sus instintos le advirtiera, le gritaran, que mirada tras ella, pero no, ella sabe que una vez lo vea, eso, dejará de jugar al gato y al ratón.

Tenía una oportunidad, el armario, en él guarda incienso y, si logra despistar con el olor de un incienso quizás tenga una oportunidad.

Ignora el olor fétido, ignora la brisa a su espalda que le indica que efectivamente, una de las ventanas estaba abierta.

Cuando entró, apagó la vela y antes de poder encender el incienso, unos golpecitos de uñas, comenzaron a acariciar la madera del armario.

Encendió el incienso y aguantó la respiración, ella se tapa la boca y chilla en silencio desesperada porque ella lo sabe, esa cosa ya la encontró y esa cosa abrirá las puertas del armario mostrando el rostro desfigurado de un monstruo pesadillesco, con una sonrisa grotesca de oreja a oreja, acompañada de astillados y filosos dientes.

Grenda consigue gemir de horror después de 7 tortuosos minutos en los que aun escuchaba las garras de la bestia, y esa tranquilidad crece más, cuando pega los ojos a la rendija de la puerta del armario y comprobó que afuera, solo estaba su cama, y un espejo, que reflejaba el armario, eso se había ido.

Lamentablemente, esto solo sería una mala interpretación por parte de la yegua, porque de un momento a otro, entendió que las garras que daban golpecitos, no lo hacían en la puerta del armario, y no es porque viera a eso fuera de la casa, no era porque esa cosa hubiese vuelto a dar los golpes y ahora identificara mejor de dónde venían, ella lo supo, cuando sintió el frio aliento acariciar su nuca.

* * *

 **Piollo. *revisando el escrito cautelosamente* - ¿arreglaste mis errores de ortografía?**

 **Kashike .- los que logre identificar.**

 **Piollo .- te confieso algo, me sorpredes, te pasé el borrador para que me dijeras que cambiar antes de pulir la ortografía, no puedo creerlo, creo que te menosprecie como aliado en la creación de esta historia.**

 **Kashike .- ¿pues pa que estamos perro? Hahahahaha.**

 **Piollo .- aparte de tener ideas grandiosas me quitas carga…**

 **Kashike .- oye, deja el homo erotismo para tu ficción ¿quieres?**

 **Piollo .- solo quería dejar en claro que me agrada mucho que estés conmigo, enserio, no muchos soportan a este histérico.**

 **Kashike .- ¿ya puedo leer los reviews?**

 **Piollo. *avienta las ojas enojado* - ¡perfecto! ¡ya vas a empezar con tus mamadas!**

 **Kashike .- muy bien, empecemos… WOW, hay dos.**

 **Piollo .- adivino ¿una la escribiste tu?**

 **Kashike .- ninguna de las dos.**

 **Piollo . *ojos llorosos y vos aguda* - ¿y po que no?**

 **Kashike .- ni quien te entienda pelele. Red Kick dice "** algo aburrido pero bueno, me gusto **"**

 **Piollo .- mmm ¿aburrido por qué?**

 **Kashike .- tal vez se refiere a que no hay mucha acción, pero le gustó así que no te quejes, un anónimo dice "** Que equipo tan disparejo pero en fin, aun no puedo creer que toda la familia pie este muerta, mas la linda marble, pero en fin, ahora veamos como lime stone venga a toda su familia, sigue asi, aun quedamos muchos lectores de tus historias **"**

 **Piollo. *lagrimeando***

 **Kashike - ¡¿wey?! No mames que estás llorando.**

 **Piollo. *se limpia la cara y habla con voz aguda escondiendo la cara* - no esque… este imbécil me hizo recordar algo feo.**

 **Kashike.- fue por su ultima frace ¿verdad?**

 **Piollo. *se tapa la cara y aciente con la cabeza mientras sus labios tiemblan***

 **Kashike.- oowwww, amigo… ¡no puedes ser mas puto! hahahahahaha**


	7. Razón para vivir 6 la Bestia de Fogville

**Kashike.- ¡WEY! ¡WEY! ¡WWWEEEEYY! :O**

 **Piollo. "aterrado" - ¡que pasó! :u**

 **Kashike. - ¡tengo una pregunta de vida o muerte!**

 **Piollo: - ¡dime!**

 **Kashike. "se aclara la garganta" – si Trixie fuese una lesbiana en el mundo real ¿A qué se dedicaría?**

 **Piollo. "guarda silencio mientras las manecillas del reloj de su mente dan una vuelta entera" - ¿eh?**

 **Kashike. – contesta la pregunta. Pendejo.**

 **Piollo. "se rasca la cabeza" - ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea lesbiana? Esta medio confusa tu pregunta.**

 **Kashike.- estás medio pendejo.**

 **Piollo.- no mames wey, es cómo si yo te preguntara. Si juan compra 10 manzanas ¿Cuánto chocolate come el lunes?**

 **Kashike.- aja -_- tienes razón, gracias por nada.**

* * *

 **MLP LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

* * *

Tras varios intentos por esconder la cara bajo la almohada, Limestone Pie se levantó con los ojos enrojecidos y una mueca de desesperación, el constante golpeteo la desquiciaba y para colmo, el agudo chillido de una niña que estaba orinándose.

\- ¡EL TINACO TIENE FUGA! ¡EL TINACO TIENE FUGA! – Pumpkin bailaba dando brinquitos con las manos cubriéndose la entrepierna, su expresión era el sufrimiento explicito, y el modo en el que le temblaban las piernas, daban a entender que no le faltaba mucho.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa? – llegó Daring Do con intriga.

\- Last no sale del baño – dijo Tree – parece que su purificación fue demasiado para la tasa.

\- ¡Celestia ten piedad! – la niña cae de rodillas.

\- ¿Por qué no hace afuera? – llegó Limestone algo molesta.

\- ¿crees que no somos civilizadas? – preguntó Tree.

\- ¿y cómo han hecho en todo este tiempo?

Tree le calla la boca con una frase – en el campo no había machos con las hormonas alteradas.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Daring do – mierda.

\- yo la cuido – se ofreció Limestone.

\- ¿sin tu arma? – Do levantó las cejas.

\- no la necesito para causar mucho dolor.

* * *

Y Allí estaba Limestone, dándole la espalda a unos arbustos mientras las hojas crujían con el movimiento.

Escuchó un pequeño golpe y a la niña quejándose.

\- ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- no puedo hacerlo si me miras.

\- no te estoy mirando – contestó con naturalidad.

\- pero puedes voltear en cualquier momento.

\- no lo aré, lo prometo, ¡por mis cascos niña! ¿cómo es que sigues viva?

\- Tree me cuida.

\- no tengo que resaltar lo incoherente que suena eso.

\- ¡tada! Terminé – sale de los arbustos de un salto.

Un segundo de silencio, Limestone miraba como alguien venia – ve con Tree – ordenó.

Pumpkin se subió al remolque enseguida, Stone solo se quedó quieta con cara de mala mientras Fireclod se acercaba.

\- siguen aquí.

\- que observador ¿quieres un premio?

\- supongo que ya se marchan ¿verdad?

Limestone guarda silencio mientras sus ojos se encienden por la ira.

Fireclod mira el camino para bajar por la colina, suspira y mira a Limestone con seriedad - ¿quieres tu arma de regreso?

Limestone arquea una ceja.

\- te la doy con una condición – saca el arma el revólver y se lo ofrece – que vengas conmigo.

Limestone toma su arma y la revisa cuidadosamente, literalmente la deshará para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden.

En ese momento, Daring Do y Last salieron, pues que Pumpkin allá entrado tan rápido les pareció sospechoso.

\- ¿el juez? – Daring se sorprende - ¿ya viene a corrernos?

\- no tienen que irse si me ayudan con algo – Limestone vuelve a dejar el revolver de una pieza - ¿por qué nosotros?

Fireclod los deja en silencio y se marcha, ellos intercambian miradas y lo siguen, dejando a Tree y Pumpkin a cargo del remolque.

* * *

 **Razón para vivir 6 la Bestia de Fogville.**

* * *

Allí estaban los cuatro ponys, mirando dentro de un cuarto, atónitos ante la grotesca imagen.

\- Ella es Granda, cuidaba a mi hija de jueves a domingo.

\- ¿eso era un pony? – Last se sintió asqueado.

El cadáver, parecía haber explotado desde las costillas para afuera, los huesos expuestos (los que quedaban) estaban tan limpios…

La columna vertebral había sido arrancada y triturada en pedacitos, el sitio donde alguna vez había existido una cara, no era más que carne molida, llena de pus y sangre seca, el cráneo fue aplastado, por lo que aún se podían apreciar los cachos de seso esparcidos por aquí y por allá.

\- ¿qué clase de pony haría algo como esto? – se cuestionó Daring do mirando al Juez.

\- no fue un pony.

\- tampoco un animal – afirmó Last.

\- ¿entonces un grifo? ¿una hidra? ¿Qué criaturas mágicas hay por la zona? – continuaba Do.

\- algo me dice que ya sabe que es lo que pasó – dijo Limestone - ¿no es verdad?

Fireclod desvía la mirada, atraído y asqueado por el festival de restos que había en la habitación y comenta – lo que asechaba el bosque que nos rodea, por poco acaba con Fogville – cierra la puerta de la habitación donde había ocurrido la masacre – lo llamábamos simplemente como "él"

Los tres aventureros se miraron intrigados.

\- ¿creen en las maldiciones? – esa pregunta parecía retorica tomando en cuenta la mierda en la que está sumergida Equestria.

* * *

Fogville, inició como una humilde (y por humilde me refiero a de muy, muy escasos recursos, incluso para estándares de la época) la vida era dura, pero los ponys tenían confianza, ganas de luchar y trabajar muy duro, para poder llamar a un lugar "hogar"

Las primeras semanas, eran muy buenas, ya se veían los primeros pasos de las estructuras que, dentro de pocos meces, fungirían como resguardo y las casas de acampar, serían hechas a un lado.

Agentes de ventas, Doctores, Artistas, costureros etc. Se volvieron leñadores, granjeros, obreros.

La variedad de razas era tanta, que en Fogville se comenzó a contar como chiste que, era una especie de "arca de Pony Noe" que salvaría a todas las especies de ponys, del metafórico diluvio que era la infección zombi.

Y habría seguido así, de no ser porque la masacre comenzó.

Primero eran desapariciones, pero a "él" pareció gustarle ser cada vez más mórbido, más bestia, mas desalmado, ahora dejaba ver su trabajo, los exponía como un artista.

En una ocasión, un joven, pero soñador pony dijo que "lo atraparíamos si trabajábamos juntos" al día siguiente, el muchacho apareció colgado del viejo Trop, con las costillas arrancadas y los ojos abiertos, en su cara estaba congelada la expresión de horror que tenía al momento de morir.

"Él" era un experto en dejarnos en claro una cosa, él era el jefe y nosotros simple ganado.

No fue hasta que apareció el héroe del pueblo, Grawser, el potro que enfrentó a la bestia con una armadura hecha por él mismo.

Herrero de pasión, héroe por convicción, salió a cazar a la bestia, espada de hierro, y el símbolo de las hermanas, el sol y la luna en su pecho, como un símbolo de oro que creó una noche, después de asegurar que la princesa Luna lo había visitado en sus sueños.

La batalla fue encarnizada, la criatura le arrancó de un zarpazo el peto con el símbolo de las hermanas y el oro se rompió en tres trozos grandes.

Pero algo había pasado, el oro quemó las manos del monstruo y fue así, cómo Grawser tomó un afilado pedazo de oro, y entregando su vida, asesinando a la criatura.

* * *

\- lo enterramos, sus acciones se volvieron leyenda para estos ponys y se tomó la creencia que cuando la bestia volviera, Grawser también lo haría.

Parecía una profecía, y por la forma en la que Fireclod miraba a Stone, tal vez, el creía que ella, era la nueva Grawser.

\- tu puntería es realmente buena, ahora sabemos que "él" muere con el oro, si te damos balas de oro, seguramente acabarías con esta pesadilla mucho antes de lo que lo hizo Grawser.

Last fingió toser, y tras varios segundos de exageradas arcadas, Daring Do tomó la palabra.

\- ya entendimos.

Last muestra su ballesta - ¿el arquero? No quiero sonar presumido pero cuando se habla de puntería…

\- en ese caso necesitarás que tus puntas de flechas sean recubiertas, por desgracia no tenemos tanto oro, así que sus municiones serán limitadas.

\- ¿no podría simplemente dispararle con una bala normal?

\- no, solo el oro le hará daño.

\- un momento por favor – interrumpió Daring do – chicos ¿podemos hablar? Afuera

* * *

\- no le creo nada.

\- yo tampoco – resolvió Last.

\- ¿tengo cara de ingenua? – recalcó Stone.

\- Quiero decir, lo de la bestia suena convincente, pero ¿hacernos creer que Limestone está aquí por una profecía que esta gente se sacó del forro de los huevos?

\- aunque si es mucha coincidencia que hayamos llegado casi al mismo tiempo que esta criatura volviera – dijo Last – tal vez sea una señal.

\- ¿una señal de qué? – Daring do entrecierra los ojos.

\- imagina lo que nos darían si matáramos al monstruo ese – el Pegaso se frotaba la barbilla y miraba al cielo con ambición.

\- nono – Do salta tajante – tenemos un único objetivo y es Gladmane, dejemos de perder el tiempo aquí y sigamos nuestro camino.

\- solo somos tres ponys – Last cuenta sus dedos mientras dice una lista – nos faltan mejores armas, un plan perfecto y aliados.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡solo piénsalo Do! Les ayudamos a estos tipos, a cambio tenemos munición y su lealtad ¡caramba! Hasta parece que te da miedo la neblina, este tiempo nos puede servir para pensar un plan para derrotar a Gladmane.

\- yo tengo un plan – aseguró Do.

\- por lo que sé ese pony es extraordinariamente poderoso, tres ponys derrotándolo suena a locura, imagina a un niño declarándole la guerra a una hidra.

\- yo sé a qué nos enfrentamos.

\- entonces por qué no nos cuentas ese maravilloso plan que nos dará una oportunidad de vencer, muero por oírlo.

No fueron las palabras y tono de ataque de Last lo que comenzó a poner nerviosa a Do, fue la pesada mirada de Limestone cuya expresión le decía "¿Qué esperas?"

\- yo… lo hago sobre la marcha.

Inesperado para Last, no por la respuesta, sino por la sinceridad en el momento.

La sombra que cubría los ojos de Limestone se volvió más intensa, antes de que se diera cuenta, Do ya era tomada del cuello de su camisa y acercada a la chica roca.

-debes… estar…jodiendo – el enojo era tal que sus palabras eran tan pesadas como el metal.

Daring Do miró con horror cómo los ojos de Limestone se clavaban en los de ella, sintiendo como le perforaba el alma y el tirante de su cuello le apretaba la parte trasera del cuello.

\- sabes que perdemos el tiempo en este lugar…

Limestone la empujó, se dio media vuelta y entró a la casa donde fue perpetrado el asesinato, gritando a todo pulmón - ¡donde consigo esas balas mata bestias!

Do se levantó, sacudió la tierra y suspiró tristemente, dejando ver la cara que reflejaba uno de sus momentos más vulnerables.

"La cagaste" pensó, al ver a Last el sentimiento no disminuyó, él también se veía molesto, pero tampoco era novedad que hiciera sus rabietas, el problema en realidad, es que no le dirigió la palabra.

* * *

Derrotada, Daring Do regresó al remolque, y al entrar se tiró sobre la cama, boca abajo para que Tree no escuchara sus lamentos.

\- no intentes silenciar lo que puedo ver en tu aura, solo lo resaltas más.

\- ojalá y solo seas otra charlatán y no sepas lo que pasa.

\- si quieres puedo sacar a relucir tu secreto.

\- ¡NO! – Do levantó la cabeza, viendo a Tree en la cocina y a la misma quien solo estaba allí, con una olla levantada.

\- despertarás a Pumpkin.

\- estoy jodida – volvió a hogar sus palabras con el colchón.

\- para ser Daring Do, eres bastante insegura.

\- estoy segura – se levanta – segura de que es una mala idea quedarse aquí.

\- he escuchado eso antes – vacía una lata de variedad de verduras en la olla – es normal que estés alterada – prende la estufa – lo importante es mantener la calma, así tus manos no temblarán al crear la fogata que te cubrirá de la tormenta.

Do mira desde la entrada de la cocina cómo el fuego acaricia los alrededores de la olla.

\- ¿de dónde sale el gas?

\- es tu casa rodante, tu deberías saberlo.

\- es bastante nueva, realmente.

\- ecología, el tanque que guarda tus desechos y los de tus amigos debe limpiarse de vez en cuando, pero mientras tanto…

\- ¡qué asco!

Las dos yeguas giraron la cabeza para ver a la niña que se expresaba con gesto divertido.

\- ¡popó en la comida! – se tapaba la nariz y sale corriendo.

\- ya valió – Daring Do sale tras ella, se toma de la cabeza al ver que el festival del acónito estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba y que la niña calabaza, no estaba a la vista.

Tree Hugger se asoma lentamente, tan pacifica como siempre – se nos escapó.

\- ¡NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA! ¡GRACIAS!

* * *

Las burbujas que soltaban esos trozos de oro ardiendo, que eran balas para el revolver de Limestone, era observadas, a través del cristal de una pecera, por Stone y Last.

El chico comenzó a frotarse los brazos por el frio, miró a su compañera y se entristeció al no saber cómo iniciar una plática que no terminara con un golpe o amenaza de muerte.

Los ojos de la chica estaban bien clavados en las 4 balas, solo 4 tiros, pero ella solo necesitaba uno, eso aseguraría si le preguntaban.

Last por su lado, comenzó a sentir que quizás, Stone fue un poco dura con Daring Do, y como culparla, después de todo, fue ella quien los metió en esta aventura la cual se volvía suicida sin un plan que debía rayar en lo ingenioso.

\- oye…

Los ojos de Stone se clavaron a los de Last, haciendo que este se pusiera rojo de los nervios, ella estaba molesta, pero no como lo está habitualmente, esta vez la podría describir cómo un tanque a punto de explotar.

En las manos de Last estaban las válvulas de presión, ergo, si no las aflojaba, el tanque explotaría, pero si las giraba de más, el líquido ardiendo del tanque le saltaría en la cara.

\- ¿Qué… que crees que pase después de esto?

\- ¿después de qué?

\- bueno… no tenemos un plan ¿cierto? – Last se gritó en sus adentros, enserio quería buscar otro tema de conversación, pero los nervios lo hicieron hablar sin pensar.

Limestone solo vuelve sus ojos a las balas y guarda silencio.

\- me gustaría decir que…

\- yo tengo un plan Last – contesta para callar al potro de una vez.

\- wow… y ¿Cuál es?

\- mi plan, es resolver esto sola, quédense con la casa rodante, no me importa, pero ha pasado una semana y por culpa de los imbéciles, no hemos hecho nada para matar a Gladmane.

\- … yo soy uno de esos imbéciles, ¿verdad?

\- que listo eres – contesta burlona.

Las balas son sacadas con pinzas por el herrero, dejando a los ponys sin su pequeña distracción.

\- no sé qué pensar de ti Stone.

\- cállate.

\- quiero decir, no sé casi nada de ti, y aun así empatizo.

\- que te calles.

\- no somos tan distintos.

\- ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como puto?

La puerta de la herrería se abre, Fireclod entra con una sola frase que decir – está todo listo.

* * *

\- ¡¿ha visto a una niña?! – coloca la palma de su mano a la altura de su cadera – es de este tamaño y tiene el cabello naranja.

\- sus padres la llamaron Pumpkin – dijo Tree calmada, tan calmada que Daring Do explotó.

\- ¡quieres dejar de hablar con flojera por un momento! ¡Pumpkin está perdida en un pueblo donde la mayoría son machos! ¡¿sabes lo que la soledad les hace a los que tienen mucha testosterona?! – Do mira al hombre al que interrogaban y se apena – sin ofender.

\- ella está bien – dijo Tree – puedo sentirla.

\- ¡y tu habilidad mística no puede decirnos donde está!

\- no es una brújula.

\- ¡entonces no me sirves! ¡maldición Tree! ¡empiezo a creer que no quieres a esa niña!

El silencio y la cara de enojo de Tree dejó paralizada a Daring Do un momento.

\- no digas eso nunca.

\- okey – suspira – okey, piensa ¿Dónde estaría una niña amante de los postres?

\- pastelería.

\- sí, lo sé, pero ya estuvimos allí, piensa en otro lugar.

\- mmm, enseñé a Pumpkin a encontrar los ingredientes para sus pasteles en la naturaleza, tal vez esté en el bosque.

Do se cubre la cara – con la bestia que atacó anoche.

\- a menos que Fogville tenga un lugar con muchas flores, de allí saca algunos sabores.

Daring Do mira al sujeto que interrogaban - ¿tienen algún lugar donde la flor no sea el acónito?

\- el cementerio – dijo cortante – ya déjenme en paz, locas.

\- ¡tiene sentido! ¡Tree! ¡Tree! ¡tiene sentido! ¡los cementerios siempre están llenos de vegetación! – toma a la pony verde de los hombros y la agita - ¡la encontramos!

Tree Hugger sopla su cabello, pues le quedó tapando la cara – debo limpiar mis chacras después de esto.

* * *

Más tarde que temprano encontraron el lugar donde entierran a los muertos, una pequeño cementerio tapizado de flores que emergían de la tierra, con alguna que otra tumba puesta de manera desorganizada, la neblina acariciaba el suelo, dejando ver solo la cabeza de las flores y las tablas que indicaban donde estaban las tumbas.

El cementerio, estaba rodeado por una estructura que podría ser descrita, como piedras que formaban "U" y en medio de esas "U" había lanzas de metal, clavadas, como cuidando que los muertos no se levantaran.

Pumpkin se asomó por una de las lapidas y al ver que la estaban buscando, bajó la cabeza.

\- ¡vuelve aquí niña!

\- ¡no! ¡popó en la comida!

Acompañado de esto, una risita ajena a Pumpkin, llegó desde la misma lapida donde se encontraba.

Caminando con cuidado, Daring Do preocupada, dijo – ya deja de jugar, pronto va a oscurecer.

Do miró detrás de la lápida, solo para ver una niña, que no era Pumpkin, si no, alguien de aspecto transparente y brillante, con unos ojos imposiblemente blancos que la miraba directamente a los ojos.

\- … ¿una pony de cristal?

La niña fue empujada - ¡la traes! – seguido de esto, Pumpkin soltó una risita mientras escapaba de la otra niña.

La pequeña, parecía divertirse con Pumpkin dejando a Daring Do con una cálida pero algo áspera sensación.

\- una niña de su edad, eso no se ve todos los días – comentó Tree.

\- ahora debemos arruinarles su juego – mira a la distancia las nubes que cubrirán el sol, parece triste, pero la seguridad es primero – regresemos al camper.

\- AAAAWWW ¡Pero Daring!

\- pero nada – intenta tomarla de la mano, pero Pumpkin sale corriendo.

\- ¡Ey! – trata de alcanzarla pero tropieza y se pierde entre la niebla.

Todos se paralizan, la niebla no era tan alta como para hacer que el cuerpo de un pony se pierda.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Tree Hugger camina tocando el piso con sus manos, de pronto, la mano de Daring Do toma la suya, y logra salir del agujero donde calló.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- que nadie se acerque, está profundo.

Tras sacudirse la tierra, Do leyó la lápida que estaba frente a ella, alguien había profanado esta tumba, porque en lugar de un ataúd, dejaron un oyó.

Pumpkin tomó la mano de Tree, asustada, imaginando que en cualquier momento algo saldría de ese lugar.

La lapida, decía el nombre del pony que había sido enterrado "Grawser" el héroe del pueblo.

\- quien derrotó a la bestia…

\- ¿disculpa? – preguntó Tree.

\- nos hablaron de un pony que luchó contra la bestia que ahora asecha nuevamente el pueblo – mira a la pony verde confundida - ¿Quién sacaría de su tumba a alguien a quien ponen en un pedestal?

\- los pueblos tienen costumbres variadas.

\- a él no lo sacaron.

Los ponys miraron a la niña de cristal, quien retrocedió un poco ante tantas miradas.

\- ¿entonces por qué no está aquí?

\- el… el salió por sí solo.

* * *

EL corazón de Daring Do latía con fuerza mientras corría apresurada con Pumpkin en brazos.

La niña apenas entendía lo que ocurría, solo podía ver cómo detrás de ellas, Tree Hugger llevaba a la niña de cristal de la mano.

Oscureció muy rápido y el camper aún estaba a medio pueblo de distancia, fue la niña de cristal la que le insistió a Tree que era más seguro en su casa, así pues, Do le dejó a Tree a la unicornio de corta edad y ordenó.

\- que nadie salga hasta que salga el sol.

\- ven con nosotras Daring – insistió Pumpkin.

\- Alguien debe advertirles – eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer en la obscuridad.

* * *

El pueblo se iluminaba con la presencia de las antorchas que ardían en cada esquina de las casas.

Last, no despegaba la mira de su ballesta de su ojo derecho, Limestone, simplemente se quedaba en calma, ante la soledad de un pueblo que se refugió para no enfrentarse con el monstruo.

\- sabes que no estamos aquí por ser especiales ¿cierto? – comentó Last, a lo que Limestone ignoró.

\- no somos de por aquí, supongo que, si eso nos mata, no será una gran pérdida para estos ponys.

\- ¿nunca sabes cuándo callarte?

\- lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso.

A lo lejos, se escucharon los gritos de una pony que corría a toda prisa.

Las orejas de los dos se pararon, se suponía que nadie estaría afuera mientras ellos acababan su trabajo.

\- ¡no lo entienden!

Alcanzó a escuchar Last – pues yo si le entendí – miró a Limestone esperando que ella mostrara la más mínima pisca de sentido del humor.

\- eres un imbécil.

\- ¡Es Grawser! ¡ES GRAWSER!

\- ¿esa es Daring Do? – preguntó Stone agudizando la mirada.

Ese nombre llamó la atención de la bestia, pues solo segundos de haberla dicho, Do vio cómo unos ojos verdes brillosos emergían de la obscuridad, esto solo le hizo acelerar el paso de manera desesperada.

\- ¡ES GRAWSER! – insistió - ¡ES UN LICANTROPO!

Last vio a través de la mira de su ballesta, cómo tras Do salía una bestia de madera a toda prisa, su corazón se detuvo, Limestone saltó de su lugar de vigilancia (el tejado de una casa)

Daring Do podía escuchar a la feroz criatura lanzarse hacia ella, el estrecho por donde cruzaba era una desventaja.

Como un reflejo, Do saltó a una de las paredes del estrecho y se impulsó dando una voltereta en el aire, el Licántropo le pasó rozando las orejas y continuó su camino hacia Limestone, quien lo esperaba apuntándole con el revolver.

Al disparar, la bestia se quitó del camino de la bala con una facilidad abrumadora y empujó a Limestone de un zarpazo, la chica voló del tramando golpe y quedó en el suelo sofocada.

Escuchó las pesadas patas del lobo acercarse y cuando abrió los ojos, admiró cómo la bestia que se paraba sobre dos patas se imponía ante ella.

Parecía un pony al que trozos de madera se le aferraron a la piel por medio de lianas, haciendo la forma de unas garras, un hocico largo y deforme y demás trozos que lo cubrían en un 70% del cuerpo.

La bestia rugió, y al abrir la boca deforme se apreciaron las hileras de dientes de calcio, acompañadas por dos largos colmillos de madera.

Una flecha se clavó en la frente del licántropo, pero la madera era tan dura, que apenas y dañó la superficie.

Los brillantes ojos verdes, se fijaron en Last, se quitó la flecha y se abalanzó contra el pegaso.

Tras un chillido parecido al de un cerdo, Last comenzó a volar, pero era muy tarde, la bestia saltó primero al tejado de la casa, luego se impulsó con una fuerza colosal, al pegaso que le clavó una flecha en la frente.

En ese momento, Limestone estaba apuntando al lobo con su revólver, y justo cuando este, alcanzó a Last, Stone disparó.

Todo lo que vio luego, era cómo los dos caían unidos y se estrellaban contra un vacío puesto de acónitos.

Daring Do ayudo a Limestone a levantarse. Stone; levantó su arma en caso de que la criatura siguiera viva. Do; apenas quería ver que era lo que había ocurrido.

Del puesto destrozado, salió la bestia, tomándose un hombro con su garra derecha mientras su herida soltaba vapor, "eso" miró a Limestone con recelo y antes de poder hacer algo, escapó, fundiendo su figura con la neblina y la obscuridad.

Sin perder la sospecha de que la criatura les podría saltar encima en cualquier momento, las chicas se arrimaron, solo para encontrarse con su compañero, herido, sin soltarse la pierna derecha por un agudo dolor que lo atormentaba.

Daring Do se hizo para atrás con la impresión, Limestone, quedó petrificada.

En la pierna de Last, se veían las marcas de los afilados dientes, del licántropo.

* * *

 **Kahike. - hora de los comentarios.**

 **Piollo. - dale 7u7r esta vez no voy a llorar ¡SOY UN MACHOTE!**

 **Kashike. - aja si, solo hay uno esta vez.**

 **Piollo. - tu léelo.**

 **Kashike. -** **misery680 dice "** Wow wow, de seguro que esto culpara al grupo **"**

 **Piollo.- ya viste que eso no es del todo cierto, pero :v creo que salieron perjudicados de todas maneras.**

 **Kashike. – listo :3 vámonos a casa.**

 **Pioolo. – solo una última cosa para los lectores.**

 **Kashike. – de acuerdo.**

 **Piollo: – Quien conteste correctamente la ¡ABERRACIÓN! De pregunta que hizo kashike "si Trixie fuese una lesbiana en el mundo real. A qué se dedicaría?" ganará un premio *U*)/ tu crees? ¡que ofertón!**

 **Kashike. – hahahaha, que pendejo eres.**


	8. Razón para vivir 7: Un amigo enfermo

**MLP LODM LIMESTONE PIE**

* * *

¿Dónde quedó la felicidad?

Despiertas en un plano duro y frio, acaricias la zona para darte una idea de donde estás, huele a canela, lo único que te separa del piso es una manta suave pero algo delgada, tu cabello de olor a menta te tapa un ojo, eres una pony, una niña a la que todos tratan como menos de lo que cree que es.

Giras la vista, a un par de metros está otra niña, una potrilla que te cautiva por su aspecto tan singular, imitando de algún modo que no comprendes, al cristal.

Eres Pumpkin, eres otra sobreviviente.

* * *

 **Razón para vivir 7 Un amigo enfermo.**

* * *

Soft Radiance estaba tumbada en el suelo mientras gastaba un crayón rojo dejando un camino pastoso de color sobre una hoja café claro, la tripa quedaba pegada al suelo y sus cascos danzaban inquietamente.

Cuando la pequeña levantó la mirada, indicó con un par de palmadas en el suelo donde podía sentarse su nueva amiga.

\- Papá salió, me dijo que te quedaras aquí mientras tanto.

\- tu papá da miedo – Pumpkin se sentó en posición de mariposa.

\- tu mamá también.

\- Limestone no es mi mamá – contestó algo acomplejada por la confusión.

El silencio se fue cuando Soft le arrimó una taza con canela caliente a Pumpkin.

\- ¿me ayudas a terminar el barco?

Pumpkin miró la hoja, apreciando cómo en la misma aparecía con cada trazo un barco con grandes velas.

\- ¿y si Tree me necesita? Quiero ayudar.

\- primero terminemos el barco ¿sí?

* * *

La casa rodante parecía tranquila.

\- ¡deja de moverte llorón!

Parecía.

\- ¡no le sueltes la pierna! – ordenó Daring Do mientras lo sujetaba de las manos con las suyas y detenía su torso entre las piernas.

En ese momento apareció Tree con una vaso de agua que contenía un líquido humeante y de color sospechoso, sin avisar a nadie, derramó la infusión de hierbas sobre la herida del pegaso, quien chilló del dolor e intentó quitarse a las dos yeguas de encima.

\- ¡JODER TREE! – enfureció Limestone - ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE EMPEORAR LA SITUACIÓN!

\- es desinfectante – declaró pacifica – lo necesita.

\- ¡nada servirá! ¡me mordió un licántropo maldita sea!

En ese momento dejan de forcejear, Last se había quedado quieto.

\- parece que ninguna de ustedes entiende lo que realmente ocurre – la voz de Last era la de un hombre destrozado, tanto física como espiritualmente – estoy maldito.

Daring Do se baja del torso del pegaso y tras un suspiro pregunta a Tree - ¿tienes algo contra esto?

\- hasta ayer, pensaba que los cuentos de "ponyslobo" eran una leyenda que les contaban a los potrillos para que se fueran a dormir temprano, si hay una cura,yo no la sé.

\- no lo entiendo – aceptó Limestone.

\- ¿no has oído de los ponyslobo? – cuestionó Daring Do sorprendida.

Limestone negó con la cabeza a lo que Do rodó los ojos "ya veo que realmente no salías de tu granja" pensó para sus adentros con algo de temor, sabiendo que si llegaba a comentarlo recibiría una brutal golpiza.

\- al igual que Tree, imaginé que solo era una leyenda, leí de ellos en un par de libros pero no encontré nada en ningún registro de criaturas mágicas. Antes eran ponys comunes, hasta que fueron mordidos por otro ponylobo y se volvieron bestias.

\- ¿hay una cura?

\- no lo sé Stone, no tengo idea que tanto de la leyenda sea verdad o siquiera si esto es obra de magia negra u otra práctica obscura.

\- si me lo permiten – se metió Tree – creo que quienes tienen respuestas a nuestras preguntas son aquellos que han lidiado con esto en el pasado, tal vez sea el momento de consultar a alguien de este pueblo.

\- ¿saben qué? – Comenzó a caminar hacia Last mientras sacaba su revolver – a la mierda – colocó le boca de su arma en la frente del pegaso.

Las alarmas sonaron en la mente de Daring Do - ¡ESPERA!

La escena parecía congelada, Stone miraba a los ojos a Last, quien recostado, no parecía querer hacer nada para evitar ser atravesado por una bala de oro.

Eso provocó que Stone recordara aquel momento en el que su padre le pidió que le matara, solo que en lugar de tener al hombre a quien respetaba y amaba, ahora tenía como víctima a un pobre diablo que trataba de hacerse el valiente, aun sin moverse, el miedo en sus ojos era evidente, no como su padre, esto la enfurecía.

No sentía afecto por el pegaso, más bien, una lástima que raspa.

\- por favor, Limestone, debe de haber otro modo – suplicó Do.

Tree Hugger miraba el momento con fascinación, solo ella sabe el espectáculo que emergía de cada una de las auras de los presentes.

\- no se transformará sin luna llena y realmente la luna siempre está en el suelo desde que la princesa Luna desapareció, ¿no crees que es un indicio de que no hay razón para temer?

\- ni tu sabes cómo funciona la maldición, tu misma lo dijiste.

\- pero Limestone…

La presión hizo que Do dijera lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- ¡yo lo amo!

Todo el mundo miró a Do con sorpresa, incluso ella misma quedó pasmada "pendeja"

Tree no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa – que interesante.

Limestone afiló los ojos y retiró el arma de la frente del pegaso, caminó junto a Do y muy severa le dijo – si no hay una cura, tú lo matarás – seguido de esto, salió del camper.

Daring Do tardó unos segundos en reaccionar – amárralo a la cama ¿sí?

Tree Hugger arqueó una ceja con expresión de interés – como le explicarás a Limestone lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Do suspira – lo pensaré luego y… Last.

El pegaso guardó silencio, Do le apuntó con un dedo algo amenazante – no te emociones, lo dije para salvarte el pellejo.

Cuando salió para seguir a Stone, Tree comenzó a reír sin preocupación, claro, sin llegar a ser exagerado.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

\- no sé cuánto más puede guardar un pony un secreto.

* * *

Stone golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de la casa del juez, aquel pony tardaba bastante en abrir por lo que Daring Do aprovechó para tratar de hablar con Limestone.

\- gracias, por no…

\- no hago esto por amistad Do, tómalo cómo mi pago por salvarme de los hombres de Gladmane.

\- ¿pago?

\- se lo dije a tu novio ayer, en cuanto esto termine tomaré mi propio camino, debo quedarme sin deudas pendientes.

\- ¿deudas y pagos? Empiezas a sonar como Gladmane.

La puerta se abrió, el corcel rojo puso una cara de asco al verlas.

\- ¿Qué quieren aquí?

\- una explicación – dijo Limestone – creo que debió decirnos que nos enfrentábamos a un monstruo lobo o pony de madera o como se llame.

\- ustedes pelean con zombis ¿no? supuse que el principio seria el mismo, no te muerde, estarás bien, ahora si no necesitan más balas de oro será mejor que piensen en otra estrategia para acabar con él.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Stone la detuvo – queremos saber cuál es la cura.

El rostro de Fireclod se deformó a uno de sorpresa - ¿a quién mordieron?

\- Eso no importa, díganos como curarlo para que me pueda ir de esta mierda de pueblo.

\- no hay cura para esto granjera tonta, y si la hubiera el único capaz de saberlo sería Grawser, quien estudió a la bestia por mucho tiempo, pero ahora está oculto en alguna parte del bosque comiendo animales o a algún incauto que pase por su territorio.

\- es suficiente – Limestone se dispone a irse, pero el corcel la detiene.

\- si no matan a su amigo antes de que oscurezca, tendré que hacerlo yo.

Stone no le dio importancia a esto y se alejó con Daring Do.

Lo último que escucharon decir a Fireclod fue - ¡Soft Radiance! ¡recoge los crayones cuando termines de dibujar!

* * *

Al terminar de atar a Last con sogas gruesas, La pony se sienta en la cama paralela, tomo la lata de rábanos que dejó allí y comenzó a merendar.

\- actúas muy tranquila – dijo Last - ¿por qué?

\- la paz es más fácil de encontrar que un trébol de 3 hojas.

\- pero los difíciles son los de cuatro… ah, ya entendí.

\- sé que parece no haber salvación en ocasiones, pero eso solo ocurre porque tu preocupación no te deja pensar con claridad, con una mente tranquila, la respuesta aparece más rápido.

\- ¿y qué solución le darías a esto?

\- puedo curar el veneno de las serpientes, escorpiones y cualquier otro animal así, pero para eso necesito tener un poco de ese veneno, si vemos tu caso como el veneno de un animal pues…

\- ¿necesitas una muestra de saliva?

\- creo que con un diente de la criatura sería suficiente – come un rábano con paciencia.

\- ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo?

Tree traga – simple – se levanta y toma unas pinzas – ya lo encontré – clava la pinza en la herida del pegaso haciéndolo gritar de dolor, da un tirón y saca la mitad de un diente de madera.

\- me sorprende que no lo haya visto antes, ¿querías esconderte de mí, pilluelo? – mira al pegaso que no podía ni moverse de lo mucho que le dolía la pierna, en ese momento camina a la puerta del camper y abre la puerta, justo un segundo antes de que Pumpkin tocara la puerta.

\- escuchamos a Last gritar – dijo Pumpkin.

Soft Radiance se acercó a Tree y le ofreció una flor de Acónito – tal vez esto le ayude.

Tree tomó la flor e imaginando una receta para una cura, miró el cielo.

* * *

El festival de especias que Tree vaciaba en una olla pequeña dejaba espacio a las niñas para interactuar con el pegaso.

Pumpkin sobre la cama, Soft Radiance del otro lado, ambas picando la cara de Last dejando un intervalo de medio segundo entre piquete y piquete intercalado, acompañado de un "pit" por parte de Pumpkin y un "Put" por parte de la pony de cristal.

Finalmente, la pony de pelambrera descuidada se arrimó con el resultado en un plato hondo, le acercó la infusión a Last para que la oliera.

\- ¡diablos! ¡huele a mierda!

Pumpkin se asoma por la orilla de la cama picando la nariz a Last - ¡mala palabra! Debes pedir perdón.

\- lo hará después de su tratamiento – dijo Tree.

Last se resigna cerrando los ojos, después de todo no tiene nada que perder – solo úntalo ya, podré soportarlo.

\- ¿untarlo? – Tree abre la boca de Last con una mano.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Grita desesperado.

* * *

El eco del grito de Last llegó hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde Daring Do palpaba el suelo con la palma derecha, con cuidado de no estropear el historial que se grava en el barro, siendo testigo de sucesos que otros serían incapaces de apreciar.

Mientras tanto, Limestone observaba los árboles, apreciando las bellas líneas de liz que se formaban entre las hojas y se resaltaban con la leve neblina del día, misma neblina que dentro de poco volvería a ser espesa.

En que Pensaba Limestone en ese momento, solo ella lo sabía y naturalmente, tenia un poco angustiada a su compañera, quien, para rematar, seguía aturdida por cómo la granjera… bueno, ex-granjera, le recalcó que no quería seguir en su compañía.

\- Limestone- la llamó dudosa y con voz baja – creo que encontré un patrón.

Stone se acercó para verificar a que se refería, mirando la tierra, Do le señaló unos cuantos agujeros en la tierra, no muy distintos a los que se harían si alguien enterrase la punta de un lápiz y la sacara rápidamente.

estos agujeros estaban ordenados en hileras, según dedujo Do, serias las garras de las patas de la vestía.

\- parece muy fácil – admitió Daring Do – si fuera tan fácil encontrar su rastro, los pueblerinos serían algo… ¿tontos?

\- cobardes, le temen tanto a esa cosa que no se atreven ni a buscarla de día.

\- ¿puedes culparlos? – Do se levanta del suelo – imagina que este tipo, el antiguo héroe del pueblo realmente nunca vuelva a su forma normal, aun de día, o peor.

\- Que sepa controlar esa cosa y se haya vuelto un psicótico, lo sé, lo tengo presente.

\- ¿Cuántas balas de oro te quedan?

\- dos.

\- alentador – dijo con un sarcasmo que resaltaba lo desfavorecedora de la situación.

Mas pronto que temprano encontraron un tronco enrome y hueco, donde bastante cantidad de rastros se juntaban, Daring Do enseguida dedujo.

\- El lobo viene de muchos lados, no parece tener una ruta fija.

\- entonces podemos descartar la inteligencia.

\- lo dudo, hasta los animales mas salvajes tienen cierta organización, lo que hay aquí es… caótico.

\- bueno – Limestone levanta su arma – entonces no tiene una plan para esto – en ese momento salta al tronco y se desliza por él como si fuera un tobogán.

Do se quedó petrificada, no pudo decirle su otra opción y de cumplirse, Stone estaba en un grave problema.

Ella misma se sorprendió al ir tras Limestone sin pensar, se reclamó que era una loca o una irremediable estúpida, mientras la luz se perdia a sus espaldas y un golpe la hizo tocar el suelo de la madriguera.

\- ¡carajo! – gimió con dolor tras en golpe.

\- shhh, te va a oír – se enojó Limestone.

\- esta bien… perdón.

\- ¿tienes alguna bengala?

\- claro, es mala idea que nos escuche pero buena que nos vea.

\- ¡cállate y préndela!

En ese momento, la luz de una lámpara apareció, Daring Do apuntó a todas partes con el as de luz, sorprendida de la amplitud de la caverna y las docenas de túneles que tenía.

Algunas raíces de arboles y plantas colgaban y de enrredaban entre si, causando un efecto que recordaba al de lombrices secas que se petrificaron y conservaron su muerte como una tétrica fotografía tridimensional.

Do sintió un escalofrió – esto no puede ser bueno.

\- Calla.

\- tenemos que irnos ahora.

\- ¿no querías salvar a tu novio?

\- Limestone, no lo entiendes, es imposible que esto lo haya hecho un…

Los brillantes ojos verdes proviniendo de todos lados atemorizó a las ponys.

\- un solo… - Do y Limestone pegaron espaldas, rodeadas de docenas de criaturas de madera – para que hablé…

Ellos se acercaban a la luz, rodeándolas, asechándolas en un espiral, como los buitres o los tiburones.

De distintos tamaños y Generos, Los ponys transformados en lobos de madera gruñían y se acercaban amenazantes.

\- dime que te quedan otras 20 balas de las que no me enteré.

\- si dejo que te coman tal vez pueda escapar, no me tientes.

Las criaturas estaban tan cerca que su horrible aliento, no saben que hacer, nisiquiera para que su muerte sea menos dolorosa.

\- la de gris, baja el arma.

La voz potente y femenina las tomó por sorpresa, no sabían de donde venia o en que momento preciso apareció.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – cuestiónó Limestone.

\- pues… no sé, no…no…no – Limestone no entendía que estaba pasando.

Los Lobos de madera comenzaron a abrirle paso a una de ellos, una que se destavaba por las coloridas plantas que creción por su cuerpo cómo un vestido llamativo y cabello largo y hermoso.

Conforme esa criatura se acercaba lentamente, comenzó a hablar – los asustas – partes de su cuerpo de plantas y madera comenzó a caérsele dejando solo a una bella pony de voz apaciguadora – por favor, baja, el arma.

A Daring Do se le quedaron los ojos cuadrados al ver como una bestia se había vuelto una mujer cuya belleza natural dejaría amas de uno (o una) con el corazón en la garganta.

Cubriendo su intimidad con unas cuantas telas, La yegua dejó a Do en un estado de trance total.

\- lililililili ¿limestone?

\- ¿debería bajar mi arma?

\- eh…..

\- insisto – continuó la pony – nadie tiene porqué salir herido, o peor.

Do susurró – mejor hazle caso.

Empieza de nuevo, el suspenso que a aparecido en la vida de todos desde el incidente que acabó con la vida como la conocían los ponys, nadie sabe en que momento va a morir y que decisión será la que te condene, pero solo lo haces, continuas tomando deciciónes sabiendo el riesgo.

Limestone bajó el revolver y entonces los lobos retrocedieron, algunos para entrar a los tuneles, otros dejando que la madera de sus cuerpos se desprenda y dejando ver a ponys aparentemente comunes (digamos que con vestimenta económica)

Daring Do aun no podía salir de ese laberinto emocional en el que se encontraba, era un estado autentico de trauma.

\- ¿de donde vienen? – pregunto la inusualmente sensual voz de la pony que hace pocos segundos era una bestia de madera.

\- lejos – es todo lo que contestó Limestone.

\- ¿y como nos encontraron?

\- tus vecinos nos contrataron.

\- ¿Fogville?

Limestone asintió con la cabeza en un gesto sincero.

\- ya veo… - su atención se dirigió a la pony paralizada - ¿sucede algo?

Do comenzó a temblar, y en ese momento no pudo ocultar mas su emoción – se…see…señora, por favor – se pone de rodillas y baja la cabeza – no puedo sentir mas que admiración hacia ustedes, por favor, enséñeme que necesitamos para comprender a su antigua especie.

La pony arqueó una ceja y miró a Limestone esperando alguna ayuda para entender que le pasaba a la chica.

Limestone giró los ojos con fastidio – friki.

\- ¿entonces no están aquí para unirse a nosotros?

Daring Do levantó la cara ilusionada - ¿unirnos? – sus ojos resplandecieron con pequeñas estrellas desde la pupila.

\- no le haga caso – se metió Limestone – solo queremos una cosa, uno de los tuyos mordió a un tipo, queremos la cura.

\- aguarda Limestone – Daring Do se pone de pie – este probablemente sea una selección natural, tal vez ellos quieren a Last de su lado.

\- ¿alguien quiere a Last? Que sorpresa.

\- no cuestiones las creencias y costumbres de estos nahuales si no quieres meterte en mas problemas.

\- hay un malentendido aquí – interrumpe la pony que amablemente no las ha matado.

\- disculpe a mi amiga.

\- no soy tu amiga.

\- conocida – corrigió – cuales sean sus planes nosotras no tenemos por qué intervenir… a menos que quieran.

La gobernante de los Ponys/lobos de madera tuerce la boca – no creo que entiendan lo que ocurre, primero, ¿Cuándo los ponys de Fogville y quienes llegan a ese lugar dejarán la superstición de "la mordida"? ¿por qué ver nuestra habilidad como una enfermedad?

\- … ¿entonces Last no se…?

\- no es tan sencillo – admitió la gobernante – realmente requiere de un ritual algo elaborado en el que el pony que desea ser transformado se somete a diversas pruebas.

\- ¿pero y el héroe del pueblo? Grawser, el herrero, fue atacado por uno de ustedes y se levantó de su tumba convertido en un lobo de madera.

Aquí es cuando la anfitriona comienza a unir los hilos de este tejido.

\- no funciona así… ¿saben que? Síganme, les mostraré.

Así, el par de ponys solo vieron como la chica comenzó a caminar a un túnel, donde entró haciendo una seña que indicaba lo que ya había establecido "síganme"

\- ¿confiaremos en ella?

\- si nos quisiera muertas ya lo estaríamos – afirmó Do.

* * *

Obscurece.

Last aprecia con tristeza y terror como la luz del sol era tapada por unas nubes negras que siempre daban un mal augurio, pero esta vez, con la idea de que sería peor.

Está dentro de la casa rodante, y lo que mas le preocupa, es que dentro también están dos niñas y una mujer, sus primeras victimas.

El tipo está equivocado, sí, pero él no lo sabe, en su mente, ya está maquilando un plan para tener una vida moderadamente digna (spoiler, esa vida no existe en Equestria, de momento) tal vez buscar mas gente como él. Los malditos.

El tocar de una puerta es un alivio dudoso para él, Si Limestone y Do encontraron contra todo pronostico una cura, sería lo mejor que jamás le ha pasado, de lo contrario, sería su fin, estaría bien porque así no cargaría con la culpa de ser un monstruo, pero por otro lado, aprecia demasiado su vida.

Con algo de cautela, escabulle su mano hasta su mochila, donde al sacarla encuentra un celular, con un clic, lo enciende (20% de batería) "se acaba rápido" piensa con descontento.

Tras un par de movimientos rápidos con su pulgar, encuentra el archivo que busca, pero antes de hace clic, él entró.

\- ¡papá! Un exalto de parte de la niña de cristal.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡ve a casa ahora!

Mientras escuchaba la discusión, pensaba en si la transformación dolería o siquiera sentiría que pasara, tal vez solo pierda la conciencia y despierte en un basurero desnudo y con sangre por todas partes.

\- ¿Dónde lo tienen? – preguntaba aquel hombre rojo.

\- ¿a quién?

Tree Hugger se servía una taza de té de hierbas con una pasividad que estresaba al hombre.

\- no lo hagas más difícil y dime donde está antes de que se transforme.

Tree le miró, sonrió y dio un sorno al té.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

\- siento que estas estresado, calma, tome asiento y acompáñenos al té.

Fireclod sin pensarlo, sacó su arma y apuntó a la pony que ni se inmutaba, es más, ni volteaba a ver el arma, el mundo en ese momento era su té, ella y esa vocecita que le decía cosas como "donde está"

\- La pregunta real, es ¿Dónde estamos?

Tree mira a Fireclod con tal calma que comenzaba a asustar a los presentes – es un pueblo bastante extraño, dicen ser civilizados pero en ningún momento se han puesto a analizar su propia situación. ¿lobo de madera o zombis? Diría sin dudar lobo de madera, porque realmente no existiría peligro con la luna siendo tapada todas las noches.

\- deme al infectado, ahora.

\- no engaña a nadie con esa arma señor Fireclod, no gastaría su única bala de oro con esta indefensa mujer ¿o sí? Menos con su hija y amiga de su hija viéndolo.

Cuando Fireclod volteó, notó que era cierto, su hija no se había ido aún y el miedo en sus ojos lo detuvieron de cometer una locura.

\- Les daré su espacio – al decir esto, Clod supo que Tree se había levantado y vio cómo pasaba junto a él para guiar a las niñas lejos – pero no lo culpe por defenderse.

No lo culpe por defenderse, que haría él de estar en el lugar de Last, posiblemente, seguir el instinto primario de todo ser vivo, aferrarse a la vida.

Y atacar por la espalda a su agresor.

Fireclod alcanzó a quitarse antes de que Last lo golpeara en la nuca con el mango de su ballesta, seguido de esto levantó su arma y apuntó, pero era un lugar estrecho y no podía separarse lo suficiente.

Last quedó sobre él, lo que los separaba era precisamente la ballesta que podría condenarlo.

\- ¡PAPÁ!

Otra mancha en la conciencia del pegaso, esa niña no tenía la culpa y no quería hacerle pasar el mal rato de ver como atacan a su padre, ¿pero de verdad importa? ¿Cuándo eres un monstruo, deberías preocuparte?

El forcejeo se detuvo, algo grande se subió al techo e hizo que el interior del camper se sacudiera.

\- oscureció – dijo Fireclod – se supone que deberías estar cubierto de madera.

\- ¿enserio? – Last se desconcierta.

Una de las ventanas del camper se rompe, mas precisamente, una que estaba junto a una joven pony de hermoso aspecto, la espantosa garra la tomó cual muñeca y la sacó del camper en cuestión de segundos.

Lo último que se escuchó de ella fue un grito horroroso, acompañado del desgarrador alarido de un padre que vio el final de su única razón de vivir.

Last se levantó pasmado, Tree parecía una estatua y Pumpkin quedó fría, mientras sus ojos clavados a la obscuridad de aquella ventana se llenaban de lágrimas, no otra vez…

No otra vez, volver a conocer a alguien que la comprende solo para ver cómo desaparece de la peor manera, no de nuevo, volver a ser testigo ocular, auditivo y sentimental de cómo las personas cercanas a esa persona se desmoronan, cómo en un arranque de locura, su padre Salió del camper aun a sabiendas de a lo que se exponía.

* * *

-déjenme contar mi versión.

La roca de colores resplandecientes iluminaba la cueva húmeda.

\- Les pido que se pongan en mi lugar, éramos un grupo pequeño y diariamente había una nueva tragedia, Los cadáveres eran más y aun peor, nunca se cansaban. No teníamos la puntería ni el armamento, fueron varias las masacres por las que pasamos antes de encontrarla, La piedra del nuevo amanecer.

\- que nombre tan idiota.

-shh, Limestone – susurró con tono regañón, y continuó escribiendo las palabras de la mujer lobo.

\- no entendíamos, pero la piedra del nuevo amanecer nos llamaba, y con ella, obtuvimos las herramientas de la supervivencia.

En la roca, se vieron siluetas de ponys, uno de ellos, muy parecido a la chica que ahora les hablaba, se arrimó con cautela y al tocar la piedra con la mano desnuda, se tensó, y su cuerpo se volvió contra ella en una agónica transformación.

\- pero a un precio alto.

Daring Do seguía escribiendo en su libretita, mientras la silueta adquirió unos ojos brillosos y feroces, se pegó a Limestone y con sonrisa de picardía arrimó su cara a la de ella sin parar de escribir y sin darle la espalda a la roca o a la narradora.

\- vete, me perturbas – dijo Limestone a lo que Daring Do siguió escribiendo mientras rodeaba la roca y admiraba los detalles.

\- nos alimentamos de carne, pero no de ponys, bueno… al menos no todos.

\- ¿no todos? – dudó Limestone – eso te contradice, dijiste que nadie de aquí atacaría a Fogville.

\- es porque no pertenece a su clan – deduce Daring después de terminar de dibujar la roca.

\- no ahora, se llama Thepheth, y dejó el Clan por considerarnos débiles, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere perder la bondad que nos queda, por eso nadie lo siguió.

\- pero no tiene sentido – siguió Do con su deducción - ¿por qué el héroe del pueblo emergió de la tumba como un monstruo? Digo, nadie tenía razón para sacarlo de allí y es mucha coincidencia que los ataques volvieran una vez profanaron su tumba.

\- A Thepheth le gustan los trofeos, quien no dice que recuperó el cuerpo de su presunto asesino cómo venganza por dejarlo incapacitado un tiempo.

\- suena demasiado conveniente – admitió Limestone.

\- miren – prosiguió la chica – Thephetn ya ha hecho demasiado caos, les ofrezco mi ayuda a cambio de su comprensión y tregua con el clan.

Quién lo diría, dos ponys ajenas a Fogville estaban a punto de hacer un trato para el futuro del pueblo.

\- y si alguna quiere unírsenos…

\- No – dijo Limestone sin pensarlo.

\- es una gran oferta señora… pero aún tenemos asuntos pendientes lejos de Fogville, pero gracias por considerarnos.

\- lame botas – dijo Limestone haciéndose la despistada.

\- Entonces – la mujer continuó – llévenme con su líder.

* * *

Amanecía y con ello Do, Stone y su nueva amiga salían del espeso bosque para llegar al lugar donde la neblina es una integrante más de la familia, cómo a las orillas estaba el camper, fue lo primero que vieron, junto con la ventana rota, dejando un mal augurio a nuestras aventureras.

Conforme caminaban y le daban la vuelta a la casa rodante, se toparon con Tree Huger, quien sentada afuera del camper tenia recargada a Pumpkin en su regazo, la cara de la niña estaba roja y sus ojos abiertos y desorbitados.

Nunca la habían visto así, por lo que decidieron no entrometerse.

Last abría una cerveza tras la dura noche y al ver a las chicas acercarse se levantó como pudo (aun con la pierna muy jodida)

\- tardaron mucho, pude matar a alguien.

\- no te vas a…

\- aguarda – Limestone interrumpió a Daring Do – Tenemos la cura, pero debes tomarla ahora o comenzará la transformación y no habrá remedio.

\- ¡pues que esperas!

En ese momento, Stone sacó de su bolsillo un cuarzo y se lo entregó con una instrucción – mastícalo.

El momento era poco menos que absurdo, pero si esta era su salvación, que así sea, al morderlo se rompió un diente, calló de rodillas chillando de dolor.

Limestone le tomó del cabello y le levantó la cara – eso es por joder tanto con la radio- le soltó la cabeza y se incorporó.

\- wow, es mala – dijo la mujer bestia.

\- lo es – afirmó Do - ¿Qué le pasó a la ventana?

\- esa cosa se llevó a un niña anoche – muy adolorido - ¿no voy a convertirme verdad?

\- nope – Daring Do lo afirmó.

\- menos mal, sería una putada ser una cosa horrible de madrea… - sus ojos quedaron en la hermosa pony de poca ropa – hola.

La yegua extendió su mano y lo saludó – hola.

\- Soy Last, arquero.

\- Sintia, una de las cosas horribles de madera.

-… ¿QUE?

La cara de imbécil que tenía el caballo era sumamente gratificante para gente como Limestone, quien goza del dolor ajeno.

Mas pronto de lo que imaginaban, comenzaban a rodearse de ponys con muchas preguntas, ¿Quién ese ella? ¿y cómo es posible que tenga el mismo origen de el de la criatura que los atormenta?

De pronto, del bosque salió Fireclod, sucio y desgastado, con su arma en mano, aún con la bala de oro con la que carga y la cual, no gastó pues nunca encontró al lobo que se llevó a su niña.

Que tan destruido debía estar el hombre que nada mas Daring Do comenzó a explicarle todo lo que en realidad estaba pasando, que él solo se limitó a ver a la supuesta líder de los licántropos y preguntar.

\- ¿eres uno de ellos? – su voz era fuerte pero cansada.

\- así es.

\- ya veo – asintió con la cabeza, de la nada levantó el arma y con el más profundo de los odios disparó.

El corazón de Limestone palpitaba rápido, pero a la velocidad que caía el cuerpo de la lobo alfa, el corazón de Stone dio 4 latidos, una vez en el suelo, con el rostro reventado y soltando humo, Do se arrodilló, sin creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Así de rápido se arruina un plan seguro, así de rápido termina la vida de alguien que solo buscaba lo mejor para dos pueblos, el de los ponys de Fogville y el de los pony-lobos.

Era tan ridículo y el odio en los ojos de ese hombre se reflejaban en el de Limestone, se miraron un segundo, era obvio que Stone estaba furiosa.

Esas inquietantes miradas solo significaban una cosa, ni el llanto de Pumpkin ante lo acontecido, ni los halagos de varios ponys hacia Fireclod por matar a esa mujer le importaban, ellos se condenaron, y Limestone no podía estar más de acuerdo en que sufrieran las consecuencias **.**

* * *

 **Piollo: Gracias por leerlo, me disculparía por el retraso pero yo nací así.**

 **Kashike: el retraso es de tiempo, no mames piollo llevas más de un mes sin actualizar.**

 **Piollo: ah si, lo siento… no, no lo siento, no es mi culpa tener deberes, quizás no actualise tan seguido como antes, pero me chupa un huevo, la escuela es primero.**

 **Kashike: ¿Qué te pasó we? ¿Qué te hicieron?**

 **Piollo: control mental obviamente.**

 **Kashike: bueno, hiciste una pregunta el capitulo anterior, mas bien dicho, hiciste una pregunta que no pudiste contestar, pelele.**

 **Piollo: "le lanza un beso"**

 **Kashike: la pregunta era "si Trixie fuese una lesbiana en la vida real, ¿a que se dedicaría?"**

 **Piollo: ¿alguien le encontró sentido a esa mamada?**

 **Kashike: Light Fire Blue dice** Genial Esto si estuvo bueno

Y la pregunta

Creo que en lo mismo pero se insinuaria a las chicas no?

 **Piollo : mas que insinuárseles, ¿no ves la seguridad que tiene?**

 **Kashike: ¿no que no podías contestar?**

 **Piollo: Cállese.**

 **Kashike: Guest (un hombre misterioso dice)**

Muy buen capitulo, esa tree huger es muy extraña, pero se podria decir que es la opuesta de limastone, por otro lado, no puede ser licantropo ( licon lobo) ( antrpohombre) seria algo asi como, licanpony, que por cierto si sigues escribiendo una historia igual al de mi libro te buscare y me las pagaras, estas advertido...yo lo veo todo,

En cuanto al concurso, creo que trixie seria masajista en el spa de poniville, ganaria bien, el vapor y el trabajo la mantendrian bella y podria tocar a todas las mujeres(yeguas) que quisiera sin que sospechen nada.

 **Piollo: no te pongas técnico por favor, que me da flojera.**

 **Kashike: uy piollo se enojó.**

 **Piollo: la tuya en vinagre pendejo. Allí tienes tu respuesta.**

 **Kashike: hahahaha, si es muy ingeniosa.**


	9. Razón para vivir 8:Masacre

Piollo: antes que nada una disculpa por lo que ha tardado, está de más decirles los motivos de mi pequeño descanso, pero lo prometido es deuda.

Kashike: A piollo lo metieron al bote por apostar su casa jugando a las canicas.

Piollo: metiche.

Kashike: hahahahahaha

Piollo: como sea, haré un experimento con el fanfic, durante el mismo (al menos una vez por capitulo) mencionaré una canción como acompañamiento de la escena, por lo que les recomiendo tener YouTube abierto, tampoco es necesario escucharla para entender la historia, pero, puede que la letra de pistas del futuro del fanfic o haga referencia a la situación, ahora si que ustedes interpretarán.

Kashike: o ignoran la canción.

Piollo: o la ignoran, efectivamente :3

* * *

 **MLP LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

* * *

Sacudiéndose como maraca, La mano de la pequeña Limestone temblaba apretando la piedra ensangrentada que dañó la palma de su manita tras múltiples impactos, el sudor hacia brillar su rostro y cuello, su pequeño pecho se inflaba y desinflaba como rastro de la agitada lucha de la que acababa de salir.

Delante de ella un par de patanes que apenas podían ser considerados como mayores de edad, detrás de ella, Marble Pie, quien en el suelo levantaba su torso apoyándose en sus manos y sus ojos a terrados sudaban lágrimas.

Lo único que Limestone le pidió a estos tipos fue que se fueran, para ella, hacer caso omiso a esta orden fue suficiente para molerlos con una piedra, muertos no estaban, no, no era tan imprudente, el asesinato era de los peores pecados en esa época, Imaginó a su padre y madre implorándole a Celestia que no sentenciara a su hija a los calabozos de Canterlot, por lo que se detuvo antes de romper más el cráneo del fulano que se atrevió a tocarla.

\- Que te dije… - preguntó Stone mientras soltaba la piedra, su sombría silueta se daba la vuelta lentamente – Marble, ¿Qué te dije que hicieras?

\- Yo… creí que…

\- ¿Qué te quería? ¿creíste que no era otro imbécil que quería algo donde meter lo que tiene entre las piernas?

\- Dijo que…

\- CALLATE.

\- ¡Limestone!

Las hermanas vieron unas piedras arriba, donde el sol ya se ocultaba, Pinkie Pie bajó asustada – ¡santos malvaviscos ¿Qué pasó aquí?!

Stone miró a Marble con reproche – ingenuidad, por más que le adviertes ella no escucha.

Pinkie trató de limpiar la sangre del rostro de Limestone, pero esta le retiró la mano, pues, a sus 13 años era bastante dura a la hora de los golpes, y Pinkie le recordó que esos golpes no se detendrían hoy.

\- si papá se entera de lo que pasó te dará una paliza – advirtió Pinkie, insistiéndole en limpiar la "escena del crimen".

\- a ver si así se me quita eso de estar arreglando problemas que se provocan otros.

* * *

(acompañamiento musical "The Sky Is A Neighborhood")

 **Razón para vivir 8 Masacre.**

De un momento a otro el pueblo entero estaba de aquí para allá, el desmadre parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta mientras una niña desamparada y de cabello chicloso se paseaba sin razón alguna, Sus pasitos apenas y serían oídos, pues los ponys buscaban desesperadamente todo aquello que contuviera un poco de oro, su única salvación para la futura masacre.

El lugar como siempre, acompañado de una neblina que era especialmente más espesa a pies de los ponys, recordándole a la pequeña a una de esas fotografías de las ya inexistentes poblaciones sobre las nubes.

Sus pulmones se inflaban con un acompañamiento de frustración, no la culpen por comenzar a creer (como muchos) que todo aquel con el que simpatiza termina realmente mal, su único consuelo era la obscura idea de imaginar, que su amiga de cristal no sufriría el momento en el que anocheciera y, ya saben, este suceso ha sido tan mencionado que sería absurdo repetirlo.

Al darse la vuelta, cambiando lugar con su espalda, se vio en medio de un lugar que le quedaba grande. Y pensar que entre tantos ponys no se sentía segura.

Rifles, ballestas, armas que la gente sacaba desde lo más profundo de los ataúdes donde guardaron sus últimos recuerdos de su vida nómada.

Daring Do estaba sentada, con rostro de muerta y los codos sobre las piernas, encorvada, tal vez perdida al igual que Pumpkin, atrapada en ese limbo mental donde tratas de entender cuál es el sentido de seguir intentando.

Last sobre un tejado, tallando flechas con las que ni él entiende que va a hacer, Mirando de reojo aquel teléfono que sobresale de su mochila, como tratando de despedirse, porque si su plan es quedarse… pues…

Pumpkin dejó de caminar para atrás al topar con alguien, le miró levantando la cara, Limestone estaba muy atenta al panorama.

\- Limestone… - le llamó con preocupación y un miedo característico en los niños.

Ella solo le miró por un segundo y siguió observando atentamente el comportamiento de los ponys.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Stone, sobándose con los dedos el entrecejo, deja salir un desaliento total – Despropósito, tras despropósito.

* * *

Lavarse la cara frente al espejo siempre es un símbolo de enfrentamiento, porque cuando te ves con el rostro empapado, estás frente a frente con ese alguien al que cuesta mirar, todo lo que escondes y todo lo que has sufrido aparece.

Daring Do se sorprende al apreciar ese rostro que quiere olvidar, sin su sombrero y el cabello pesado parece alguien más, sus manos entumidas por el frio sacuden la melena buscando el desorden y la osadía que desea mostrar.

Se colocó el sombrero e intentó poner la mejor cara de confianza, pero claro, aún estaba aturdida por lo sucedido con la mujer lobo, porque no podía esconder ese terror y abundante desacierto en su mirada.

Salió para toparse con los viajeros, dentro del camper, esperándola tan frustrados como ella.

\- ¿Que? – preguntó Do, solo para sentirse muy estúpida segundos después.

\- Se suponía que nos dirías que iba a pasar – comentó Last.

Do se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su oreja derecha y comenzó a sobarse por los nervios que le cosquilleaban.

\- Deberíamos combatir con ellos.

La electricidad la inmovilizo al topar miradas con Stone, no sabía que sería peor que: Limestone hablara o Guardara silencio, simplemente viéndole de esa manera tan inquietante.

\- ¿Alguna objeción? – Daring Do se arrepintió de preguntar eso.

\- Yo tengo varias – Stone se pone de pie, abandonado el sofá cama – de hecho, no veo razón alguna por la cual quedarnos.

\- ¿No se supone que te irías? – preguntó Last.

\- Hasta que termine este asunto con los lobos, sierra la boca Last - le regañó entre dientes.

El pegaso se encogió de hombros.

\- Intentamos ayudarles – Limestone se tomó unos segundos en los que Daring Do aprovechó para frotar su oreja con el pulgar, definitivamente estaba muy incómoda – Son ellos quien cavaron su tumba, no es nuestro problema.

\- ¿Cuántos ponys crees que queden Limestone?

\- Eso no interesa.

\- A mí me interesaría no extinguirme, esta es una población pequeña a comparación de como era antes, pero podría hacer la diferencia.

\- Aunque lo intentáramos, solo nos uniríamos a las filas de carne.

\- Quizás valga la pena el riesgo,

\- No lo hará, son estúpidos, ya lo dije, cavaron su propia tumba y si los sacamos de hoyo solo harán otro.

\- ¿Insinúas que somos autodestructivos?

\- Dime cuantas veces has querido volarte la tapa del cráneo con un arma.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, pero solo unos momentos.

\- Es distinto – Daring Do suspira – Sé que parecemos poca cosa ante los lobos de madera…

\- ¿Que? No, no parecemos, ¡somos! poca cosa y si uno solo de ellos casi nos mata, imagina lo que hará toda la manada.

Last señala su pierna mirando a Daring Do – En eso tiene razón.

La pegaso mira a Tree - ¿Tu que opinas?

\- No creo que les interese saber.

\- A mi no – dice Stone.

\- Pero a mi si – insiste mandado a Stone a la goma.

\- ¿Qué es bueno y que es malo? Lo bueno es aquello que hace bien a tu alma y lo malo lo que hace mal, lamentablemente, incluso antes de que las cosas fueran tan difíciles, era atareado diferenciar entre una y otra, pero ahora, no sé que decir.

\- Buena forma de justificar tu poca capacidad para resolver problemas – dijo Limestone llevándose una mano a la cintura - ¿Quieren discutir algo importante en lugar de quien está de que lado? Hablemos de lo evidente, sea lo que sea que terminemos haciendo ellos atacarán de noche.

\- Como siempre – dice Last.

\- Pero eso parecía más una estrategia del primero, algo para alimentar la leyenda del monstruo- dice Do.

Limestone le mira seriamente, lo que la hace recapacitar.

Daring Do afirma - Pero la oscuridad debe de funcionar a su favor, no digo que vean en la oscuridad, pero por su comportamiento y como les brillan los ojos no me sorprendería.

\- Entonces – prosigue Stone. – Ya que veo que no te quitaremos la idea de la cabeza ¿Qué hacemos Daring? ¿esperar dentro de este camper a que ellos lleguen y comience la masacre?

\- Bueno… - la voz tímida de Pumpkin apareció - ¿Y si solo hablamos con ellos?

\- Es tema de adultos niña - dice Stone, a lo que Tree le interrumpe.

\- Quizás deberían escucharla, en ocasiones los niños son más sensatos que quienes creen serlo.

\- Solo digo que si esto es un malentendido se puede arreglar… creo, mi mamá evitó que me vendieran cambiando el trato por mucha agua.

\- Pero no tenemos agua – continuó Limestone – O regalos o cualquier porquería que los lobos quieran, esto no se trata de intercambios, su líder fue asesinada y ni todo el oro del mundo los va a calmar.

\- Démosle otra líder – resuelve Do.

\- Si claro, creo que había una metida en la cajuela – dijo Stone burlándose – aunque fuera alguna de nosotras alegando "soy la nueva líder" ellos no confiarán, un líder debe ganarse el nombre.

\- Imagina entonces que ellos ya tengan un sustituto y que no necesitan una líder que les demos, ahora ¿Qué puede calmar su ira?

\- Sacrificio – dice Last – entregarle a quien mató a la loba.

\- Wow, no – protesta Daring Do – Nadie tiene porqué morir.

\- ¿Y como planeabas proteger a fogville? ¿disparándoles dardos tranquilizantes a las bestias? Hagas lo que hagas muchos morirán.

\- lo sé, lo sé, pero si lo pensamos fríamente a quienes debemos salvar es a los ponys comunes.

\- Do, empiezo a creer que no tienes idea de lo que haces – Limestone toma la palabra – Tanto proteger y hacer lo correcto, pero estás dispuesta a terminar con un clan que todo lo que hace es defenderse mientras que otros tarados le disparan en el cráneo a quien intenta ser diplomático.

\- Ellos debieron controlar a su mascota, decidieron transformarse en monstruos de madera, es su responsabilidad si alguno de ellos hace desastres.

\- Y los tipos de fogville debieron evitar que un tarado matara a su única salvación, ¿no entiendes Daring? Tu sentido de justicia no es bueno, y robando tu frase "si pensamos fríamente" lo mejor es largarnos y dejar que ellos arreglen sus problemas ¡porque está no es nuestra pelea!

\- Se volvió nuestra pelea en el momento que hicimos un trato con los lobos.

\- ¡Hija de puta tenemos una misión que te estás pasando por el coño solo porque quieres jugar al héroe!

Nuevamente, todos callados, Limestone y Do se encaraban de tal forma que, en cualquier momento, una atacaría a la otra.

\- ¿Ahora si es un "tenemos"? – Daring Do arquea una ceja – Tanto dramatizar que nos ibas a abandonar, es como si solo lo dijeras para manipularnos.

Stone se guarda las ganas de romperle la boca de un puñetazo.

\- Si tanto te quieres ir, adelante, pero yo me quedaré sin importar qué, porque así ellos tengan la culpa – señala afuera del camper en dirección al pueblo – tienen una clara desventaja, y si no puedes ver que eso es injusto, tal vez no podamos trabajar juntas nunca.

Stone gira los ojos con rabia - ¿Sabes que es lo peor? No puedo irme, la noche me alcanzaría y tampoco puedo llevarme el camper porque es tuyo.

\- Era nuestro.

\- Si, lo era.

Daring Do salió, tal vez para buscar a Fireclod o solo para esconder su dolor ante Stone, algo que solo Tree comprendía del todo.

Por su parte Limestone se hizo la orgullosa, se tiró al sofá y miró al techo esperando su muerte.

El ambiente es pesado he incomodo, Last, Tree y la pequeña Cake salen, en el momento en el que Last está seguro de que Stone no lo escucha, comenta - ¿Soy yo o no tenemos voz ni boto con ellas?

\- Como dijo Limestone – Tree contesta – No es nuestra pelea.

* * *

Los planes del pueblo, poner trampas por todas partes, armarse con todas las balas de oro que puedan y atacar con todo a las bestias que llegarían esa noche.

Las trampas en su mayoría eran bastante sencillas realmente, desde estacas de madera en la tierra hasta cuerdas puestas de modo que, quien no supiera donde están, le harían tropezar y enredarse entre las fibras.

Uno resaltaba del resto, de algún modo una pony de alto ingenio consiguió que al abrir su puerta, de esta saliera una enorme piedra sujeta a una especie de mástil, algo así como un martillo que caía del techo con un balance que le rompería el cráneo a cualquier incauto.

Para mostrar el poder de su arma, La yegua colocó un muñeco con la estatura de un pony promedio, su cabeza era una sandía y al activar el "martillo" el cuerpo fue tirado a un par de metros tras el golpe y la sandía estalló, la mitad de la misma salió disparada pasándole a Daring Do a centímetros de su cabello, ella se detuvo al sentir la ráfaga de viento y se perturbó al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Los supersticiosos dirían que esa era la advertencia de lo que le sucedería de seguir aferrada a la idea de "defender al indefenso" pero Do se mantenía firme, ya reunió demasiado valor para enfrentarse a Stone, este incidente, no era la gran cosa.

Objetivo, llegar con la mayor autoridad que conoce en el pueblo, el juez.

No quería hacerlo, pero al girar la mirada en dirección al camper apreció cómo este se marchaba por aquel peligroso camino, en definitiva, esta vez estaba sola o, mejor dicho, otra vez estaba sola.

Que puedes decir del pony que está dispuesto a dar el pellejo por gente que no conoce, al quedar frente al pony que buscaba, se llevó el puño al pecho y se inclinó mostrando su lealtad, aquel arrogante sujeto le miró con desprecio, pero una pony armada más le sería útil, sacó una pequeña pistola con 5 balas de oro en ella y se la entregó.

Do la tomó y notó que aquel sujeto no le miraba y se marchó quizás para organizar la siguiente movida.

Aunque a juzgar por como lucia todo, organización es lo que más les faltaba.

Allí se encontró Daring Do, aventurera atrapada en medio de un caos de ponys que no tenían idea de cómo reaccionar, metida en un mar de malas decisiones y aun así no esta preocupada, ella está…. Triste.

Quizás Stone estaría mejor sin ella…

* * *

Saliendo ya de la neblina, Limestone sujeta el volante con firmeza, mirando por los retrovisores, algo disgustada de que el caer le impida ver más allá.

En su mente, los recuerdos de su hermana Marble le invaden, ¿por qué Do le tenía que ser tan parecida? Suena loco si conociste a las dos ponys, una Tímida a un punto enfermo, la otra demasiado valiente… quizás sea su inocencia la que pone a Stone tan mal, porque sabe que son buenas chicas, y tarde o temprano, los buenos sufren.

Dentro del camper, Tree Hugger peina a una niña de mirada perdida, Last está sentado en la cama, con su ballesta recostada junto a él.

\- Creo que debí quedarme - acerta el potro.

\- No es tu pelea – comentó Tree.

\- Tampoco la de ella.

\- Lo es, quizás no lo parezca pero algunas veces intentamos reparar cosas que ya han pasado ayudando a otros.

\- Y Limestone ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de pensarlo mejor.

* * *

Sonó el llanto de un bebé, niños y mujeres embarazadas son resguardados en un sótano repleto de acónitos, con la creencia de que el olor de sus cuerpos se perderá entre el olor del acónito, A Daring Do se le rompió el corazón al ver como las familias eran separadas entre llanto y suplicas.

Mira al horizonte, ya está por anochecer, las nubes llegan y eso siempre significa que alguien va a morir, especialmente hoy.

No sé cuántas veces ha visto esa escena y sentido un pesar espantoso.

Los ponys están distribuidos alrededor del pueblo, esperando que aquellos ojos verdes se asomen por las hierbas.

Los primeros fueron vistos a varios metros, alejados pero presentes.

Sus corazones palpitaron rápido a escuchar un espantoso aullido seguido de docenas de contestaciones.

Daring Do no conoce a esta gente y aun así teme por su seguridad, el primer Lobo atacó por un costado, llevándose velozmente a uno de los ponys cuyos gritos de ayuda fueron callados cuando comenzaron a disparar.

El momento impactó tanto a Daring que no disparó, quedó pasmada mientras las explosiones de cañón la dejaban sorda.

Es su fin, uno de esos monstruos corre directo hacia ella y es como si solo estuvieran los dos, pues nadie intenta dispararle o "esa cosa" no la pierde de vista. Eso salta, parece que le caerá encima pero no, pasa por encima y Daring Do cae tras ser golpeada con las patas traseras de la bestia de madera.

Daring Do logra escuchar su respiración, junto a ella el lobo que case le mata somete a una yegua a la que le revienta el estómago con las garras y aplasta la trompa con sus fauces.

El pánico y el caos aparecen en todo Fogville, y esta chica aprecia solo es el 3% de lo que en verdad está ocurriendo.

Sin saber que hacer, se escabulle a la casa más cercana sabiendo que esa cosa la seguiría.

Cuando entró al frio sitio, casi a gatas actuando por instinto como una avecilla a la que le acaban de romper un ala, pronto se metió najo una mesa y escuchó los pasos acechantes de la criatura que (irónicamente) hacia crujir la madera del suelo.

Está atrapada, debe salir lo más pronto posible, al asomarse con el arma lista para disparar, la misma le es arrebatada de un zarpazo y la criatura se abalanza sobre ella dejándola entre el monstruo y la pared.

Este lobo no es tan fuerte y rápido como el primero, probablemente porque al igual que sus compañeros no come ponys y no obtiene los mismos nutrientes que el otro.

Do lo lamenta, pues él solo está aquí porque mataron a su líder, pero ella debe sobrevivir.

Toma su daga y la clava en el ojo de la criatura, para su sorpresa, esto es más efectivo de lo que imaginó, ya que la cara de la bestia comienza a soltar un vapor, el mismo que sujetan cuando los atraviesa una bala de oro.

Mientras el monstruo se retuerce, mira su daga un segundo, era lógico, aquella arma tenía entre sus componentes el oro.

Ahora ya no se siente tan indefensa, sin preocuparse por el número de balas ni su mal tino, ahora Daring Do puede dar pelea.

Un zarpazo pasa sobre su cabeza mientras ella se agacha acercándose a la criatura que aún no entiende bien lo que pasa.

Agachada debajo de su quijada, toma impulso y le clava el cuchillo en la garganta.

El lobo duró un par de segundos retorciéndose mientras Daring Do sostenía su peso, tras un esfuerzo a considerar logró quitarse al cadáver de encima y caer sobre una rodilla, agotada.

Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, otra de las bestias entre por la puerta de un brinco, al caer, se levanta sobre sus dos patas traseras y suelta un feroz rugido.

Do levanta su deja, y se decide a terminar con él también, de no ser porque de un momento a otro al lobo le explota la cabeza entre vapor, madera y sangre, cuando el mismo cae deja ver a Limestone con su revolver levantado.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- salvando tu culo de pegaso – entra y cierra la puerta evidentemente exaltada por lo que sucede afuera.

\- Lo tenía bajo control.

\- ¿Tienes un plan además de matarlos a todos?

\- No.

\- Lo suponía.

Se asoma por la ventana y en esta se ve cómo sale un trozo de carne embarrando el cristal de sangre.

\- ¿Dónde está Last?

\- En el camper con los dos sacos de papa, ¿crees que el pendejo podría luchar con la pierna jodida?

\- Yo creí que no querías ser una heroína.

\- Sisi, el deber de tu puta madre ¿quieres tomar el arma? Me pone nerviosa que solo andes por allí con esa navajita.

\- Me manejo mejor así, pero tu – Le entre la pistola con las 5 balas de oro – les darás mejor uso… okey, esa frase no tubo sentido ni el impacto que quería.

Stone levanta tanto su revolver como la pistola que le dio Do, una en cada mano – mmm, buena idea.

La ventana es atravesada por una garra y las chicas retroceden.

\- ¿CUÁNTOS DE ESTO TIPOS HAY?

Stone toma a Daring de la mano y la jala para que escape, podían enfrentarlo, pero no tenía tanta munición y debía usarla sabiamente.

Mientras escapaban por el pasillo, el lobo les perseguía destrozando las puertas y los obstáculos que le ponían al frente, en un punto, Do saltó un mueble que contenía una maceta la cual tomó con agilidad mientras pasaba por encima y con el mismo vuelo se la arrojó al lobo quien la apartó de un zarpazo.

\- ¿ALGUNA VEZ VISTE UNA CORRIDA DE TOROS?

\- ESO NO NOS VA A AYUDAR PENDEJA!

Limestone gira en el pasillo con dificultad, Do llega poco después apoyando sus pies en las paredes de tal modo que casi no perdiera velocidad, el lobo chocó con la pared pues no consiguió detenerse a tiempo.

\- ¡SOLO DIGO QUE PODEMOS DISTRAERLO! ¡COMO LOS TOROS CON EL COLOR ROJO!

\- EN ESE CASO QUE TE COMA A TI MIENTRAS YO ESCAPO.

No se percató de que su compañera pegaso había saltado al techo y se había sujetado de una biga con las manos, y, con un pequeño esfuerzo recogió sus pies quedando de cabeza dejando pasar al lobo.

Limestone estaba sola de la nada, y más que sentir terror, sintió un enorme coraje hacia Do el cual incrementó al ver que su camino terminaba, fin el pasillo, puertas bloqueadas - ¡HIJA DE PERRA!

Única salida, pasar sobre la criatura que le acorrala, apenas se giró cuando "eso" ya le levantaba con garras y osco, ella empujaba con pies y manos, pero era inútil… ella se pregunta con desdicha… así que esto es ser débil.

Limestone es arrojada de forma que ahora podría irse corriendo por el pasillo, pero está muy adolorida, apenas lograr mirar a la bestia antes de ser devorada…

O no.

Las piernas de un pony son fuertes, ahora imagina unas con la condición física de Daring Do, de una patada doble hizo retroceder al lobo, Stone estaba a salvo, y muy frustrada.

\- Tienes un arma y no disparas! - Daring Do quería matarla.

Ahorrar balas no sirve de nada cuando no vivirás para usarlas, Revolver en mano, un segundo Lobo llega por el pasillo, están acorraladas más no indefensas, Do corre al lobo que se acaba de unir a la casería, sin miedo, sin duda alguna de sus acciones, Limestone dispara, un tiro certero en el cráneo, Do se desliza por el suelo arrojando su navaja, acertando en la garganta del lobo que pasaba sobre ella.

Quien ahora tiene un cuchillo clavado en la garganta chilla y se retuerce al no conseguir respirar, Limestone tira la basura que quedó por bala y la remplaza con una nueva, precaución, no vaya a ser que no le de tiempo de recargar cuando se le terminen.

Do desentierra el cuchillo, tras sentir que su corazón se desacelera un poco mira a Stone esperando algún comentario sarcástico o insulto gratis… ¿gratis? Gratis el aire, gratis el mazapanázo que Limestone le dio a Last una mañana de hace una semana, gratis la mirada de desprecio que se recibe de todo el mundo todos los días, pero un insulto de Stone ahora mismo… eso no entraría en la categoría de gratis, sería una caricia tras haberle abandonado con el lobo.

\- ¿Qué mierda me ves puerca?

\- Veo que no estás tan asustada como pensé – inventa – Sigamos.

Mientras caminaban a la salida, Stone preguntó - ¿Dónde consigo un cuchillo de esos?

\- Tendrías que matarme porque es el único.

\- Tentador… tentador.

Al salir, comprobaron lo obvio, la masacre era indiscutible, Lobos a favor, en la entra del pueblo hay una chica partida por la mitad, en la casa vecina un potro mira con sus ojos difuntos el cielo, con una estaca que le atravesó por la nuca y emergió por su boca, aun sale sangre por sus ojos, los disparos no son muchos, pero son constantes, pocos atinan el resto termina clavado en alguna parte de las construcciones del pueblo.

En el fondo, tras algunos ponys que tratan inútilmente de defenderse, está aquel corcel rojo, enfurecido, con un rifle que usa hábilmente y tras él, él lobo que lo inició todo, la bestia mas grande y desalmada de toda la horda.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – dudó Daring Do con un tono desesperanzador tras averiguar la matanza.

\- tengo algo en la camioneta que quizás nos ayude, sígueme - Do y Stone se escabulleron, es fácil pasar desapercibido cuando quienes disparan son otros.

Do pisó una ramita, se paralizó un segundo, siempre las jodidas ramitas son la condena del despistado.

\- Corre…

Daring Do hizo caso a su compañera, las dos forzaron sus piernas como nunca con uno de los lobos detrás, Daring Do llegó primero a la camioneta, la abrió y dejó a Stone pasar, la puerta se cerró un segundo antes de que la bestia se estampara contra la misma, abollándola y quebrando más el maltratado cristal de la ventana.

El impacto fue tan duro que Daring Do se golpeó contra el cristal tras ella, aturdiéndole y, cuando parecía tener nuevamente conciencia, vio con horror cómo aquel lobo que les ha causado problemas desde el principio, tomaba con una sola mano el rostro del corcel rojo, apretándolo mientras el crujir del cráneo era enmascarado con agónicos gritos de desesperación.

\- Limestone…

Stone disparó al lobo que trató de entrar a la camioneta, miró a Do, agitada, una indicación – está en la papelera…

Inmediatamente abrió el compartimiento, pero estaba dudosa ¿Qué debía buscar? Y ¿cómo es que algo que cabe en una papelera será de ayuda contra un ejército de bestias?

\- Aquí no hay nada Stone…

Do apenas pudo soltar un pequeño alarido de sorpresa cuando Limestone se arrojó sobre ella como una furia, con un trapo húmedo en la mano el cual puso en el hocico de Do, ella luchaba, trataba de hablar y quitársela de encima, pero la yegua era fuerte…

\- ¡quédate quieta perra!

Do acertó una patada en el estómago de Limestone, pero no le soltó, más bien eso empeoró todo para nuestra aventurera, puesto que, enfurecida, Limestone suelta un puñetazo a la frente de Daring Do y preciona con más fuerza el trapito con cloroformo.

Do siente que su corazón se le saldrá por la garganta, sus dedos maltratan la cara de Limestone, su mano derecha tira de una oreja, está cansada y muy débil, Daring Do perdió la conciencia…

* * *

Una textura que quema por el roce, los asientos de la camioneta no son muy cómodos y el sonido del motor arrulla, Daring Do aun no comprende que pasó, el asiento donde está se encuentra reclinado y sobre ella una mantita que aprieta con sus dedos.

Mira la ventana, sus ojos apenas pueden abrirse, tiene calor y la boca seca, su áspera voz suena al percatarse de Limestone al volante.

\- Stone…

\- ¿Te duele?

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Nada, despierta ya, tu conducirás- Stone se estaciona a un lado de la carretera, colocando el freno de mano.

\- Limestone… espera.

\- ¿Que quieres?

Daring Do se incorporaba, pero apenas conseguía recordar que estaban en un pueblo llamado Fogville, su primera pregunta - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Sigues viva, confórmate con eso.

\- Pero esa gente… tu… ahora lo recuerdo – La representación de la decepción se marcó en el rostro de la chica - ¿por qué…?

Stone siguió con su expresión seria, las manos sobre sus rodillas, la mirada clavada a Daring Do.

\- Debíamos salvarlos.

\- Ellos no han hecho nada por mí.

\- ¡Pero nos necesitaban!

\- No sé en que mundo fantástico vives Do, pero no íbamos a conseguir nada.

No lo vió venir, pero Do se puso a llorar, enfurecida con su salvadora – los mataste…

\- Si eso quieres pensar – abre la puerta y se baja, Do va tras ella.

\- ¡Sé que no ganaríamos!

\- Que bien – Stone toma su mochila de la caja trasera de la camioneta – Sabía que estabas bien imbécil desde el primer momento en que te vi.

\- ¡Mierda Limestone! ¡QUE TE HICIERON PARA QUE SEAS TAN BASURA!

\- Te salvé la vida.

\- ¡Y MATASTE A TODOS LOS DEMÁS!

\- ¡Ellos no son mi problema! ¡si morías los tres tarados que están en ese camper perderán a su líder y se joderán más rápido que los tarados por los que chillas! ¡NO SOY UNA HEROÍNA! ¡HAGO LO QUE HAGO POR COMBENIENCIA PROPIA Y ME COMBIENE QUE SIGAS VIVA PARA QUE LICIADO, DOÑA DROGAS Y SU HERMANITA ME JODAN A MI!

Tras quedar pasmada ante la furia de Limestone y apreciar cómo al llevar su mochila, su intención es separarse del grupo, Daring Do deja de llorar por ira y el llanto, aunque menor, prevalece al pedirle a Stone que no se valla.

\- No gracias.

\- Puedes ser mejor que esto…

\- Creo que has visto que no – se da la vuelta y camina con Do tras ella.

\- Pudiste dejarme, que los lobos me comieran – se desespera por ver que Stone no se detiene – pudiste matarlos a ellos o abandonarlos mientras dormían, sé que eres mas que alguien que actúa por conveniencia, Limestone.

Ya habían caminado bastante, el camper tras Daring Do representaba para ella lo lejana que se ponía la esperanza de quedarse junto a Stone.

\- ¡Puedo volverte más fuerte!

Limestone se detiene, parando orejas, pero sin ver atrás, sin ver a Daring Do o el vehículo.

\- Tienes una capacidad física mayor a la mía, pero no la has explotado, déjame entrenarte, Gladmane no se vencerá si no nos esforzamos y trabajamos juntas.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que mi objetivo es Gladmane?

\- No pudiste cambiar de parecer solo por este incidente, y tú sabes que si esto nos superó, Gladmane será mucho peor, él no es una jauría de lobos, tiene hombres entrenados y una fortaleza… nos necesitamos Limestone, solo dame otra oportunidad.

\- Celestia, hablas peor que mi hermana en una ruptura amorosa - Limestone se da la vuelta – yo mataré a Gladmane.

Do guarda silencio.

\- Lo haré sufrir y a todos a los que quiere, peor de lo que sufrieron los tipos de fogville y tu no me detendrás, aunque te parezca amoral y en contra de tu inútil manual de heroína.

\- ¿Esa es tu declaración?

\- Son mis condiciones, y si tu entrenamiento no me funciona, entonces mi iré y esta vez, que llores cual mocosa no te va a ayudar a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

\- Limestone… yo…

\- No digas nada o me iré ahora mismo.

Nuevamente, Do se queda callada.

\- Eres cómo mi hermana, demasiado inocente… y murió… te pasará lo mismo si no cambias y, a diferencia de con mi hermana, no lloraré por ti.

Daring Do sintió una apuñalada en su pecho, el tiempo que ha pasado con Stone, la ha hecho verla como algo importante, pero a ella no le importa Do, esta es la historia de Do, una basada en mentiras. Cree que es una heroína, cree que puede cambiar el mundo, cree que Limestone puede sentir lo mismo que ella siente… Do asintió con la cabeza y con esto, el trato quedó sellado.


	10. Razón para vivir 9: Alimento

**LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

* * *

 **Razón para vivir 9** : **alimento**

* * *

No tomes en cuenta el tiempo exacto, porque ni Limestone está segura de cuanto a ocurrido especialmente ahora que no tiene aquel calendario de rocas que se posa sobre su vacío cuarto en la abandonada casa donde pasó toda su vida.

Solo se puede asegurar que, si, ha pasado un tiempo, tanto así, que Pumpkin cake ya ha dejado atrás (almenas lo que se deja ver) la masacre ocurrida en Fogville, ahora ella y Tree Huger eran oficialmente parte de este equipo que se unió en contra de una enemigo en común, Gladmane, la sola mención de su nombre es motivo de insultos al aire.

Su labor, la cocina, sorprendentemente entre las dos lograban crear mucho con poco, Tree le daba los nutrientes, Pumpkin el sabor.

Pero no es momento de hablar de eso, si no de Limestone, y la friega que le estaban poniendo.

* * *

 **(música recomendada Problems de mother mother)**

* * *

Dia 1 del entrenamiento, Limestone calló de cara al lodo tras una larga carrera de obstáculos, cuando levantó la cara, grumos de barro resbalaron por la misma, surcando ese punto entre sus dos ojos que terminaba en su trompa.

Frente a ella, la mano de Daring Do, extendida cual puente para cruzar, Limestone la aparta de su camino de un manotazo, se levanta y continua con la carrera, dejando a Do admirando a esa sucia pero aferrada pony, algo triste por su comportamiento poco empático.

Dia 2: Pumpkin llevaba una bandeja con muffins orgullosa de su trabajo, el vapor de los mismos le rodeaba y, antes de poder llegar con el resto, una furiosa ardilla saltó a la bandeja y los tiró.

La cosa empeoró cuando la dichosa ardilla se metió en sus pantalones y la niña comenzó a correr desesperada.

Dos horas después todos estaban frente a la fogata, Tree consolando a Pumpkin y Last comiendo los sucios muffins para tratar de animarla, llevándose a la boca mas de una sorpresita que tubo que tragarse por el bien de la pequeña.

Dia 3: En una sesión de abdominales, Daring Do dejó de sostener a Limestone de los pies y se echó a correr, Stone giró la cabeza y vio una serpiente agitando su cascabel.

Esa noche Stone estaba siendo atendida por Tree Hugger contrarrestando con éxito el veneno, Daring Do se soba la nuca con vergüenza mientras Stone le mira con odio.

Dia 4: Last sostiene puños arriba, confiado, con las manos vendadas dando brinquitos.

La cara de Limestone es de fastidio, le toma de la cabeza y lo tira en un pestañeo, Daring Do se mete a la pelea para separarlos.

Dia 8: Limestone y Daring Do están sentadas en un tronco merendando, el sudor sobre ellas y su cansancio muestran lo duro que trabajaron.

Dia 16: Limestone hace las abdominales, pero ahora colgando las piernas de un árbol.

Dia 32: Daring Do espera pacientemente a que Stone intenta derribarla, Tras arrojarse sobre ella, Do le esquiva y Stone cae de cara al barro, la escena se repite, Stone rechaza la mano de Daring Do y se marcha, esta vez no quiso seguir con el entrenamiento.

Dia 64: Limestone salió a correr en la madrugada a sabiendas de que los zombis no rondaban por la zona, dos horas después teníamos a Pumpkin Cake llorando y abrazando las rodillas de Stone quien para el resto había desaparecido sin explicación.

Dia 70: Stone intenta derribar nuevamente a Daring Do, esta se quita sin problema alguno, pero esta vez, Limestone le toma de la cola aprovechando el viaje y con el mismo impulso tira de ella y le arroja contra el barro.

Misma escena, pero esta vez es el rostro de Daring Do al que le escurre el barro, sorpresa, la mano de Limestone se extiende, un sentimiento bello inunda a Do, pero antes de poder tomar su mano, esta cambia a un gesto con el dedo levantado, Limestone sonríe un poco al ver que la pegaso calló en su juego…

Limestone sonrió, Ese día Daring Do pasó toda la noche mirando al techo, deseando que un momento como ese se vuelva a repetir, si, se estaba burlando de ella, pero por otro lado, la estaba pasando bien.

La sola idea de que la chica de roca se abriera más con ella le ponía a fantasear con que, en un momento, podría llamarla amiga sin que esta misma arrugara la cara de disgusto, o tal vez… bueno, no importa, Do agita su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos que juró dejar de lado.

* * *

Dia 71: la pegaso se levantó tarde, aliviada, Stone se apiadó de ella, Daring siempre le levanta temprano así que la última vez que ella despertó tarde Stone tomo su venganza arrojándola por la ventana trasera del camper cuando aún se encontraba en la cama.

Tras tallarse los ojos se sentaría en la orilla de la cama, Daring Do creyó que había orinado la cama, pero no olía como orinas, tal vez era sudor, ahora que lo recuerda la noche anterior si fue más calida de lo normal.

Terminó de vestirse (porque dormía en camiseta) pasó por la cocina, donde como todas las mañanas, estaban Tree y Pumpkin.

\- Holi – saludó la niña sentada sobre el lava platos.

\- Se nos acabaron las latas – delcaró Tree.

\- Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar ¿no? – la voz de Daring Do se escuchaba más ronca que de costumbre, Tree le miró con calma.

\- Estas enfermando.

\- ¿Que?

\- O pasaste la noche roncando tan fuerte que tus cuerdas bocales necesitan un poco de más tacto.

\- A veces el oírte hablar me da sueño – Dijo Limestone entrando a escena – Perdón, quise decir "siempre"

\- Ya no tenemos latas Stone – dijo Daring Do – No hay comida por lo tanto hoy se cancela el entrenamiento para usar ese tiempo en buscar provisiones.

\- Que curioso que se detenga justo cuando te vencí.

Daring Do sonríe con mirada retadora.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Pumkin – Podríamos estar cerca de árboles frutales, hace mucho que no como duraznos.

Limestone se dirige a la puerta - ¿niña, acaso no sabes que no se debe hablar de comida cuando escasea? No llames al hambre o te matará – Abre la puerta y mira el claro donde se encuentran.

Pumpkin se asoma – No creo que aquí haya duraznos.

\- No sé que es este Lugar – Do se abre paso para salir – No es selva ni bosque, es raro, con color a fruta y plantas que no conozco.

Sobre las nubes parecería una mancha de oxido creciendo en un manto verde.

Los arboles (los cuales predominaban por su altura y longitud) eran la forma de hongos alargados de los cuales colgaban lianas anaranjadas con púas, de madera y hojas canela, un par de aves se vieron volar sobre los mismos.

– A explorar – Daring Do levantó los hombros.

\- ¡UN MINUTO! – Last se bajó del asiento del conductor – No entraremos a ese lugar.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Daring Do coloco una mano en su cadera – Quiero decir ¿de aquí a cuando te dio miedo la vegetación?

\- Nos soy botánico pero sé que eso de allí – Apunta con intensidad desmedida el bosque anaranjado - ¡Eso! Se ve como lo peor que podría pasarle a un bosque, ¡EL VIRUS ZOMBI PUDO MUTAR Y AFECTAR A LAS PLANTAS! ¡imagina que ahora el polen se meta por tus fosas nasales! – señala con cada dedo índice los agujeros en su nariz - ¡y de pronto te salga un pequeño hijo de puta por la espalda rompiéndote la columna!

Pumpkin abraza la pierna de Tree Hugger visiblemente asustada.

\- ... Digamos que lo que dices es más posible de lo que creo, ahora contéstame esta duda ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde hasta que encontremos comida? Ese lugar podría tener algo que nos mantenga de pie hasta la próxima parada, además ¿por quién me tomas? No voy a llegar brincando como princesita en jardín y tocando todo lo que hay, soy una aventurera, sé lidiar con plantas venenosas o criaturas que se camuflan.

\- Pero no con serpientes – interrumpe Limestone haciendo sonrojar a la exploradora.

\- Dijiste que no hablaríamos del tema – se queja.

\- Solo sé que yo no iré a ese lugar – El pegaso se cruza de brazos recargándose en la camioneta, Su cabellera se meneó al levantar la cabeza y comprobar que absolutamente todas sus compañeras ya caminaban en dirección a la flora de color peculiar.

\- Puta madre.

Al momento de pisar se notaba el crujir de las plastas verdes en forma de pequeños arbustos con platos en lugar de hojas, las plantas apenas alcanzaban los 3 cm de altura y al momento de dejar de pisarlas volvían a su estado normal.

Poco a poco, se acercaron a la zona anaranjada a la par que el silencio se volvía atroz, nadie se atrevió a decirlo, pero mas de uno precentia que algo saldría de aquel lugar y los aniquilaría.

Con Pumpkin en sus hombros, Tree Hugger se detuvo un par de metros antes de entrar al bosque.

Limestone y la pegaso exploradora se detuvieron, presintiendo que la pony verde tenía algo que declarar.

\- Huele a canela – dijo Pumpkin.

Era verdad, el olor a canela siendo hervida en agua comenzaba a hacerse más presente conforme avanzaban.

Con una barita, Daring Do picó una de las hojas que colgaban del tronco que tenía al frente, tan gruesas cómo un lápiz y amplias cómo un libro, la varia terminó atravesando la planta y esta soltó un líquido amarillo brillante.

\- Iugh – declaró Last, todos giraron la mirada, pero solo Limestone le incriminó su llegada

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Stone, obviamente.

\- ¡Me dejaron solo!

\- Aprovecha y hazte una paja.

\- Chicos… - les llamó Do tímidamente, al mirar lo que ella veía, los ponys quedaron pasmados, aquella hoja se estaba comiendo la barita, supcionandola lentamientras y dejando como eco los sonidos de la madera crujiendo.

\- Deberíamos irnos…

\- Esperen, allí arriba – señala Tree, en lo alto del árbol hay frutos parecidos a papayas los cuales se posan sobre los viajeros como una burla a su dedicada situación.

El estómago de Pumpkin gruñe, no se sabía si esas cosas eran comestibles, pero de que urgía algo, urgía.

\- Suerte con eso – Limestone da un golpecito en el hombro de la pegaso de sombrero.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Tienes alas ¿no? vuela y trae esas cosas antes de que nos comamos entre nosotros.

\- No sabemos si se comen.

\- Y no lo comprobaremos teniéndolos tan lejos, así que, adelante.

La pegaso respira profundo, saca su daga y acaricia con miedo aquel árbol de extraño aspecto, es muy suave, es como si tuviera una capa muy fina de pelo.

\- ¿Qué dices Tree? – pregunta como última esperanza.

\- Este bosque está enfermo, las plantas de este sitio fueron alteradas por una fuerza que no comprendo... pero no son dañinas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber si son dañinas si ni siquiera las has tocado? – Stone pone una ceja en arcada.

\- Veo y siento la energía, ¿recuerdas?

\- Bueno, si Tree lo dice debe de ser cierto… ¿verdad? – Daring Do se quedó con las ganas de que le contestaran esa pregunta.

Clavó su daga en el tronco, el mismo liquido amarillento emergió, y de este modo, comenzó a escalar, apoyándose casi siempre sobre su daga, clavándola aquí y allá.

Mas temprano que tarde, Do llegó hasta la fruta, tan grande como un balón y alargada cual papaya, toma una con sus manos mientras se detiene de una rama con los cascos, la daga corta la unión entre la fruta y la planta, para sorpresa de Do, esta no suelta el liquido amarillento.

\- Cuidado abajo – deja caer la fruta, Limestone la atrapa sin problemas y le mira con desconfianza.

\- ¿Quién será el conejillo de indias?

Sin que nadie se pusiera de acuerdo, todas las miradas apuntaban a Last, el corcel no se niega, a decir verdad, el hambre le nublaba tanto la mente que la idea de morir por comer esa cosa ni le importó.

En un acto de valemadrismo, partió un trozo de la fruta con su mano, era blanda y esponjosa, sin liquido aparente, por dentro aparecía un azul menta, pero olía a canela.

La primera mordida, las apariencias engañan, aquello era muy jugoso, como si morideras una mandarina pelada, pero con la textura de la sandía y el sabor de una empanada de cereza.

\- Oh mierda – alcanzó a entendérsele antes de taparse la boca para que no se le escurriera el jugo.

El silencio, El pegaso no sabía ni como describirlo, o como decirles a las chicas que esa cosa era extremadamente buena, porque sus efectos aun no serían visibles hasta completar la digestión.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿bajo más o que? – Daring Do miraba desde arriba.

* * *

2 horas con 35 minutos después de que Last abrió la boca, los viajeros estaban extasiados, recostados en distintas partes del árbol de tronco vertiginoso y con un montón de esas frutas en un saco.

Daring Do fue la primera en hablar, con un agotamiento notorio en el timbre de su voz - ¿alguien mas siente el estomago lleno de agua?

\- rico… - declaró la pequeña calabaza.

\- Cállate Do – Es tan fácil saber cuando habla Limestone.

Do se giró, si entiendo su estómago igual que un globo de agua, vio cómo se cerraba la puerta de la camioneta, y como avanzaba jalando el remolque.

\- ¿A dónde va Last? – preguntó la pegaso.

\- ¿Qué yo que? – el antes mencionado se asoma por una de las ramas, donde se quedó dormido.

Los ojos de Do se abrieron como platos, levantándose apurada, gritó – SE LO LLEVAN – Imagina que te levantan de un cubetazo de agua helada, evidentemente, las reacciones de los ponys no fueron las mejores.

Daring Do logró salir del bosque y comenzar a correr a toda prisa, Last tubo la mala suerte de no ver la rama cercana a la que el uso como cama, el madrazo que se dio fue aderezado con su precipitación al suelo.

Limestone por supuesto, tardó algunos segundos en comprender que pasaba, Pumpkin se paralizó del miedo y, Tree guardó la calma, pero no hizo nada.

Entre más corría y más le dolían sus piernas y forzaba sus pulmones, más lejana se veía la oportunidad de volver a ver el camper y todo lo que llevaba con él, empachada y cansada, Daring Do va frenando poco a poco…

Pero no puede parar.

Limestone le arrebasa corriendo como si estuviera poseída por el demonio mas enfurecido, ¿mejor condición de Do? No es eso, Ella tiene algo que Do no tenia, a lo que muchos llamarían un mar de coraje.

Motivada, Daring acelera su paso, ellos no se llevarían sus cosas tan fácilmente, sobre su cabeza vuela Last, Ballesta en mano, pero aun aturdido por el Madrazo.

Cuando el pegaso alcanzó el techo del camper, este calló sobre el mismo de una forma algo torpe, pero pudo aferrarse con la mano derecha, y la ballesta en la izquierda.

Stone llegó, saltando y agarrándose de la escalera trasera.

\- DATE PRISA – extiende su mano, Do se sorprende, esperaba que le valiera que ella aun no subía, pero no, Limestone le necesita y eso es suficiente para esforzarse al máximo y alcanzar la mano de Stone.

Las dos montadas atrás, Last en el techo y una camioneta que tira a un camper a velocidades vertiginosas.

Sorpresa para el pegaso al ver que lo que se asomó del lado del copiloto de la camioneta era un Grifo que le apuntaba con un arma que lucía cuanto menos rustica.

\- no chingues… - se agachó al instante, silenciosos proyectiles pasaron sobre él.

Stone trataba de abrir la ventanilla trasera, pero se atoró, atascada por una ocasión en la que alguien se levantó a media noche por el frio y no se fijó que tan fuerte serraba la ventana.

\- Con una mierda! – Sacó su arma y apuntó al cristal.

\- ¡ESPERA! – Stone mira a Do, desesperándose.

\- ¡está bien! – guarda el arma y comienza a avanzar sujetándose del camper como el alpinista que avanza recto por la pendiente, la idea, llegar a la puerta del camper.

Por el reflector, el grifo que conducía miró a dos ponys hembra acercándose.

\- turistas – gruñó. Levantando su rifle corto, asomó la mano y antes de disparar, una bala de revolver le voló dos dedos y su arma calló al suelo.

Dispararle al conductor trae repercusiones atroces, soltó el volante para sostener lo que quedaba de su mano, la camioneta se tambaleó, así que el camper también lo hizo, pero con más violencia.

Stone casi cae al solo sostenerse con una mano, ya que, en la otra, estaba el revolver con el que dañó al grifo, Las chicas se paralizaron al notar que unos centímetros más y se abrían destrozado contra el cascarón de un camión escolar.

Los vehículos volvieron a ser estables solo porque el copiloto alcanzó a tomar el volante, Do gritó por el impacto - ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!

\- ¡ERES IMBECIL! – Se voltea a ver a Do - ¿QUERÍAS QUE NOS Dis…? – Los ojos de Stone se abren y sus pupilas se vuelven pequeños puntos sobre un mar blanco a la par que su mirada se levanta poco a poco.

Do se giró, eso no era algo que se veía todos los días, Last gritó - ¡NO SEAS CULE…! – no terminó su frase cuando la criatura tan o tal vez, más grande que el camper, aterrizó sobre el mismo, incluso, los grifos que robaban los vehículos sintieron el estremecimiento.

Last se dejó tumbar de espalda y la alargada boca que bailaba entre ser un pico o el hocico de un cocodrilo mordió el camper como si tratara de morderle el cuello a un animal para dejarlo inmóvil.

El pegaso vio por unos segundos la húmeda garganta de la criatura y saltó cuando el camper se salió del camino, fruto de la distracción del copiloto que entró en pánico al ver al monstruo volador.

Stone alcanzó a entrar al camper, pero Daring se separó de ella cuando una de las patas del monstruo obstruyó su camino y ella calló del vehículo, dando giros desenfrenados en el suelo, llenándose de rasguños, golpes y cortadas.

La camioneta frenaba, a los lados de la carretera estaban más de los cascarones de los carros y no era buena ida chocar contra ellos.

Stone estaba dentro, se levantó del suelo luego de la sacudida, un golpe, las patas delanteras de la bestia abollaban el techo, Last se arrastró debajo del camper, mirando del otro lado del mismo la emplumada cola de reptil que se arrastraba por el pasto, finalmente, Do se incorporaba, sin perder detalle del reptil emplumado que caminaba sobre sus patas traseras en forma de garras, sobre los nudillos de sus patas delanteras, cuyos dedos subían para formar dos titánicas alas escamosas.

El monstruo, levantó su alargado cuello, Do vio de perfil la cabeza de la bestia, rugiendo, mostrando ese alargado pico dentado e inflando su garganta como una bolsa.

El sonido que producía era ensordecedor, todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

Los grifos ya sabían de que se trataba, por lo que el mismo al que le sangraba la mano salió del vehículo escandalizado, llorando y gimiendo del terror, aquello bajó del techo del camper y lo siguió un segundo, porque de inmediato lo alcanzó con su hocico y lo arrojó contra el camper.

Do se movió para esconderse detrás del camper, el grifo se rompió los huesos contra la esquina trasera del mismo y avanzó otro par de metros atrás.

El pobre diablo aun se retorcía y gemía patéticamente, Daring Do no hizo mas que retroceder, pegada al camper, los pasos del monstruo le indicaban que se acercaba, dobló en la esquina del camper opuesta a de donde venia la criatura, lo último que escuchó de aquel hombre, fue su agónico y agudo lamento cuando los dientes del gigantesco monstruo le aplastaban el pecho y reventaban sus pulmones y corazón.

Sin pensarlo, la pegaso comenzó a alejarse, ignorando el susurró de Last que le indicaba que entrara con él, bajo el camper

Ya pensando un poco mejor, Do vio una oportunidad, solo quedaba uno de los grifos, Stone estaba dentro del camper así que tal vez, tal vez si tomaba el control de la camioneta podrían salir de allí, esa idea fue muy rápida, por lo que olvidó que su amigo pegaso también estaba allí.

Se asomó por la ventanilla, el grifo le esperaba, disparó, Do sea gachó a tiempo, pero no contaba con que su agresor lo tenia previsto, sacó la mano y volvió a disparar, atinando a su brazo, Daring notaria segundos después que no era una bala, sino un clavo que le perforó 2.3 cm debajo de la piel.

Do sufrió y como muestra de ello su boca y pulmones le traicionaron, hizo ruido, la bestia notó su presencia.

El plan era bueno, el gigantesco depredador tenía un nuevo objetivo, y el grifo, tiempo para salir de allí, aceleró fue tan repentino que Stone resbaló y su nuca se golpeó contra el borde del sofá, quedó inconsciente.

Last, pudo moverse a tiempo, antes de que la llanta de su costado aplastara sus piernas, de inmediato, vio que estaba cara a cara con la bestia, pero esta, miraba fijamente a Daring, ella estaba inmóvil, parando el sangrado de su brazo con la mano opuesta al mismo.

La sangre de su primera víctima aun resbalaba por su pico y garganta inflada, las plumas de su cabeza se erizaron cuando Do comenzó a correr al bosque, un rugido corto y se lanzó contra ella.

Last rápidamente tomó su ballesta, y lanzó dos flechas, la primera, rebotando en la espalda de la bestia y la segunda, incrustándose en la parte más delgada de la membrana de las alas.

El lagarto emplumado sintió el dolor, teniendo una contracción que le regaló un par de segundos a Daring, quien se introdujo en el bosque, aquello no cabía entre los árboles, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para romperlos.

Last insistió con las flechas, siguiendo el ejemplo de Do al ponerse moderadamente a salvo.

Daring Do sentía las ramas detrás de ella quebrarse, escuchaba los arboles caer, y el terrible rugido del monstruo, acariciando su espalda.

Mas pronto que temprano se encontró con un árbol hueco, de inmediato entró en el mismo, pegándose a la pared, porque el pico de la bestia entraba perfectamente por la abertura.

El reptil se movía tan insistente que la imaginación de Last le mostró cómo el cuerpo de Daring era presionado y pulverizado cada vez que el monstruo agitaba la cabeza, sin saber que hacer, apuntó al ojo de la criatura, con el dedo en el gatillo, se detuvo, al igual que la bestia, sacó su pico y miró a la distancia, la pupila que abarcaba toda la abertura de sus ojos se achicó un segundo.

Nuevamente, eso se volvió a escuchar, un rugido lejano, más rocoso y más grave que el del reptil volador.

Eso pareció asustarse, eso se fue volando de inmediato, no era necesario pensar mucho para entender que si algo asustaba a esa bestia, es porque se trataba de algo sumamente terrible.

Lentamente, se arrimó a donde se escondió Do, solo para verla pálida y débil, con el corazón a mil y su gorro en la mano.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente, se pusieron a caminar de regreso, un poco después, encontraron a Tree y Pumpkin, quienes caminaban con la esperanza de encontrarse con sus compañeros.

La felicidad de la niña se apagó casi de inmediato, la pregunta la tenía, pero por respeto no preguntaría.

Daring Do rompió en llanto al ver a Tree y calló arrodillada sin poder decir una palabra, de inmediato Pumpkin fue a abrazarla, apretarla fuerte mientras sollozaba, Tree llegó más lento, sin soltar lagrimas aun, pero con la intención de solidarizarse.

Last se mostró algo distante, mirando a otra parte, no es que sea antipático, solo ya se esperaba esto, y a pesar de todo no creía que Stone estuviera muerta, Do tampoco, pero el verse tan vulnerable, el recordar como el grifo agonizaba y esa bestia que le perseguía sabiendo que en cualquier segundo le haría lo mismo que al grifo, simplemente, no lo toleró, por eso Daring Do, la valiente aventurera desapareció y ahora, había otra pony en su lugar.

* * *

El sol quema y te deja seco, eso se olvida cuando pasas los últimos tres meses y medio bajo un techo, 4 ponys desamparados caminan por una carretera ausente de movimiento, el silencio los cobija, cada uno piensa en sus propios traumas.

Se meten al bosque, al lado contrario de la carretera a donde entraron para escapar de la bestia, pronto oscurecería, y los cadáveres de algunos zombis indicaban que no sería buena ida quedarse aquí.

\- Sabes que no está muerta – dijo Last.

\- Lo sé.

\- También sabes que debemos ir a buscarla.

\- Last – se detiene - ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- No lo sé, solo quiero asegurarme.

\- Amigos calma, calma – interrumpe Tree – están llenos de energía negativa.

\- ¡¿Y como demonios tenemos que estar Tree?! – Last le mira – estamos en medio de la nada, sin vehículo, sin refugio, sin Limestone, nos enfrentamos a zombis, nos joden los licántropos, ¡nos roban! ¡y ahora tenemos un puto dinosaurio asechándonos!

\- ¿Dinosaurio…? – pregunta Pumpkin asustada.

\- Ojalá fuera un dinosaurio – dice Do.

\- ¿Neta? – se indigna el pegaso.

\- No es momento para hablar de esto – continua la pony verde – sigamos de frente, no hay árboles en una zona cercana, si tenemos suerte se tratará de una choza.

Como siempre Tree tenía razón, una casa de madera casi en ruinas se posaba en medio de la nada, la madera era obscura y algunas plantas crecían entre la misma, de dos pisos y ventanas rotas.

\- ¿De verdad dejaremos a Limestone a su suerte? – insiste Last.

\- Oscurece – continua Do.

\- No me siento bien… - menciona Pumpkin, pero no es un comentario que pasa desapercibido por los dos pegasos.

\- Si tu estuvieras perdida te iríamos a buscar así fuera de noche.

\- Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Last, yo tengo sentido común.

Tree se detuvo a atender a la pequeña se cada vez se agachaba más – Amigos.

\- Sentido común ¡JA!

\- Chicos – insistía Tree.

\- Last, no estoy de humor para que empieces a joder.

\- Muchachos, hay alguien dentro—Esta vez escucharon a Tree, especialmente porque el sonido inconfundible de un arma cargando vino desde el segundo piso de la casa.

\- puta madre… – murmuró Last levantando las manos junto a Do.

\- Fuera de aquí – se escuchó una voz masculina desde dentro.

\- Escuche, no queremos… - Do es interrumpida cuando la voz insiste con la palabra "fuera" dicha con mayor autoridad.

\- Señor, entienda que no tenemos otra opción.

\- Ese no es mi problema, den la vuelta y váyanse por donde vinieron.

\- Hemos tenido un pésimo día, solo queremos descansar.

La puerta principal se abrió de una patada, un pony gris salió rifle en manos y ojo en mira.

\- Largo, ahora.

\- No somos peligrosos…

\- Pero yo si, váyanse, ¿o tengo que dispararle a alguien para dar a entender mi punto?

\- Tan solo déjeme…

\- No, contaré hasta tres, y si no se van antes de eso dejaré de ser tan compasivo.

\- pero…

\- Uno.

Last vio a Do, sus manos temblaban, se mordía la boca y sus ojos se humedecían, simplemente estaba muy sensible.

\- Dos.

\- Ey idiota ¿Quién te crees? – Last dio un paso al frente bajando los brazos.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Qué te disculpe? ¡buena idea! Te disculparé si nos dejas entrar y bajas esa madre, no sé si lo sabías pero los putos muertos se levantan y ¡sorpresa! ¡un pterodáctilo casi nos come esta tarde! ¡ten un poco de honor caballo de mierda!

Last abría seguido gritando de no ser porque Pumpkin finalmente vomitó, fue mucho y de un color extraño, quedó pálida y comenzó a desvanecerse.

El corcel bajó el arma - ¿Por qué a mí? –susurró, la colgó en su espalda y caminó hasta la niña para cargarla – Entren, no sobrevivirán la noche afuera.

Confundidos, se miraron las caras, parecía tener prisa así que simplemente pasaron.

Ahora que no le apuntan con un arma Last puede ver cosas que no había notado, este tipo era un batpony, sus alas eran de murciélago y sus orejas más puntiagudas de lo normal.

\- Joder, Joder, Joder –murmuraba el batpony, colocando a la niña sobre la mesa - ¿Alguien más comió la fruta del bosque naranja?

Los tres ponys levantaron la mano.

\- … Se jodieron.

\- Tree ¿Qué onda? ¡se supone que eres la enfermera! – dijo Last, pero Tree ya estaba empalideciendo.

\- No he fallado en más de tres meses… debía de hacerlo alguna vez ¿no?

\- Necesitan jengibre – El batpony buscó en una bolsa.

\- Claro – deduce Tree – limpieza estomacal.

– ustedes sobrevivirán, pero la niña no, a menos que se tome un desintoxicante muy potente… díganme que tiene agua.

No tenían.

\- alguien tendrá que masticarlo y no sabrá bien.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Lamento tardar tanto con los capítulos, trataré de que el próximo no demore tanto, para los que se pregunten por el hermoso segmento "Piolloshike" les informo que con la despedida del mismo es la despedida de kashike del fanfic, resulta que siempre llegaba tarde al trabajo, ebrio, y con un par de mujeres de la vida galante todos los miércoles.**

 **Kashike: - hahahahaha chingate wey.**

 **Piollo: - bueno solo nos dio flojera hacerlo.**

 **Kashike: - Yo digo que ya matemos a Gladmane a la verga.**

 **Piollo: - asi no funciona esto y lo sabes U3U pero si quieres Gladmane, tendrás Gladmane.**

 **Kashike: - Glad is love, Glad is life.**


	11. Razón para vivir 10: adquirir

**LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

* * *

Eres la cabeza de la gran torre, el resto de individuos te respetan, te admiran, te tienen cómo un ser superior, suena lindo si lo ves así, dando fiestas cuando estás en tu palacio, riéndote del resto del mundo que se desmoronó, sintiendo que eres un dios en una tierra ingobernable.

Ignora el desastre que es tu zona VIP, llena de confeti y variados papelillos de colores que están de más mencionar, condones usados, tangas por aquí, botellas de alcohol por allá, sitios testigos de gente que se introdujo sustancias que no deberían, pero ¿Quién los va a juzgar?

Es fácil buscar desconectarte del mundo cuando el mundo se desconectó de ti, esta es la tierra de los olvidados que no se preocupan porque entre ellos se recuerdan.

Y en el fondo de este lugar, su único habitante, postrado sobre su trono.

La silla reclinable está hasta atrás, el corcel mira el techo donde la mancha de su primera botella de champan abierta aún le observa.

\- Gladmane—susurra la mancha, El pony sale del trance cuando escucha el teléfono sobre su escritorio, lo levanta y se lo lleva a la oreja.

No dice nada, sólo escucha – Señor, es hora.

Cuelga, parece cansado, pero no intenta mejorar su cara, sabe que no podrá tener esa expresión cuando cruce la puerta, puesto que ante el resto debe esbozar una hipócrita sonrisa.

Algunos creerán que es medio bobo aparentar empatía siendo una potencia andante, basta con chasquear los dedos para que uno de sus asesinos te ejecute, pero para Glad la apariencia es lo más importante, en la vida y en los negocios.

* * *

 **Razón para vivir 10 adquirir**

* * *

Respira, se sacude la melena con un peine y ya está listo, un hombre pulcro al que no le falta nada, en su bolsillo un mazo de cartas que espera no tener que usar pronto, se mira al espejo de su elevador mientras este desciende, mira a su espalda, es la parte del recorrido que más disfruta, cuando las paredes cristalinas del elevador son expuestas al exterior y la vista de su reino es espectacular.

Su pequeño paraíso sobre el cielo, su más grande orgullo visto desde la torre más alta.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Glad fue recibido por cálidos ponys, trabajadores… ingenuas ovejas.

Glad tubo los mismos pensamientos de todos los días, sonreía y agradecía a la par que le daba asco el tipo de vida que estos ponys eligieron, mediocres sería la palabra correcta, pero, en fin, no puede mortificarse mucho, pues sin los mediocres no habría éxito.

Tardó 11 minutos en llegar a la puerta de los laboratorios de Sunburst, otros 2 en encontrarlo sentado frente a la computadora y uno más para que el desarreglado unicornio se percatara de su presencia.

Serró la tapa de la laptop con euforia - ¡Gladmane! – titubeó – no me asuste así.

— Conque trabajando ¿no?

— Eh…jeje – miro a otra parte pensante – es un ensayo para presentarle el nuevo prototipo del combustible, le daré los detalles cuando esté listo – se acomoda sus chuecas gafas – algo me dice que quedará sorprendido.

— Eso espero.

— Y… - salió de su silla aun temblando por la impresión – ¿que lo trae por aquí?

— Tengo una pequeña reunión, me informan que el proyecto guardia está por concretarse, debo ir a ver cómo han progresado las chicas e imaginé que a ti te encantan ese tipo de especímenes.

— Ignoro de que habla… - desvió la mirada apenado.

Glad se puso firme, al punto de casi perder la sonrisa — No busco que te eches un taco de ojo, pero necesito que estés allí para hablar de los detalles, parece que tenemos una anomalía entre ellas.

— Y esa anomalía es… ¿grande?

— Sólo lo sabremos hasta verla ¿no te parece?

Sunburst miró por el cristal violeta que contenía una planta con movimiento veloz para un tallo, los pétalos bailaban sin necesidad de viento y eso le traía cierta tranquilidad al científico — La última anomalía nos salió cara.

— Yo cubro los gastos.

\- ¿Los emocionales…?

Una mano se posó en su hombro, Sun reconoce que Glad es un tipo raro, demasiado oscuro si se le llega a conocer bien, pero dentro de todo es un buen amigo, alguien con su carácter y visión de la vida no le perdonaría a un triste científico estar emocionalmente roto.

— Sigue mi consejo, no te involucres tanto esta vez, además esta anomalía es distinta, es buena para nosotros según me dicen.

— Buena para nosotros – repite incrédulo – está bien, vamos, pero no me voy a arreglar para la ocasión – bromeó.

Glad fingió la risa, pero de modo que Sunburst entendiera que no es bueno contando chistes.

El proyecto Guardia consistía en la creación de un equipo que pasara desapercibido, podríamos tomar a los ninjas cómo principal inspiración, gente que trabaje en las sombras, pero para ser más específicos, mujeres.

Además de combate y camuflaje, se tenía planeado entrenarlas en el arte de la seducción, práctica que no es novedosa, pero sí muy efectiva.

Hace meses que el programa está activo y apenas ahora parece dar un buen resultado, una anomalía a la que Glad solicitó ver desde el primer momento en el que el rumor se esparció por todas sus tierras.

Un campo de futbol americano era el sitio al que adaptaron para los entrenamientos, extenso y con pasto artificial blanco, donde la sangre se ve fácilmente.

Blue Blood fue el primero en apostar cuál de las chicas sacaba más sangre a su contrincante, irónicamente, nunca ha ganado y desde que se supo de la "anomalía" se impuso la regla de no apostar por ella, aunque siempre ganaba en los combates, la regla era cuanto menos estúpida, poca sangre había, en ocasiones nula.

Cuando Glad y Sun entraron a la cabina donde los narradores de los partidos veían todo a través de un cristal. No tardó en llegar la pregunta, ¿Cuál es?

Blue entró un minuto después que ellos, encantado con lo que estaba pasando, casi se podría comparar con la emoción de un aficionado que viene a ver a su equipo favorito religiosamente.

— A buena hora Glad y… puerco – se dirigió a Sunburst.

— Elote blanco – le devolvió la cortesía.

— Espero que disfruten el espectáculo.

— Creí que las chicas eran entrenadas para el sigilo, ponerlas a pelear cómo gladiadores en una arena parece poco apegado a ese concepto.

Glad le dio una palmada en la espalda al unicornio— Oh vamos, no le quites lo divertido, además, así apreciaremos mejor a nuestra pequeña sorpresa ¿no es así Blue?

— Absolutamente mi querido amigo.

Es este momento donde la gente normal se daría cuenta de que los "grandes" cómo los tres ponys que ahora miran expectantes, no se salvan del momento más común de todos, el silencio incómodo.

\- ¿tardará mucho? – preguntó el científico.

— Se supone que no – afirmó Blue.

Desde donde estaban, se apreciaba un circulo a la orilla del campo de juego, de modo que lo tuvieran cerca, la figura geométrica era formada por distintas mesas con algunos "juguetes"

Un silbido de flauta sonó desde una torre de vigilancia de 3 metros ubicada a otros 10 más desde donde terminaba el circulo.

De donde saldrían los jugadores de americano, caminaron ordenadamente 6 yeguas, la única constante, el pañuelo rojo cubriendo sus bocas.

Glad se inclinó para preguntarle discretamente a Blue. - ¿Quién de ellas es?

El elegante unicornio solo le sonrió, cómo indicándole paciencia.

De pronto, alguien más salió, una chica que, a primera vista, lucia más pequeña e incluso algo delgada a comparación del resto, colores grises, con un pañuelo que le cubría la boca de color morado opaco, el mismo color de sus ojos, el cabello largo y lacio recogido hacia atrás y una postura increíblemente tiesa.

Blue interrumpió el momento para comentarles. — se les recomienda a las chicas usar prendas rojas para que no vean la sangre, es un truco viejo y cliché.

Sun no tardó en dudar. - ¿y la última por qué no usa nada rojo?

— ella nunca sangra.

La "anomalía" estaba en medio del circulo y el resto, en las orillas

Una mujer, quien Sun dedujo, era la entrenadora y la misma que tocó la flauta indicando el inicio del "entrenamiento", habló por un megáfono.

— cambio de planes señoritas, hoy hay público presente.

Casi todas las chicas miraron a donde estaba Gladman donde estaba la entrenadora, casi todas puesto que la chica del pañuelo morado permaneció quieta cómo estatua.

— esta es la única regla que valdrá hoy – continuó la mujer – quien mate a violeta, se gana su libertad.

Los corazones de las chicas se pararon un segundo.

Con esas palabras, Sunburst entendió la cruel realidad, ninguna de esas chicas estaba allí por gusto… y esas palabras fueron demasiado fuertes, incluso el mismo Gladmane pensó que eso se excedía, entrenaban para matar, pero… nunca se les ha indicado matarse entre si.

Las chicas dudaron un rato, libertad… no se puede asegurar si tardaron por respeto a "violeta" o miedo.

Finalmente, la más robusta de ellas se decidió, tomó las manoplas con picos, quizá no sería rápida la muerte, pero es lo que mejor sabe usar.

Caminó lento y decidido hacia violeta, quien le miraba a los ojos y eso enfurecía a la chica, maldita mirada muerta que tenía violeta, te helaba la sangre y la primera contrincante no podía mostrarse débil ni un segundo más.

Un gruñido acompañado del primer puñetazo, Violeta se quitó del camino del ataque.

Glad pudo ver cómo se decían algo, el pañuelo de violeta se movía y eso enfureció aún más a la otra chica quien le amenazó - ¡PRIMERO MUERES TU! – otro puño. Seguido de otro y otro, fue en el cuarto ataque cuando violeta dejó de esquivar y tomó la muñeca de su contrincante para hacerla perder el equilibrio mientras la tumbaba con la otra.

En el suelo y boca abajo, Violeta volvió a susurrar, miró hacia al frente y otra de las chicas de pañuelo rojo llegaba, esta con una vara de bombo, un ataque vertical de arriba abajo, falló, la barra terminó golpeando el vientre de la "roja" en el suelo.

Segundo ataque, en horizontal, Violeta solo se hizo un paso atrás, el tercero fue inclinado, de arriba debajo de izquierda a derecha, pero antes de poder siquiera visualizarlo, Violeta lo detuvo colocando su antebrazo casi en la misma zona donde la "roja" sostenía la vara, no se percató de en qué momento se le acercó tanto.

La vara se resbaló de sus manos, Violeta puso en un segundo un casco detrás del casco de su rival y con una mano le derribó.

Dio espacio, sus dos contrincantes se levantaron, la más robusta, naturalmente estaba enfurecida y volvió a gritar para distraer - ¡DEJA DE TENER PIEDAD!

Falló la distracción, la espada que llegaba desde atrás no le cortó ni su larga cola de caballo. las tres atacan a la vez y se une una cuarta con una masa sujeta a una cadena.

Primero la espadachín, su daga rozó el cuello de violeta a la par que desviaba de una patada a la mujer del bambú, tomando vuelo tomó a la espadachín de la cabellera y tiró de la misma para que callera de espalda sobre su rodilla.

Sunburst arrugó la cara por el dolor imaginario, Blue por su parte soltó la carcajada.

Violeta volvió a susurrar, la masa sujeta a la cadena pasó a unos centímetros de su cabeza, alcanzó a tomar la cadena con sus manos desviándola de modo que a quien golpearía sería a la portadora del arma y habría pasado eso de no ser porque la mujer robusta le tacleó. Quedando las dos en el suelo, Violeta debajo de la otra.

Una lluvia de puñetazos fue cubierta por sus veloces antebrazos, al ser con manoplas con pinchos, algunas heridas sangraban, si embargo solo hizo falta un golpe en el estómago para librarse de su agresora.

Mientras se retorcía en el suelo, Violeta se levantaba y veía llegar a la quinta chica, esta tenía una daga curva, con la que atacó luego de acertar un golpe a las costillas con el puño de su otra mano.

Sin embargo, la daga si la detuvo, tenían sus rostros a pocos centímetros, los suficientes para verse a los ojos y que violeta comprobara que esa yegua no quería pelear.

De pronto un golpe, la masa había derribado a la chica equivocada, o eso pensó violeta hasta que escuchó las palabras "si alguien la mata seré yo"

El ver a su compañera presionar su hocico mientras brotaba la sangre del mismo cual cascada la hizo inmovilizarse por completo, la mujer de la masa comenzó a girar la bola de metal con agilidad.

Violeta parecía molesta, caminó hacia ella y ella lanzó su ataque cual bala de cañón, la bola metálica le habría dado justo en el pecho, pero sin que nadie se lo esperara del todo, Violeta tomó aquella arma con una mano desde arriba y la apartó tirándola al suelo de modo que la hizo parecer una pelota de hule.

La cuarta de las rojas sabía que metió la pata, un puñetazo llegó a su pecho…

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron cómo platos, la chica había cruzado dos metros y caído al suelo completamente sofocada, lo primero que pensaron, es que había muerto, pero para desgracia de ella no, empezó a toser sangre y a arrastrarse lejos de violeta.

Sólo quedaba una y a diferencia del resto, esta vez violeta tubo que caminar hasta ella.

Una chica alta, rubia y desarmada, su piel blanca brillaba con el sol ardiente.

Quietud, La rubia se movió lento y abrazó a violeta.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Susurró violeta.

— me rindo.

Violeta levantó un poco la voz — noo… te tiraré, no te dolerá, será fácil.

— no violeta, no es justo lo que nos hacen.

— pero…

Se separa de violeta, y camina para atrás sin dejar de verla — lo siento.

El corazón de violeta latía fuerte, la chica estaba a unos metros de brazos extendidos, esperándolo.

La primera y última vez que una de ellas se negó a pelear, fue suficiente para convencer a las otras de nunca decir "no"

Desde el puesto de vigilancia, un arco era puesto en tención, la flecha tenía el nombre de la rubia y Violeta no podía hacer nada.

O luchas o mueres, así de fácil, solo esperaban el casi imperceptible sonido de una punta cortando el viento para luego cortar carne.

Alguien aplaude a las espaldas de violeta, lo que interrumpe la ejecución, al darse la vuelta se encuentra con el que nunca creyó ver en persona, Gladmane.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Violeta no dijo nada.

Glad se sintió raro, pero pronto comprendió que hablaba con la anomalía, normal que el estar tan cerca fuera "raro"

— Seré rápido, porque no vienen tú y tu amiga a cenar a mi palacio ¿te parece?

Blue y Sun se miraron ingenuamente, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Glad se inclinó insistiendo con un tono de voz muy agradable —por favor.

Blue y Sun volvieron a verse las caras, esta vez con sorpresa y cierta contradicción.

La respuesta tardó, fue una leve señal, inclinando la cabeza de arriba a abajo y repitiendo.

* * *

\- ¡¿perdiste un tornillo?!

Esa es la histérica voz de Sunburst siguento a Glad mientras este se colocaba bien su traje mas elegante.

— lo que tengo son broches, no tornillos.

— Glad ¡mierda! ¿no viste eso? ¿cómo una pony puede golpear a otra más grande que ella y mandarla a volar con tres meces de recuperación en el hospital?

\- ¡Una fuerte! Una fuerte sin duda.

Pronto pasaron por un pasillo colgante sobre el gigantesco taller donde se podía ver que trabajaban una turbina de avión, con docenas de empleados alrededor.

\- ¿Y quieres que esa mole de musculo cene contigo? ¡y el de los fetiches raros soy yo!

Glad se detiene y se da la vuelta, encarando a Sun, se tomó dos segundos para meditar- ¿no lo entiendes cierto?

— Es evidente que no.

— Esa mujer, no es ingeniería genética o una especie de maldición, es el resultado de generaciones y generaciones de ponys que llevaron su cuerpo al limite, su fuerza es hereditaria al igual que tu miopía.

Sunburst se colocó bien los anteojos mientras giraba los ojos a la derecha ofendido.

\- ¡Imagina lo que podemos hacer con ella de nuestro lado!

Sun suspira - ¿cosas grandes?

\- ¡cosas enormes mi amigo! Ja ja ja – le abrazó por detrás invitándolo a caminar.

— Algo me dice que no le caes bien.

— Por eso es la cena, puedes venir y ver mi talento pero debes arreglarte un poco.

— Prefiero leer los resultados luego.

— Como gustes.

Abandonaron el taller. Aquella noche Sunburst tendría que terminar los cálculos para que el nuevo combustible dejara de estallar llegados los 500 grados, quizá tarde un poco más de lo esperado, por suerte para él, eso no era un problema de momento.

El rival de Gladmane (Esferoth) parecía tomarse un descanso, así que era el tiempo de trabajar con calma y revisando hasta los pelos.

Ahora la atención del cosmos se centraba en los rubios cabellos de una pegaso, los cepillos separaban los enredos en su melena y ella quedaba inmóvil ante tanto trato.

Pintura capilar por aquí, cocer zonas del vestido para que luciera más elegante por acá, las chicas habían sido "masacradas" con las intenciones más superficiales, lucían hermosas sin duda, pero sus rostros reflejaban la extraña situación en la que estaban.

Violeta sintió algo afilado entre sus dedos, al cerrarlos se asustó un poco por el sonido del papel siendo arrugado, los guardias que las custodiaban no podían oír nada o sospecharían por el bien de las chicas.

Aprovechó las distracciones, miró hacia su mano y leyó desde arriba la notita acostada.

"déjate llevar"

Violeta suspiró, las puertas del elevador se abrían ante ella y su amiga, sorpresa grande para las dos al ver que solo las metieron allí y las puertas se serraron dejándolas en una cabina para ellas solas, oportunidad para hablar pero sin que lo parezca, esos lugares siempre tienen cámaras pero no micrófonos.

— Violeta…

La chica arrugó la nariz, un gesto que indicaba su atención.

— Que quede claro que la única razón por la que vine es porque te matarían de negarme.

— ¿Déjate llevar…?

— Te…tengo un plan.

— N…n…no.

— No es lo que piensas.

— Si lo es.

— Violeta yo…

\- ¡Si lo es!

Las puertas se abrieron, la chica del pañuelo diferente dio un pequeño sobresalto.

El campo de luz azul cambió con la entrada de la luz de las velas a un tono anaranjado, ante ellas estaba lo que pocos conocen, la suite bajo el salón de fiestas de Glad, un lugar tan poco conocido que entre los ponys que obraban para Gladmane, era una leyenda.

Flores exóticas enfrascadas por su veneno, pinturas históricas, tomadas de museos abandonados, una alfombra liza, muebles de aspecto anormal y principalmente, una larga mesa con bandejas de plata.

\- ¿Quién es? Jajaja, miento, sé quiénes son – Glad se levantó de su silla, las velas iluminaban su rostro y atuendo, se inclinó —adelante, por aquí.

Mover la silla para que la dama pueda sentarse, una cantidad excesiva de cubiertos, ¿etiqueta? Esto está un paso más allá, el vino que se sirvió en las copas era tan viejo que Celestia en paz descanse sentiría una nostalgia que solo un alma milenaria es capaz de sentir.

— Quería hablar con ustedes de cómo me siento holgado ante su progreso, iniciamos la idea de un grupo imparable e invicto de mujeres, insospechables, letales y me conforta decir – Levanta su copa invitando un brindis – Que estamos muy cerca.

Las miradas incomodas de las chicas no se borraban, lo que hizo caer en cuenta al anfitrión.

\- ¡Que descortés! Lo siento, lo que ha pasado con sus compañeras es lamentable, pero, es por una buena causa.

— Si no le molesta… quisiéramos evitar el tema – dijo la rubia.

Dijo

Y se arrepintió

Es increíble cómo la iluminación correcta y un comentaría poco favorecedor, pueden volver a un hombre sonriente, en alguien siniestro.

Mirada seria y los ojos clavados en la pegaso, furiosos esperaría cualquiera, comportamiento común entre déspotas enloquecer cuando se les interrumpe por los inferiores, pero lo que en verdad inquietaba a las chicas, era la tranquilidad en sus ojos y el aplastante silencio.

Violeta no lo comentaría, pero escuchó los nudillos de Glad tronar bajo la mesa.

El potro sonríe. — me parece bien – insiste levantando la copa – salud, por relajarnos esta noche.

El dulce sabor del vino era el oasis en este desierto de miseria al que las chicas llaman "vida" cuando Gladmane no era interrumpido y se le trataba bien, podía ser el ser mas carismático de Equestria.

— Cuando era niño solía ver al mago de mi vecindario, sabía cómo hacía los trucos, pero era la impresión en la gente lo que me encantaba, ignorantes, pero con ilusión en sus rostros.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial? – preguntó la pegaso.

\- ¿Qué que tiene? La ilución lo es todo, es el combustible de nuestra sociedad.

— era… - la primera palabra de violeta en la mesa.

— no pequeña niña, es – afirmaba y reafirmaba.

Los platillos poco a poco iban desapareciendo al igual que él contenido de la botella, parecía que poco a poco los ponys se relajaban.

Las pláticas variaban entre que especie mágica dominará al final hasta la cantidad de veces que han muerto de vergüenza, Glad se veía más animado que de costumbre y un poco mareado.

— El mundo se acabó y ni siquiera aprendí a bailar – dijo la rubia.

— aún no es tarde – contestó Glad poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta una vieja grabadora que se posaba en una esquina del comedor y colocó su cassette favorito.

Pronto el sitio se llenó con elegantes notas musicales, el ambiente idóneo para que la bestia se volviera un tierno cachorrito al que solo quería que le rascaran la barriga, tantas molestias y atención de parte del hombre al que aprendieron a odiar, Glad extendió la mano con la frase .—¿me concede esta pieza?

Seducir a la rubia, levantarla en el aire, dejarle ver el cielo y las estrellas, tener tacto sin parecer invasivo, tratarla cómo porcelana y respetarla cómo a un tigre quien esconde sus garras y colmillos en el escote.

El cuchillo se detuvo a centímetros de la garganta de Gladmane, una corriente eléctrica inundaba a la chica… y no de buen modo.

Su respiración se agitaba y un aura blanca le rodeaba, la mirada en Gladmane, decepción — es una pena… eras hermosa.

Un chasquido de dedos, el aura blanca parecía obedecerla, parecido a la magia de unicornio, pero este pony no poseía cuerno alguno, la levantó, esta vez literal y violeta vio aterrada cómo la pegaso luchaba inútilmente por zafarse de este truco de magia.

Gladmane se acercó al elevador y oprimió los botones de los pisos en un orden que Violeta no alcanzó a ver.

Ella lo sabía… tramaba algo y le dijo que no, le suplicó que no lo hiciera sin ser escuchada.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, pero la cabina estaba arriba, dejando una terrible caída a la vista.

Es una pegaso, pero la habían paralizado y si Gladmane amenazaba con esto, era seguro que el efecto no pasaría hasta que el cuerpo de la chica se desparramara contra el primer piso.

\- ¡Violeta escapa! ¡adviérteles a todos! – dijo antes de que entrara boca arriba al elevador.

\- No la metas en esto, sólo lo harás más incómodo.

\- ¡VIOLETA VETE!

\- ¡guarda silencio!

\- ¡AVISALES!

\- ¡BASTA!

* * *

Gladmane le miró, asustada, al borde del colapso, giró el broche de su muñeca y la mujer levitó de nuevo a un lugar seguro.

— Estoy cansado de que todos traten de matarme.

Violeta temblaba del susto — sólo déjala… no quiere estar aquí…

\- ¿Prefieren la miseria del mundo exterior?

Violeta enmudeció, al potro no le quedó de otra que volver a manipular el broche de su muñeca y mandar a la pegaso a una sala para encerrarla.

— Listo, no muere y no puede matarme ¿te parece?

La chica aceptó asintiendo la cabeza.

Glad se llevó las manos a los bolsillos sin dejar de verla, para poder acariciar disimuladamente el maso de cartas y calmarse un poco antes de proseguir.

— Toma asiento – una orden directa, Violeta lo hizo, por miedo más que nada, pronto lo vió llegar, caminando despacio, cómo analizando su vida, al sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa se llevó las manos a la nariz, entrelazándolas y meditando.

— Me disculpo – dijo después de un rato – esperaba no usar estos hoy – se quitó los broches colocándolos sobre la mesa.

— para ser sincero no sé ni cómo funcionan, algo sobre campos gravitatorios, cosas de cerebritos.

La mujer no dijo nada.

— Gracias…

Violeta levantó la mirada.

— Pudiste matarme, pudiste tomar otro cuchillo, ahorcarme con una servilleta o simplemente pulverizar mis órganos con un puño, tu y tu amiga saldrían de aquí y, adiós Gladmane, adiós imperio, adiós empleos… adiós futuro.

Se volvió a colocar los broches y continuó — quiero pensar que eres lista y sabes lo que mi muerte significaría… o quizá eres más débil de lo que pensé.

Las orejas de violeta se agacharon.

\- Otra niña asustada… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? ¿la mafia? ¿los zombis?

Los ojos de violeta se humedecían, sin dejar de mirar su plato aun con comida.

\- ¿Cuánta gente murió porque no tuviste el valor de tomar el cuchillo?

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, ahora si quería tomar el cuchillo frente a ella, pero no para matarlo a él…

\- Ahora… imagina cuanta se salvará, si estás del lado correcto y dejas de temer.

Glad se paró y comenzó a caminar rodeando la mesa.

\- ¿Violeta no? es un lindo nombre para alguien que no dice casi nada, discreta pero letal – se sienta a su lado - ¿sabes por qué te traje aquí?

— Porque… soy cobarde.

— No del toro, leí tu expediente, lo que robaste.

Violeta comenzó a temblar y sollozar – lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… - Glad le miraba esperando que se desahogara — no quería, no quería pero ya no aguanto.

Glad colocó una cajita de medicina frente a la chica - ¿Qué le pasó al resto?

Violeta apretó los dientes.

— No lo consumiste todo, estarías muerta ya.

— Ella no me dejó hacerlo…

Gladmane miró a la habitación donde atrapó a su atacante, comprendiendo.

— Solo creo… que sería un desperdicio que alguien cómo tú se fuera de esta vida sin pelear.

Los ojos empapados de la chica se cruzaron con los del corcel.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para que vivas… a mi lado?

Afuera comenzó una tormenta, Violeta sólo pidió una cosa.

"déjala libre"

* * *

Música recomendada "My Chemical Romance – Mama"


	12. razón para vivir 11: cruce 1

**MLP LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

* * *

Pinkie Pie, la pony color rosa que camina brincando, se le considera sobrenatural por su inagotable energía y su capacidad de comer cantidades industriales de azúcar sin sufrir algún problema de salud, algunos creerían que quema todo eso con su constante movimiento pero los más listos saben que no es así. Algo que también hay que agregar a la lista de rarezas, su capacidad de ir dando brincos con un plato que sostiene una montaña de panqués sin que ninguno se caiga o siquiera despegue del plato

Marble Pie, La hermana callada quien se limita a servir, siendo muy buena en ello siempre y cuando no le hables demasiado fuerte, ella colocó la mesa, las servilletas y los platos y fue asistente en la cocina, la gente fuera de la familia no la conoce y aunque suene insano, tanto para ella cómo para su familia, esto es mejor así.

Maud se encargó del feng shui, "equilibrando" la energía con distintos cuarzos para tener una buena cena.

Finalmente llegó mamá, con una enorme olla de estofado acompañada del padre, se sentaron y miraron a la cumpleañera, Pinkie le pasó un panqué con una vela encendida.

\- Pide un deseo…

Limestone miró su plato… y estaba lleno de la fruta anaranjada que no debía comer.

Escuchó las cadenas en sus muñecas, sintió el frio en su espalda y un dolor espantoso que le provocó el vómito, la habitación ya no tenía mesa y su familia… seguía muerta.

Un grito, uno de odio, eso es lo que les indicó a los grifos que la pony había despertado.

* * *

 **Razón para vivir 11 cruce parte 1**

* * *

Ella apenas consiguió darse cuenta en el momento en el que el vómito subió por su garganta al igual que el magma por los aires cuando la montaña se vuelve volcán.

El cubo vacío que le habían otorgado solo un par de horas atrás se comenzaría a llenar a partir de ahora. Su rostro empalidecía, se maldijo, era la última en caer.

Primero Pumpkin, luego Tree, mucho tiempo después Last, y ahora Daring Do sucumbía ante las toxinas.

— Me cago en la puta – El batpony se dio prisa a colocar la intravenosa improvisada con pajillas unidas entre si con cinta adherente y enterradas en una bolsa de mercado llena de una infusión que solo Tree y el batpony saben que contiene.

Tree apretó la mano, la aguja estaba desinfectada, pero no era la ideal para este tipo de trabajos, dolía más de lo que tenía que doler y costaba mantenerla dentro.

Daring Do perdía en equilibrio, pero al ver que el hombre se acercaba, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por incorporarse asegurando con dolor. — Aun aguanto… - se tomó fuerte del estómago, creyendo que estaba por explotarle.

— Aguantarás más recostada – le tomó de la mano y de un hombro y la guio a un sillón que estaba a un par de metros del sillón donde estaba Last mirando al techo con un rostro de muéranse todos.

— Esto es peor que la migraña…

— Y será aún peor si no te concentras – colocó con un cucharón más infusión en una bolsa que sería destinada para Last – la mente de un pony es fuerte, soportarás el peor de los dolores si así lo deseas – dejó la bolsa en el suelo y con hábiles movimientos comenzó a armar los tubos de popote sacando los materiales de una caja que esa noche estaba llena de tubitos de plástico.

— Last… Debemos de …- Daring no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando soltó la segunda ronda de batido sobre el suelo.

Por esta razón el Batpony introdujo la aguja en el brazo de Last más rápido de lo recomendado, haciéndole pasar un pésimo rato al corcel que se sumaba a su situación actual.

Quien quiera saber cómo es ser intoxicado por aquella fruta anaranjada, imagina que las aspas de una licuadora giran en tu interior y sacan un licuado de tripas, claro que la cosa no es tan brutal cómo eso, pero esto se siente así porque la toxina ataca el sistema nervioso. El vómito es solo un reflejo del cuerpo con la necesidad de deshacerse de la basura.

Ya para cuando conectó a Daring, ella murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

— La cagamos—era lo único que se entendió, y lo último que recuerda haber dicho antes de perder el conocimiento con la imagen del batpony sobre ella, tratando de salvar su vida…

* * *

 **(música recomendada: Kaleo - Broken Bones)**

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se topó con un techo obscuro, su despertad fue acompañado por una bocanada grotesca de aire al igual que una persona que recién emerge del agua.

Su corazón latía fuerte, dolía… Daring tardó varios minutos en tranquilizarse, muerta no estaba, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento.

Tal era su angustia que tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que se desconectó de la intravenosa, y aquel jarabe estaba combinándose con la mezcla de fluidos en el suelo, y su brazo goteaba un poco de sangre.

Su miedo fue disminuyendo conforme encontraba a sus amigos, Last, en el mismo sillón en el que lo dejaron, Pumpkin se había levantado de la mesa donde fue colocada para acompañar a Tree en un rincón, adorable pues parecía un gatito que se acurruca sobre su madre.

Do solo vestía una camisa sin mangas… lo que tenía encima había sido retirada por el manjar de alegrías que salió de su boca.

Asustada aún, se puso de pie, eso que se escuchaba era un zombi y estaba cerca.

Poco a poco identificó los huecos donde podía escanear con su mirada, en efecto, había un caminante torpe paseándose.

Una flecha atravesó su cabeza, asunto resuelto, y la flecha, venia del piso de arriba.

Sin mayor problema subió, las escaleras no rechinaban, pero eran astillosas y parecería que se quebrarían por lo maltratadas que estaban, pronto se topó con la imagen de un corcel de buen físico mirando el bosque, en su brazo una pequeña ballesta que estaba recién cargada, sus orejas, moviéndose lentamente cómo un radar en busca del próximo visitante indeseado.

La verdad, aquella imagen era de fotografía, una de esas que Do trata de guardar en su memoria cómo un precioso tesoro.

Es increíble, pero Daring solo piensa en una persona, Daring do estaba a punto de…

— Me molesta un poco que me miren desde las sombras – Mencionó con calma el corcel.

Do se quedó fría, pero si ya la vio, tal vez era momento de mostrarse, caminó con cautela y se sentó a la orilla del balcón al igual que él.

\- Deberías descansar – sentenció el corcel.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Cuido el refugio, sus quejidos atrajeron algunas basuras.

— No… es el olor – dedujo Daring Do.

\- ¿Olor…? Tiene sentido, pero no sabía que eso oliera tan fuerte.

\- ¿Bromeas?

— No tengo olfato desde hace años.

Silencio, Do tardo un poco en tomar valor para sugerir — Debería ir a limpiar… quizá así nos dejen tranquilos.

— Cómo quieras.

Daring Se puso de pie y antes de ir solo pudo decir — Gracias…

El vampiro ignoró eso, pero Daring no se sentiría ofendida, tenía todo el derecho de ser un patán después haberlos sacado de "una grande" se lo debe y cómo se lo debe era hora de contribuir.

Limpiar a oscuras es difícil, pero no imposible, En poco tiempo Do ya estaba sacando los botes donde estaba el espantoso líquido, y uno de ellos, con un vestido viejo con el que absorbió lo que pudo, Do se aseguró de dejarlos bien lejos para que los zombis fueran a ese sitio y no donde ellos estaban.

Imagina la paranoia de la pegaso al regresar a oscuras, corriendo, sintiendo que tropezaría con una rama y algo la alcanzaría.

Entró a la casa, haciendo más escándalo del necesario, agitada e inyectada en adrenalina. "Lindo paseo" pensó irónica para sus adentros.

Un par de velas encendidas en la sala, en un principio pensó que era algo muy tonto, pero la luz era muy tenue y las paredes fueron forradas con cartulinas negras.

Al llegar se topó con Pumpkin sentada sobre la mesa con algo entre las manos, Do no entendía que era hasta que la pequeña se llevó la galleta a la boca y le arrancó un trozo con los dientes.

Alguien llega, el vampiro con un juguito de caja, entierra un popote y se lo da.

\- Gracias señor popotes – dice la niña con voz tierna, toma el juguito y bebe, refrescando su garganta "aaaah".— Rico .—sonríe.

El batpony mira a Do .— Tienes una obsesión con espiar en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Eso solo puede ser cosa tuya?

El vampiro ignora el comentario irónico y se sienta en una silla reposando, con la espalda bien recargada y el rifle sobre la mesa, sin balas pero, apuntando a la dirección contraria a donde está la pequeña.

— Tu nombre.

— No te importa.

— Okey… ¿un alias?

— No.

— Puedo llamarte…

— No soy nadie, no vengo de ningún lado y no quieras una conversación conmigo, para eso mejor inténtalo con uno de los tipos de afuera, te darás mas información que yo.

Pumpkin sintió la mirada de Daring, pero ella lejos de sentirse incomoda por el comportamiento de su anfitrión o querer saber más, levantó los hombros y siguió tomando su juguito.

Se rindió, sentía que estaba en un dejavu, alguna platica con otro pony antipático y gris, simplemente se sentó en el mismo lugar de donde se había levantado, el hombre se veía enojado, pero quien puede culparlo, probablemente le arruinaron la noche, y aunque lo que dijo fue algo agresivo, el tono de calma con el que hablaba era aún más inquietante.

No era la misma calma que tiene Tree, la de él es digna de un psicópata.

Esa noche, Daring Do no durmió nada bien, ella estaba a salvo, sus amigos lo estaban… era Limestone quien en verdad le preocupaba, sin atención médica, sin nadie que le ayude… lejos de ella.

Era una de las peores sensaciones que podría tener.

* * *

5 de la mañana, Last logra abrir los ojos o más bien algo le obliga, unos deditos que estiran sus parpados, recordándole a un doctor que revisa los signos vitales de un paciente inconsciente, sólo que este doctor era pequeño y su cabello pegajoso delataba su poca higiene personal.

Reconocería esos ojos infantiles donde sea, él se alegra de que este bien, pero… - ¿no puedes dejarme dormir solo un momento más?

Supongo que todos hemos tenido ese momento de sueño en el que nos cuesta entender lo que ha pasado, donde ver a alguien importante pasa a segundo plano y especialmente, donde no sabes cuanto tiempo pasó entre levantarse del sillón y meter la cuchara a un plato de cereal sin leche.

Pumpkin se lo comía cual sopa, amaba el azúcar, se podría decir que era del tipo de ponys que vive para comer – ¡Lo amo! – apretó con las manos sus cachetes rellenos, Last apreciaba cómo se movían con el masticado y solo en ese momento la pregunta cruzó por su mente.

— De quien es el cereal…

\- ¡Mio! – sonrió con los dientes llenos de azúcar colorida.

— Pero ¿de dónde los has sacado?

— Fue un regalo del vampiro.

\- ¿Vampiro? Debe querer algo dulce para comer, igual por eso sus intenciones de causarte diabetes – esperó a que alguien apareciera para joderle el chiste, algo irónico cómo "Predicó el sano" algo directo cómo "deja de joder a la niña" o simplemente "imbécil". La paz duele.

\- ¿A dónde fue vampi?

— Está afuera – se sirvió más cereal en el tazón – Recolecta fruta comible con Tree.

— Es muy hospitalario.

La niña asintió contenta – Quiero cazarme con él.

Quien tendría diabetes era Last, moriría de la ternura que le causaba aquella unicornio feliz, la inocencia se perdió lentamente al recordar que si hay enfermos que quieren "cazarse" con ella, sólo esperaba que aquel vampiro no fuera uno de ellos.

— Lastecito.

— ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Quién es la mujer de tu celular?

* * *

Otra mañana en la vida de un superviviente, conocer a alguien nuevo que no es muy amigable y a quien, por experiencia, no le darás mayor importancia. Una nueva misión y alguien en mente, en este caso…

— Limestone – terminó de contar Tree mientras ella y el vampiro regresaban a casa.

— Suena cómo una dulce palomita – responde.

\- ¿Crees poder ayudarnos a buscarla?

— La puedo encontrar rápido – El corcel con alas sin plumas bajó la leña que cargaba en su hombro – Pero tenemos un problema mayor ahora.

Abre la puerta, primero entró Tree luego el batpony quien tuvo que volver a recoger la leña para la chimenea.

Tree dejó un costal en la mesa, bien surtido y el corcel comenzó a colocar la leña en forma de pirámide.

Por su parte Last estaba con la cabeza en la mochila, buscando desesperadamente algo, Do se levantó de su aciento al verlos llegar, parecía impaciente por explicarle al pony oscuro que ocurría.

— Con que ¿perdieron a alguien?

Do enmudeció, tanto decidir si pedirle ayuda para que alguien lo hiciera antes.

Los ponis miraron en silencio al murciélago.

— Los ayudaré.

Doble sorpresa, eso fue rápido para alguien que dudó en dejarlos entrar cuando estaba apunto de morir, Daring casi pudo escuchar a tree pedir que a partir de ese momento, ella se encargaría de convencer a quienes tengan que convencer.

— Pero antes debemos encargarnos de un asunto.

Last pensó en voz alta. — Por favor que no tenga que ver con lo que surca los cielos.

El murciélago asintió con la cabeza.

— Con un carajo, lo que faltaba.

– Si sigue asechándonos, no podré ayudarles, ecolocalización funcionará mucho mejor si la uso mientras vuelo sobre el paisaje, pero con el diablo adueñándose del cielo, no me dará tiempo.

\- ¿Y que es eso exactamente?

* * *

10 minutos después el batpony llegó con un libro bastante gordo mencionando — He estado siguiendo a esa cosa durante un tiempo.

Deja caer el libro sobre la mesa que todos rodean, leyendo el título: "EL TARTARO: Flora y Fauna"

Tree huger sintió todo claro en ese momento. — El tártaro, ¿cómo no lo pensé? ¿de dónde más habría salido una criatura cómo esa?

El corcel abrió el libro en una hoja seleccionada previamente, mostrando un dibujo de la criatura.

— Entonces… - habla Daring Do - ¿Es un dios?

— Demonio - corrige el vampiro – los dioces son únicos en su tipo, seres cómo este hay muchos y realmente no importa, comen la basura de su habitad, mantienen limpio el lugar de pies a cabeza, pero este no es su terreno.

— Desequilibra la balanza – Complementa Tree.

— Así es, come tanto que apenas y puede abastecerse, y se pone peor cada vez, me atemoriza pensar que está escondiendo más cómo él.

Do se ofusca. - ¿Cómo puedes esconder reptiles emplumados tan grandes cómo ese?

— No estás pensando con claridad – Interrumpe Tree – Tiene crías y trata de alimentarlas.

El vampiro continuó. —y de ser así podríamos estar ante otra crisis en Equestria, quizá ellos terminen muriendo por la escasez de alimento, pero ¿Cuánto creen que arrasarán antes de eso?

\- ¿Pretendes que lo matemos? – Interrumpe Last – Digo, no sería el primer monstruo que no es un zombi al que nos enfrentamos, pero, es un animal y acá mis rastas está en contra de matar animales.

Tree guarda silencio.

— Pero – prosigue el vampiro – Ella sabe que de dejarlo continuar aquí, muchas más especies se verán al borde de la extinción.

La hippie asiente con la cabeza, algo apenada.

* * *

Las manos de Limestone tiemblan entre las cadenas, tiene la cabeza colgada hacia al frente, casi muerta, el suelo está repleto de fluidos apestosos, y las sombras la cobijan

Poco a poco, una garra de águila levantó su mentón y agua fue introducida a su garganta deshidratada desde un plato de comida para perro.

La grifo le silenciaba con siseos, y acariciaba su melena para que siguiera bebiendo con8tranquilidad, ignorando que en realidad esas caricias enfurecían a Limestone pero no lo notaba porque estaba más centrada en beber.

— Todo irá bien – Susurraba tiernamente, Stone abrió los ojos con dificultad, viendo así a un rostro emplumado con ojos turquesa y plumas entre azul ártico y gris azulado, el pico amarillo y una sonrisa compasiva.

Limestone guardó toda el agua en sus mejillas, el grifo retiró el plato y…

De repente estaba empapada, Miró a Limestone con algo de confusión - ¿Por qué desperdicias el agua escupiéndome?

Limestone estaba bien, enojada y deseando la miseria ajena, eso significa que estaba sana.

Gabby se sacudió las plumas — Supongo que… tendremos que compartir nuestra ración de agua a partir de ahora – al terminar de sacudirse las plumas le quedaron alborotadas, pareciendo que su cabeza era más grande que antes.

Stone miró sus alrededores, los barrotes cerrados le indicaban que la grifo también era una prisionera pero ¿por qué sólo ella estaba atada de manos?

\- ¿Tienes forma de salir?

—Ay mi vida – habló con ternura – que voz tan ruda tienes, eres una pony hermosa.

La cara de "muérete" de Limestone asustó a Gabby.

—Lo siento.

\- ¿Me vas a responder o que mierda?

— Que lenguaje… ¡ah! Si, tu y yo podremos salir los miércoles para divertir a los chicos.

Cada palabra en esa oración fue un dolor en los ovarios que se resentiría durante mucho tiempo

\- ¿Los miércoles?

— Pues… jeje – Juguetea con sus dedos nerviosa - ¿Qué es un miércoles? La verdad es que no creo que ellos le hagan caso al calendario, pero cuando viene el tipo – infla su pecho y separa sus brazos aparentando ser más grande – y te dice – imita una voz grave y rasposa – hoy es miércoles—vuelve a su postura normal y voz femenina – no puedes decirle que según tus cuentas el miércoles pasado fue hace dos días.

El parpado inferior derecho de Stone se serró mostrando lo irritante que le parecía aquella grifo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Y si me matas ya?

— Te va a agradar estar viva, aquí es seguro, nos dan comida agua y… todo irá bien.

— Escucha gripy.

— Me llamo Gabby.

— Gabby… suenas tan… imbécil.

La grifo bajó la mirada con una mueca de dolor y confusión.

— No sé qué clase de sumisa extrema seas, pero yo no me voy a quedar aquí.

— Oh… eso significa que me quedaré sin compañera… otra vez.

\- ¿crees que quiero serlo? Tu estúpida autocompasión no me enternece, me da coraje, eres otra patética y miserable maricona.

Silencio, Gabby comenzó a sentir cómo los caches se inflaban y dejaba salir inicios de risa.

\- ¿Que? – pregunta Stone.

— Maricona, je…je.

Stone giró los ojos - ¿Te divierte?

— Es una palabra muy graciosa, maricona.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Stone recordó lo suficiente para entender que pasó, alguien les robaba el remolque y de la nada una bestia voladora apareció, no estaba segura de quien la dejó inconsciente, pero sabe quiénes la hicieron prisionera, en otras palabras, a quienes les arrancaría los picos con un hacha.

Divertir a los chicos, "esta idiota es prostituta" dedujo, visualizó posibles escenarios, la desatarían sólo para atarla en otro lado a menos que mostrara una conducta del tipo "tengo retraso" al igual que hace el seso inservible que tiene junto a ella.

El atacar al tipo que le quitaría las esposas una vez comprobado que no estuviera infectada fue descartado, Gabby tuvo más compañeras, ergo, más de una pensé en eso y estos tipos estarían preparados.

Los futuros hipotéticos pasaban por la mente de Stone cómo sombras proyectadas en una tela por una fogata.

De estar solo el guardia podría intentar sofocarlo, un golpe sin mucho escándalo que lo deje sin respirar, por lo tanto no podría pedir ayuda.

Limestone analizó a Gabby, a pesar de vivir en una jaula tenía un cuerpo duro a comparación del pony promedio, entonces atacar algunas zonas blandas de un grifo puede no resultar tan bien cómo esperaría.

Descartado el gancho a las costillas, puesto en duda el puño picudo a la garganta, un puño picudo (cómo le llama Stone secretamente) se trata de la mano serrada, pero levantando ligeramente el dedo medio en la base creando una suerte de triangulo que sobresale del puño.

— Quédate…

La piel de Limestone se puso chinita, giró lentamente la cabeza al lado contrario donde estaba gabby.

Una silueta oscura, acarició lentamente su mejilla—aquí estarás a salvo…

Stone apretó los puños, las cadenas se agitaron y se sacudió violentamente gritando a todo pulmón para ahuyentar al espectro de Marble.

.- ¡SUMISA DE MIERDA!

Algo estalló a centímetros de su cara, una botella de vidrio, lanzada desde la orilla de la celda.

"cierra la boca" creyó escuchar, se aturdió mucho, apenas recolocaba su cabeza para mirar a quien le hizo tener ahora trozos de cristal clavados en el lado derecho de su rostro.

Un diminuto rio de sangre comenzó a deslizarse por sus mejillas, Gabby se acercó tímidamente a tratar de retirar los cristales, claro que no lo hizo, porque la ya demoniaca mirada de Stone le detuvo.

El grifo se dio la vuelta sin antes decir unas cuantas cosas sobre el silencio, pero esto no le importaba a Stone, no puso atención, sólo lo imaginaba clavado entre los barrotes, con las garras arrancadas de sus dedos a mordidas y la quijada partida en dos.

— Ey Drum – se alcanzó a escuchar desde la puerta – Esta pony no me gusta, pero podemos sacar buena pasta.

— Esferoth las prefiere con cuerno, nos serviría mejor de cebo – continuó el grifo que le arrojó la botella.

\- ¿Esferoth? ¿No te enteraste? Gladmane está reclutando chicas que peleen.

\- ¿Por?

— Yo que sé, pero el idiota de Groht dijo que esta burra sabía pelear.

\- No le tomes importancia a lo que dice, sigue traumatizado.

La conversación siguió, pero Stone ya tenía lo que le interesaba, Gabby miraba con terror cómo el pecho de la pony se inflaba y desinflaba con fuerza, casi como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque, y ese era el caso, pocos han visto a Limestone en este estado, Ni siquiera Last lo ha alcanzado, de hecho, de haberlo hecho no habría testigos para confirmarlo.

La cabeza de Stone giró lenta y tortuosamente para ver a Gabby, exponiendo ante la grifo que la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto con un líquido carmesí.

— Debiste matarme.

La grifo temblaba de pánico, cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que corriera, pero estaba paralizada irónicamente por la misma sensación.

— ¿p…por… qué? – tartamudeó.

Stone dejó de verla, enfocándose en la puerta que da a una especie de sala, donde sus captores toman alcohol y se regocijan con juegos de mesa.

— porque ya no pienso en solo escapar.


	13. razón para vivir 12: cruce 2

Tras varios minutos de esfuerzo intenso, las manos de kashike se veían aferradas en lo más alto de la muralla, la vista era vertiginosa, casi la mejor manera de ver la realidad se retira ante la exageración. Inicio de los rascacielos.

Es una mancha negra que se pierde entre las finas capas blancas que se volvieron un lienzo gris.

A media media, kashike extendió los brazos, abriendo las membranas de sus sobacos, planeando entre los rascacielos.

Los vidrios verdes pasaban junto a las navajas en potencia que arreglan la piel y trituran sus huesos,

En su frente, una mirada, un láser, una imagen, un objetivo, una ventana, un edificio, una ventana, un reloj, una cuerda, un reloj, una ventana hacia el otro lado, dos segundos después, el trabajo por la ventana. y se desabrochó para el otoño.

Cierra la ventana, se retira el antifaz y finalmente habla. —Te encontré…

Piollo come helado frente a un televisor, con Netflix y la serie "Better Call Saul", la cucharada de helado de yogur se convierte en el lugar donde está totalmente congelado.

.- ¿pensamiento y reflexión? Hahahahaha pendejo.

. — Déjame en paz - se cobija con su mantita y le da jugar con el control para seguir viendo la serie.

. — 116 días! 116 días sin saber qué pasó con el equipo ¡Piedra caliza!

.-I can't.

.- ¿Qué dijiste marika?

.- ¡NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR!

. —¡Oye! No llego a un amigo para que me ayude a entenderlo.

.-… enserio mis escritos te hacen feliz?

. — No pendejo, pero así se quita lo deprimido, me das pena.

A piollo se le derrite la cara de la indignación. —Que buen amigo.

. — Handa que me pica la curiosidad — mientras kashike abría la ventana Piollo tomaba su celular y buscaba la página - si nos damos prisa podríamos publicar mañana mism…

. — Ya lo hice.

El cuello de kashike se rompe en este giro 180 ° con expresión de furia y desconcierto - ¿que?

. — Ya lo tenía escrito desde hace 113 días.

Kashike siente un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. - ¿Y POR QUE COÑO NO LO HABÍAS PUBLICADO?

. — Déjame en paz, ella dijo que me amaba.

. — 7-7 piollo.

. — Oo que.

. — IDIOTA SUPERALA.

* * *

 **LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

* * *

Ojos cansados de grifo, son un par de perlas oscuras con destellos de colores, por finas plumas quemadas, un cristal los cubre, un material que permite ver, pero es muy oscuro, suficiente para que los ojos no se quemen más.

La soldadora se encendió y las chispas en una nueva obra de arte, su nuevo "bebé"

Han pasado 48 horas desde que se ha trajeron y no ha parado de trabajar en ninguna de esas 48, se ha tenido en cuenta y se ha llenado el baño cuando se frustraba por las complicaciones.

La unión entre las láminas de metal fue evidente, una película y un poco de pintura se mantuvieron en un monstruo de Frankenstein automotriz cómo un adonis.

De pronto la alarma de su reloj de muñeca sonó, el cronometro cumplió su función. - Oye Basther, ve a revisar a la burra - dijo a la par que deja el cuidado sobre una mesa, fue hasta que se quitó la máscara que vio al joven e inexperto animal intentar reparar la radio del complejo.

. — Basther - le llamó, pero el chico solo sacaba la lengua del pico, concentrándose en los circuitos del viejo electrodoméstico.

. — EN BASE.

.— ESPERA UN POCO IDIOTA, Me lo agradecerán cuando termine con el desesperante silencio.

El hombre estaba tan cansado que no había llegado ni a la derecha ni al chico, ni a esta persona, ni a él ni a la libertad ni a la pony, ni a los estados de la carne blanca ni a la carne.

Tardó más en el intento de llamar a la atención de Basther que en lo que llegó a la mazmorra, topándose con Gabby durante el mismo tiempo en la misma posición que duerme un gato sobre un sillón y con el pony gris que apenas se conoce.

Abrió la reja, el grifo se despertó y vio cómo el hombre tenía en su mano una tubería vieja y oxidada, temiendo lo peor todavía sabiendo que teníamos un arma contundente por rutina y no estoy seguro.

Sin embargo, sin embargo, no fue suficiente, sino que también hubo una gran cantidad de información sobre cómo hacer clic en la piel, o en la mirada muerta de los infectados, desagradable, inquietante y aterradora.

Piedra caliza no presentaba esto, más bien, resultó intoxicada o mejor dicho, deshidratada.

El pico del hombre se torció, no era fanático de los ponys, pero el estado de este apenaba de la misma forma que el apenan los cachorros heridos.

El lanzamiento de las cadenas, y la piedra se desplomó en el suelo helado, para que pudiéramos morir en cualquier momento, para que el grifo se encendiera en un voltearla para que tomara aire, sin embargo, ella aprovechó este movimiento para susurrar.

. — Agua… por favor.

Fastidiado, se levanta para buscar el plato de perro con el agua de los "prisioneros", pero en el lugar de la piedra caliza se enredó en su cuello y los cascos de la chica presionando su espalda, asfixiándolo Lenta y dolorosamente.

No podía gritar, pero al ser más grande que el pony, logró sacudir la forma que la piedra no podía estar sobre él.

Finalmente, y entrando en la historia, en el fondo de la historia del hombre, la piedra se enterró.

Su cuerpo se fue y finalmente, Su alma abandonó, Su cuerpo, Piedra estaba agitada, Su cabello cubrió casi toda su cara, Lo único que tenía es la boca abierta y Jadeante al descubierto.

Gabby se cubrió el pico, y los ojos se esforzaron fuertemente por no hacer ni un solo ruido, grabando lo último que le dijo Piedra caliza durante la noche pasada.

Si me estorbas, te mueres.

No dudaría ni en un segundo que esa yegua sería capaz de asesinarla, de una forma desesperadamente dolorosa y silenciosa.

Cuando se animó a abrir los ojos, vió a Esculcando el cuerpo del cuerpo del grifo mayor, sacando una llave inglesa y una nuez olvidada y agria que comió sin pensárselo.

.- ¿Cuántos son? - Se intentará escuchar por nadie más que por el grifo en la habitación.

. — Yo… no lo sé.

Piedra se acercó a ella, hincándose para verle a los ojos.

Gabby se quedó callada, sintiendo algo de alivia cuando la pony se refiere.

. — Entenderá que la única forma de que vivas un día más, es alejándote de lo que pasará por allá.

. — Tiene que haber otro modo ...

. — No, no lo hay.

* * *

 **Razón parra vivir 12 cruce parte 2**

* * *

 **Música recomendada El barrio-cómo**

Entra a la sala con precaución, hay un tipo muy grande en el sillón, sus ronquidos ensordecen el resto, una chica alta y una mujer y un anciano que un lugar de comer carne seca, por su parte la chica, levantando una pesa de 10 kilos con un brazo, sentada en una silla y concentración en el movimiento.

Parámetros de piedra caliza, escondidos detrás del sofá donde se duerme y se grita, se hace con el vidrio que se ha contado y se ha revisado para entender cómo se debe atacar.

Sobre la mesa, hay un rifle desarmado, probablemente, sea del hombre dormido.

Tiempo para llegar a él y a mi hijo, a mi hijo, a mi cuenta, a mi hijo, a mi hijo, a mi hijo, a mi hijo.

Sólo asomando la mano, se lanzó a la puerta del taller.

Un golpe metálico y un hueco, la mirada del anciano y la chica se giraran.

Una toz seca le indica el mal estado del grifo con más años en su espalda, punto a favor para su siguiente movimiento.

Se asomó, y cómo nadie pudo ver el cristal en la garganta del dormitorio, cerrando su pico con la otra mano.

Despertó, confundido y desesperado por el dolor de su cuello, por el contrario, por la necesidad de respirar que se interrumpió, por la cascada de líquido carmesí.

Apenas la chica levantaba la lata cuando le escuchaba los grotescos intentos de respiración, giró la cabeza y la llave inglesa y volaba directamente a la cara del grifo anciano.

"Padre" gritó, y el anciano se desplomaba en el suelo.

Demasiado arriesgado, pero salió bien, puesto que más tardaré en auxiliarlo que también en el pasado se enfrentará a una piedra, pero esto le habrá pasado el tiempo a escabullirse.

Llegando al taller, comenzó un viaje entre los vehículos y las herramientas que le ayudaron en una pelea. Sobre una mesa, junto a una radio.

Antes de que sus dedos siquiera lo hicieran, una vara de madera proveniente de un paladar apretó el cuello y tiró de ella alejándola de la única conexión que quedaría con su padre.

Un detonante, más allá del instinto de supervivencia, la piedra enloqueció por sentirse una vez más la agonía de perder un ser combinado con el golpe en su garganta.

Aferró a la pala con las manos, apretó los dientes y la rugió mientras se impulsó con los cascos sobre el escritorio, tirando la radio y haciendo tropezar al grifo joven.

Escándalo para que la gente reaccionara, se ayudara a su padre pero aún no tenía una intrusión en su hogar, se sumó a la única persona que pueda rearmar el rifle sobre la mesa, ahora estaba muerto en un sofá.

Por esta razón, tomó la llave inglesa con la que atacó a su padre y corrió para auxiliar a su compañero.

Cuando llegó, lo que se encontró en el suelo, con una rota y un rostro de terror y sufrimiento.

"Que hemos dejado entrar" ... murmuró el chico mientras levantaba. —Quédate conmigo Basther.

La luz se apagó, los fusibles habían sido tronados a golpes.

. — Estamos muertos… - continua el chico.

. — Cállate, creo que sé cómo reparar esto, pero tienes que guardar la calma.

Este es el único sonido que se escuchó en el cielo y no se entendió la razón del por qué, hasta el momento en que se iluminó durante unos segundos la silueta de un pony que presionaba el gatillo de su revólver con el arma pegada a la nuca del grifo .

No hay un solo ruido, El lugar estaba oscuro, El no conocía bien, Tenía la ventaja y la razón. Largo pasillo.

La silueta de la pony aparece hasta el fondo de la habitación, con el paladar en su mano.

La luz tintinea, la calma en la figura de la piedra inquebrantable, la llena de odio y el terror, la sensación de desesperación que todo lo que se puede hacer está preguntado que no es el final de este modo, con una yegua inmoral, bestial , hasta demoniaca, las plumas de su espalda se levantaron, apretó el pico, el puño que sostuvo la llave inglesa, este era su castillo y un solo caballero se arrebató, ya no era un dragón si no hay otro ladrillo que no se pueda encontrar con un Simple empujó, no podía permitirlo, no se pelearía.

Un rugido de desesperación, avanza enfrentándose a su terror, pues tiene que atacar que el mar ahora que tiene la adrenalina infestándola, Stone hizo el mismo enmudecida, el grito de la grieta, se escuchó el tiempo de un lamento fantasmal que se difuminaba en el viento .

* * *

Imagino que sabes que sigue.

Manos atadas, un fuerte dolor en el cráneo, sed y cansancio, las frías cadenas rozando y lastimando lentamente tu piel, esto es familiar para Limestone, pero en esta ocasión, ella es una espectadora.

La grifo abrió los ojos, pero con el nombre de "aterradora".

No se cubrió la cara, ni se cambió de hombros, ni en el pie, ni en el pie, ni en el pie, ni en la cara, ni en la cara, ni en la cara ni en la cara.

Lo que esperaba, cualquier palabra, esperaba que nos pidiera la ubicación de las provisiones, las llaves de algún vehículo o una burla por su derrota, sin embargo, sólo había silencio.

La respiración de la vida se ha reducido, se ha dado cuenta de que la cara de la niña se ha destruido su vida, quien, probablemente, ha asesinado a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su clan y sin embargo, sus intenciones eran poco claras por no Decir indescifrables.

¿Buscaba escapar? ¿Podrías hacerlo mientras la grifo estaba noqueada? Piedra que no está despierta, la mirada a los ojos y la mirada, el mismo infierno, entra en una crisis nerviosa, el silencio la esta matando.

.- ¿Por qué…? Es lo único que se puede escuchar entre sus jadeos.

Piedra saca chispas con el perno y la navaja.

La grifo gira la mirada para tratar de ver qué ha pasado. El lugar está en la parte superior, las provisiones y las carteras en la caravana por Gabby.

Nisiquiera siente odio hacia la "suma" si ella tiene miedo, quien sabe por qué infierno psicológico que está pasando Gabby.

.- ¿Qué más quieres?

Piedra guarda silencio atravesándola con la mirada.

Luego de un par de minutos lentos y tortuosos, habla piedra.

. — He estado en tu lugar.

La grifo se siente más confundida que antes.

. — Quiero decir, no te compadezco, te odio, al igual que odio a todo este mundo podrido.

. — Si no me dices que mierda quieres ahora…

La navaja es la clavada de golpe en la pierna del grifo, ella enfurece y se retuerce de agonía.

Su llanto fue un callado con un puñetazo, de pronto el pony, ya estaba de pie, dos segundos después de haber tenido otro golpe, cada vez era menos el tiempo que llegó un puño y un puño, llegando a ser un frenesí y tantos golpes, la grifo estaba adormilada.

La pony se cansó, las manos le temblaban y se hinchaban, la mirada perdida y una mueca de furia total, apretó los puños y respiró todos los ojos y la boca.

Se dio la vuelta, empujando la silla donde estaba antes de la golpiza, dio un paso para alejarse solo para los segundos luego regresar con el puño cerrado e impulsarse con todo el cuerpo.

La quijada de la grifo tronó.

.- ¡LA COSA NO ES CONTIGO! - rugió de piedra caliza.

Frenéticamente, en la ocasión y en el momento en que se estableció un espacio, para la tortura, en el momento de enloquecer unos segundos, sus palabras en el sentido de ella.

. — Te odio, te odio ¡TE QUIERO MUERTA!

Posó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a apretar. —Los mataré a todos, miserables sacos de pus - gruñía entre dientes. — y aun así ... - la suelta y retrocede. - aun así ...

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y la entierra en su cabello desesperada. —Aun así… aun así… - repetía sin cesar.

Gabby se escondió detrás del camper, con sus patas delanteras llenándose de lágrimas.

.— la cosa no es contigo… - La piedra no se siente y se relaja en los momentos, no entendemos, y la única razón por la que no ha matado a la grifo, es esa frase que se repite tanto dentro como fuera de su mente. — La cosa… no es contigo.

Vuelve a colocar la silla donde estaba y se siente, se lleva las manos al rostro y se revierte tratando de sacar cosas que han quedado atoradas.

Mira a la grifo, alejando sus manos de su cara. No importa, cuanto te odias, ni te quieras ni a ti ni a ti ni a lo que sí, nunca estaré satisfecho, porque ninguno de ustedes me quitó a mi familia.

En ese momento, una risa baja salió del pico de la torturada, Piedra entendió la ironía, pero la ignoró, esto no habría pasado el no se había encontrado con ella. Se lo buscaron.

La toma de las plumas de la cabeza y sus rostros para acercarlo al de ella. — Donde está.

. — En el infierno, donde me dirijo.

La piedra se extrae de la pierna de la pierna, y comienza con un dedo pulgar en la herida.

. — ¿Dónde está Gladmane?

* * *

 **6 horas atrás**

La camioneta paró entre la tierra, los cascos del archivo bajó a la par, tan elegante como siempre y con una mirada de fascinación por su entorno.

. — Oye Glad - Blueblood cierra la puerta del piloto y sigue al potro azul.

. — Permítame preguntarle sobre la nueva adquisición.

. —Puedes verlo como un componente importante para nuestra nave, un tesoro para el combustible que puede levantar toneladas y toneladas en peso sobre nosotros.

. — Creí que el cuatro ojos ya lo que había resuelto.

. — La resolución, si, pero esos resultados no son nada, podremos perfeccionar la fórmula con este gel.

Para quien no lo entienda, Gladmane tiene múltiples sitios en Equestria.

En este caso, una de las minas más importantes de su colección se ha encontrado el material con los guerreros del reino pony ahora caído, moldeaban sus armaduras.

Este es un "gel" por decirlo en el futuro.

La idea era evitar que la gasolina se consumiera en el interior de los tanques de almacenamiento que encerran las moléculas del líquido en microscópicos sacos de gel. Lo suficiente como para que no se salga de control, pero tan frágil cómo para manipular su activación.

Un proceso complicado para algunos, pero una tarea ordinaria para "el cuatro ojos"

Contamos con algo interesante que se llevaría a su palacio.

No lo oculto, la exploración es algo que hace por gusto más que por eficiencia.

La entrada de la mina se convirtió en un cono de helado que se curveaba hacia adentro, originalmente esta cueva estaba llena de estalactitas y estalagmitas, pero por seguridad se retiraron por los trabajadores de la mina.

Les dieron la bienvenida en silencio, permitiéndoles pasar. El "uniforme" del minero era harapos sucios, cubrebocas de tela y googles para evitar el polvo de los ojos y pulmones.

Por supuesto, la piel se volvió más dura y quebradiza, cubrísela era una opción que ya era la protección para trabajar.

Si no cumplían la tanda establecida, no comían.

El magnate y su amigo entraron con cubrebocas más profesionales y googles negros, el sitio lejos de ser oscuro, era un festival de luces azules gracias a los minerales de la cueva que reflejaban el fuego de las antorchas cómo estrellas repartidas por el techo.

Poco a poco se aproximó al lugar donde se encontró el mal llamado gel.

Para ello había que descender en espiral por un boquete donde subimos gran parte de los materiales encontrados con cubetas y poleas.

Blue Blood pensaría en ese entonces en las ventajas del mundo nuevo, siendo la más presente en ese momento, la explotación de los recursos, el hecho de haberlo hecho años atrás, significaría una condición en el calabozo real, una multa millonaria y el aborrecimiento del 70% La población que tenía un pensamiento ecologista.

Si los recursos existen, ¿para qué no aprovecharlos?

* * *

 **Ahora**

 **El bar de betty**

Una estación de gasolinería, luego de agotar sus recursos, se transformó en un bar para aquellos que cruzaron por la carretera Trámites, no hubo nada más que el bar y un pequeño motel propiedad del mismo dueño.

Betty, una coneja extranjera, rosada no muy alta de cabellos rojos, simpática.

Betty limpiaba la barra en un día solitario, sólo 4 clientes, un búfalo, una cabra y dos grifos.

Betty apreció el reflejo en la barra, le gustó cómo se hizo la misma vez que un rio gracias a la madera fue tallada y rellenada con resina azul, pintada, para que los árboles se vieran desde arriba y la cascada tenga un efecto tridimensional.

El medio barril de madera fue adornado por la misma resina, las ventanas eran tan limpias que no se creía que el vidrio no existía y las mesas eran de aquellas que se podían acomodar a un antojo al ser ligeras y pequeñas.

A la mano le gustaba decir que era su tributo al "crustáceo cascarudo" por ser un lugar pequeño, pero con una gran reputación.

No es raro ver en el lugar a los capos de la mafia, una persona que se encuentra entre las prioridades económicas como Gladmane.

Era un lugar libre de conflicto, que se acordaron todos los que conocían a la amable Betty quien arqueó una ceja al ver el pony acompañado de su amigo Sangre azul y una chica.

. — Bienvenidos amigos - dijo ella con su acento extranjero poco visto en Equestria.

. — Señorita Betty - saluda cortés el unicornio blanco.

. — Betty - Gladmane se retira el sombrero - ¿nos permite una mesa?

Sangre azul se comparte con la alegría, la violeta, el malicioso y el arrogante, simplemente queremos pasar un poco más con la coneja, después de todo, ella es una querida amiga.

Una botella de vino y unos dos platos de macarrones con papila de patatas y la salsa especial del local.

Violeta arrugó la cara con extrañeza, la cual se prestó en cuanto a la mirada de Glad, ruborizándola.

Estaba en el punto de pedir disculpas, pero el corcel interrumpió.

. — Te traje aquí para agradecerte tu ayuda en la mina.

.- ¿no… está molesto?

Me alegro de no poder creer lo absurdo de esa pregunta. - respondió de forma jocosa.

. — Jeje… lo siento.

. — Violeta, querida niña, deja de disculparte por todo, hoy te cuento mi mejor manera de disfrutar el premio.

La pony suspira, sonríe tranquila, inclinando un poco la cabeza y el serrando los ojos.

.- ¿Cómo te ha sentido con tu nuevo trabajo?

. — Es raro… la gente no parece gente.

Me alegro escuchado esto con sorpresa e interés .- ¿a que te refieres?

. — Se ven y se escuchan como personas pero… no se refiere.

. — Para ti que es la gente.

La Violeta se pierde en el brillo de la copa de vino, mira como Feliz con el temor y la respuesta. Como mi familia.

El corcel guarda silencio invitándola a continuar.

. — Yo… no soy de muchos amigos… casi todos fuera de mi familia.

.- ¿Sientes algo por esa gente?

. — Siento que he visto, están atrapados, es cómo y al mismo tiempo están fuera de ...

condenar

La palabra emergió de los labios al mismo tiempo.

.- ¿Estoy condenada? - preguntó.

.- ¿Por qué lo estarías?

. — Siento que soy yo misma, eso significa que me toco un cuchillo en la cabeza?

. — Significa que puedes clavar el cuchillo.

. — Eso me hace mala persona.

. — No, haces cosas difíciles por las razones correctas… ¿o sientes remordimiento por esa gente?

Sin más palabras, violeta, sonrió sin mostrar los dientes o la vista del poder, su corazón latía fuerte, pero no por miedo al hombre, irónicamente, no tengo miedo a la alteración más que el tenerlo, esta euforia no era más que la La luz de otro lado del túnel.

"Digo la verdad maldita sea" lamentó un hombre a la espalda de violeta "! Era enorme!" ¡Estaba a punto de arreglar el brazo!

La chica no se ha dado cuenta de la agitación platica ajena, de no ser porque el mismo Gladmane giró los ojos con interés.

Aquel grifo despeinado continuaba alegando. - ¡Cada vez que abrías tu boca los animales a un kilómetro a la redonda corrían despavoridos!

. — Yo le creo - interrumpió el minotauro en otra mesa. — Yo tenía una novia igual.

Las risas burlonas se esparcieron por todo el local, incluso, la leyenda del mismo observable y paraba mientras se secaba los vasos con una servilleta.

. — Enserio compadre, ¿sabes que eres uno de los plumiferos?

.- ¡nadie dijo que fuera un dinosaurio! - continuó exaltado.

. — Por how lo describe, es idéntico a uno de los personajes de "la tierra antes del tiempo"

. — Vete al demonio idiota - el amargado grifo golpeó la mesa con furia, maldiciendo entre los dientes - sabrán lo que sucedió hoy cuando el monstruo los despedace.

Lo dejaron solo, aun murmurando lo que nunca fue por mucho tiempo por bromas ingenuas.

El grifo de la vista, hasta que dos vasos con la cerveza golpearon la mesa.

Gladmane, se sentó, ofreciéndole uno.

Violeta miraba desde la otra mesa, curiosa, se ruborizó cuando el pony le guiñó un ojo, cómplices de lo que intentaba.

. - ¿Bienes a burlarte idiota?

Me alegro rió cómo de costumbre. - ¿Qué sabes quién soy?

. —Gladmane, dueño de la mitad de mi culo, trabajo para ti, pero si has vuelto a esa zona, tendrá mi renuncia hoy mismo.

El hombre generoso esbozó una sonrisa. — Vamos campeón, si mis empleados están teniendo un problema de fuerza mayor, yo compito saberlo.

. —Ya me los dije - dio un trago grotesco a la bebida— treinta millas al oeste de este establecimiento ah surgió un súper predador, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

. —Quiero saberlo todo, por favor, ayúdame y yo te ayudo.

. —Es un señor amable, pero no hay modo de que me pueda ayudar ahora.

. - ¿Cuánto ganabas?

. —3 raciones de comida al día, más el uno por ciento del botín encontrado.

. —Triplicaré tu sueldo.

El silencio se aplastó en el lugar durante segundos, todos se dejaron hacer su vida para chismosear.

. —Trabajen junto a mis ingenieros en mi palacio, te aseguro que es el lugar más seguro de Equestria.

¿Qué quiere de mi?

. — Todo lo que sepas, del super predador.

* * *

Después de varias horas de espera, me encontré quedándome dormido del cansancio, mientras tanto los gritos habían parado y fueron cambiados por susurros que ella no quiere escuchar.

Hasta que, el disparo de un revólver la regresó al mundo real.

Sentido y otro lado del camper recién unido a una camioneta roja por un chatarrero. Gaaby se envolvió sobre si misma aterrada, Piedra, apareció por el frente del vehículo haciéndola entrar en pánico.

Se arrastraba lejos de la yegua, suplicando. -No, espera, yo no se nada.

La pony recargó su espalda en las paredes del vehículo y suspiró unicamente, sin mares, se arrastró hasta el suelo completamente devastada.

¿Por qué no pensar en ello?

Pasaba el tiempo, Gabby dejaba de creer que la yegua estaba allí para hacer algo con ella, tal vez sólo buscamos hacer como Gabby, y ocultarse del monstruo o, mejor dicho, en el monstruo.

. - ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó la grifo.

. —Aora… cerrarás el pico y me dejarás en paz.

. —Me da miedo preguntar.

. —No lo hagas, te dije que serraras el pico.

. - ¿Por qué a mi no?

Se miró al techo recargando su cabeza contra la llanta grasosa.- ¿No te basta con que simplemente no mar así?

. —Es que… soy una grifo.

. —Ni me digas - su rostro se volvió amargo.

. - dijiste que nos odiabas a todos…. Y querías matarnos.

Piedra facilitó su cabeza y miró a un gabinete con un poco de sorpresa.

La grifo desvía la mirada trsite.

. —Eres una idiota ¿lo sabías? No odio a los grifos, pendeja.

. - ¿Y todo eso de allá?

. —Preguntas demasiado.

La mirada perdida y preocupada de la chica regresó a Piedra a su hermana Mármol, por lo que, luego de unos momentos, responde.

. —Odio al mundo entero.

. - ¿Por qué?

. - ¿Por qué no debería? Todos sobre esta tierra son imbéciles, tu grupo, Gladmane, hasta las princesas que se supone que debían cuidar.

. —Pero están muertas…

. —Y que bueno, así solo tengo que encargar de Gladmane.

Un bote de pintura verde llamada desde una mesa, causando mucho ruido y salpicando una parte del suelo.

Después de un momento de entender que el bote debería caer por el simple rasguño de una mosca por su anormal cercanía con la orilla, piedra continuó.

. —No estás muerta porque no me sirvas ni nada, ni yo ni yo ni tengas ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Se para y sacude. - ¿Cargaste todo?

. -si…

. —Entonces, quítate, o te atropellaré - Limestone sube al camper que ahora tiene acceso a la cámara desde el interior, gira la llave que estaba en el asiento y enciende el vehículo.

Ya se ha ido, no, por la plomería que se paró junto a la ventana, Piedra bajó el cristal y recostó su brazo sobre la puerta .- ¿Qué quieres?

. —No sé a dónde ir ...

. - ¿Ya mí que putas me importa?

Gabby comenzó un lagrimear, Stone giró los ojos. - Por favor, ve una buena zorra y no llores cuando te entierren.

La guardia guardó silencio mientras se volvía roja y el río de lágrimas se volvió más grande.

Piedra evitó verla, sujetando el volante con ambas manos.

. —No quiero quedarme sola…

. —Ponyville.

La grifo de la cara.

. — Allí estarás a salvo.

.- ¿sigue en pie?

.-si…

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

. — Un pueblo en el medio de la nada con sus alrededores despejados, si ellos realmente no son más que amigos de lo que creí.

La grifo mira la salida. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

. — Si lo hago contento puede escapar, solo tengo una oportunidad y no me sara útil cuando lo encuentre.

.- ¿Y cuando termines con él…?

.- ¿Ir al pueblo donde posiblemente murió mi hermana? No, gracias, además, conociéndolos, no tengo lugar allí, es una tierra llena de maricas y golfas chillonas, cómo tu.

Gabby se limpia las lagrimas y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

. - ¿Eres una esponja de insultos?

. —Por más que me insultes tratas de ayudarme.

Piedra comenzó a subir el vidrio, Gabby obtuvo una despedirse. —Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Cuando el cristal cubrió todo, respondió Piedra. —Yo no.

Pisó el acelerador y se fue de ese sitio, dejando una nube de polvo atrás.

Ya llego a una carretera, Caliza comenzó a divagar, siguió un dolor terrible dentro de su alma con la pregunta ¿y si Pinkie ha sobrevivido? Mofó al pensar en lo absurdo que sería como alguien como ella sigue viva, probablemente Pinke murió por seguir a alguien que no debería seguir.

Usualmente, estas ideas que la tortura se mantendrán furiosas, pero en el día siguiente, se descargará con alguien y no necesariamente.

El golpe de un zombi, unicornio contra la defensa, la libertad, la acción, la caravana, la caravana, la calma, y la caja con provisiones.

Mira afuera de su casa rodante, el zombi está a 3 metros delante de ella, con el cráneo y el cuerno, fuera de eso, el sitio está desierto.

Se trata de las siguientes cosas, pero al momento de recordar su mano derecha en un asiento derecho del lado derecho de la casa rodante, de este surgir una torreta fabricada con 4 ametralladoras y un básico pero resistente mecanismo de ajuste, digamos, un "tripié" Se recomienda utilizar la torreta.

¿Qué han hecho los chatarreros este camper?


	14. Razón para vivir 13: cruce 3

**LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

* * *

El par de puertas se abrieron de golpe, la luz del sol entraba combinada con un viento espantoso, arena y una silueta cuyas vestimentas se batían para adentro del local, dio un par de pasos para adentro y aventando las puertas con ambas manos sin dejar de mirar adelante, las serró, terminando con la ventisca.

Limestone pie se retira sus googles y mira cómo todo el mundo le está poniendo atención.

* * *

 **Música recomendada: DLZ – Tv on the radio**

* * *

Sin más que hacer se dispone a caminar, sin apuro alguno, analizando cada detalle de este bar, en sus manos están unos guantes de grifo, adaptados de modo que le encajaran bien, con las puntas de los dedos recortadas, la bufanda llena de arena fue sacudida por sus manos mientras andaba en dirección a un banco junto a la barra.

Un minotauro se recargó en uno de los postes, mirándola fijamente, sin embargo, se sintió muy estúpido al ver que ella pasó su brazo y sobaco como a una escalera la cual cruzan los que no son supersticiosos.

Lentamente, la gente que le tapaba la visión de la dueña del local se iba alejando de su vista dejando el Cruze de miradas entre la coneja y ella, el personaje rosado le invita a tomar el banco que tenía visto desde antes y al sentarse se le preguntó.

.- ¿Largo viaje?

Stone guardó silencio, la coneja prosiguió.

.— Tenemos una regla en este lugar, tus problemas con otros, se quedan afuera, es un sitio libre de conflicto, de allí en más eres tan bienvenida como cualquiera.

.— No creo que eso sea posible – respondió a lo que la coneja tomó cómo una broma.

Stone al ser una mujer reservada, evitó completar el comentario.

La coneja puso una botella frente a la pony, guiñándole un ojo como un juego coqueto. —la casa invita - se fue, Stone sintió que el comportamiento de esa chica era muy extraño.

Sin embargo, esta conducta no la distraía de su idea sobre el local "fuera de conflicto" a decir verdad, le parecería tragicómico que aquí dentro te encontraras a la persona que más detestes y no poder siquiera llamarlo imbe…

. — Así es ella, es aún más amable con la gente nueva.

Stone giró su cabeza a la derecha, topándose con un corcel de la realeza.

Blueblood levanta una copa como cortesía, dándole la bienvenida para luego continuar cada uno por su lado, sus pensamientos y sus deseos.

Quien tendría tan mala suerte, de toparse con alguien al que detestas tanto.

Quizá, al asesino de tu familia… pero eso sería demasiada mala suerte para ser verdad.

¿O…no?

* * *

 **Razón para vivir 13. — cruce parte**

* * *

Nos localizamos en una zona lejana, donde un camión militar volcado era saqueado, Pumpkin Cake balanceaba sus cascos mientras esperaba paciente con las manos aferradas a una de las paredes del camión.

Dentro, Last arrastraba el cuerpo esquelético de un pony, una vez fuera del camión comenzó a examinarlo, un reloj descompuesto, directo al compartimento de su mochila donde guardaba cosas para reparar luego.

Mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos, tres billetes de lotería y goma de mascar bien empacada y nueva, con algo de sangre seca, pero nada que afectara su interior.

.—Eureka—susurró, sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en la pequeña unicornio, se guardó la cajita en su bolsillo derecho, pensando en cómo podría aprovechar la goma:

En caso de emergencia, la goma de mascar podría ser un buen sellador para terminar una venda, en caso de comercio, los dulces tienen un valor alto. En caso de Last, podría darle un chicle a Pumpkin cada que la viera triste.

Otro hallazgo, un cartucho de balas… a él no le sirven, pero podría cambiarlas por un poco de alcohol…o quien sabe, quizá se las pueda dar a Limestone el día que la vuelva a ver.

Cuantas veces ha pensado en esa frase y similares "el día que lo vuelva a ver" "el día que la encuentre" "el día en que regrese a mi" y en todas esas ocasiones, esas personas que quería ver simplemente se desvanecieron.

Una palmada fuerte en la espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Daring Do sonrió al verlo confundido por volver a la realidad.

.- ¿Puedes dejar de fantasear con chicas y ayudarnos?

.- ¿Chicas? – miró al cadáver - ¿Por qué lo dices justo cuando estoy tocando esto?

Daring Do siente que su rostro se retuerce al imaginar lo que no debía – Recuérdame por qué seguimos buscando en estos camiones.

.— Pregúntale al vampiro – saca de la chaqueta del cadáver un comunicador roto – Yo sólo dije que era buena idea por los botines – lo abre e inspecciona.

Do suspira. — No creo que esto esté sirviendo.

.- ¿No se supone que eres la optimista del equipo? Si tú te rindes ¡yo me suicido!

Tree Hugger se aclara la garganta, los pegasos la miran atentos.

.— Iré a buscar corteza de karotha.

.—uhm… claro – responde Do .- ¿quieres ayuda?

La pony de rastas niega con la cabeza y se retira.

Daring se acerca discretamente a su compañero gris para preguntarle .- ¿Qué hace esa corteza?

.— Depende ¿lo quieres para sopa o para relajarte?

.— Lo encontré – dijo la voz pacifica dentro del camión con algo mas de vigor en su tono que lo usual.

Entonces, el vampiro sale con lentes oscuros, un sombrero que le cubra del sol y un maletín plateado.

-¡Un gangster!—juguetea Pumpkin, de inmediato Daring miró a Last.

.- ¿Tu le ensañaste eso?

.—Uyuyuy - dramatiza sarcástico - no vallamos a traumatizar a la niña con historias de delincuentes, Uyuyuy.

Era comprensible para Daring Do la razón por la que reaccionó de ese modo, por que así cómo ella, la pequeña niña había visto cosas descorazonadoras y un tema cómo los Gangsters no iba a perturbarla realmente.

El vampiro miró a la distancia, no había rastro alguno de las nubes oscuras lo que le preocupaba un poco .— Esto es un poco molesto para mi, volveré dentro – dicho esto, regresó al techo blindado sabiendo que Last lo seguía curioso.

.- ¿Qué hay dentro del maletín?

El batpony lo puso en el suelo y abrió. — Algo que los chatarreros no toman por ignorantes.

Dentro parecía un rompecabezas, 6 piezas oscuras las cuales se adaptaban a los espacios del maletín.

Last sabía lo suficiente para deducir. - ¿Es un arma?

El vampiro asintió con la cabeza, sacó una pieza y la comenzó a revisar.

.— No conocía una de estas - El vampiro comienza a sentirse un poco atosigado, pero el pegaso no consigue ver su expresión por lo que continúa- ¿Es una especie de secreto? – se acercaba casi acosadoramente al hombre de alas de murciélago - ¿Uno de los últimos recursos de la reina de la noche?

.— A la princesa luna no le agradaban las armas, esto era algo que gente ajena hizo.

.- ¿Y luna te encargaba desacerté de ellas?

.— Haces muchas preguntas.

.— Jajaja, Do dijo que dirías eso.

* * *

Fuera, Daring Do y Pumpkin escuchaban el relajo, sentadas una junto a la otra, Daring vió esto como la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse un poco más a la niña.

.— ¿Te gusta el helado?

La niña le miró extrañada. La pegaso se sintió estúpida, una pregunta repentina y que probablemente no haya entendido del todo, quien diría que era tan fácil tener un momento incomodo con una simple niña.

.- ¿Cuándo regresará Limestone?

* * *

Tree Hugger levanta un coco del suelo, su vista viaja por un largo y algo torcido tronco de palmera que sustenta varios cocos la base de sus hojas.

Cierra los ojos, de su garganta emerge una pacifica armonía de tarareo, pasa una mano por el tronco y le abraza mientras continúa tarareando, respira profundo el olor de la corteza dejando como final en ligero alarido de calma.

Una rama se rompió detrás de ella, acarició el tronco agradeciendo a la planta por un poco de alimento, y comenzó a hablar con susurros, con los labios pegados a la madera. —no tengas miedo…

Un coco calló, un golpe a un ser que no estaba allí, un gruñido de algo semimuerto.

.— No me salves…

El zombi pasó sus temblorosos dedos entre las telas colgantes de Tree Hugger, se aferró a ellas, los huesudos y carcomidos dedos se retorcían mientras el pequeño niño se esforzaba por arrastrar sus piernas inservibles y llevar su descuidada quijada en busca de carne.

Tree lo apartó, no con violencia o asco, lo hizo con calma e incluso respeto.

El pequeño calló al suelo y comenzó a moverse con frustración al no poderse girar, sus piernas estaban convertidas en horrorosos espaguetis de carne con huesos tan fragmentados que se clavaban en la blanda carne.

.— Te veo…- susurró y entonces de la maleza sale uno mayor, "el padre" deduce ella por el parecido.

El unicornio camina hacia ella, Tree levanta una mano y lo detiene tomándolo del pecho, algo en el zombi cambia, sus movimientos dejan de ser bruscos y es empujado con muchísima facilidad por los dedos de Tree.

.— No mires por favor…

Pasa la mano que no sostiene el pecho del unicornio por su huesudo cuello. —no mires…

Con tranquilidad gira al zombi y se coloca en su espalda, rodeando el cuello con sus brazos, con pena y tristeza mira al niño quien tiene los ojos salidos y lechosos apuntando directamente a la escena cómo acusando a Tree.

Un movimiento rápido, y el cuello se rompe, el zombi cae, pero su quijada aún se mueve y sus ojos giran de un lado a otro sin control, una piedra le rompe el cuerno y entonces todo rastro de lo que sea que estuviera en él simulando "vida" desaparece.

Tree se sienta en una piedra y contempla, la espalda del unicornio tenía una mochila adaptada para cargar algo más que provisiones, con ella podía cargar con un niño, exactamente con el tamaño del que ahora no se puede levantar.

Tree no está segura de si el chico se rompió las piernas antes o después de haber mordido a su padre en el cuello, pero sabía que el hombre era consiente que su hijo había sido infectado, puesto que el chico tiene un brazo vendado y una mancha de sangre denota el símbolo típico de una mordedura.

.— Te dije que no miraras…

Se levanta, y camina hasta el padre. — Sé que no te duele y dejarte así quizá no sea lo más responsable, pero no es el fin. – Levanta el arnés adaptado a la mochila y se lo pone. — Quizá ver un poco más el mundo sea bueno para ti – Lo voltea a ver, su voz calmada tarda en salir .— Mira este lugar, es lindo, muy pequeño a comparación del resto del cosmos y aun así…lo tiene todo. – Se agacha para pasar su mano sobre la mente putrefacta. — no tienes que sentir culpa, se cómo la yerba que espera el sol de las tardes, la paz de las noches y el rocío de la mañana.

Tree Hugger se despidió del pequeño posando sus labios sobre la frente y se marchó, mientras los ojos del zombi comenzaron a moverse de una forma menos errática.

* * *

Finalmente, el Batpony terminó de armar el dispositivo, teniendo a Last con el rostro de un niño en navidad.

. - ¿Y esa cosa que hace?

. — Matar al titan alado, seguro.

. — Uhm… ¿lo probamos?

. - ¿Estás demente?

El pegaso se separó emocionado. - ¡Vamos viejo! ¡qué tan malo puede ser!

. — Esta arma es muy destructiva, ten un poco de responsabilidad ¡por luna! Ni loco gastaría un tiro solo para que veas como funciona.

. — Luna se murió.

El humor negro abunda en estas épocas, esa era la intención de Last al responder de esa forma tan burlesca, es por eso que sintió su fundillo encogerse sobre sí mismo al sentir cómo lo tomaba del cuello, estampaba e inmovilizaba contra el escritorio y colocaba el filo de una navaja en su cien.

. - ¡¿CREES QUE ESTO ES DIVERTIDO?! ¡¿UN MALDITO JUEGO?! ¡NO SOY UNO DE TUS ESTUPIDOS AMIGOS DE BOTELLA!

Last serró fuerte los ojos y aguantó la respiración.

. - ¡DI ALGO ALITAS DE COLIBRÍ!

. - ¡no quise ofenderlo señor!

. - ¡ASÍ NO TE LIBRARÁS IMBECIL!

. - ¡si no fuera a mí a quien somete pensaría que es algo muy cool!

. - ¡COMPORTATE COMO UN ADULTO!

. — OKEY okey…

Decidió guardar silencio, luego de un minuto bastante incomodo el batpony lo soltó.

. — Dos oportunidades – dijo el corcel oscuro.

. - ¿Perdón?

. — Dos cargas, dos oportunidades para matar a la bestia, por eso no podemos desperdiciar tiros.

. — Por ahí hubieras empezado…

A la entrada del camión estaba Daring Do, de pie y mirándolos con desconfianza y su cuchillo en la mano.

Enseguida, do se abrió paso hasta llegar con el batpony y colocar el cuchillo en su garganta de forma amenazante, el batpony no se inmutó por lo que naja estatura de do le jugaba en su contra, pero sus ojos de rabia no desaparecían.

. - Vuelve a tocar a un amigo mío, y te haré pedazos.

. — Eres leal para ser una mentirosa.

. — Cállate.

. - ¿Te da miedo que ellos descubran que les has mentido todo este tiempo? ¿o sólo es tu estrategia para intimidarme?

. — Daring, estoy bien – interrumpió Last.

. — cállate tú también.

. - ¿Cuál es tu problema? – preguntó sin tono el batpony.

. — Tu lo eres ¿Quién puede confiar en alguien que salta a la menor provocación?

El batpony deja car sus parpados superiores a la mitad de sus ojos y su boca se vuelve una línea delgada y corta.

Tree se aclara la garganta, y todos la voltean a ver.

. — Creo que volveré cuando sus chacras estén alineados – Se retira.

Do baja la navaja, Last deja salir un suspiro de alivio.

. — ya decía yo que no cargaban con ellas solo por compasión.

. — Cállate – insistió Do evitando el contacto visual.

. — Todos necesitamos un sistema de enfriamiento.

. — No sé quién te crees para empezar a analizarnos – Lo mira – Estoy en deuda contigo por salvarnos, pero no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarnos, baboso.

. — Parece que hemos descubierto nuestros interruptores, y si queremos que esto funcione al menos hasta terminar el trabajo, es mejor evitar oprimirlos ¿no crees?

. — Estoy de acuerdo.

Last se retira lentamente. —y-o voy a ver que hacen Tree y la pequeña.

Tras quedarse solos y un poco más tranquilos, do continuó. — Te pediré que dejes de decirme mentirosa.

. — No es sano lo que haces.

. — Dime de alguien que sea completamente sano.

. — Hablo enserio, tienes que decirles la verdad o no confiarán en ti nunca más.

. - … ¿Cómo es que lo sabes…?

. - ¿Qué mientes?

. — Si, ¿era parte del entrenamiento cuando trabajabas para… la princesa?

. — Yo también leía en mi tiempo libre, Daring Do.

* * *

 **Torre del reloj**

* * *

6 años atrás, comenzó una comunidad, un pequeño pueblo que el territorio tuvo que abandonar, 2 años atrás, la torre fue avistada por un grupo de exploración que tuvo que resistir la tentadora posición del pueblo que no fue terminado por la cantidad de muertos vivientes a sus alrededores.

En medio de una docena de casas cuya construcción fue congelada en el tiempo, el reloj lucia sus manecillas de metro y medio de largo, las culas nunca se han movido de la misma posición "una de la tarde" se planeaba encenderlo una de la tarde en la inauguración oficial del pueblo cuyo nombre se perdió así como las vidas de los fundadores.

Siendo el reloj lo único terminado, construido de un material solido con ventanas aquí y allá, solo una de ellas rota, del tamaño de un autobús, el polvo y las enredaderas se empezaban a apoderar de él.

El batpony pisa el suelo del pueblo, hoy en día, carente de zombis por culpa de una bestia que devora ejércitos.

A sus costados dos pegasos y detrás de ellos sentados en una banqueta de tierra, tree Hugger y Pumpkin cake, habían llegado a la guarida del dragón, ahora debían encontrarlo.

. - ¿podríamos volar para llegar a la sima de la torre? – comentó last mientras apreciaba los 15 metros de altura de la estructura, algo muy ambicioso para un pueblo pequeño que buscaba reconocimiento.

. — Te recuerdo que la bestia es mucho más rápida en el aire, sería un suicidio.

. — Pero no está aquí… ¿o sí? – interrogó Daring Do.

. — Una madre jamás deja solas a sus crias.

La pegaso entiende, y les indica a la mujer de rastas y a la niña que se escondan en una de las chosas, luego de esto, los tres avanzan cautelosos a la base de la torre.

. - ¿Qué pasará con nuestros amigos tree?

. — Estarán bien.

. - ¿Ves el aura del monstruo Tree? ¿está adentro?

Tree Hugger se limitó a abrazar a la niña y mirar con desconfianza el aterrador reloj que parecía simbolizar el detenimiento del avance social.

Un ruido, un jip se acercaba a la zona, Tree hizo que la pequeña cake entrara más en las sombras.

El jip se paró y el corcel bajó ajustando su moño corbata.

Gladmane había llegado.

Que tan mala suerte deben tener para encontrarse con él ahora, los secuaces del corcel bajaron también, un grifo que ocupaba el lugar del conductor, una chica con la boca cubierta por un pañuelo y un unicornio que parecía tener una resaca de las sabrosas.

. — Mierda… - musitó cuando el sol pe pegó en los ojos.

. - ¿Aquí es de donde salió esa cosa? – preguntó Gald a lo que el grifo asintió con la cabeza.

. — Mantengamos la distancia – sugirió la chica .—si quieres eso Gladmane…

. — Tengo un plan – acertó el corcel – uno de nosotros sería mas silencioso que de ir todos juntos – Gald miró fijamente al grifo quien se ponía cada vez mas nervioso a lo que violeta interrumpió.

. — Yo iré.

. — ja-ja-ja ¿lo vez blue? Ella es especial – la dejó ir sólo para ver de que era capaz la yegua, y ella decidió ir para probarle a Gladmane lo valiosa que puede ser.

El jip se retiró a la par que la chica entraba a la torre y las dos "espías" salían de su agujero.

La preocupación en los ojos de la pequeña era tal que no pudo contener las lágrimas y un par de ellas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Un monstruo y una chica que no causaba nada de confianza arrinconarían a sus amigos y ella no podía hacer más que esperar un milagro.

Ese milagro, se detuvo junto a ella, Pumpkin la miró, levantando la vista hasta toparse con sus cabellos grises agitándose con el viento.

. — Limestone… -susurró sorprendida.

Solo la niña parecía ver su llegada, porque ni Limestone ni Tree le quitaban los ojos de encima al reloj.

. - ¿Dónde mierda están los otros dos?

. — Tree señaló la torre y sólo Stone volteó a verla, el rostro de la pony gris se volvió de furia y decepción . —solo un idiota subiría allí arriba.

Comenzó a caminar algo apurada a lo que Pumpkin le llamó .- ¿A dónde vas?

. — A ver que tan idiota puedo ser.


	15. Razón para vivir 14: amor

**Piollo.- Supongo que algunos de ustedes estarán fastidiados, y tienen derecho por ser un mal autor que los abandona con el más mínimo disturbio en mi vida, creo que la mejor manera de aligerar todo esto… es hacer un chiste sobre mi ausencia, pero no "estoy" de humor para eso JAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Kashike.—idiota**

 **Piollo.—cállese, estuvo bueno.**

 **Kashike.— ¿reciclando el mismo chiste que hiciste en tu pagina de Facebook?**

 **Piollo.—cómo sea :3 nadie lo leyó.**

 **Kashike.- ¿entonces hiciste esto para publicitar tu pagina?**

 **Piollo.—ñooooo…**

* * *

 **LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

* * *

Qué situación tan común.

La persona ruda e intrépida realmente está atrapada en un círculo vicioso sin salvación aparente, llamémosla, Tipo B, B conoce a mucha gente, algunos A algunos B igual que él y mucha diversidad de gente fuera de esas denominaciones, sin embargo, hay un parteaguas de su vida.

Llamémosle, "z" la última letra del abecedario, la última persona con la que te podrías topar.

Z causa una impresión grande, e inmediatamente se vuelve algo importante para B, sabiendo en el fondo a donde llegará todo esto, B se dejará llevar poco a poco por la gravedad de Z viéndolo cómo algo platónico en el sentido de ser algo imposible, un sueño inalcanzable.

El silencio se vuelve un escudo, y la ilusión una tortura, tener algo que deseas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, sé que la situación te es muy familiar, yo también la he vivido, entonces, al tener esta experiencia contigo, has de saber cómo identificar a un individuo B y una Z

Simplemente hay que etiquetar a quien hace estupideces y saber, por quien…

* * *

 **Razón para vivir 14 amor**

* * *

La punta del puro fue pasada por una llama tibia, quien abrazó lo sólido y separó lo gaseoso.

El corcel se colocó su sobrero, y recargó en su asiento, una "S" de humo salió de su boca y se difuminó con el viento conforme tomaba altura.

. — No estaría tan tranquilo de ser usted…- musitó el grifo.

. — Si te preocupas, no podrás ocuparte mi amigo.

Blue tosió un poco. —quizá deberíamos echarle una mano a violeta.

. — A menos que la criatura no esté, es más seguro así, pero no te preocupes Blue, por una vez en tu vida te tocará cargar con unos huevos que no sean los míos.

La sonrisa de Blue se convino con un fruncimiento de entrecejo. — Está animado hoy, desgraciado.

. — ¿No lo ves hermano? ¡Lo tengo todo en la palma de la mano! Tan sólo imagina esas cosas vigilando el globo, haciendo reconocimiento y devorando a quienes se pongan en nuestra contra.

La imagen que tenía Blueblood sobre el plan para dominar a las crías era más simbólica que utilitaria. — Respeto – acertó.

. — Miedo… - interrumpió el grifo.

. — Deberían de tenerlo – complementó Glad.

Las hojas de árbol a sus alrededores se agitaron, seguidas de un rugido espantoso.

Gladmane miró al cielo. — Tampoco hay que subestimar a los animales.

* * *

Escaleras de todo tipo, de concreto, de tubo, de azulejo pasando de un lado al otro entre mecanismos oxidados de reloj y cajas de almacenamiento vacías.

Last miró al techo alto y gastado, apreciando cadáveres en descomposición de zombis y ponys que no alcanzaron a ser zombis, atorados entre las ruedas del mecanismo, venados y otros mamíferos grandes, criaturas humanoides o cuadrúpedas, este era el infierno retratado por un artista macabro.

. — Gas a tu madre…

. — Cool ¿no crees? – dijo Daring Do con un toque nervios en su usual tono de voz.

. — Lo sería de no ser porque nos puede pasar lo mismo…

. — Tal vez este sea el momento de confesarnos ante los dioses del karma.

. — ¿Qué carajo?

. — Confieso haberme sentido atraído por una maestra en la primaria.

. — Confieso que ahora me pareces un tipo muy imbécil.

. — Soy un tipo complejo Daring, déjame en paz.

Mientras hablaban se adentraron poco a poco a la zona de peligro, subiendo por las desgastadas escaleras y jugándose la vida con el puro equilibrio al tener que arrastrarse por la pared sostenidos por unas piedras que sobresalían, probablemente donde antes había escaleras sólidas.

. — Si salimos vivos de esta, abriré la botella grande.

. — ¿Botella grande?

. — Mi secreto Daring Do, es una botella con presumiblemente el mejor licor que pueda llegar a tomar.

. — ¿Y por qué ahora? Te he visto a punto de morir en muchas ocasiones.

. — Algo tan bello cómo esa botella no se aprecia solo.

. — ¿Me estás invitando un trago?

La piedra bajo los pies de Do cedió, la pegaso resbaló cayendo un par de metros antes de que uno de los engranajes del mecanismo la atrapara y ella quedara con la mitad del cuerpo colgando.

El sistema entero rechinó creando un eco ensordecedor en el sitio.

Violeta se tapó los odios escondida debajo de un escritorio.

Un par de tipos hablando no sería suficiente para llamar la atención de la colosal criatura, sin embargo, el estruendo de ahora era de temer.

El rugido del monstruo retumbó y el viento se oía quebrarse por el agitar de sus alas.

. — la cagamos… - musitó el pegaso.

Por fuera, Stone no había entrado cuando la sombra de un ala la envolvió, se aventó a la tierra por puro instinto y se arrastró hasta quedar debajo de un auto viejo.

Detrás de ella, una casa sin terminar no resistió el peso ni el golpe, algunos ladrillos se pulverizaron y otros volaron causando en escándalo.

Daring Do, aun colgando entró por completo en pánico, sus ojos se clavaron en Last quien con señas le suplicaba que no hiciera ruido.

* * *

A la distancia, un pony con alas de murciélago hacía uso de la mira infrarroja del arma, sin embargo, desde donde estaba se veían los rastros de calor de la bestia y 5 ponys más.

De imbéciles se habrán metido la niña y la mujer, pensó antes de verlas varios metros alejadas del punto de acción.

. — Civiles…

Baja el arma, sabiendo que su nivel de destrucción no sólo acabaría con la bestia.

. — Carajo! – gruñó entre dientes antes de colgarse el arma con su arnés y bajar de su sitio para ir a ayudar más de cerca.

* * *

Los nudillos del ala de la criatura se enterraron en la arena a solo centímetros de la cara de Limestone, el coche sobre ella se tambaleó y el monstruo avanzó a la entrada de la torre del reloj asechadoramente.

De inmediato, Limestone Pie imaginó lo peor, el hocico de la criatura se enterró en la puerta, había encontrado algo y trataba de alcanzarlo.

Madera y metales se retorcían en el interior done una pony de pañuelo violeta mantenía la distancia entre los dientes afilados cómo cuchillos gracias a que empujaba una mesa con sus cascos.

Stone salió del coche y sacó su revolver teniendo en mente lo siguiente "7 balas" el cargador lleno y una por si las dudas.

Disparó y el proyectil viajó hasta una vena saliente del cuello de la criatura.

Se detuvo en seco y tras unos segundos sacó el pico levantando su alargado cuello hasta tapar a Limestone con una sombra terrorífica que la pony enfrentó con coraje.

Antes de que el pico de la bestia la aplastara, una ráfaga se la llevó 4 metros a la distancia, el batpony la tenía sujeta de la cintura, la tierra siguió el camino que sus cascos evitaron continuar al aferrarse al suelo.

Stone se soltó del hombre y tras un segundo de miradas extrañas, la bestia se abalanzó contra ellos usando sus nudillos para desplazarse.

Los gruñidos del enloquecido ser llegaban hasta los oídos de Last, quien ayudaba a Daring Do a subir a la parte más alta.

. — Usa las alas mujer.

. — De eso he querido hablarles… tengo…

. — Shhh – la interrumpe y señala al fondo de la estructura.

Los ojos de Daring Do viajaron por un festival de columnas hasta llegar a un nido con 4 huevos del tamaño de la cabeza de un potro adulto.

. — Que bien, el idiota tenía razón – Musitó Daring Do.

. — Démonos prisa, alguien afuera está disparando, puede que el "idiota" nos necesite luego de destruir los huevos.

Caminaron con prisa al lugar, Last tomó uno de los huevos y lo levantó, hipnotizado por su forma y extraordinario cascarón de colores magenta.

. —¿Lo vas a romper o te lo vas a comer?

. — ¿Cuánto pagarías por él?

. — ¡No me chingues! Es una mala…

Un cuchillo volador atravesó la palma de Last el huevo calló, rodó y se fue por donde los chicos habían llegado.

Daring Do se giró sacando su afilada cuchilla, viendo a Violeta en contraste con la luz del sol.

. — esos huevos no les pertenecen.

. — ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

La chica sacó de su cinturón una navaja más pequeña dando a entender que la conversación no iba a continuar con palabras.

* * *

. — ¡Colabora y saldrás con vida!

. — ¡Suéltame maldito degenerado!

El vampiro volaba entre las calles del pueblo, con Limestone sostenida del brazo izquierdo mientras que disparaba un par de balas con la mano derecha, retrasando el avance de la criatura quien de por sí ya tenía que lidiar con las ruinas de edificios sin terminar.

Así es cómo llegaron a un poso, donde Stone logró zafarse, al caer, rodó por la tierra golpeándose de costado contra las piedras del cilindro semienterrado.

Stone se levantó adolorida, viendo cómo se acercaba la bestia, el vampiro calló arriba del pozo, sosteniéndose con sus dos pies en las orillas del agujero, con el arma ya cargada y seguro de que nadie más moriría aparte de la criatura.

Bang

El estallido fue tal que el vampiro no pudo guardar el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, el proyectil luminoso pasó a centímetros de la cabeza del titán, ya que este se agachó por instinto.

Las plumas de su cabeza se habían carbonizado y algunas de ellas aún contaban con el resplandor rojo de las brasas, detrás del monstruo, un camino de destrucción se extendía 13 metros a la distancia, con fuego y finalmente una casa que quedó partida a la mitad tras el estallido.

El asombro y la curiosidad tendrían que esperar, la criatura volvía a tomar camino a su bocadillo, Stone se percató de la cubeta sujeta al mecate que llegaría hasta el fondo del pozo, se arrojó dentro y sujetó la cubeta

La estructura que la sostenía fue destruida por la punta del pico de la bestia, Stone continuó su caída libre hasta que el mecate se atoró entre los dientes del monstruo.

. — ¡Valla basura! ¡VALLA BASURAAAA!

* * *

La navaja cruzó el punto entre el cuello y el hombro de Daring Do mientras esta esquivaba el ataque de la chica, se agachó teniendo la posición para tomarla del cuello, colocar un casco detrás del suyo, romper su centro de gravedad y tirarla, pero la pony terrestre era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que uno podría imaginar siquiera.

Lejos de moverla, lo que hizo es ponerse ella misma a disposición de su atacante, quien le calvó su rodilla en el estómago, apenas sintió el golpe y Violeta ya la había tomado de la cabeza y estampado contra el suelo.

Agonía superada, Last logró zafar la cuchilla de su mano y la usó para apuñalar a la agresora, pero su brazo fue detenido y dos golpes con la mano libre de Violeta fueron acertados en su cuerpo, uno en las cotillas, otro en el ombligo.

Do llegó por la espalda, en la típica lleva donde trata de inmovilizarla pasando sus brazos por debajo de violeta y llegado hasta su nuca, suficiente para distraerla y que al regresar la mirada, Last llegara con un huevo en la mano y se lo rompiera en la cara.

* * *

En ese momento no entendieron por qué, pero los ojos del reptil se abrieron y afilaron, sacó el hocico del pozo pero al aún tener entre los dientes el mecate. Stone salió del agujero cómo si estuviera sujeta a la punta de un látigo que es agitado en el viento.

el tiempo se congeló

* * *

 **Música recomendada AudioSlave: Like a Ston**

* * *

Un cabezazo directo al rostro de Daring Do liberó a la pony terrestre, detuvo un puñetazo de Last y se las ingenió para arrojarlo contra el nido.

Daring Do sintió cómo le arrancaban el cuero cabelludo, cuando violeta la tomó de los pelos y comenzó a arrastrarla mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente hasta el balcón por donde tiraría a la pegaso herida.

. — Sé que no me culparías si supieras lo que he pasado.

. — Do… - susurró el sofocado pegaso.

. — ¿Alguna vez amaste?

La levanta e inmoviliza contra una pared mientras la mira a los ojos.

. — Respóndeme.

. — Vete al infierno…

. — Hiciste estupideces por alguien, ¿no es así?

Daring Do sintió un par de lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, aceptándolo. — Es por eso qué estoy aquí…

Finalmente, La pegaso se abrió a violeta no por su situación desfavorecedora, simplemente la vio a los ojos y pudo apreciar que estaba tan asustada cómo ella.

. — Entonces… entenderás que no es personal…

Con su fuerza sobrenatural, la arroja al balcón que está a un par de metros de donde ellas estaban.

La pegaso, desapareció.

Violeta se gira y mira a Last quien apenas puede moverse. — Debieron dejarme pasar…

. — Debimos advertirte con quienes te metías — la voz esforzada de Do llegó desde el otro lado, las manos de la pony se aferraron a la horilla del balcón – ¡Ni un jodido dios maya me ha podido matar! Menos una ninja con delirios melodramáticos.

. — Lo haces difícil – Gruñó violeta mientras se giraba — Lo diré sólo una vez, aléjense del camino de Gladmane.

En ese momento alguien la tomó desde atrás, alguien a quien no pudo detener cómo al resto, alguien que fue tan fuerte cómo ella, tan fuerte cómo para arrojarla un par de metros para atrás provocando que violeta diera volteretas en el aire y finalmente callera en el suelo de madera.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de entender que había pasado cuando vio su daga, estiró la mano para tomarla pero un casco pisó su mano y daga, aprisionándolas.

Violeta sintió una presencia pesada y devastadora, levantó lentamente la mirada topándose con un arma que le llamaba la atención, una que la veía desde el cañón y desde la mira, pero los ojos que de verdad le intimidaban, eran los de Limestone.

Furiosa, golpeada, rasguñada sucia y con respiración pesada, Limestone Pie había logrado llegar a salvar el día y decirle a esta pony lo que el nombre del magnate representa para ellos.

. — Por mi Gladmane puede comer mierda.

La chica salió de su trance cuando el rugido de la bestia retumbó el sitio.

Stone giró la cabeza y tomó una decisión rápida, Violeta escapaba, pero no gastaría balas en ella teniendo en cuenta lo que se les viene encima, fue con Last y lo sacudió para que se levantara y lo ayudó a caminar con prisa.

Detrás de ellos la bestia rompió el cristal para llegar a sus huevos, que estaban reventados.

Daring Do había logrado subir y se congeló al escuchar el lamento desgarrador de una madre cuyos hijos no nacerían, lamento que sólo aceleró el caminar de Stone y Last, lamento que se transformó rápidamente en un rugido de ira asesina.

. — Limestone…

. — ¡Salta!

. — ¡Espera!

Stone arrojó a Last por un castado e inspirada por los pasos destructivos de la bestia que se acercaban rápidamente a ellas, corrió y tacleó a Daring Do para que cayeran.

En el aire los gritos desmesurados de la pegaso cobraban sentido.

"no puedo volar"

Podemos decir que cuando la adrenalina te invade, has recibido tantos golpes en la cabeza y quieres mostrar una escena bien cinematográfica, los segundos pasan lento y una caída se aprecia cómo pocas cosas.

Limestone y Daring Do se veían a los ojos, Do se sentía contenta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sus lágrimas flotaban y se estampaban en la cara de Limestone. Detrás de la pony gris, la boca de la bestia se abría para engullirlas.

El rostro furioso de Limestone se retorcía aún más, Daring Do pudo entender lo que la cámara lenta distorsionaba en la voz de Limestone.

. — I-D-I-O-T-A.

Nuevamente el vampiro hizo acto de relámpago y logró sacar a las dos chicas de la zona de peligro.

* * *

El golpe que se dio la criatura contra el suelo fue tal que Last pudo ver la luz al final del túnel, ¿sería suficiente para matarlo?

Apenas les dio momento para asimilar todo.

Stone sintió un golpe de realidad cuando recordó las palabras de la chica, "aléjense del camino de Gladmane" ni bien esas palabras cruzaron su mente, Stone se echó a correr detrás de la chica.

. — Maldita sea – Se quejaba el vampiro tras no encontrar el arma. — Pronto, encuéntrenla antes de que el monstruo reaccione.

. —em…viejo – interrumpía Last.

Daring Do preguntó. — ¿y Limestone?

Tanto la aventurera cómo el pony de la noche veían a Last quien simplemente señaló a una dirección dejando ver a Limestone con el arma carga en la espalda.

. — Oh oh…

* * *

Cuando Stone salió de los arbustos y vio a la chica correr hasta los vehículos de Gladmane, tomó el arma que encontró en él suelo, siendo consciente de su nivel de destrucción al haberlo visto momentos atrás.

Gladmane era su blanco, y estaba a plena vista ordenando alejarse de la zona y viendo a Violeta con desdicha.

Violeta parecía en trance, falló en su misión y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado.

La imagen de Limestone era tal que comenzó a agitarse, sudaba frío y se mareaba. —No pudo ser verdad…

Sus ojos viajaron y la vio nuevamente, apuntando a Gladmane con un arma extraña que se iluminaba conforme pasaban los segundos con el gatillo apretado.

. —mierda…

Glad por su lado estaba en sus asuntos, hablando con Blue. — Es la última vez que te dejo beber tanto.

. — ¡GLAD! – Advirtió la chica con paliacate.

El magnate volteó, apreciando la sonrisa sádica de Stone y leyendo sus labios "hasta nunca bastardo"

Así cómo al vampiro, la fuerza del disparo la tumbó, Gladmane tuvo tiempo de tomarse los botones de la muñeca derecha y un estallido rompió la tensión del mundo.

La explosión fue tan cercana que los odios de Limestone retumbaban, lo había logrado, se incorporó para ver la nube de humo dispersarse, aún no asimilaba por completo que había acabado de una vez por todas con el tipo que le destruyó la vida.

. — Que has hecho… — Daring Do le cuestionó mirando el panorama, al igual que el vampiro y Last.

. — Venditos los infelices juzgados por la piedra — susurró Stone a lo que el vampiro enfureció con ella.

. — ¿QUÉ HICISTE?

. — Stone…—Dijo Last.

El humo se disipaba, un campo de fuerza azul mantenía coches y ponys a salvo, Gladmane proyectaba este escudo con los botones de sus mangas y miraba fijamente a Limestone.

Stone por su lado escuchó la voz de la razón "obviamente, esto no sería tan sencillo"

Por último pudo leer los labios de Gladmane, una mirada de reconocimiento y un simple "Tu…"

El rugido también regresó, Gladmane dio la orden, toso subieron a los vehículos y se marcharon.

Last fue quien sacó a Limestone del trance, tomándola de los hombros y girándola. — ¡despierta de una vez!

Nuevamente, los escombros del pueblo hablaban, la bestia venía en camino con pesadas pisadas y los oídos les indicaban aquello.

. — el camper…— Reaccionó la pony gris. —TENGO EL CAMPER.

Se separó de Last e inmediatamente fue al lugar donde lo dejó con el resto del equipo detrás.

Dando la vuelta para llegar al vehículo, la bestia se interpuso entre ellos y su salvación destrozando la flora que lo cubría.

Stone se barrió, Last se agachó, Do rodó a un costado y el vampiro voló evitando de este modo el hocico de la bestia, el pegaso sintió que su fundillo se encogía sobre sí mismo cuando los nudillos de lagarto casi lo aplastan.

Cuando Limestone vio abrirse la puerta de la casa rodante, ni hizo preguntas, Pumpkin cake y Tree la habían encontrado y estaban gritándoles que se dieran prisa.

Cuando entraron y vieron la torreta en medio del pasillo Last expresó su sorpresa sumado a que recién entendía las otras modificaciones del vehículo. — ¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI BEBÉ!

Un golpe los sacudió, el metal retorciéndose los ensordeció, la niña dejó caer su peso en el acelerador y las llantas comenzaron a derrapar levantando mucha tierra.

Afuera, la bestia sostenía el camper con un ala y mordía la carrocería abollándola lentamente.

Last volvió a gritar. — ¡QUE LE HACE A MI BEBÉ!

Stone lo quitó de en medio empujándolo para que la dejara tomar la torreta. — Culpa a los chatarreros.

Cargó el arma con sus manos, con un esfuerzo logró levantarla al igual que abrir la compuerta que serviría de suelo para la torreta, sobresaliendo del camper, para suerte de Limestone, estaba justamente del lado donde el campo de visión de la criatura no la notaría.

Ni corta ni perezosa empezó a descargar fragmentos de plomo sobre el cuerpo del animal, hiriéndolo y permitiendo que el camper fuera liberado huyendo de la escena.

Sin embargo, por más balas que le haya disparado, la piel gruesa del reptil los condenaría puesto que luego del aturdimiento emprendió vuelo tras ellos.

. — ¿Chatarreros? –continuó Last.

. — ¡Tenemos problemas más importantes que tu estúpido amor por las maquinas!

. — ¡no veo la carretera! – Gritó una Pumpkin cake asustada quien por su estatura no le era posible conducir cómodamente, de inmediato Daring Do le ayudó tomando su lugar.

. — Que lindo reencuentro—Decía Tree calmada y enfureciendo a Limestone—Haré té para la ocasión.

. — ¿Alguien puede matar a la yonki de una vez?

Daring Do giró bruscamente para tomar la autopista y acelerar sin miedo a tener que cambiar el rumbo y volcar por la velocidad.

La fuerza fue tal que Stone tubo que sujetarse fuertemente de la torreta para no caer.

Miró al cielo, las alas de la bestia se extendían tapando el sol de su cara, apenas le dio tiempo a maldecir cuando la bestia se dejó caer en picada.

Nuevamente comenzó a disparar atrasando las intenciones del monstruo pero no deteniéndolo, llegó a la carretera sin dejar de avanzar para alcanzarlos de una vez por todas, Stone daba ráfagas de balas para frenarlo pero de poco estaba sirviendo.

Usando la compuerta de donde salía la torreta para llegar hasta el techo del camper, las balas habían hecho varios agujeros en la membrada de las alas por lo que se le estaba dificultando volar.

Un buen inicio para matarlo que fue una decepción cuando las balas de la torreta se terminaron.

Cuando Limestone dejó de disparar, el monstruo se dirigió a un nuevo objetivo, uno que estaba más cerca y más alto que la pony gris, el vampiro se posaba intimidante ante la bestia y esta usó todas sus energías para abalanzarse contra él con sus mandíbulas bien extendidas.

El pony se agachó y un cartel vial le dio la indicación al monstruo "Canterlot a 600 kilómetros"

La base que sostenía la indicación se rompió al igual que la cara del reptil terminando así con la persecución.

La niña miraba por la ventana cómo el vuelto de escamas y plumas se perdía en la interminable carretera lo que la alivió y la hizo derretirse en un asiento.

Muchos de los presentes sentían que le cuerpo se les adormilaba, siendo la excepción Daring Do que aún conducía tan tensa y asustada cómo cuando tomó el volante.

Cuatro kilómetros adelante, el camper se detuvo en una caseta de cobro abandonada, y ahora que ya no había movimiento, Do soltó una risita y se recostó desmayada.

* * *

El terrible sabor de la gasolina invadió a Last cuando por error al sorber el producto dentro del tanque de un tráiler volcado, tragó un poco, la manguera fue introducida a un galón de lecha vacío y el pony comenzó a escupir asqueado.

dentro del camper, Pumpkin armaba un rompecabezas sin éxito, quedándose un poco triste al notar que faltaban un par de piezas, un vaso de té fue puesta frente a la pequeña quien sonrió por el gesto amable.

La paz debía volver y sería Tree Hugger quien la propiciaría con una jarra y varios vasos desechables.

Le dio uno a Do mientras revisaba la presión en las llantas y le dio uno al vampiro quien lo aceptó con gusto, finalmente llegó Last quien rechazó el té con cara de querer vomitar y disculpándose por su estado nauseas.

Llenaba el tanque lo más que podía, pero siempre falta, tienen suficiente gasolina para seguir, pero para él siempre falta, uno nunca sabe cuándo podrán volver a cargar.

. — creo que no está feliz de volver — aceptó Tree ante Daring Do.

Llamó la atención de Last pero se limitó a echar una vistazo a las chicas y no interrumpir la platica, simplemente, escucharía.

. — Lo noté…

. — El problema de soñar es que cuando aquel sueño se hace realidad no es tal y cómo lo soñaste.

. — No creí en ningún momento que Limestone aparecería de la nada con los brazos abiertos y contenta de verme, lo admito.

. — ¿Pero?

. — Pero… ni siquiera está aquí ahora – miró a la distancia y Limestone estaba sentada en una colina, perdida en sus pensamientos — creo que está molesta.

. — Es un alma rota, claro que está molesta y su furia es proporcional a su tristeza.

. — Crees que si me acerco a hablar con ella termine mal.

. — no…— Piensa un poco — Permíteme — Se sirve un poco de té y lo bebe — No, estoy segura de eso.

. — ¿Acabas de consultar con el té si tu respuesta es correcta?

. — No es eso mi amiga, simplemente quería saber si le puse suficiente canela.

* * *

La gente necesita de vez en cuando un momento para relajarse y digerir las experiencias adquiridas, por eso las sagas se dividen en secuelas, las series en capítulos y los capítulos en escenas y comerciales.

Stone por su parte, simplemente necesitaba entender y aceptar que tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con Gladmane, y falló.

Seguir a Blueblood luego de escuchar que entre sus murmullos decía el nombre de Gladmane, fue un acierto.

Perderlo luego de un rato de seguirlo por carretera fue un fallo, llegar a la torre del reloj para mirar desde arriba al ser un sitio cercano a donde se dirigía Blue fue un acierto.

Disparar un arma que no conocía a un tipo que parece tener muchos trucos bajo la manga (literalmente) fue un fallo.

Limestone, se cubrió los ojos con una mano, inhaló y exhaló profundo tratando de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza.

Al abrir los ojos, se topó de frente con Daring Do, tan insegura y apenada que el dolor de cabeza se intensificó.

Extendió un bacito desechable con vapor saliendo del mismo – Tree me dijo que te trajera un té.

Limestone tomó el vasito y dejó que el vapor le cubriera la cara, lo respiró cómo una droga.

Miró a Daring Do y sin quitar sus ojos de los de Do, arrojó el baso a un costado.

. — Sabía que harías algo así.

. — Que bien – Respondió desganada.

. — ¿Estás bien?

. —De maravilla, tengo este bello paisaje para apreciar… oh espera, la rata andante más desnutrida que conozco ¡me tapa las montañas!

. — ¡oye! Trato de ser amable.

. — Y yo trato de estar tranquila, así que ábrete.

. — ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡Te dábamos por muerta! Y no puedo decirte que me da muchísimo gusto verte de nuevo porque estas muy ocupada ¡despreciándonos!

. — Que bien que entiendas.

. — Te vas a quedar sola…

. — Es lo que quiero, pendeja.

. — De acuerdo…-comienza a caminar hacia atrás –Creí que éramos una familia…

En un instante, recibió un empujó, un golpe en su pecho con una palma de pesada que la hizo retroceder.

. —repítelo – La golpeó del mismo modo un par de veces más.

. — Limestone – la vuelve a empujar – ya cálmate…

. — ¡Que lo repitas! – la atrapa del cuello de su camina y acerca al punto de parecer que la va a morder.

. — por favor…respira.

. — Yo no quiero ser tu familia, Yo soy mi única familia porque el bastardo de Gladmane los mató a todos.

Los ojos de Daring Do se tornaban llorosos conforme el tono amenazante de Limestone se hacía más pronunciado.

. — Por mi muéranse todos ustedes, los maldigo por habérmelos topado por coincidencia, porque ahora son otra carga a la que no me puedo negar, porque la carne de cañón me será útil cuando Gladmane regrese y trate de acribillarme, mínimo también se joderán ustedes malditos zánganos.

Al soltarla, Do calló de espaldas al suelo, sofocándose con una piedra salida.

. — Es su error si me siguen.

* * *

 **Musica Recomendada Vallery Of Wolves: Chosen One**

* * *

Cuando Limestone caminó hasta el camper, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, todos la miraban sin necesidad de verla, el silencio era atroz.

Last tomó el té, simulando que no se daba cuenta de que Limestone pasaba frente a él evitando el contacto visual.

El vampiro ni se inmutó, mostrando de cierto modo que respetaba lo que Stone acababa de decir, concordando en que es error de cada quien si la sigue en su misión suicida.

Tree le extendió otro vaso con té, Stone lo tomó y lo arrojó contra el camper haciendo salpicar el líquido.

Al entrar ni Pumpkin cake trató de saludarla, Limestone estaba en llamas y nadie podía detener ese fuego.

Al llegar al baño, se retiró las prendas que le cubrían del frio, quedando sin su abrigo y sus googles, al toparse con sus propios ojos los retó y tomó su arma apuntando a su reflejo.

Se odiaba a ella misma por ver cosas en sus ojos que no quiere ver.

Enfrentó su culpa y su tristeza guardando su arma y dedicándose una palabra con tono despectivo "sentimental"

* * *

La regadera con agua caliente ponía a arder la piel de violeta, las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, escondiéndose con el agua y el vapor, Gladmane estaba en su memoria, pidiéndole disculpas por cómo reaccionó, haciéndola sentirse querida y apreciada.

"estabas aprueba, para mí no has fallado"

Violeta recargó una mano en la pared y con la otra se sujetaba el cabello frustrada

"ahora te tengo otra prueba, quiero que acabes con ella"

No era un monstruo gigante al que le tenía que robar los huevos, pero esa chica era un hueso duro de roer.

El sollozo de Violeta se hacía evidente, en pleno ataque de pánico en la regadera, gimió su desesperación.

"mata a quien trató de matarme, hazlo por mi…"

no quería matarla le aterraba la idea, presa de la confusión y la negación, sus labios delataron sus pensamientos.

. — hermana…


	16. Razón para vivir 15: un tranquilo

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo llevo sin escribir, 4 o 5 meses aproximadamente, espero no haberme oxidado mucho.

* * *

 **LODM LA ULTIMA PIE**

* * *

Tras haberse quitado el saco frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero, Gladmane no pude evitar darse a si mismo una mirada acusadora, lo acomodó en un gancho y lo colgó, sacudió un poco y dejó deslizar por la cuerda que baja hasta la lavandería.

Así cómo su cara lo indica, espera ansiosamente a que toquen a su puerta, sentado en un manquito con su maso de cartas en la mano, barajándolo como un experto, sin dejar de ver a la entrada.

En el momento que el golpeteo se escuchó, guardó la baraja en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Gladmane sin saco, solo camisa chaleco y corbata caminaba a prisa por los pasillos de su palacio, con Sunburst detrás de él con un cuadernito de notas.

. — ¿Solo se dañó el para brizas?

. — Dos Glad, y el grifo aún tiene ataques nerviosos.

. — ¿Y la criatura?

. — Nuestros sabuesos aun no la encuentran, pero todos sus huevos se rompieron, un granuja les calló encima, probablemente trataba de robarlos como nosotros.

. — ¿Crees que la madre murió?

. — No sé cuántos tiros tenían de la C-800, seguro que con uno era suficiente.

. — C-800, ¿cómo consiguieron algo así?

. — ¿Cree que Esferoth se los haya dado?

. — Esferoth no tiene nada que ver con esto – El tono de Gladmane se elevó un poco al decir eso ultimo – Conozco a ese perro, le gusta hacer las cosas él mismo, presumido, arrogante y le apestan las patas de sangre.

Sunburst se puso un poco tímido con la pequeña exaltación de Gladmane.

. — ¿Entonces quien más querría matarlo?

El silencio dominó la conversación 10 segundos, hasta que Sunburst corrigió. — ¿Quién querría matarlo y tener semejantes herramientas?

. — Nadie… o eso creía.

. — ¿Ya había visto a esa yegua?

. — Así es, una granjera, de una granja de rocas.

Los ojos de Sunburst se abrieron como platos y su rostro perdió todo rastro de arrugas. — Mierda…

. — Diría que trabaja para alguien, pero aparte del C-800 no veo ninguna estrategia en su ataque.

. — Es un arma poderosa Glad, quizá pensaban que sería suficiente, pero no nos conocen.

. — Ni nosotros a ellos.

. — Preguntémosle a violeta. – Ambos detuvieron su andar.

. — Buena idea – Apareció el tono sarcástico – ¡Ayúdanos a acabar con tu hermana!

. — ¿HERMANAS?

. — ¡Era una granja familiar…! ¿Qué dice su análisis psicológico?

Sun prosiguió a buscar entre sus notas, y Glad observó el vidrio donde podía ver el nacimiento de su dirigible.

. — Em… de hecho no menciona nada de su familia, más allá de aceptar ante el psicólogo que no se había sentido bien consigo misma hasta que… llegó usted.

. — No hay que perder de vista que la familia es un laso fuerte.

. — Pero no irrompible.

El corcel purpura se acomodó el copete frente al espejo – Cambio de planes, cancela la reunión con el vagabundo, y destapa la champaña de la vidriera 24, tengo una idea.

* * *

 **Razón para vivir 15 un tranquilo campamento (FINAL DE TEMPORADA)**

* * *

Un suspiro, temerosa acaricia las cuerdas del ukelele, Pumpkin cake siente un escalofrío cuando el mismo suelta una bella tonada, cierra los ojos, recuerda el movimiento en los dedos de su madre, una sonrisa aparece en su cara de angel, toca una nota, seguida de otra, arruinándolo todo en la tercera.

. — Rayos..

Antes de poder volver a intentar, aparece un potro de alas de murciélago, quien le tapa el sol.

. — ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

. — Em… me lo dio el tío pato – Sonríe de oreja a oreja, sin embargo sus ojos delatan su nerviosismo.

. — Al tío pato yo lo conozco como basura, ¿verdad?

. — Me atrapó jeje… no le dirá a Tree ¿verdad?

. — No creo que le moleste que lo tengas, mientras lo afines.

Pumpkin mira el instrumento con tristeza, en un momento, el bat pony se lo retira y afina, cuando se lo vuelve a entregar, ella se lo devuelve. — tócalo.

. — Yo no sé cómo.

. — ¿Y cómo sabes afinarlo? – Le mira acusadoramente

. — Me atrapaste – se sienta y acomoda – ¿Qué sabes hacer con esto?

. — Sólo lo que recuerdo haber visto a mi madre.

. — ¿Y tú quieres aprender?

. — Aprendo viendo.

A 4 metros de ahí, Last miraba la escena sin parpadear, algo insólito teniendo en cuenta que supuestamente el murciélago tubo que haberlos dejado hace rato, es incómodo, casi tanto como cuando tree Hugger se te queda viendo fijamente, no se trata de si la niña tiene un favorito, se trata de su seguridad y de que tanto deberían confiar en…— Maldita sea, ¡deja de verme!

Tree sonríe cuando sus miradas se cruzan. — Hola pony perdido.

. — ¿Qué quieres?

. — No tienes por qué estar celoso, Pumpkin te quiere mucho.

. — No estoy celoso.

. — Si, yo tampoco. — La mirada de la pony verde se pierde en la escena de la niña y el murciélago.

Last sale del trance. — Espera… ¿lo estás?

. — Los celos provienen de la inseguridad, ¿me veo insegura?

. — Em… hueles raro.

. — Ahí está la respuesta.

La atención del pegaso cambio rotundamente cuando escuchó la leña caer a la fogata, un desastre, Daring do acomodaba las Barillas con dificultad por sus manos temblorosas, cansadas de tanto cargar troncos.

. — Oye ¿te ayudo?

. — No.

Una respuesta muy seca para una chica tan llamativa.

. — Soy bueno encendiendo fuego.

. — Yo puedo.

. — Solo quiero…

. — Last, ¿ves esa montaña del fondo?

Detrás de él una empinada colina los custodia. Delante de él y detrás de Daring do, el inicio de una larga y mortal caída.

. — Si…

. — Pues vete a buscar algo que podamos comer.

. — Creí que ya te…

La mirada de cansancio psicológico de la pegaso lo hizo cerrar la boca e irse a donde le había indicado.

Ahora, la pegaso toma un tornillo y una navaja que no es la suya (no se va a gastar tan bello filo en esto) raspa y salen chispas, pero tiene que intentarlo mas veces, parece que la madera está demasiado húmeda.

A su lado pasa Limestone, con su mochila en la espalda(completamente vacía), Daring do siente que se congela y la mira no sin antes debatirse si debería o no, a fin de cuentas, es el haber notado que Limestone no llevaba la funda de su arma lo que la obliga a hablar.

. — ¿A dónde vas?

No responde

. — Last ya está fuera, no creo que sea buena idea tener tanta gente separada…

Limestone no se ha detenido en ningún momento.

. — ¡Al menos dinos si vas a volver!

. — volveré cuando no tenga el culo sucio— desapareció entre la maleza.

Daring Do suspira decepcionada, una chispa enciende el fuego para su sorpresa, Last baila victorioso. — ¡soy el hombre!

* * *

Limestone pie abandonó el campamento para caminar hasta el rio, algunas raíces fueron usadas por ella para deslizarse y las rocas, para saltar entre ellas. Para ser una pony de pose estoica, es bastante ágil cuando lo necesita.

Finalmente encuentra lo que buscaba, una pequeña cascada que emite un chorro de agua tan pobre cono el de una cubeta siendo vaciada cada 30 segundos sobre las piedras.

Limestone deja su mochila a un lado y se quita el saco, relaja los hombros, poco a poco tienen menos peso, desabrocha su cinturón, respira profundo, se retira los pantalones, siente la fresca briza sobre sus piernas, sus manos bajan y suben su camisa, es una pony libre y solo el agua la cubrirá.

El primer chorro siempre se siente helado, pero vale la pena ese estremecimiento para sentir cómo el liquido se lleva las impurezas con las que carga y acaricia sus golpes y rasguños cómo diciendo "todo estará bien", Limestone se lleva más manos al pelo y entierra sus dedos para abrirle paso a una esperada ducha.

Una vez limpia, se dio el tiempo de sentarse a la orilla del rio.

Estaban cerca de una montaña nevada y el agua que salía de allí, era muy pura y el reflejo de Stone era casi tan claro como el de un espejo.

Hace cuanto que no se veía desnuda, sin duda hubo tiempos mejores para ella, a pesar de ser una granjera que no ha dejado de trabajar, comía muy bien, y ahora que no puede darse tantos banquetes, se siente un poco desnutrida, nada exagerado, simplemente se recuerda un poco menos ¿definida?

Las mariposas pasan sobre ella, de estar alguien allí tal vez habría dicho algo cómo "estúpido escenario de niñas" pero estaba tranquila, simplemente se recostó en las piedras y se relajó.

Serró los ojos, imaginando que estaba en otro lugar, en otro tiempo. "¡BALA DE CAÑÓN!" habría escuchado antes de que un salpicón le arruinara el momento, seguido de unas risas irritantes. Sus ojos se abrieron, quizá debió de disfrutar más de esas risas.

* * *

la carretera cortaba parte de la colina vecina, Last trataba de recordar si habían cruzado por allí o iba a cruzar por allí cuando partieran, a su lado, la pony verde preparaba un caldo y junto a ellos, la niña tocaba el ukulele mientras murmuraba algo.

. — ¡La tengo!

Los ponys presentes la miraron con atención.

. — Hice mi primera canción— sonríe.

. — Genial – dijo Daring do – hay que escucharla.

Pumpkin miro alrededor y torció la boca. — Quiero que la escuchen todos… ¿y Limestone?

Los ánimos de la pegaso cayeron, el bat pony tosió, Last quiso probar el caldo pero un cacharrazo le llegó al coco por parte de la serena yegua terrestre.

. — Ella… volverá— Dijo Daring do.

. — ¿Tardara mucho? – le preguntó la unicornio

. — Nah… no sé.

Tras probar un poco del caldo, tree resolvió. — A la cama.

. — Pero tengo hambre – Pumpkin hizo pucheros.

. — Entonces comerás en la cama – le sirvió la sopa en un coco y la llevo de la mano al camper.

Last fue el primero en entender que pasaba. — Ella no quiere que Pumpkin escuche, ¿no?

Daring Do corrige. — Ella sabe que no hablaremos con la niña cerca.

. — Entonces… ¿debemos hablar de eso?

. — No lo sé Last, ¿Qué ganamos con hacer eso?

. — Bueno, tenemos un problema y si no lo resolvemos ese problema crecerá y crecerá y nos llenará de aun más problemas.

. — Ella no es un problema.

. — Al menos eres consciente de que hablo de ella, mierda Do, ¡esto se siente como una toma de rehenes! El ambiente está más tenso que mi nalga izquierda y eso que tengo un calambre.

. — Lo sé, lo sé…

. — Entonces… ¿Qué haremos?

. — Nada, dejar que se le pase.

. — ¡¿Qué se le pase?! Creo que hemos vivido lo suficiente cerca de ella como para saber que "lo que tiene" no se le va a quitar porque eso que tiene es su personalidad.

. — Bueno entonces, esperaremos a que cambie.

. — … Te gusta.

. — ¿Que? No

. — Crees que te gusta o peor, que estás enamorada de ella porque esa ceguera tuya solo la he visto en una parte, en mi cuando tenía una relación toxica.

. — Es que tenemos que aguantar.

. — ¿Por qué? ¡¿porque derrotaremos al magnate copetón?! Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo, propongo que nos larguemos ahora que ella no ha vuelto y…

. — Cállate…

Last frunce el ceño. — Bueno no me voy a arriesgar a que me clave un cuchillo en la garganta mientras duermo.

. — No la conoces como yo ¿okey?

. — O mierda… tenía razón, no eres mas que una perra ciega…

Miradas de odio entre ellos, el murciélago parecía estar pensando "quizá si debí irme"

Tree entra a escena, con cascaras de coco para servir la cena. — Debí saber que esto pasaría.

Hasta que terminó de servir la comida prosiguió, con su habitual tono relajado.

. — De acuerdo hermanos, provecho. — Se sentó y dio un sorbo a la sopa.

. — Está horrible— dijo last.

. — Gracias – respondió Tree acompañado de una sonrisa.

. — No, no la sopa, que tengamos que cargar con los trastornos mentales de Limestone.

. — Limestone no es la única con trastornos aquí.

. — JA – arremetió Daring Do contra su compañero pegaso.

. — Sin embargo – Continuó Tree – Es ella el tema sobre la mesa, hablamos de una mujer peligrosa, apática, poderosa y que parece que le baja cada día de su vida.

. — JA JA – Contratacó Last.

. — Pero… es una de nosotros, les apuesto que no estaríamos donde estamos sin ella, y no prometo que lleguemos muy lejos si la abandonamos ahora.

Un grillo se escucha de fondo.

. — ¿Tú qué opinas batman? – pregunta Daring do.

. — Si no me he ido, es porque creo que me necesitan, si ella no se ha ido es porque la necesitan o los necesita, si me lo preguntan a mí, es ambas cosas, no importa cuanto les diga que no significan nada, ella perdió a su familia y tiene miedo de perderlos a ustedes, es por eso que no quiere fortalecer lasos.

. — … ¿Quién te dijo de su familia? – preguntó la pegaso.

. — los estoy siguiendo, los tengo bien estudiados, no queremos amanecer con un cuchillo en la garganta, ¿verdad Last?

El gas de una lata salió, el culpable era Last quien aprovechó un descuido para abrir una cerveza. — ¿Que? – preguntó cómo un reflejo de tener tantas miradas encima. — ¿Quieren?

Silencio era lo que necesitaban, todos los presentes eran conscientes de que la unión hace la fuerza y no era una situación en la que pudieran darse el lujo de entrar en conflicto con ellos mismos.

. — ¿Alguien que quiera quedarse a esperar a la roca? – preguntó al aire la pony verde. Puesto que las nubes que traen la noche ya se posaban en el horizonte.

Para Daring Do el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, uno a uno, las personas frente a la fogata se iban retirando, y ella seguía estoica, con su plato de caldo ya frio, esperando la vuelta de un boomerang roto.

* * *

Durante ese rato, Daring Do tuvo una conversación consigo misma, una donde las palabras de Last retumbaron en su cabeza "relación toxica" eso era ¿no? Limestone le hacía mucho daño, y la misma Daring lo justificaba diciendo que realmente ella es la culpable de su propio dolor.

Ya con la fogata siendo lo único que daba luz, el pegaso gris llegó desde atrás, con tres cervezas encima y los pelos desarreglados.

. — Ya ven.

. — Vigilaré.

. — De acuerdo— se sienta a su lado – Vigilaré contigo.

La ardiente madera cruje, pareciendo ser la única que quiere hablar por el momento, Last comenzaba a imaginar que él estaba entre las llamas, una versión miniatura de si mismo saltaba entre rama y rama, escapando de la muerte. — solo vete volando…

Daring do tomó ese pensamiento en vos alta como una pedrada para ella y su amigo reaccionó al ver esa cara de dolida.

. — No hablo de ti, lo siento.

. — Esta bien, supongo.

. — Y tu… ¿por qué no lo intentas?

. — ¿Volar?

. — Si, no es muy difícil, yo podría enseñarte.

. — Gracias pero… realmente no es algo que se pueda arreglar.

. — Oh… de acuerdo…

. — Es gracioso, en… en una ocasión me metí en un templo antiguo, activé una trampa y el puente que cruzaba se vino abajo, mucha gente me preguntaba ¿Por qué no solo volaste?

El frio los ataca, pero ninguno dice nada, la pegaso continua.

. — Nadie espera que Daring Do tenga las alas atrofiadas.

. — Si… supongo que es cierto.

Last estiró los brazos y vio que el resto del caldo le llamaba. — ¿Qué raro no?

. — ¿Qué cosa?

El pony ya se estaba sirviendo más comida. — Este día ha sido demasiado tranquilo, es bueno pero, así es la vida ¿no? – se sienta de nuevo – Consigues un poco de calma y luego "madres" vuelves a estar dentro de un torbellino, cómo si las estrellas te cobraran por esos pequeños momentos de paz.

. — Bueno, si nos salen caros entonces hay que disfrutarlos— Levanta su plato de comida fría y ambos los chocan cómo si se trataran de copas de vino. Last se lo tragó todo de un sorbo, Daring Do no pudo hacerlo, se estaba ahogando y comenzó a toser.

. — Creo que te llegó el torbellino – le daba palmadas en la espalda para tratar de ayudarla.

. — Valla mierda de torbellino…

Mientras ella recuperaba el aire, Last se levantó para ver si tenía una botella en sus curiosidades, o algún liquido que no le causara una sensación incomoda en la garganta.— enserio, valla mierda de torbellino.

* * *

Un ligero ruido hizo que Pumpkin Cake se levantara, al asomarse por la ventana, no vio a nadie pero le llamó la atención cómo gotitas de agua chocaban contra el vidrio, bostezó mientras se tallaba un ojito y su aliento dejaba empañada la ventana.

Se bajó de su cama, viendo a Tree dormir cómo un oso en invierno y su Ukulele reposando entre las sabanas, lo tomó con mucha cautela para no despertarla y volvió a su cama, al no ver a todos en el interior del camper supuso que estaban buscando a Limestone. Ya había pasado por esto antes, pero esta vez estaba menos preocupada, la vida parecía demostrarle que Limestone siempre regresaba a ella.

La inquietud de la niña se disparó cuando escuchó unos pasos que no lograba reconocer, no eran los pies ligeros y agiles de la aventurera ni los cálidos andares de Last, estos eran pasaso pesados que llenaban el camper de inseguridad, la niña se escondió bajo las sabanas, apretando su boca con las manos para que no escucharan su jadeante respiración. Sean quienes sean, eran mas de uno y se ponía peor porque ella juraría que alguien la observaba fijamente, cómo burlándose de ella, sabiendo perfectamente que está allí, los pasos regresan, esta vez tan cerca de ella cómo es posible, y para empeorar las cosas, una silueta se logra ver entre la tela de sus sabanas.

Una mano enorme la toma del brazo y la saca con fuerza, Pumpkin grita, la poca luz no le deja ver el rostro del agresor, grita de nuevo, intenta liberarse, pero es inútil y la risa burlona del pony sólo la llena de impotencia.

Mira a Tree, está siendo ahogada con una almohada, ruega por ayuda, pero nadie escucha, las calientes y hediondas manos le aprietan su cuellito, en segundos respirar se vuelve imposible, ella llora, lucha por seguir con vida, esta furiosa, porque debe seguir peleando por conservar una vida que leguas se ve que no es justa.

. — Basta…

Escucha una suave voz antes de sentir cómo perdida le conocimiento.

. — Dije que basta! – alguien empuja al demente, ella puede volver a respirar, le arde la garganta y los pulmones, apenas entiende que está pasando.

. — Solo queremos a Limestone— continua la voz femenina.

. — ¿Y la señora? – pregunta uno de los matones.

Cuando Pumpkin consigue abrir los ojos, se encuentra con la horrorosa imagen de Tree Hugger inmóvil en su cama, con una almohada en la cabeza. Violeta retira la almohada y toma la presión.

. — Idiota… - empuja al motón— ella no era una amenaza.

. — Ya no lo será.

* * *

Afuera del camper, Blue Blood cuidaba que ni Daring Do ni Last se liberen de sus ataduras.

. — ¿Por qué no solo nos matan? – preguntó el pegaso.

. — Callaste idiota, estas ebrio.

. — ¡No lo estoy! Solo era mi pregunta honesta.

. — Harás que nos maten.

Blue termina de beber la cerveza que les robó y responde. — No, los necesitamos con vida.

. — ¿para qué?

El grito desgarrador de la niña llegó hasta los odios de los ponys, seguido de un llanto que solo suele oírse luego de una tragedia.

. — ¿Qué hicieron…? Last se levanta furioso, aun con las manos atadas a se espalda se abalanza contra el unicornio. — QUE HICIERON!

Con una sola mano atrapó su cara y lo estampó contra el suelo, Blue es un pony grande y fuerte, hace años que perdió el miedo a ensuciarse las manos .— sea lo que sea que ocurra, será culpa suya.

.— NIÑA! – gritó Daring Do – ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

Dentro del camper, el mismo matón que la estaba ahorcando, ahora le tapaba la boca inmovilizándola contra la cama.

Violeta parecía muy frustrada, sabía que Limestone había estado allí esa mañana por sus "ritos mañaneros" la cama tendida de forma que solo ella lo haría, un par de piedras al lado de la misma, cuarzos, y sus botas gastadas.

. — Suéltala…

. — ¿Para qué?

. — Para que Limestone la escuche.

El matón la dejó en paz, y la niña pudo responder la pregunta de Daring.

.— LA MATARON! ¡ESTÁ MUERTA! Mataron a mi mamá…

La voz de Pumpkin estaba tan rota que fue la principal razón por la que Daring Do comenzó a lagrimear.— tree… ¡NO VEN QUE LOS QUE HACEN IMBECILES! ¡DESTRUYEN FAMILIAS! ¡MATAN A GENTE INOCENTE!

Last apenas podía respirar, Blue suspira .— tienes razón… por otro lado, tu no eres alguien inocente— levantando una mano, dirigió la magia de su cuerno a las cienes de la chica, ella se estremeció ante tal poder, apretó los dientes y comenzó a respirar mas fuerte y profundo— y tampoco eres tan necesaria— la fuerza con la que serraba lentamente la mano, parecía ser proporcional a la resistencia que ponía el cráneo de Daring Do contra la magia, ella soltó un alarido horripilante que empeoraba conforme pasaban los segundos, sabía que la cabeza le estaba por reventar.

. — Oye princesita – se escuchó por la radio.

Blue dejó de ejecutar a Daring y tomó su radio – ¿Qué has dicho?

. — ¿Sabes cómo funcionan los vehículos no? gasolina, combustible inflamable que por cierto, tiene una concentración alta en el lugar donde estás.

Daring Do trataba de incorporarse llorando, reconociendo la voz detrás del radio – ¿es nuestro vampiro?

Last logró decir algo con media cara en la tierra .— maldito enfermo…

. — Esta es la cosa, princesita, convertí el camper en una bomba y la voy a detonar si vuelves a hacerle algún daño a alguien.

. — ¿Eres imbécil? Los matarías también.

. — Al menos sería una muerte rápida y menos dolorosa que la que les tenías planeada.

. — ¡MALDITO ENFERMO!

. — Fue un placer conocerte Last.

. — NO IDIOTA, ¡DESARMASTE MI CAMPER MIENTRAS DORMIA PARA CONVERTIRLO EN UNA BOMBA!

Entre el dolor que expresaba Pumpkin y la idea de explotar estaba esa pequeña idea de que, de algún modo, esto se podía resolver.

Blue tomó la radio con firmeza, y preguntó .— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

. — Nada, te tengo donde te quería.

Blue notó que sus oídos le avisaban de algo, alguien venía corriendo a su dirección con mucha velocidad, se giró de inmediato y con su magia aventó a Limestone Pie a un costado, no dándole tiempo suficiente para hacer lo mismo con la flecha que salió disparada de entre los árboles, enterrándose en la palma de su mano.

Uno de los matones salió del camper y comenzó a disparar a los árboles, Limestone lo tomó de la cabeza y golpeó contra la puerta del camper, entrando fue fácil esquivar al segundo matón, arremetiendo contra violeta, envistiéndola y llevándola a lo largo del pasillo mientras la misma se golpeaba con los cajones, puerta de baño y finalmente la pequeña ventana trasera que se abrió para que saliera por la misma.

Adolorida, Limestone se dio media vuelta.

Un cañón le apunta, aquel tipo que ahogó a Tree comenzó a disparar, un movimiento rápido y ella se colocaba detrás de la puerta del baño con la indicación siendo expulsada desde la garganta. — AGACHATE NIÑA.

Antes de que Pumpkin Cake lograra ponerse bajo la mesa de la cocina, un par de balas ya atravesaban la puerta del baño pasando a centímetros de la cabeza de la yegua gris.

Recarga el arma, era su único pensamiento antes de que Limestone se diera cuenta que tiene tiempo para realizar su siguiente ataque, pero aun no lograba colocar el cartucho cuando una figura espectral se levantaba desde la cama.

Ella estaba muerta, ella no era un zombi pues sus ojos no estaban inyectados en sangre y su calma era desconcertante, el potro tropezó por el espanto y rodó por las escaleras del camper, una flecha terminó en su cabeza apenas esta se asomó hacia afuera, el vampiro tubo buen tino.

La niña fue corriendo hacia Tree quien la detuvo y trató de tranquilizarla de inmediato, una linda escena que se vio interrumpida por Limestone, quien sacó uno de los cajones con su típica fuerza bruta.

. — ¿Dónde está mi arma? — gruñía la malhumorada.

. — Creí que la tenías contigo— continuaba Tree.

. — Y yo creí que por fin te habías muerto.

. — Alguien que medita todos los días puede controlar su respiración hasta el punto donde…

. —LA ENCONTRÉ— levanta su arma en señal de victoria.

El camper tiembla, afuera un unicornio purasangre estaba realmente molesto, con su magia, era capaz de mover el camper con ponys dentro y ponys fuera sometidos por la magia azul, creando una trinchera entre ellos y el vampiro.

Agotado por la hazaña, dejó caer a los renes y dio la orden.— mátalos a todos – apenas su mató apuntó, su cabeza explotó, Stone giró su revolver saliendo del vehículo.— eso si es una buena idea.

Nuevamente, la magia le empujó arrebatándole su arma y cállenlo al suelo, Blue cargaba sus manos con energía mientras se acercaba a Stone, Last llegó por detrás y la atadura en sus manos terminó en el cuello del unicornio, por su parte, Daring Do estaba a punto de deshacerse de sus bandas gracias a la fila de una de las flechas del vampiro.

Blue estaba por perder, y no lo soportaba, sus manos nunca dejaron de cargarse de energía y cuando las puso en el suelo, producto de la falta de aire y el dolor de sentir su cuello aplastándose, soltó todo en el suelo, en un segundo relámpagos se dibujaron en la tierra, al otro un estallido levantó a todos por los aires.

Cuando Stone pudo regresar al combate, aun llovía lodo, en el suelo estaban sus amigos y sobre ellos, Blue Blood viéndola fijamente, su arma estaba repleta de lodo al igual que ella, la lluvia la limpiaba lentamente. El unicornio sonríe. — esa ves en la cantina, ¿la recuerdas?

Stone sintió cómo su cuello crujía. — pudiste matarme.

. — está contra las reglas y, a decir verdad, no tenía idea de quien eras, que idiota, si son idénticas.

Violeta salió de entre las sombras, con el vampiro tomado de las greñas e inconsciente, lo dejó caer de cara, y comenzó a acercarse a la pony sacando dos dagas pequeñas, una por mano. Limestone solo la miraba como una silueta en la noche lluviosa.

Blue se hizo a un lado, sabía que era algo que violeta tenía que hacer sola. Se iba a marchar para darle privacidad, después de todo era un asunto familiar.

Stone parecía una puerta inamovible, desarmada, pero con la voluntad en alto.

.— ¿te vas a quedar allí viéndome o vas a pelear marica?

Violeta guardó silencio, parecía no haber cambiado nada a pesar de todo, se ajustó bien su paliacate y se lanzó a dar el primer golpe, la daga rasgó la ropa de Limestone y estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para dar ella un puñetazo, para violeta fue cómo un golpe común, asustando un poco la Limestone que apenas entendía la clase de pony con la que peleaba.

Siguiente ataque, trató de esquivarla pero un corte llegó hasta su cara, era muy rápida, los cortes llegaban por todos lados y ella solo podía evitar unos pocos, hasta que atrapó la mano de violeta y al tomarla pudo hacer palanca y tirar al suelo quitándole uno de los cuchillos.

Parecía resistir bien el dolor de una docena de cortes en todo su cuerpo, y aun tenía fuerza para intentar derribarla, lanzó la navaja hacia Violeta y aprovechó que esta se distrajo al esquivarla.

Pareciera que cualquier intento por hacerle algo era en vano, puesto que nuevamente falló, al tratar de inmovilizarla, Limestone fue presa de una ágil pony que al momento de tratar de agarrarla, la eludió de un salto, calló tras ella, la tomó de los hombros y tiró hacia atrás colocando sus rodillas en su espalda, arrojándola para atrás.

Limestone, se aferró a la tierra con ira, tomando algo de entre el lodo.

Daring Do se estiraba poco a poco para tratar de alcanzar su daga, tratar de ayudar a Limestone, pero la bota de violeta pisó el cuchillo reliquia, enterrándolo un más en el barro.

. — toma esto cómo una advertencia – caminó lentamente en dirección a Limestone – no te metas con Gladmane, no te metas conmigo.

Limestone se aferró a la roca que sostenía bajo el lodo cómo si fuera su última esperanza.

. — no te metas con nosotros…

Un movimiento rápido, Stone había prácticamente destrozado la roca en la cara de Violeta y esta había perdido el paliacate con el golpe.

Sosteniendo temblorosa lo que quedaba de aquella piedra ensangrentada, miró a violeta con odio, uno que se transformó en confusión cuando vio la cara de la chica en su totalidad, la piedra resbaló de sus manos y sus ojos furiosos se transformaron en ojos horrorizados.

Violeta sentía cómo la sangre le escurría por la frente, poniéndose de pie e iluminando su rostro con las luces del camper.

Los labios que alguna vez soltaron insultos seguros, ahora tartamudeaban al pronunciar el nombre con el que conoce a Violeta. — Marble…

Se dio media vuelta, acertando una patada de caballo en el pecho de Limestone, tirándola nuevamente al barro y esta ves, tan sofocada que no podría levantarse en varios minutos.

Violeta escupió al suelo, y recogió uno de sus cuchillos, caminó hasta Limestone y la tomó del cuello levantándola contra un árbol, dando la espalda al acantilado.

Limestone no podía ni respirar, y aun con eso, hizo el esfuerzo de hablar, pero de entre sus balbuceos solo se pudo entender un melancólico "hermanita".

Violeta respondió.— ya no más… y de una puñalada atravesó el abdomen de Limestone, liberando su grito ahogado más doloroso.


End file.
